


The Ninth Earl of Ashfield

by dejong679



Series: The Olson Family Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Class Differences, F/M, Nobility, Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, period drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 109,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejong679/pseuds/dejong679
Summary: It’s 12 June 1926 and the Eighth Earl of Ashfield has passed away, leaving one surviving heir - a son, the product of a loveless marriage, who has spent his entire life in the US. How will the village of Kempton receive their new landlord?The Tenants Ball offers an opportunity for the new Earl to prove himself, but he didn't expect to meet her: the beautiful, kind and caring Lilian Travers. Can love find a way to break down the social barriers and expectations that threaten to keep them apart?
Relationships: Lord Stephen Olson/Lilian Travers
Series: The Olson Family Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983554
Comments: 356
Kudos: 231





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story, so any comments welcome.

Dawn was starting to break on the morning of 12 June 1926, and the inhabitants of Kempton, a small village in the County of Ashfield in the South of England were all fast asleep. All that is save for a handful of people gathered in a room in Thornberry Castle. The eighth Earl of Ashfield, Lord Frederick Olson lay upon his deathbed, his mistress, the doctor, the vicar and his butler around him as his death rattle filled the otherwise silent room, the impending finality of death weighing heavily on the observers’ minds. The doctor and the vicar had been sent for a few hours ago, and now all there was to do was wait for death to take his next victim. Lord Olson was by no means an old man. At 58 years of age, he was well below the average life expectancy, but he had been suffering from a respiratory condition for the past few years and it had now come to claim his life.

As the Earl of Ashfield, Lord Olson owned a large estate, including almost the entire village of Kempton which was home to around 1,200 people. It was largely a farming community, and a struggling community at that, the recent mass general strike bringing back the sting of the ‘Great Betrayal’ of 1921 when the Government revoked legislation that guaranteed the prices of British agricultural products. A few of Lord Olson’s farming tenants had surrendered their leases since the end of the War, the effects of the depression in the agricultural sector taking its toll. This was a huge shock to the village, as many of the tenancies had been passed down from generation to generation. However, it was now widely accepted that farming was unprofitable, and some families had scaled back their farming activities and supplemented it with alternative sources of employment which could be found in the nearby town of Ashton.

The general ill-feeling towards the Government and the political unrest which was being felt throughout the Country had created an air of suspicion in the village towards the Earl and the management of his estate. His tenants were concerned about rent increases, although Lord Olson had always been fair and reasonable in the past. However, since he was diagnosed with his respiratory condition, Lord Olson was rarely seen out and about in the village and had become somewhat of a recluse. His absence was unsettling and speculation was rife, particularly as none of them had met the heir apparent.

Lord Olson had married Margaret Anderson in the Spring of 1900. Miss Anderson was of American birth and from a wealthy family of bankers. The marriage was not one built on affection, but borne of necessity for the death of the seventh Earl of Ashfield in 1899 left the estate unable to pay the death duties and marriage to a woman from a wealthy family seemed like the only option to avoid bankruptcy. In his defence, Lord Olson had tried to love her, but the more he tried, the harder it became, for she was not an affectionate partner and she deeply regretted the marriage as her life was not what she had expected it to be. In due course, Lord Olson sought such affection elsewhere and his extramarital affairs drove an even bigger wedge between them. After only two years of living at Thornberry Castle, the Countess of Ashfield fled back to New York with their infant son to live with her parents and he had not seen her or their son since. 

The incident caused quite a scandal, not just in the village of Kempton, but among all of England’s nobility. This was further exasperated when not long after Lady Olson’s desertion, the Earl took a mistress by the name of Deirdre Peters and let her live with him in Thornberry Castle. His indiscretion meant that Lord Olson had very little credibility in the eyes of high society and was ostracised from his social circles. Even Lord Olson’s sister, the Marchioness of Luscombe, hardly ever visited on the orders of her husband. Despite their separation, however, neither Lord nor Lady Olson had sought a divorce, neither inclined to bring even more shame and disgrace on the family name. And so Lady Olson retained her title as the Countess of Ashfield, and their son retained his title as Lord Olson (as it was customary for the eldest son to be called thus), even though they lived thousands of miles away.

As for Lord Olson’s son, he grew up knowing about his father of course, and that one day he would inherit his title and estate. But as he was a young man of only 25 years of age, his inheritance was very far from his mind, particularly as his father had chosen not to inform him or his mother of his illness. He only heard from his father two times a year: on his birthday, and at Christmas and other than that, there was no contact at all. He had no idea that his life was about to change quite dramatically.

The atmosphere in Lord Olson’s room suddenly shifted as all went quiet and the Earl breathed his last breath. Miss Peters started sobbing quietly as the doctor inspected the body to certify that he had indeed passed. The vicar sat praying silently in the corner and the butler looked on as the doctor carried out his work, eventually looking up at them all and nodding to indicate that he had died, which made Miss Peters sob even harder. The butler turned to the doctor and vicar.

“We must get word to Lord Olson’s son and his sister.” He said gravely. “I will arrange for telegrams to be sent at once.”

“Who is going to tell the staff?” Miss Peters asked through her tears.

“I will.” The butler said.

“I would like to be there.” She said.

The three gentleman looked at her, each of them thinking the same thing. What was to become her now?

“Very well.” The butler said. “I will also phone the undertaker.”

“I can assist with the funeral arrangements.” The vicar said.

“Thank you Reverend.” The butler said. “I expect the Marchioness of Luscombe will want to take charge of everything.” He said, his eyes flitting to Miss Peters. He couldn’t imagine that the Earl’s sister would allow his mistress to have much of a say in the preparations.

“The flag… you must, fly the flag at half mast.” Miss Peters said.

“It will all be taken care off, madam.” The butler said. He bowed to them all and left the room. The Reverend and the doctor also took their leave, but Miss Peters remained in the room, wanting some private time to grieve.

A few hours later, three thousand miles away in New York City, a telegram was placed into the hands of Lord Stephen Olson.


	2. Stephen

Stephen gazed thoughtfully out towards the horizon as the sun began to set over the Atlantic Ocean. Tomorrow morning they would dock at Liverpool, England and make the journey South to Ashfield and the start of his new life. He sighed deeply and braved a look over the stern of the Mauretania to watch the propellers in action, some of the sea water spraying in his face as he did so which was somewhat refreshing. As a first class passenger, the voyage between New York City and Liverpool was supposed to be one of luxury and indulgence, but Stephen found he could not enjoy the journey. Ever since he had received the telegram informing him of his father’s death one month ago, Stephen’s whole world had been turned upside down. He didn’t want to leave New York. He wasn’t ready to become the Earl of Ashfield. He was too young and very much ill-prepared.

Stephen’s mother had tried to educate him through the years on what was to be expected of him, but he had not paid much attention at the time, reasoning that he would be a much older man when the time finally came. Yet now here he was: On his way to a foreign country and entering into a society that he neither knew nor wanted to be a part of. Worse than that, a society that had turned its back on the Olson family because of the scandal of his parents’ separation and who no doubt would be scrutinising Stephen’s every move. How would he be able to live up to all their expectations? He put his head in his hands, feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His family, his friends, his home, his occupation… he had left all behind so he could claim his birth right… Except that it didn’t feel anything like a “right”. It was duty and obligation that was compelling him to make this three thousand mile journey, because if he had a choice, he would not have chosen this at all. But now he was on this ship, there was no going back and he was beginning to resign himself to his fate.

In this moment, Stephen felt a lot older than his 25 years, although his youthful good looks said otherwise. He had inherited a lot of his father’s physical attributes, being just shy of 6ft, with broad shoulders and a slim waist. He had fair skin and thick dark brown hair which he wore in a comb over style as there was a slight wave to it. He had inherited his mother’s eyes which were a striking blue colour, and had finally chiselled facial features which were accentuated by his clean shaven look.

By all accounts Stephen was a handsome and very eligible bachelor and life in New York was good, in fact better than good for this was the “roaring 20s” after all. As a rich young man living in New York, life could easily have just been one big party and of course Stephen had done his fair amount of partying, although it has to be said, not to an excessive degree. This was because he was really an introvert by nature and did not like drawing attention to himself. That was not to say that he didn’t enjoy the parties, the theatre trips, the dancing and soirees, and he did find himself over-indulging at times but this was an infrequent occurrence. It was not the booze or the women that drew Stephen to participate in such activities. It was the music, drama and art, for he was a lover of these things, but preferring to be the observer rather than the participant. His favourite pastime was watching a jazz performance, for he loved the energy and creativity of the music and the jazz scene in New York was quite something to behold.

As for Stephen’s occupation, his grandfather had played a big part in his life in the absence of his father and had taught him the value of work. He had encouraged Stephen to take a position in his bank as soon as he had completed his education. Stephen enjoyed the challenge of working for he hated to be idle. Working in a bank taught him the value of money and how to manage it, along with the importance of being prudent, skills and values that he hoped would help him as he took up his new role as the Earl of Ashfield. Still, there were a lot of unknowns about what exactly such a role would entail. Stephen had no idea what his day-to-day life would be like and the “unknown” unsettled him, for he was swapping the fast paced urban culture of New York for rural England, which he anticipated would be a much slower pace… and probably pretty dull too.

Stephen had met a few English aristocrats in the past, there were even a couple on the ship. They talked of politics (which he knew little about given he had lived abroad all his life, but he supposed he had better start learning) and money, occasionally sport and women, but that was about it. He found their conversation wearisome and their overall attitude towards him unwelcoming. Stephen couldn’t help thinking that if the nobility still felt inclined to ostracise the Olson family, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. However, where would that leave him in terms of forging new friendships?

“There you are.” A voice said coming up behind him.

“Mother.” Stephen said turning round to greet his mother and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I just needed some fresh air.” He replied.

“You hardly ate anything at dinner.”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“Stephen. You need to keep your strength up.” His mother fussed.

“Mother. I appreciate your concern, but I am not your little boy anymore.”

She studied him for a moment. “No. You’re not. You’re the Earl of Ashfield.” She said.

“Yes, thank you mother, I am well aware of that.” Stephen said, sighing heavily and turning back to lean on the railings to look out to sea. His mother reached out and held onto his arm.

“You don’t have to do this by yourself Stephen. I will be here with you.”

“And that’s what I don’t understand mother.” He said turning back to her. “You left that life. You hated it. Why come back with me?”

“Because you are my son and I love you.” She said adamantly “I won’t abandon you to do this on your own. We knew this day would come. Yes, it’s come sooner than we anticipated, but we will get through it. We will do this together.”

Stephen looked at her. He knew his mother meant well, but he couldn’t help but feel some resentment towards her. She had been the one to leave after all. It was because of her actions that he never knew his father and that he was now standing here on this ship, feeling like he was about to take the plunge into the deep abyss that was his future.

“Don’t you worry at all about what people will think? You coming back after all this time?” Stephen asked her. His mother released his arm.

“Of course I do. But I was not entirely friendless before I left and such friends have stayed in touch through the years.”

“But what about the family? You know Aunt Elizabeth is currently presiding over matters at Thornberry Castle.”

“Well, I will just have to suffer her presence until she leaves. In any case, the castle is so large I am sure we will be able to avoid each other as much as possible.” His mother commented. “And you are the Earl now. You can order her to leave at any point.” She added. Stephen sighed. Having both his mother and his Aunt in the same residence was already causing him grief and he hadn’t even arrived at Thornberry Castle yet. “Has… has your Aunt said what happened to… to your father’s mistress?” His mother stuttered.

“She hasn’t mentioned it.” Stephen replied. “But no doubt that is something else I will have to deal with when we get there.” He said bitterly, turning once again to lean on the railings and look out to the sea.

His mother looked at him nervously. “Stephen… I…” She began.

“Mother, I think I would like some time alone if that’s OK?” He said.

“Yes, of course. Shall I ask Rogers to wait up for you?” Rogers was Stephen’s valet. He, along with his mother’s lady’s maid, Miss Walters, had agreed to move with them to England.

“No. I won’t be needing him tonight.” Stephen answered.

“Very well. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He said as his mother walked off.

Stephen once again gazed out to sea, not bothering to turn to watch her leave. How long he stayed there, staring out at the horizon, he didn’t know but it started to get dark. Stephen knew he had a choice to make. He could choose to be bitter and resentful about what was happening to him, or he could try and embrace it and do the best he could. Hadn’t his grandfather always told him that hard work pays off? And hadn’t he inherited his stubborn, determined nature? If he was going to do this (not that he really had a choice), he was going to do it well, or at least as well as he could and stop moping about it. Stephen took a deep breath, turned around and started walking back up the deck towards his cabin, hoping that now he had reached a point of acceptance, he would be able to have a full night’s sleep before the start of his new life tomorrow.


	3. Lilian

It was a good mile walk between the vicarage and the village centre, and ordinarily Lilian wouldn’t have minded it at all, but it was a hot sticky day in July and within minutes of starting her journey she was regretting setting out at all. She had promised her father and their next door neighbour, Mr Greaves, that she would bake an apple cake to have with their tea this afternoon, but she had run out of flour and therefore a trip to the village store was necessary. Even though she was wearing her short sleeved summer crepe day dress and hat, it didn’t stop the beads of sweat from gathering on her brow. Still, Lilian wouldn’t be defeated by a little heat for when she put her mind to something, she was quite determined to see it through. She had promised an apple cake, and an apple cake she would bake. She took a deep breath, and kept walking towards her goal, greeting the passers by politely as she went.

If you had asked the villagers what the vicar’s daughter was like, they would probably have said she was a “good girl”, but stubborn! Lilian was caring and kind, always the first to tend to waifs and strays and anyone in need. The predisposition to help others was something instilled in Lilian from a very young age by her parents. Her father had become a church of England priest just after he married her mother. Her mother was as equally as zealous in her faith as her father and also had an innately compassionate nature. Lilian’s father’s first parish was in Yorkshire which is where Lilian was born and she spent the first five years of her life there. She used to follow her mother around visiting the sick and needy and it was a habit she never got out of, even after her mother died and Lilian and her father moved to Kempton.

In the last few years, Lilian had become somewhat of a village beauty. She had golden hair and blue eyes, was of average height and had a slender figure. She had fair skin and her facial features were soft and attractive – her smile was said to light up any room! Her charming looks, along with her generally polite and friendly temperament, not to mention the fact she was of marrying age at 22, meant that she was much-admired by many of the young men in the village. But Lilian was completely unaware of her admirers, because although there had been subtle hints, no-one had directly stated their intentions. Perhaps she didn’t notice the attention was because she wasn’t thinking about dating anyone as she had been very busy with a large number of things – which is how she liked it best.

Lilian taught in the village school, but even though it was now the school holidays, she was still very occupied. She had volunteered to help with the preparations for the harvest celebrations which would take place in mid September, as this was an important time for the farming community. Since the War, a new tradition had emerged where the majority of the village volunteered to help the farmers harvest their crops over the course of a week. Such a tradition was considered more important now than ever when farmers were struggling to pay their labourers. At the end of the week on the Saturday, there was a fete where local produce and homemade goods were sold and games were played with the aim of raising money to support families in financial difficulties in the village. The festivities would then end with a traditional harvest service at the church on the Sunday morning.

It wasn’t just the harvest celebration preparations that were keeping Lilian busy. Since Mr Greaves’ wife had died almost a year ago, Lilian, along with her father, had spent a lot of time with him, and helped him by cooking his meals, cleaning, ironing, running errands for him, and generally just being a companion to him. Mr Greaves’ wife’s death had hit him hard and he had not been the same man since. In the past few weeks, especially, Lilian could sense that he was getting more frail and he had developed a particularly nasty cough that was refusing to go away. She did what she could to try and make him smile, and today, that meant cooking his favourite cake.

Fifteen minutes after she set out from her home Lilian arrived at the village store feeling decidedly dishevelled. She approached the counter where Mr Pegg was just finishing serving Mrs Atkins who was in a conversation with Mrs Young. They turned to greet Lilian as she approached.

“Ah, Miss Travers. Did you walk all the way here in this heat?” Mrs Young asked, looking her up and down and no doubt noticing the pink tinge in her cheeks along with the perspiration on her forehead from her walk.

Lilian smiled at them unfazed. “It is only one mile, but yes, it was rather hot and probably unwise, but needs must as I am out of flour.”

“Well I can help you there.” Mr Pegg said as he went to collect it for her.

“Thank you Mr Pegg.”

“We were just talking about the new Earl. Apparently he’s due to arrive later today. He’s travelling down from Liverpool after crossing the Atlantic on the Mauretania.” Mrs Atkins said.

“Oh, that will an unpleasant journey in this hot weather.” Lilian observed.

“Mrs Thomas, you know, the housekeeper at Thornberry Castle, confirmed that the Dowager Countess is accompanying our new Earl along with his valet and her lady’s maid.” Mrs Atkins continued, her eyes wide clearly thinking this news was shocking.

“I can understand the new Earl wanting to bring his mother with him, seeing as he won’t know anyone here.” Lilian responded. “It must be all rather daunting for him, after all, he has lived abroad all his life and now the responsibilities of managing a large estate are being thrust upon him.”

Mrs Young and Mrs Atkins shared a look. It was so like Lilian to empathise with everyone and turn a blind eye to the potential scandal. “I can’t believe she is coming back.” Mrs Young whispered.

“Yes, not after everything that happened.” Mrs Atkins added.

“Why shouldn’t she want to be with her son?” Lilian commented as she looked through the glass counter at some of the goodies on sale.

“Lilian, you do know what happened between her at the late Earl?” Mrs Young said.

“Of course, but that was years ago, before I was even born.” Lilian said.

Mrs Young looked at her curiously. “Yes, but some people aren’t as quick to forget as others.”

“Hmm. True. I can’t imagine what the Marchioness of Luscombe thinks about her returning.” Said Mrs Atkins.

“I expect it will be quite difficult for everybody.” Lilian said.

“And what do you think will become of Miss Peters?” Mrs Young asked.

“Who knows! Word has it that she has refused to leave the castle despite Lady Luscombe demanding it. She says it is for the Earl to decide her fate.” Mrs Atkins said.

“No! How shocking! Didn’t the Earl provide for her in his will?” Mrs Young asked.

“There was no will Agatha. Nobility laws mean it all passes to the heir apparent, Mrs Thomas told me.” Mrs Atkins said.

Lilian didn’t respond. It felt very improper for Mrs Thomas to be divulging information about her new employer and she felt very uncomfortable with the whole conversation. Poor Miss Peters. Poor Lord Olson! What he had to deal with when he got here! She hoped the villagers would consider being more welcoming and sympathetic rather than engaging in idle gossip.

“Here you are Miss Travers.” Mr Pegg said as he returned behind the counter with a bag full of flour.

“Thank you Mr Pegg.” Lilian said as she handed over the money. “Good day Mrs Atkins, Mrs Young.” She said, as she made her way back out the shop to trudge the mile back home to the vicarage.


	4. Stephen

Even though the weather was particularly hot today, the journey down from Liverpool to Ashton had actually been fairly pleasant, for Stephen and his mother had travelled by first class train and were therefore well looked after. Stephen had spent a lot of the journey gazing out the window as they sped past fields, villages and towns, eager to see more of the Country that was now to be his home. He also read the national newspapers, wanting to get up to speed with the current affairs, although he found his mind kept drifting to other things while reading for he was not a great reader. When they arrived at Ashton train station, they had been met by Stephen’s chauffeur, Mr Daniels, along with two other cars which were now transporting the party of four and all the luggage to Thornberry Castle.

“This is Kempton, my Lord.” Daniels said as they drove over an imaginary boundary. Stephen craned his neck in the back of the car to look all around him, but there wasn’t much to see for either side of the road were tall hedges which blocked the view of the properties behind them. A couple of minutes in, however and he saw some fields with crops in and then the houses started to appear as they fairly quickly arrived at the village centre. Stephen caught glimpses of the shops on either side of the road, a pub and the church. It looked exactly like he imagined a quaint English village would look like. There were not many people out for it was approaching the hottest part of the day, but those that were there turned to stare at the convoy of cars and Stephen attempted a polite smile at them.

After they passed the end of the row of shops, Daniels made a left turn down a narrow country lane lined with hedges and the car slowed down. Stephen looked out the window again, expecting to see the castle, but it did not materialise. Instead, they slowly passed a woman who had tucked herself into the side of the road so they could go by her safely. As they drove past Stephen caught the woman’s eye and he felt a sudden jolt throughout his body which was completely unexpected. Perhaps he was more nervous than he thought about meeting the villagers? Before he could process the feeling further, they took a right turn.

“This is it.” His mother said next to him, and he could sense her trepidation as they made their way down another narrow lane which was lined either side with trees creating a canopy over them. The trees masked the castle from view as they approached and it wasn’t until they were clear of them that it came into view, magnificent and imposing in front of them and Stephen couldn’t help but gasp silently at the sight of it for it was a lot bigger than he imagined. He was also surprised by how much it actually looked like a castle rather than a large manor house, for it had turrets and they went through a gate into a walled courtyard at the front.

The chauffeur brought the car to the front of the entrance of the castle where all the staff were stood outside in a line to welcome them, along with his Aunt Elizabeth who stood in the middle.

Daniels jumped out the car and opened the door to let Stephen out, and then his mother. Stephen walked straight up to his aunt who was smiling at him.

“Stephen. Welcome home.” She said as he kissed her on the cheek.

“Aunt Elizabeth.” Stephen replied.

“Margaret.” His aunt said addressing his mother with forced politeness, as the ladies also kissed each other. “Let me introduce you to your staff.” She said.

One by one Stephen met his staff. First he met Mr Greyson, the butler, who had served his father for many years. He was a footman when his mother had been at the castle, making his way up to be his father’s valet and then the butler for the last ten years. Stephen guessed he must be around 55 years old. Next was Mrs Thomas the housekeeper, who he supposed must be a similar age. There were also two footman, his father’s former valet, his aunt’s lady’s maid (who would be returning to Luscombe with her), four housemaids, a cook and two kitchen maids, a groundskeeper with three assistants and of course, Daniels, the chauffeur. For a property this size, it was a particularly small staff team, but Stephen supposed that was due to the fact his father had just been living here with Miss Peters and he doubted whether he had many visitors.

After they met the staff, his aunt suggested that Greyson escort Stephen to his room where he could freshen up before they took tea in the drawing room. Stephen followed Greyson as he led him across the entrance hall which had a white marble floor and then along the corridor to the centre of the building where there was a grand staircase with mahogany banisters and the stairs were covered by a dark red carpet with gold patterns. On the walls of the stairwell were paintings of the family’s ancestors which dated back to the seventeenth century. The stair case creaked as they ascended up two flights of stairs to the top floor and came upon a long landing with numerous doors on either side. Greyson had not said a word as they walked, which Stephen was grateful for as he wanted to just take it all in quietly. Greyson stopped just before they got to the end of the corridor and finally addressed Stephen.

“My Lord, Lady Luscombe had us make up two rooms for you as she was not sure which room you wanted to take as yours. The room at the end was your father’s and it is by far the most superior room in the house. However, if you would rather have a different room, this is the next best one.” Greyson said, opening the door to the room next to him.

It was a large room and it felt light and airy. Inside was a grand four poster bed along with an antique wardrobe and dresser. Stephen walked over to the window and looked out. He had a perfect view of the immaculately kept rear gardens from here.

“This room will do fine.” Stephen said, feeling that he wasn’t yet ready to see his father’s room, let alone sleep in there. He was grateful his aunt had ordered that this room was prepared too.

“Very good my Lord. Would you like me to send up Mr Rogers to assist you?” Greyson asked.

“No, thank you I can manage.” He replied, wanting some time on his own. “Once we have had tea, is there someone who can give my mother and I a tour of the castle?” He asked.

“I am able to do that for you Sir.”

“Good.” Stephen said nodding at him indicating his dismissal. But Greyson didn’t move.

“My Lord. If I may…” He began as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a letter. “Before your father died he gave me instructions to give you this.” He said, handing it over to him.

Stephen’s heart started beating faster. He tentatively took the letter from Greyson and looked at it nervously and then flicked his eyes back to Greyson. “Thank you.” He said. Greyson bowed slightly and then walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Stephen put the letter down on the dresser, thinking he wanted to change out of his travel clothes before reading it. Once he had freshened up he sat on his bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Stephen_

_If you are reading this, then I am gone, and you are now the Ninth Earl of Ashfield. I am all too aware that it is a lot to ask from such a young person, and particularly one who has not even graced these shores. I would of course, have wanted to help prepare you for this day myself, but that was not to be. The truth is, that there are so very many things that I regret about my life, but none more so than this: that I never got the chance to know you. I am more sorry for this than you will ever know and I hope that in time you will forgive me for being absent from your life._

_I suppose in this situation one ought to impart some words of advice. I could preach to you about the value of money, but your grandfather has no doubt already taught you that. I could seek to advise you on love and marriage, but to do so would be hypocritical. As for advice on managing the estate, I have two things to say. Listen and act fairly. For if a man feels listened to, you will gain his respect. And once you have listened, be fair and honest in your response. For I have found that being a fair and reasonable employer and landlord esteems one in the eyes of his staff and tenants and it is far better to have your staff and tenants on your side than not._

_I also have a request to make, a dying request if you wish, regarding Miss Peters. Whilst you owe her nothing, she has been a good and faithful companion to me for these past twenty years and Thornberry Castle is her home. I cannot leave her anything, as you know, for it will all be yours by right. But I am appealing to you to find it in your heart to provide for her. There is a vacant cottage on the East side of the village which she would be more than comfortable in should you permit it. I would also ask you to consider giving her a moderate allowance. Perhaps I ask too much, but I cannot leave this earth knowing I have not requested this from you. Maybe one day you too will experience a love like I have and then you will understand why I had to ask._

_Goodbye Stephen. I wish you happiness and success in all your endeavours._

_Yours truly_

_Your Father_


	5. Lilian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please do leave feedback as this is my first original story.

As soon as Lilian got back to the vicarage, she raced upstairs to her room to change into her cotton house dress. As she was getting changed, she couldn’t help thinking about convoy of cars that had passed her on the lane, and more specifically the eyes of the gentleman that met hers which she presumed must be the new Earl. As their eyes had met Lilian had felt a very strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost like it had done a somersault and she wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but it made her feel nervous yet excited at the same time. It was the briefest of moments, but Lilian could still picture his face, as if it had be seared into her brain. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, finding that her heart was racing which she assumed was due to the speed at which she had run up the stairs.

Feeling a little more comfortable now in her new clothes, and her heart rate having slowed down, Lilian made her way downstairs where she met her father who was reading in the parlour.

“Ah Lilian. I didn’t hear you come back in.” He said, looking up from his newspaper.

“No, I rushed upstairs to change. It is stiflingly hot outside today.” Lilian said as she walked pass him towards the kitchen, but she stopped in the doorway. “I think I just saw the new Earl.” She said.

“Oh really?” Her father replied with interest.

“Yes, he drove pass me on the lane along with two other cars.”

“They must have just arrived.”

“Yes, Mrs Atkins said that he would be arriving today. I met her and Mrs Young in the village store.” Lilian said. “There seems to be quite a buzz about it all, especially as the Dowager Countess appears to be accompanying him.”

“Yes I heard that myself.” Her father said.

“Do you intend on calling on them?” Lilian asked him.

“Yes, but not immediately. Need to give them a chance to settle in. I wonder if we’ll see them at church on Sunday?”

“Perhaps we will.” Lilian replied, finding her stomach did a somersault again. Was it possible that she was nervous and excited about meeting the new Earl? She smiled to herself, thinking she was a fool to be so star struck.

Later that afternoon, and after a successful baking session, Lilian and her father went to visit Mr Greaves for tea. They had been neighbours with him since they moved to the village seventeen years ago and had instantly become firm friends with him and his late wife. The last few years had been tough for Mr Greaves. He and his wife had lost both their sons in the War and with Mr Greaves’ wife having also passed away Lilian could see that the light in his eyes had all but gone and it saddened her greatly, for he was like family to her.

Lilian and her father let themselves in the front door. “Ernest?” Lilian sang out as they entered the parlour, for being such good friends, they were on first name terms.

“Come in Lilian, Richard. I’m in the sitting room.” Ernest responded.

They walked into the sitting room where Ernest was sat in his favourite arm chair.

“I come bearing gifts.” Lilian said a smile on her face and lifting up the package in her hands. She went over to Ernest and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ernest sighed happily. “Ah my favourite, apple cake.” He responded. “It smells wonderful.”

“Shall I make the tea?” Lilian asked, heading to the kitchen before waiting for a response.

“Please.” Ernest called after her as Lilian’s father sat down opposite him.

Lilian made the tea and sliced the cake and brought it in on a tray to put on the table. She poured out the tea and handed it to the two gentleman in the room.

“Lilian saw the new Earl this morning.” Her father said, which for some reason made Lilian feel a little flustered.

“He passed me in his car on his way to the castle.” Lilian clarified.

“Ah – so what’s he like?” Ernest asked.

 _Handsome_. Lilian thought as she recalled his face again and the thought made her blush. “I can’t provide a reliable answer as I only caught glimpse of him as they drove pass.” She said, but Ernest’s mouth twitched as he noticed the pink tinge on her cheeks.

“Did you see the Dowager Countess too?”

“No.”

“Now, she was a real beauty.” Ernest recalled. “Not as beautiful as Helen of course.” He added smiling, but there was sadness in his eyes. He sighed deeply. “I expect her appearance will cause quite a stir in the village.”

“It already has. I was drawn into a conversation this morning at the village store about it.” Lilian responded, her brow furrowed as she looked into her cup of tea.

“I wonder what she means by coming back.” Ernest commented.

“Surely she just wants to support her son?” Lilian said.

Ernest regarded Lilian closely admiring the fact she was always ready to see the good in people, but also thinking it was a little naïve. “Maybe. But neither of you were here when she left. Her departure threw the village under the shadow of scandal and it took a while for us to recover, especially after Miss Peters moved into Thornberry Castle. It is difficult to forget such a thing.”

“Why did that affect the village so? Surely it was no-one else’s business.” Lilian asked.

Ernest couldn’t help but smile. “Maybe it should be that way, but when a noble family’s name comes into disrepute, the effects of it are felt by the community at large. It created an atmosphere of mistrust and disrespect. Everyone was unsettled at the time. But after a couple of years it became the new norm and we learnt to live with it.”

“Mrs Young and Mrs Atkins were talking about Miss Peters.” Lilian said shyly, wondering if it was appropriate to be bringing it up, but the conversation had been much on her mind.

“Yes, I imagine they were. I expect a lot of people are wondering what will happen to her now.” Ernest said.

“Does she not have any family she can go to?”

“None that would accommodate her I expect.”

Lilian nodded. “I feel sorry for her. The fact she wasn’t allowed to go to the funeral seemed particularly cruel.”

Her father sighed. “My dear, you must see that it would have been impossible for Miss Peters to attend. It would have been scandalous.” Her father added.

“Yes I know, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel sorry for her. Despite the circumstances, she really loved him. And everyone should have the opportunity to say goodbye.”

Ernest smiled at her tenderly. “You’re becoming quite the romantic Lilian.”

Lilian blushed. “I just think we ought to consider Miss Peters’ feelings that’s all. I don’t suppose there is anything we can do to help her?”

“I doubt it. She is at the mercy of Lord Olson now, and he will probably be influenced by his mother’s and Lady Luscombe’s thoughts on the matter. I can’t see a good outcome for her at all.” Her father said.

“The best thing will be for her to move away, start again somewhere new.” Ernest said.

Lilian sighed. It was indeed a complicated situation: the return of Lady Olson, Miss Peters still at Thornberry Castle with no-where to go, a young man with a number of difficult decisions to make. Was there really nothing they could do to at least show them some kindness? She sat thoughtfully for a while as her father and Ernest spoke some more until her continued silence came to their attention.

Her father and Ernest exchanged a look. “Your daughter has got that look on her face again Richard.” Ernest said. “The one where she is working out a plan.”

Lilian raised her eyes to them as they smiled at her and she smiled back at them. “I was just thinking, I may get a basket together.”

“A basket?” Her father said.

“Yes. A basket of goods and treats for the Earl and Dowager Countess.”

Her father chuckled. “I don’t think they will be in need of anything we give them.”

“But it would be a nice way to welcome them to the village. Just because they are not in need of them, doesn’t mean we cannot show them some kindness.” Lilian said.

Her father and Ernest exchanged another look. “I think that is a very lovely idea Lilian.” Her father said.

“I could make them a fruit loaf.” Lilian said, still thinking aloud. “And Mrs King could make them one of her famous cherry pies… Do they eat such things in New York?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Her father responded.

“Perhaps you could deliver the basket when you call on them father?” Lilian suggested.

“I am at your service my dear.” Her father grinned, for he was immensely proud of his daughter and it was moments like this where she reminded him of his wife.

“Thank you.” Lilian said. “Will the Tenants Ball still be happening do you think?” She asked.

“I expect so. It is a tradition that’s been passed down for several generations, albeit it has evolved through the years. And Lord Olson would be a fool not to grasp the opportunity to endear himself to his tenants.” Ernest said.

“I wonder what sort of landlord he will be?” Her father mused.

“Hopefully he has inherited his father’s amenable nature. We didn’t see much of him, but at least he was fair, particular during the War when times were hard.” Ernest responded.

“That is true. I guess time will tell.” Lilian’s father said.

“Indeed it will.” Ernest agreed.


	6. Stephen

After reading his father’s letter, Stephen made his way down to the drawing room for tea with his mother and aunt. Now that he knew his father’s wishes, he felt more confused than ever. He wanted to do the right thing regarding Miss Peters, but he wasn’t sure what that was, after all, part of the reason his mother had left was because of his father’s infidelity. Stephen tried not to let the bitter feelings towards his current circumstances return, but it was hard, for it was him that would have to deal with the mess they had created. But he had accepted that this was his life now, and that meant having to make the difficult decisions… but what would his decision be?

One of the footmen opened the door to let Stephen into the drawing room. He couldn’t remember his name, because he was never good with names and it annoyed him. It was a fault he would have to try and remedy.

“Stephen.” His mother said as he entered. His mother and aunt were sat down in the armchairs facing one another. There was a look of relief on both their faces that he had arrived and he wondered if they had talked at all before his arrival as he could sense the tension between them. Stephen helped himself to some tea.

“How did you find your room?” His aunt asked him.

“Very pleasant thank you.” He answered. “A lovely view of the back gardens.” He added so as to avoid her asking which room he went with. Aunt Elizabeth nodded slightly to indicate she understood his meaning. “Greyson has agreed to give us a tour of the castle after tea.” Stephen said to his mother.

“I think I can remember my way round here.” She replied tersely.

“Maybe, but there have been a few changes in the last twenty years.” His aunt said.

His mother forced a smile. “It doesn’t look that different to me. Perhaps there are a few aesthetic changes, the wallpaper in here for instance, but other than that it feels the same. In fact, it seems to be that the castle is in need of… modernising.” Stephen’s mother said as she looked round.

“Wanting to put your mark on the place already, I see Margaret.” Aunt Elizabeth said somewhat scathingly.

Stephen’s mother cleared her throat. “I expect you are looking forward to returning home, Elizabeth, now that we are here and Stephen can take over everything. When will you be leaving?”

Aunt Elizabeth was looking daggers at his mother. “When I am no longer needed.” She said, taking a sip of her tea to try and hide her contempt.

“I am very grateful to you Aunt, for managing matters in my absence.” Stephen cut in, eager not to have an argument with the servants in the room. “I hope it has been no trouble.”

“It’s been no trouble at all, Stephen. We are family after all.” Aunt Elizabeth replied with a forced smile. She then addressed the servants. “You may leave us.” She said dismissing them.

Although the footmen were now Stephen’s responsibility, as his Aunt was a marchioness and therefore of higher status than Stephen, they immediately obeyed. Once the door had closed, his aunt said in a low voice. “What do you mean by coming here Margaret? Surely you can see by being here you are setting up Stephen for a fall.”

“My presence will do nothing of the sort! I am his mother. I am here to offer him support.”

“You would do better to support him by staying in New York.”

“Oh and I suppose you can do a better job when you have not seen him since he was an infant?”

Aunt Elizabeth huffed. “Unlike you, I have connections and _friends_ in the most refined circles in society. But if you stick around he will not get the opportunity to join those circles.”

“I am still a Countess.”

“In name, but you will never be regarded so in high society nor in this family. You left my brother! You left him and then he let that… that woman come and live here because you wouldn’t stay.”

“He was having an affair with her well before I left. She was practically living here anyway! And how dare you speak about family. You who ostracised your own brother and abandoned your nephew. Did you ever write to Stephen when we were in New York? Invite him over to visit? You don’t even know him…”

“Enough!” Stephen said angrily. “Please, if you both want to be here to support me, then let’s not waste time arguing about the past.” Stephen’s aunt and mother went silent. He had never spoken to his mother like that before, but the tension in room had made him snap. He took a deep breath. “If we are doing away with the niceties, let’s move on to business. Aunt Elizabeth, now I’m here I intend to get straight to business. I will be looking to meet with my father’s accountant and attorney in the next few days. Will Greyson have their details?”

His aunt cleared her throat. “Yes.” She responded, her lips pursed.

“Good.”

“There is a pressing matter that demands your attention first.” His aunt said.

“Are you referring to Miss Peters?” Stephen asked. His mother shifted awkwardly in her seat. “Where is she at present?”

“In the West wing.” Aunt Elizabeth replied.

His mother’s eyes widened. “She is living in the castle?” She said with disbelief.

“Not of my invitation. She has refused to leave.” Aunt Elizabeth clarified.

Stephen sighed. So she was being uncooperative. This would be harder than he thought. “I think I should speak to her.” He said

“What will you say?” His mother asked. “Surely you are not considering letting her stay here?”

Stephen hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether he should reveal the contents of his father’s letter or not. In the end, he determined that he should tell them to get their opinions on the matter, but first he needed to put their minds at ease. “No. She cannot stay here.” He conceded, and as soon as he had said it, he could sense the relief in the room once more.

“Then the sooner she leaves the better.” Aunt Elizabeth stated.

“I agree.” His mother said.

“But there may be other matters to consider.” Stephen prompted.

“What do you mean?” Aunt Elizabeth asked, both hers and his mother’s eyes piercing his, craving more information.

“I mean, my father’s dying wishes need to be taken into consideration.”

“What dying wishes?” His aunt said.

Stephen sighed. “He wrote me a letter. He requested that provision be made for Miss Peters.”

Aunt Elizabeth and his mother both took a sharp intake of breath. “That is absolutely out of the question.” His mother said. “Provision be made for… for.” She took a breath to compose herself. “For _that_ woman. It is an insult!”

“What provision did Frederick suggest exactly?” Aunt Elizabeth asked.

“A cottage in the village and a moderate allowance.”

“In the village?” His mother said her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline because of the effrontery. “Quite impossible.”

“Why should it be impossible? She has lived here for nearly as long as I have been alive.” Stephen said. “Why should she be forced to leave just because we have arrived?”

Stephen’s mother looked as though she was ready to blow, but his aunt cut in. “Stephen, Miss Peters’ presence here, in this village, is a constant reminder of the scandal of her… her relationship with your father. Do you really want her living on your doorstep?”

“So you think I shouldn’t honour my father’s request?” Stephen said, shifting in his seat.

“I’m sure your father understood that it was your decision to make. The request does seem somewhat… unreasonable.”

“That is an understatement.” His mother added.

“Your position in society will take time to develop, Stephen. Your father’s… withdrawal from some of the most coveted social circles did a lot of damage to the family. I have been doing my best to repair some of that, but if you do not handle Miss Peters in the right way, it could hamper your chances…” Aunt Elizabeth said.

“But why should I even want to be part of these… social circles?” Stephen asked. “I mean, my father lived quite happily without associating with these people for twenty years.”

Aunt Elizabeth smiled condescendingly at him. “Why, matrimony of course!” She said slyly.

Stephen stared at her. “I’ve not even been back an hour and you are already trying to arrange my marriage?”

“No, of course not! But being part of those circles will introduce you to some of the most eligible women in England… not to mention royalty.”

“Royalty?” Stephen said, thinking this was now sounding quite ridiculous.

“Yes. We are good friends with the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate. Lord Marlsgate is a cousin of the King and they have a daughter, Lady Evelyn who has just been presented at court. I have already spoken to them about you and they are eager to meet you.”

 _Oh God help me!_ Stephen thought. “So you _are_ arranging my marriage, Aunt? If you would be so kind as to let me settle in here first I would be most grateful.” He said, trying to make light of it, but also thinking his aunt was actually being quite serious about the whole thing. At least his light heartedness made Aunt Elizabeth giggle a little and his mother even managed a small smile too.

“Your aunt is right, Stephen. It is something you ought to consider at some point, when you are ready.” His mother said.

“If it’s all the same with you both, I’d rather leave the topic of marriage for another day when there are so many other things to get my head around.”

“The thing is, Stephen, that some of the decisions you make now will have ramifications when it comes to your future prospects. I just think you ought to bear that in mind.” His aunt said looking to his mother disapprovingly.

“You mean my presence here too, Elizabeth.” His mother challenged.

“To be frank, yes. It will do Stephen no good at all.”

Stephen cut in to avoid another argument. “I am well aware that this is a complicated situation, but let’s deal with Miss Peters first.”

“So what is your decision about her?” His mother asked him nervously.

Stephen looked at them both as they sat on the edge of their seats waiting for an answer. “I am going to talk to her and then make a decision.”

His aunt’s and mother’s faces fell slightly, but eventually his aunt said. “When are you going to talk to her?”

“Today, after our tour.”

Aunt Elizabeth sighed defeatedly. “Very well.” She said.


	7. Lilian

Lilian and her father returned home an hour or so later following their tea with Mr Greaves. Halfway through their visit, Mr Greaves had had a very violent coughing fit and Lilian was so worried that she was ready to run to the village to fetch the doctor, but just as she was about to leave, the coughing fit seemed to subside and then eventually stopped. Lilian was reluctant to leave him after that, but Mr Greaves was his own man and was insistent that they left. It didn’t stop her worrying about him though.

The walk home was silent which was not unusual, for Lilian and her father had spent many a walk in silence, particularly after Lilian’s mother had died. Both of them were contemplative characters, and they knew each other well enough now not to ask questions for when the other person was ready to speak, they would. Lilian was only five when her mother had died. She had died in childbirth along with the child she was carrying. The loss and grief had completely broken her father, and life in Yorkshire became unbearable for him. So he decided to move parishes to Kempton to get as far away from the place and the memories that were so painful to him.

If Lilian was honest, she couldn’t remember much of her mother, but the memories she did have she clung to. She remembered her mother singing to her, her enchanting voice lulling her to sleep. She remembered some visits to the poor and sick and the compassionate look in her mother’s bright blue eyes. But most of all, Lilian remembered her mother’s golden hair which she would play with when she was tired. Perhaps it was because she had the same hair that she was able to remember her mother’s so vividly. It was comforting somehow to have it, for it felt in a way like she carried her mother with her.

Her father had not been inclined to remarry. Lilian had asked him once about it when she was a bit older, and he had said that her mother was his sweetheart and he would never be able to love another the way he loved her. Lilian often reflected on this and more so recently following the death of Mrs Greaves. Her parents’ and Mr and Mrs Greaves’ marriages made her convinced that love was the foundation of their happiness in matrimony. It made her wonder if she would ever experience a love like that? Mr Greaves was right, she was a romantic and it was witnessing his and her father’s love for their wives that had made her so.

Perhaps it was due to these thoughts that Lilian was very inexperienced when it came to the dating scene. There was no-one in the village that she had any romantic thoughts towards, with the exception of Fred Grant when she was ten, but that had very quickly fizzled out when he had pushed her into the school pond and told her she looked like a toad. Lilian’s girl friends had told her that Fred must have done it because he liked her, but she couldn’t see how that could be true, because in her experience love was kind and gentle, not mean and cruel. Fred and Lilian had some sort of mutual understanding to ignore the other after that and she had barely exchanged more than a few words with him since, particularly as Fred had left school at 14 to go and help his father on the farm straight after the War and was therefore not around in the village much these days.

It was still incredibly hot outside and once they arrived at the vicarage, Lilian went to her room to change for the second time today and then joined her father in the parlour. It was a light and airy room with some comfortable armchairs and a table and on one side of the room was a piano forte. Lilian collapsed into the chair opposite him.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lilian said “Father?”.

“Yes my dear?” He answered, looking up from his book.

“I’m worried about Ernest.” She admitted.

Her father closed his book and looked at Lilian softly, sensing that now she was ready to talk. “I know.” He said.

“Has the doctor visited at all recently?”

“Not that I’m aware of. But you know what Ernest is like, Lilian. He doesn’t want to cause a fuss.”

“Yes, he is incredibly stubborn.” Lilian commented.

“Like someone else I know.” Her father said smiling at her and Lilian smiled in return, but then her expression changed to a concerned look.

“Do you think it’s serious?”

Her father sighed. “I couldn’t say, my dear.”

“He hasn’t seemed well since Helen died.”

“No. Well, when you lose someone close to you, a little part of you dies too.” Her father said sadly. “And Ernest and Helen were married for nearly forty years.”

“I miss her.” Lilian said, and she really did. For after her mother had died, Helen Greaves had become the central female figure in her life. To think about losing Ernest too was heart-breaking and she found that tears started to prick in the corners of her eyes.

“May I play a tune on the piano forte before I start preparing supper?” She asked, eager to not to cry in front of her father and hoping this would help jolt her out of her melancholy mood.

“Of course. I have just chosen the hymns for Sunday’s morning service if you would like to practice?” Her father suggested, and handed her over a sheet of paper with the list of songs on.

“Thank you.” Lilian said taking it. She made her way over to the piano, sat down, opened the hymn book and began to play Praise my Soul the King of Heaven.

Lilian sang and played for a while as her father half read and half listened, for she played and sang beautifully.

Once she had finished singing the third hymn, he said to her. “You are so like your mother.” Lilian looked over at him, thinking he may be feeling sad, but to her surprise he had a big smile on his face. “I probably don’t say this enough, but I’m incredibly proud of you, Lilian.”

Lilian smiled back at her father. Then feeling playful she said, “Are you just saying that because you want me to make your favourite steak and kidney pie for supper?”

Her father chuckled. “Why, is it working?”

“Yes.” She answered and walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you father.”

“I love you too Lilian.”


	8. Stephen

The tour of the castle took quite a bit of time. It turned out Mr Greyson knew quite a lot about the history of the property and would stop and tell them the odd fact and anecdote whenever there was the opportunity. Stephen didn’t mind, for this was to be his home and he was interested in what Mr Greyson had to say. Next on the agenda was his meeting with Miss Peters. Stephen couldn’t deny that he was nervous about it as this would be his first test as the new Earl. He still hadn’t made his mind up about what to do with her. He understood his aunt’s and mother’s concerns, but he did also have to consider his father’s wishes.

Love… His father had said he was motivated to make his request because of love. Maybe he had loved Miss Peters, but did that excuse his behaviour and the wrong he did his mother? Thoughts of love brought his mind to the subject of marriage and Aunt Elizabeth’s obvious attempts at match-making by mentioning her friend’s daughter. Of course, Stephen expected he would have to marry someone from a noble family, or at least someone wealthy, but he wasn’t ready to rush into it, not after what happened with his parents, not to mention the fact he was only twenty five years old. But there was more to it than that; he wanted his marriage partner to be his choice and no-one else’s. He wasn’t averse to introductions to young women, but the final decision would be his and he would not be pressured into it. For some reason, thinking of young women reminded him of the lady they had driven past on the way to the castle earlier. He wondered who she was and if/when he would properly meet her. His heart skipped a beat at the notion.

After the tour had concluded, Stephen made his way to the drawing room and instructed Greyson to fetch Miss Peters. He paced the room while he waited anxiously for her to appear. After five minutes or so, there was a knock on the door.

“Enter.” He said.

Miss Peters entered. She was not at all what he had imagined her to be. She was tall, slim and elegant, very elegant. She held her head high as she entered in a smart day dress, her greying hair along with her make-up immaculate. She appeared ready to stand her ground.

“Lord Olson.” Miss Peters said as she entered, and Stephen could sense a slight tremor in her voice. She was probably more nervous than him, for he did have the upper hand.

Stephen held out his hand to her. “Miss Peters.” He said. She hesitated slightly as she took his hand and he shook it whilst she looked at him suspiciously.

“I trust you had a good journey here, my Lord.” Miss Peters said, deciding to start with the usual pleasantries.

“It was pleasant enough thank you.” He replied, and eager to get on with the matter at hand said. “I hear from my aunt that you have refused to leave the castle.”

Miss Peters faltered, clearly she was not feeling as confident as she first appeared. “Yes. Well, I didn’t see that Lady Luscombe had any authority to order me to leave my home.”

“No, that is my decision.” Stephen said resolutely.

“Indeed my Lord. I am well aware that my fate is in your hands, and I am grateful that you agreed to meet with me so that I may plead my case.”

Stephen regarded her for a moment. “Please, let’s sit and talk.” He said, ushering her to an armchair. Again, Miss Peters was caught off-guard, but she composed herself, nodded and sat herself down.

Once they had sat down, Stephen asked. “So tell me what it is that you want, Miss Peters?”

Miss Peters cleared her throat. “I don’t believe that Frederick would want me to leave this place… my home… without any form of provision.” She said. Stephen was studying her closely. He didn’t say anything, but waited for her to say more. “He loved me, and I loved him. He would have wanted to ensure I was provided for. We cared deeply for one another, we were faithful to one another… and he would have married me if he hadn’t of married your mother first.”

Stephen sighed. “You see, Miss Peters, that is the problem. You were not married. You were living with a married man and your… affair has caused a lot of strain on my family.”

Miss Peters looked him in the eye. “I’m not going to apologise for what happened for it would be hypocritical of me. I am not sorry for it. I had a wonderful life with your father.”

“You do not believe in the sanctity of marriage?” Stephen asked her, slightly bewildered by her response.

“I believe in the sanctity of love.”

“Even if that causes other people pain?” Stephen said.

“To whom did we cause any pain? Your mother left to go back to her home which is what she really wanted and as far as I can tell you have had a happy and fulfilled life. Frederick was snubbed from certain social groups, but that was no real hardship for we had each other. I cannot see how our actions caused pain to anyone.” Miss Peters maintained.

She had a point, but it seemed to Stephen to be a pretty inward looking view. “Perhaps you are right about my mother and I, but the fact is we have returned and your relationship with my father and continued presence here makes things very difficult. You may not care about that, you do not know us after all. But you forget that I owe you nothing. My family, owes you nothing, by law you are entitled to nothing and I can you order to leave right now with nothing.” He said, but not maliciously, more as a matter of fact.

Miss Peters’ eyes widened at his words and he let them sink in for a moment. “You still haven’t answered my question. What is it that you want?”

“I…” She began. Stephen saw her swallow again. “Frederick said there was a cottage in the village… and an allowance.”

“Why do you want to stay in the village?”

“Because Kempton has been my home for over twenty years.”

“Why not go back to your family?”

“That is not an option.”

“They have refused to accommodate you?” Stephen asked bluntly. Miss Peters didn’t answer, but he took her silence as confirmation of his supposition. “Miss Peters, forgive me, but I can’t see any advantage to you of staying in the village. It may have been your home for twenty years, but that was when you had a comfortable life with my father. With him now gone, your name is tainted with scandal. You are likely to have a difficult time here.”

“It is hardly a scandal anymore now so long a time has passed.” She argued.

“I’m not sure people are so easy to forget as you think Miss Peters. Certainly my mother and aunt still have very strong feelings on the matter.”

“I must admit, I was not expecting your mother to return with you. I can see how that complicates my request.” Miss Peters said.

“I don’t think anyone is in any doubt that this is a complicated and sensitive situation.” Stephen said. “I am not a cold hearted person, Miss Peters, I can understand why my father wanted to provide for you when you were his companion for so many years. But I also have to consider the needs of my family.”

Stephen sighed and got up out of his seat. Miss Peters watched him closely, her hands clenched together. He turned round to face her. “I’m not going to make a decision now. Give me a week to think over it some more and then we’ll talk again. In the meantime, perhaps you ought to think what it is you actually want from me.”

“Thank you for at least considering my request, your Lordship.” She said.

Stephen nodded. “Good day, Miss Peters.” He said and then left the room.


	9. Lilian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering when Lilian and Stephen are going to meet - you don't have to wait much longer. Look out for Chapter 12... I'll try and get there as quick as I can!

For the first time in years, Lilian witnessed her father becoming nervous about the prospect of delivering his sermon in church, and there was no doubt of the cause… the possibility of Lord Olson and the Dowager Countess attending. Lilian had to admit that she was nervous too. The strange somersault feeling in her stomach seemed to keep happening whenever she recalled her brief glimpse of Lord Olson two days ago and the thought of meeting him properly for the first time today gave her butterflies. Lilian had also found herself taking much longer than usual to chose an outfit to wear to church and she had spent far too much time on her hair and make-up. It was very unlike her to worry so much about her appearance. It made her wonder what it was about the new Earl that had got her all in a tither?

Lilian’s father left to go to church before her, as was his usual custom, so he could meet the members of the congregation as they arrived, while Lilian went to check on Mr Greaves and escort him to church, providing he felt well enough to go. He had seemed a little perkier yesterday and he didn’t have a coughing fit while they were there, but he still looked tired. She wondered how he would be this morning.

Lilian knocked on the door and let herself in. “Ernest? It’s Lilian.” She called as she entered the house.

“Hello my dear.” He said, appearing from the parlour and looking a lot better. He was dressed in his Sunday best and all ready to go with her to church.

“You are looking much brighter.” Lilian said smiling at him with relief and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“And you are looking particularly well yourself Lilian Travers.” Ernest replied. “Is there something special happening at church today?”

“No… Do I look very different?” She asked, suddenly feeling self conscious and looking down at what she was wearing.

Ernest chuckled. “I am teasing, that is all. You always look lovely in your Sunday best.” He said. Lilian smiled shyly in return. They went out the door and Lilian took Ernest’s arm as they made their way down the lane towards the church. “How is your father this morning?” Ernest asked.

“In truth, I think he is a little nervous. He thinks Lord Olson and his mother may be there.”

“Yes, we are likely to see a larger number than usual at church today because of that distinct possibility.” Ernest said.

Lilian looked at him suspiciously. “Is that why you are attending? You are well enough to come aren’t you?”

“I am fine Lilian , do not trouble yourself.” He responded, patting her hand reassuringly. “But yes, of course I am intrigued to meet the new Earl.”

“… and perhaps see if his mother is still a beauty?” Lilian said cheekily.

“Now Lilian Travers, what is this you are insinuating?” Ernest replied playfully. Lilian giggled. She was pleased that Ernest was now feeling more himself, enough to jest with her anyway. “I would have thought you too were excited to see Lord Olson again after your encounter the other day?” Ernest remarked.

“I’d hardly call it an encounter. I only caught his eye for a second.” Lilian replied.

“You caught his eye did you? You didn’t mention that fact.” Ernest said.

Lilian blushed and cleared her throat. “Did I not? Well… it looks like there may be much disappointment if he doesn’t turn up.”

“Indeed there will be… but don’t think that I didn’t notice you deflect my question there Miss Travers.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr Greaves.” Lilian replied, and they grinned at each other.

Lord Olson and the Dowager Countess did not attend church that morning and, as predicted, the larger than normal congregation along with Reverend Travers were indeed sorely disappointed. As everyone headed out of the church after the service, many of the congregation lingered in the churchyard to talk with one another, and Lilian could guess what the topic of conversation would be. As she was watching the groups talk together in hushed voices, an unfamiliar voice called out her name over her shoulder.

“Lilian Travers.”

Lilian turned round to face a young gentleman whom she hadn’t seen for a long time. “Fred Grant?” She said, slightly unsure.

“The same.” He said grinning at her. Fred’s facial features looked the same, but he had filled out quite a bit from all the manual labour and his skin was very tanned from being out in the fields all day in the sun. He was quite the handsome young man now, especially dressed in his dark grey three piece suit.

“I haven’t seen you in church for a while.” Lilian stated.

“No. I thought I’d make an effort today though.”

“In the hope of meeting Lord Olson?”

“Something like that.”

“It seems like we were all disappointed there.” Lilian commented.

“Strangely, I don’t actually feel that disappointed right now.” Fred said as he looked at her curiously.

“No?” Lilian said, slightly confused.

“No.” He said, smiling at her. “You look… different Lilian.”

“You mean I don’t look like a toad anymore?” She answered, a frown on her face.

Fred chuckled. “You still remember that, huh?”

“Being pushed into the school pond is not something one would easily forget.” Lilian replied, but with a smirk.

“No, I suppose not. I know this is well overdue, but I’m sorry for it.” He said.

Lilian smiled. “It was a long time ago. But thank you anyway. How are things on the farm?”

“Busy as always. Getting prepared for harvest.”

“What are you growing this year?”

“Wheat mainly, but also maize, carrots and potatoes.” Fred answered.

“Will you be needing some extra labourers this year?” Lilian asked.

“Why, are you volunteering?” He said with a twinkle in his eye, and for some reason it made Lilian blush.

“If you think I could be useful somehow, then of course I am happy to help… even it is just making tea.”

“Hmm… I think you’d have to wear something more… appropriate.” Fred said, his eyes briefly flicking over Lilian’s current attire, but she didn’t seem to notice as she smiled in response.

“Of course. But I am not afraid of hard work, should you need me to be tying up bundles of wheat or loading up wagons.”

“I’ll bear that in mind. But in any case, tea is always welcome.” He said winking at her.

Fred’s demeanour and body language puzzled Lilian and she found herself averting his gaze. Over Fred’s shoulder she could see Mrs King who she was eager to talk to about making a cherry pie for the basket for Lord Olson and his mother.

“Excuse me, Fred. I really need to talk to Mrs King. I do hope we’ll see you in church again?” She said politely.

“Yes, I think you may.” He said, looking at her in a way she didn’t understand. Lilian excused herself from Fred’s presence and headed over to Mrs King.

“Lilian, my dear.” Mrs King said, greeting her as she walked over.

“Hello.” Lilian said, looking to the small group of ladies clustered together which included Mrs Young, Mrs Atkins and her daughter Dorothy who was a good friend of Lilian’s. “Sorry to interrupt, but I have a request to make of you Mrs King.”

“Oh yes, and what is that?”

“I am putting a basket together for Lord Olson and the Dowager Countess to welcome them to the village and I was rather hoping you would be able to contribute by providing one of your delicious cherry pies.” Lilian said.

“Oh. Well, I wasn’t expecting that!” Mrs King replied.

“I’m sure they would love to sample the culinary delights Kempton has to offer, and your cherry pie is the best I’ve ever tasted.” Lilian said persuasively.

“Don’t we usually do baskets for the sick and needy?” Dorothy said. “Why would Lord Olson need a basket?”

“I just thought it would be a nice thing to do.” Lilian said, the pink tinge returning to her cheeks.

“It would indeed, Lilian.” Mrs King said. “It would be an honour to bake a cherry pie for Lord Olson.”

“I could offer some of my shortbread as a contribution.” Mrs Atkins said.

“That would be very kind of you Mrs Atkins.”

“When are you intending to deliver the basket?” Mrs King asked.

“My father is hoping to visit this week. I’ll send word once his visit is confirmed.”

“Very well.”

“Thank you ever so much.” Lilian said as she started backing away from them, but Dorothy took Lilian by the arm and steered her in a different direction to a place where they couldn’t be overheard.

“I saw you talking to Fred Grant just then.” Dorothy said.

“Yes… and?”

“And… what did he want?”

“I think he was probably here to meet Lord Olson seeing as he hasn’t been to church for years.” Lilian replied innocently.

“Well, of course, but what did he want with you?”

“Oh. He was just saying hello that’s all.” Lilian answered.

“That’s all?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Well… because… well don’t you think he’s become incredibly handsome?” Dorothy commented.

“He does look more… grown up, but then I haven’t seen him for years.”

“Is that all you can say?”

Lilian sighed in frustration. “What are you getting at Dorothy?”

“Lilian Travers, you need to open your eyes! Didn’t you notice how he couldn’t keep his eyes off you? Look – he’s even looking at you now!”

Lilian glanced over in Fred’s direction and caught his eye. She quickly snapped her head back to Dorothy’s. “You think he likes me?” Lilian asked Dorothy in disbelief.

“Well… yes.” Dorothy said, her eyes wide as if such a fact was obvious.

“Oh come on Dorothy! You said that to me after he pushed me in the pond and nothing came of it.”

“Lilian, we were ten years old - that time hardly counts. Trust me, I know what the signs are. Do you think you’d go on date with him if he asked?”

Lilian didn’t know how to respond. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it before.”

“Well maybe you should think about it, you know, in case he asks you.” Dorothy suggested. Lilian nodded, feeling very out of her comfort zone, for she’d never been on a date before.

“Are you going to accompany your father to visit Lord Olson?” Dorothy asked.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Because visiting Lord Olson is part of my father’s duties as the parish priest. It is not a social visit.”

“Hmm… shame. I would like to know what he is like.” Dorothy said with a smirk and Lilian smiled back.

“I expect you’ll meet him soon enough, at the Tenants Ball if not before.”

“If it goes ahead.”

“You don’t think it won’t go ahead?” Lilian said, the thought making her feel instantly disheartened.

“Mrs Young doesn’t think so. It would usually be held in a couple of weeks time and we’ve had no word about it.”

“Surely that is just because Lord Olson has just arrived? I’m sure sending out invitations is next on his agenda.”

Dorothy shrugged. “Perhaps. But if it is going ahead… I bet you Fred Grant will ask you to dance.” She said giggling.

“Oh Dorothy.” Lilian said exasperatedly. “I wish you wouldn’t tease me so. You know I have no experience when it comes to these sorts of things.”

“Then it is a good thing you have me as your friend to help guide you through it.” Dorothy responded. “Once we know when the Tenants Ball is, provided it is happening of course, we are going shopping in Ashton for a new dress for you.”

“What is wrong with my blue dress?”

“You’ve worn it for the past two years!”

“Exactly – I’ve only worn it twice. Why do I need a new one? Buying another seems… extravagant.”

Dorothy smiled at her. “Oh Lilian Travers… there is so much you still need to learn!” She said.

“Dorothy!” Her mother called.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. “I better go. Have a good afternoon.”

“You too.” Lilian said, as Dorothy squeezed Lilian’s arm and walked away, leaving Lilian feeling rather discomforted and confused.


	10. Stephen

Stephen received a letter from Reverend Travers on Monday asking if he could pay Stephen a visit and introduce himself. It was not the first of such letters he had received, but as this letter was from the parish priest, he felt obliged to accept his request more than the others. He suggested Reverend Travers visited for tea on Wednesday afternoon, as Stephen was intending on meeting with his accountant and attorney (or rather, solicitor, as that was the correct term in England), on the Tuesday. His mother requested that she accompany him to those meetings and she made a rather persuasive case, so Stephen had accepted. However, his mother’s presence at the first meeting with the solicitor proved difficult as she ended up taking control of the meeting and treated it rather like an interrogation. The poor man looked quite overcome by her tenacity and Stephen ended up having to ask her to leave. His mother was incredibly displeased with him for doing so, but she really had given him no other choice. Needless to say, he conducted the meeting with his accountant alone.

The meetings were useful in terms of understanding the legal and financial position of the estate. It turned out his father had been very prudent and the estate was in a good financial state despite the challenges of the War. However, there was a pool of tenants that had fallen behind on their rental payments, all of them farmers, and Stephen had some hard decisions to make as to what action to take next. The meeting with the accountant also gave Stephen the opportunity to ask about the possibility of giving Miss Peters an allowance and what amount would be reasonable, should he decide to give her one. Stephen was still undecided about what he should do in that regard. The fact he was even considering it vexed both his Aunt and mother who had both stated they could not tolerate her presence any longer. They were both very displeased with him. In fact, it felt like everyone was displeased with him, including his staff…

The introduction of Mr Rogers and Miss Walters seemed to have caused quite an upset, for his father’s valet, Mr Rutherford, had expected to take on the role of Stephen’s valet and the head housemaid, his mother’s lady’s maid. Whilst Stephen had tried to find a new role for Mr Rutherford, he considered the position offered was akin to a demotion and resigned with immediate effect. The head housemaid, Louisa, remained for now, but she was bitter about not getting her promotion and Miss Walters, his mother’s lady’s maid, had informed his mother that Louisa was currently looking for a new position elsewhere. Mr Greyson was also proving to be quite the critic. Every time he spoke with Stephen he would be disparaging of Mr Rogers or Miss Walters and Mr Greyson also often seemed unhappy with some of the decisions Stephen was taking about the running of the household. Stephen tried to reason that the tension would ease once he was settled in, but he was also beginning to wonder if the reason for all the criticism and dissatisfaction was attributable to cultural differences. Things certainly worked very differently in Kempton than they did in New York and it would take some getting used to. Stephen wasn’t averse to changing his ways, but he hoped his staff would at least be a little more understanding… or even willing to consider new and more efficient ways of doing things.

All in all, it had been a tough few days and Stephen was not feeling enthusiastic about meeting the vicar, particularly as he had not attended church on Sunday and no doubt his absence would be questioned. Still, he thought it was better to meet him sooner rather than later and be done with it.

Reverend Travers arrived at three o’clock on the dot. Stephen had him ushered into the drawing room and went to meet him a few minutes after.

The footman (who he had finally learnt the name of), David, opened the door for him and Stephen strolled over to greet his visitor. “Reverend Travers.” Stephen said as he shook his hand.

“Lord Olson. What a pleasure it is to meet you. Thank you so much for agreeing to see me.” Reverend Travers said.

“You’re welcome. Please, have a seat.” Stephen said.

“Thank you, your Lordship. But before I sit down, I have something for you and your mother.” The vicar said, as picked up a basket from the floor and handed it to him. “It is a welcome gift filled with a variety of goods, most of which have been made by people in the village.”

Stephen took the basket feeling very surprised. “Well… that is very kind of you Sir.” He said looking into the basket and noticing that most of the contents were baked goods. “We shall certainly enjoy these culinary delights. Thank you very much.”

“Well, it is my daughter you should thank really as it was all her idea. Her creation is the fruit loaf.” Reverend Travers commented.

“In which case, please pass on our gratitude to her.”

“I will, my Lord.” Reverend Travers said.

“David, please would you take this and show it to my mother and then bring us some tea.” Stephen said, handing the basket to the footman.

“Certainly my Lord.” David said as he left the room.

“Please, sit.” Stephen said again.

Reverend Travers took a seat in one of the arm chairs. “How are you settling in to Thornberry Castle, my Lord?” He asked.

“Oh, we’re getting there.”

“How does it compare to life in New York?”

“I don’t think you could get two places that are any more different.” Stephen replied. “But, the countryside here is quite stunning.”

“Yes it is, and the grounds of Thornberry Castle are beautifully kept. Have you had a walk round Kempton yet?”

“No, I have not yet had that opportunity, but I certainly will when I am able.”

“We are blessed here with having access to numerous country walks. It is particularly interesting this time of year to see all the crops sprouting in readiness for harvest.”

“I confess I know very little about farming, but I am keen to learn.” Stephen said.

“I am no expert myself. But I have helped with the harvest over the last few years.”

“Yes, I have been told about your local traditions around harvest time. Very admirable.” Stephen remarked.

“And talking about traditions, are you intending to hold the Tenants Ball this year?” Reverend Travers asked.

“Ah yes, this has been brought to my attention. It is supposed to take place fairly soon is it not?”

“Yes, it is the usual custom for it to happen in a couple of weeks time, although I am sure everyone will understand if you wish to postpone it.”

Stephen nodded. “We will do our best to get everything in place.”

At that moment, David entered with the tea. “Lady Olson has asked me to pass on her appreciation for the basket, Reverend. She is quite moved by the kindness shown by the village.” David said.

“Thank you, I shall pass on the message to the contributors.” Reverend Travers said.

David served up the tea and Stephen and Reverend Travers had a very pleasant conversation about village life, recommendations of places to visit, local customs and the like. Stephen found that he enjoyed the vicar’s company for it had been the first conversation since he got here which was not full of tension, suspicion or criticism. Reverend Travers came across as a genuine and trustworthy person and Stephen felt that he could confide in him.

“Reverend, I wonder if I could talk to you about something of a… a sensitive nature.” Stephen said.

“Yes, of course my Lord.” Reverend Travers replied.

Stephen looked to David and dismissed him with a nod. Once he had left the room, Stephen said. “I can tell that you are an honourable man, Reverend, but can I be assured that what we are about to talk about is kept in the strictest confidence?”

“Certainly, my Lord.”

“Good. I mean to ask you… that is to say…” Stephen sighed. “I will not beat around the bush. The topic is one of Miss Peters.”

The vicar’s eyes widened slightly in understanding. “Ah, I see.”

“She is currently residing at the castle, but it is for me to decide her future. Obviously she cannot stay here, but it was my father’s dying wish to ensure she was provided for.”

“Yes, I can understand that. They were very much in love, your father and Miss Peters.”

“But does love excuse the… the sinful nature of their relationship?” Stephen asked, for even though he was not a particularly religious person, Miss Peters’ words regarding the sanctity of marriage had irked him. 

To Stephen’s surprise, Reverend Travers smiled at him. “My Lord, you are right that the relationship was indeed sinful in the Lord’s eyes. Your father did your mother a great wrong in that respect. But, as Jesus himself said to the people about to stone the adulteress “He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her.” And none could do it. Each of us is imperfect, it is just that some sins are more visible than others. That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t practice kindness and compassion… or even forgiveness.”

“But what if the sinner is not seeking forgiveness? Are we still obliged to forgive in those circumstances?”

“That is an interesting question, and to be honest, one that several biblical scholars are in disagreement about. My view, for what it’s worth, is that there is a freedom to be found in forgiveness – for the injured party and not the sinner. I have seen a few hearts become bitter and hard when it has been unable to forgive, whether or not the person has sought forgiveness or not. That’s not to say it is easy or even that such freedom can be found instantaneously. Forgiveness is a process after all.”

Stephen nodded. He liked the fact Reverend Travers did not seem “preachy”, but his words didn’t help him with his dilemma though. “I have another question, and it is regarding the fifth commandment.”

“Honour thy father and thy mother.” Reverend Travers said smiling at him.

“Yes. The trouble is that my father wished for me to house Miss Peters here in the village. However, my mother is very much against the idea and I can understand why. I am not opposed to providing for Miss Peters, but it does seem inappropriate for her to be here. How am I supposed to honour both my father and my mother when their wishes are the complete opposite?”

“Lord Olson, I must say, it is admirable that you are giving so much thought to this. It is indeed a conundrum that you find yourself in and I wish I had the right answer. The problem is that the consequences of sin will often result in pain for another person. I do, however, wonder whether a compromise can be met. Perhaps you need to move away from the specifics of your father’s request and consider the overall spirit of it. Is there a way for providing for Miss Peters, yet ensuring your mother’s discomfort is minimised?” Reverend Travers said.

Stephen thought for a moment. That was actually quite helpful. “Did you know my father well?” Stephen asked him.

“I wouldn’t say I knew him well, but I would visit him often, particularly after he got ill.”

“Were you… were you with him at the end?” Stephen asked.

“Yes. Yes I was… and it was peaceful.”

Stephen nodded. “Thank you for your counsel Reverend. It has been nice to meet you. No doubt our paths will cross again soon.” He said, standing and ringing the bell, indicating the visit was at an end.

“And thank you for seeing me Lord Olson.” The vicar said getting up from his seat.

“Please remember to pass on mine and my mother’s appreciation and thanks to Miss Travers and the members of the village who contributed to our welcome gift.” Stephen said.

“I will indeed, my Lord.” 

David re-entered the drawing room to accompany Reverend Travers out of the room. Stephen held out his hand and Reverend Travers shook it. “Good day.” He said as he watched the vicar being escorted from the drawing room.

Stephen waited until the door had closed and then sat back down in his seat. Speaking with Reverend Travers had affirmed the decision he was going to make in respect of Miss Peters and he was glad he had visited. Now all he had to do was make the necessary arrangements and deliver the news to Miss Peters and his mother.


	11. Lilian

Lilian was in the middle of the ironing when there was a knock at the door of the vicarage. As her father was out doing his rounds, she safely rested the iron and went to go and answer it.

“Oh, hello Dorothy. This is a nice surprise.” Lilian said, smiling at her as she opened the door.

“Yes, well I thought I haven’t seen you much this week so wanted to see how you are.”

“It has been rather busy, but please, come in.” Lilian said ushering Dorothy in. “I’m afraid you’ve caught me in the middle of the ironing. You don’t mind if I just finish this shirt do you before I make us some tea?”

“Not at all. Is your father at home?” Dorothy asked, looking around.

“No…” Lilian responded suspiciously as she returned to the ironing board. “He’s doing his rounds.”

“Good… because I have news!” Dorothy said, looking at her impatiently.

“Oh yes?” Lilian said, wondering what it could possibly be that had got Dorothy all worked up.

“Miss Peters is gone!” Dorothy said dramatically.

“Gone where?”

“I’m not sure exactly, but she has left Thornberry Castle. Mrs Young saw Lord Olson’s car driving her out of the village yesterday.”

Lilian frowned for a moment thinking it through as she continued to iron her father’s shirt. “I suppose Miss Peters couldn’t very well stay in the castle, not now Lord Olson’s mother is living there.”

“No, of course not! I wonder where she’s gone though?”

“I hope she’ll be alright.”

Dorothy looked at her exasperatedly. “Oh Lilian! You put us all to shame, always wanting the best for people. You know that no-one in the village liked her.”

“Really?” She answered surprised, but then thinking about it, Lilian did not know any families that Miss Peters socialised with in the village. Her friends must have been in very different social circles given the Earl’s social standing.

“Well, not so much disliked her, but did not want to be associated with her given the nature of her relationship with Lord Olson.” Dorothy clarified.

“Yes, I suppose.” Lilian said, her mind processing the information. When her father had come back from meeting Lord Olson a few days ago, he had said he was impressed with how mature and considerate he was. Lilian wondered what sort of arrangement he had made with Miss Peters. But then she shook herself out of it, for it was none of her business. “Did you receive your invitation to the Tenants Ball?” Lilian asked, deciding to change the subject.

“Yes it arrived yesterday, and we now have twelve days to find you a new dress!” Dorothy said excitedly.

“I thought we established that a new dress was too much of an extravagance.”

“No, that is what you established, but I disagree. I have a free day on Thursday. How about we go into Ashton for a spot of shopping?”

“Must we?”

“Yes, Lilian Travers, we must. I am quite determined you will come out with a date at the end of the evening and for that you need a new dress.” Dorothy said grinning.

“And who is it exactly that you are trying to fix me up with?”

“Why, Fred Grant of course! I noticed that he made a beeline for you at church again yesterday.”

Lilian gave Dorothy a look. “Even if he did, the conversation with him was very brief as his father came to join us.”

“So does that mean you’re at least considering him as a potential suitor?” Dorothy said smirking.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Lilian sighed. “The truth is I have other things on my mind.”

“Other things, or another gentleman?”

“Well, there is a gentlemen on my mind, but it is not someone I wish to date. I am worried about Mr Greaves.”

Dorothy looked at her sympathetically. “He seemed better the other week.”

“Yes, he was, but then he didn’t make it to church yesterday. Sorry, I don’t mean to be all melancholy. I want to be enthusiastic about the Tenants Ball and buying a new dress, but it is hard to be merry when he is on my mind.”

“I understand. But even if we don’t end up buying anything, perhaps a shopping trip is just what you need to act as a distraction? And we’ve not been shopping together for a long time.”

Lilian looked at her friend and smiled. “Yes you’re right Dorothy. I’m sorry I’ve not been much fun recently. We need to change that. I’ll run it past my father, but I’m sure shopping on Thursday will be fine.”

“Hurrah!” Dorothy said, clapping her hands happily. “It’s going to be so much fun!”

Lilian giggled at her as she finished off ironing her father’s shirt and then went to make them tea.

*********

Lilian and Dorothy’s shopping trip was a roaring success. After trying several frocks, they managed to find Lilian the most beautiful dress. It was a rich burgundy colour with black lace and intricate beading over the top up to the dropped waist. The skirt, which fell to her ankles, had a slightly different bead and lace design and floated about as she moved. It was sleeveless with a v neckline, but modest. It was perfect for dancing in. They also managed to find Lilian a simple black beaded headband to go with it (for Lilian was not a fan of the elaborate feathers). She was very pleased with it, even though it was perhaps an extravagance. As it needed some minor alterations, she was to leave it at the shop and collect it a couple of days before the ball.

After a busy few of hours shopping and feeling rather fatigued by the summer heat, Dorothy and Lilian decided to stop at the tea rooms for some light refreshments. As they approached the tea rooms, they bumped into some acquaintances.

“Louisa, Catherine, how amusing to see you here!” Dorothy said a big smile on her face.

“Hello Dorothy.”

“This is Lilian Travers. I’m not sure if you’ve met before?” Dorothy said.

“Certainly, you are the vicar’s daughter, are you not?” Louisa asked.

“Yes, I am. And don’t you both work at Thornberry Castle?” Lilian enquired.

“Yes, that’s right.” Catherine answered. “Louisa is head housemaid and I am a kitchen maid. You meet us on a rare day off.”

“We were just about to get tea. You must get a table with us!” Dorothy said.

“We’d be delighted.” Louisa replied.

They all entered the tea rooms and were ushered to their seats. Once tea had been ordered and everyone had settled, Dorothy asked. “How are things at the castle?” Lilian shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable, somehow anticipating that his conversation was going to be awkward.

“Tense. I’m looking for another position.” Louisa replied in a hushed voice.

“Oh dear. Is it really that awful?” Dorothy commented.

“It’s not… awful, although Miss Walters and Mr Rogers are a nuisance.” Louisa said. Lilian’s eyes widened. She didn’t want to be drawn into this conversation, it didn’t feel right.

“Are they the servants that Lord Olson brought over with him from New York?” Dorothy asked.

“Yes. Mr Rogers is Lord Olson’s valet and Miss Walters is Lady Olson’s lady’s maid.”

“I suppose you heard that Mr Rutherford resigned?” Catherine added.

“No I did not! How shocking!” Dorothy said, clearly enjoying the gossip immensely.

“Yes, well there was no need for two valets.”

“No, I imagine not.”

“And of course with Miss Peter’s gone and Lady Olson having her own lady’s maid, I’ve been passed over for promotion.” Louisa sighed. “Not to mention the fact Lord Olson just doesn’t understand the way things are to be done, he’s driving Mr Greyson mad!”

“Surely things will improve in time, once Lord Olson has had the opportunity to settle in?” Lilian argued, feeling that someone at least should try and see things from a different perspective.

“Perhaps, but I’m afraid I won’t be sticking around to find out.” Louisa said.

“What happened with Miss Peters?” Dorothy said.

Louisa said. “Well, according to Miss Tucker, Lady Luscombe’s lady’s maid, she’s managed to induce Lord Olson into arranging a property for her in Eastleigh, which is not twenty miles from here, and not only that, but he is giving her an allowance!”

“Oh my goodness!” Dorothy said, putting her hand over her mouth finding the news shocking indeed.

“Lady Luscombe and Lady Olson are furious with the decision.” Catherine said.

“I can well believe it!” Dorothy said.

Lilian didn’t say a word. She thought it incredibly improper for Lord Olson’s servants to be discussing his personal matters at all, let alone with mere acquaintances. It must have been a very difficult decision for him to make and whatever he had decided, he would have been criticised for it one way or another for everyone had their own opinion on the matter. Lilian kept her eyes focused on her tea and tried not to listen into the rest of the conversation. She knew it was cowardly not to intervene and say something, but they were in a public place and she didn’t want to start an argument. Once the conversation moved onto other things, including the Tenants Ball, Lilian participated in the discussions a little more, but she was very glad when tea was over and Dorothy suggested they make their way home.

Lilian barely said a word to Dorothy on the journey home and when she got home she went straight upstairs to her room and collapsed on the bed. She had not been able to get Lord Olson off her mind since the uncomfortable conversation in the tea rooms. She had not seen him since he had driven past her a couple of weeks ago, but she could still recall his face quite vividly. Lilian wondered if he would recognise her when she met him at the Tenants Ball… and more than that, would he dance with her? Her heart rate quickened. Lilian knew it was complete folly to be thinking this way about someone she hadn’t even met properly, not to mention the fact he was the Earl of Ashfield. But there was something about him that meant she couldn’t get him off her mind. Perhaps meeting him would bring things more into perspective…


	12. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter you've been waiting for...

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

“Enter.” Stephen said. It was Greyson. “Yes Greyson?” He asked.

“My Lord, your guests have started arriving.” He said solemnly.

“Right. Thank you.” Then turning to his valet he said, “Rogers, my round silver cufflinks I think. Is my mother ready?”

“Yes Sir. Lady Olson and Lady Luscombe are waiting for you in the entrance hall.” Greyson replied.

“Tell them I’ll be down presently.”

“Very good, your Lordship.” Greyson said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Stephen sighed heavily. He was not looking forward to this evening. He hated formal occasions at the best of times, but he had never had to be the host of such an event… and he would surely be under more scrutiny than ever before tonight. He had no idea how he was going to win over his staff, or his tenants for that matter. He had taken it upon himself to visit a few of them over the last couple of weeks and all of them had appeared incredibly suspicious of him. Never had Stephen felt so much like an outsider. Would tonight offer him the opportunity to prove himself to them?

“All done Sir.” Rogers said as he had finished brushing the shoulders of his tuxedo.

“Thank you Rogers.” Stephen said looking in the mirror and wondering if his good looks could work in his favour even if his perceived foreign status could not. He took a deep breath. “Right. Best get on with it.” He said.

Stephen strode over to the door and let himself out of his room then walked along the long corridor and down the staircase to the entrance hall. His mother and aunt were waiting at the bottom.

“Well, don’t you look handsome.” Stephen’s mother said to him as he approached her. “You’ll have all your tenant’s daughter’s falling in love with you.”

“Mother, that is not the way I intend to win them over.” He replied as his mother smoothed his collar. He wished she wouldn’t.

“I know. But good looks can’t hurt in this sort of situation.”

“I don’t think my tenants will care what I look like so long as I don’t increase their rent.” Stephen remarked.

“Well, you’ll have to increase their rent at some point Stephen.” Aunt Elizabeth chimed.

“Yes of course Aunt Elizabeth, but perhaps not after I’ve just moved here.” Stephen said and then he sighed heavily. “It’s nearly time. Shall we get ready to receive our guests?”

“Yes I suppose we should.” Aunt Elizabeth replied as they made their way to entrance of the ballroom.

“Right Greyson, let them in.” His mother said.

“Yes my Lady.” Greyson said and then turned to return to the main entrance.

Stephen’s mother had taken it upon herself to organise the Tenants Ball, which he had been grateful for. It had been a very strained few weeks and keeping her occupied had meant that he had not had to face her criticism so often. His aunt, on the other hand, was another matter. He had finally agreed with her that she would leave the castle next week, although she had persistently claimed he was not ready to take charge. Her insistence was no doubt fuelled by her displeasure in the decision he had made regarding Miss Peters, but he considered that it had been the right one and both his aunt and mother would have just have to accept it.

Despite his mother’s fussing, Stephen couldn’t deny that she had done an excellent job at organising tonight’s event. The ballroom had been decorated with stands of seasonal flowers. Tables and chairs had been placed around the room, with the refreshments table at the top of the ballroom. This left a large space in the middle for dancing. The musicians were set up at the side of the room and were already playing some background music.

They received the tenants one by one, shaking each by the hand as they were ushered into the ballroom. Stephen tried to remember the names of all of them, but it was not something he was particularly adept at. When he saw Reverend Travers in the line, he felt rather relieved that he knew someone, and someone who had been friendly with him for that matter, and shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Your Lordship, Lady Olson, Lady Luscombe, may I introduce my daughter, Lilian Travers.” Said Reverend Travers his eyes drifting to the young woman next to him who was clutching the arm of an older gentleman. Miss Travers looked up at him and Stephen’s stomach flipped for he instantly recognised her as the woman who they had passed in the car on the day he had arrived at Thornberry Castle. Trying to compose himself, Stephen held out his hand to her, which seem to catch her by surprise and she took it hesitantly. She was strikingly beautiful and wearing a dark red dress which matched the colour on her lips. Her beauty caught him off guard for a moment.

“Good evening my Lord.” Miss Travers said in a soft sweet voice.

“And this is Mr Greaves.” Reverend Travers continued, indicating to the elderly gentleman next. “He rents a small holding that adjoins the vicarage.”

“Mr Greaves, pleasure to meet you.” Stephen said, extending his hand which Mr Greaves gripped tightly.

“And you, my Lord.” Mr Greaves replied in a hoarse voice.

“Miss Travers, I hear that it is you that we have to thank for providing our basket of treats.” His mother said, and Stephen found himself focusing intently on Miss Travers as she replied to his mother, eager to see how she would engage in the conversation.

“Oh, it was a group effort by a number of us in the village.” Miss Travers replied.

“I have to say, the cherry pie was absolutely divine.”

“Yes, that was Mrs King’s handiwork. She has quite the reputation in the village for it.”

“I can see why. We are so very grateful for the effort you made to welcome us.” She said.

“It was our pleasure.” Miss Travers answered with a smile. It was a truly lovely smile that made Stephen feel warm inside.

“I hope you all have a wonderful evening.” Stephen said as Miss Travers’ eyes flicked back to his and he gave her a shy smile.

“Thank you my Lord, Lady Olson, Lady Luscombe.” Reverend Travers said bowing gracefully. The party of three went into the ballroom and Stephen’s eyes lingered on them for a moment, before he greeted his next guest.

Once all guests had been properly received, Stephen walked into the ballroom to give his opening speech. He was nervous about this part as he wasn’t a particularly proficient public speaker, but he supposed he had better get used to it. The musicians stopped playing and Greyson called the room to silence. Stephen stood at the top of the room, his eyes roaming the sea of expectant faces staring back at him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman. It is wonderful to welcome you all here tonight. I am not a man that is particularly good at speeches, but there is something I want to say to you all before we begin the dancing…”

Stephen paused as there was a clattering of something having been dropped to the floor coming from the back of the room. His eyes darted over as a couple of footman made their way over to Miss Travers who was picking up the silverware from the floor. He noticed many other guests had also cast their eyes in her direction and he was eager to spare her any embarrassment, so he promptly resumed his speech so as to divert their attention back to him.

“I am well aware that I am a foreigner among you, and I’m sorry to say that I have attempted the British accent, but the New York drawl is too ingrained in me.” A few people chuckled. “But I have vowed to make Kempton my home. I know I am young and inexperienced, but I intend to learn – and I ask that you bear with me as I do so. And if you have a request, then please just ask me and I promise to consider it. If you have a complaint, voice it and I promise to investigate. And if you have a compliment… well then, I will be all ears!” Stephen said smiling and more people laughed. “So it just leaves me to say, have a wonderful evening!” He finished and nodded to the musicians.

There was a polite round of applause and the music started up. Stephen made his way over to Mr Greyson. “Is Miss Travers alright?” He asked him.

“Yes my Lord. It seems that her companion dropped his punch on the floor and Miss Travers was trying to help clear it up.” He replied, obviously displeased.

“Yes, well, these things can’t be helped. Please do make sure they are both well cared for.” Stephen said.

“Of course Sir.” Greyson said and then walked away.

Stephen’s mother came up to him next. “Good speech, despite the unfortunate interruption.” She said. “I think it was the vicar’s daughter.”

“No, it was her companion and it was an accident.”

“Still, rather embarrassing to happen while everyone was quiet and listening to you.”

Stephen did not feel like being to drawn into a conversation about this. “Yes, well, I suppose I ought to mingle with our guests.” He said looking around trying to figure out who to approach first. He wanted to ensure he spoke with each of his tenants before the end of the evening.

“Do you intend to dance this evening?” His mother asked.

“Of course. It would be rude of me not to and there are plenty of potential partners.” He said, noticing that there were indeed a number of young women here.

“Perhaps. But you may want to be chose your dance partner carefully.” She said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, these are your tenants after all.”

“And what do you mean by that?” Stephen asked.

“Oh, never mind. This whole event, it seems a rather strange tradition really. I’m not one to shy away from a party, but it is difficult to converse with people from such different social backgrounds.”

“Didn’t you have to do this when you lived here with my father?”

“No. In those days, it was just a men’s event. I must say, I was surprised when Greyson told us that wives and daughters are now permitted to attend.”

“Still, I think the tradition is rather nice, and I intend to embrace the opportunity to get to know my tenants better.” Stephen replied. “Have a good evening, mother.” He said as he left her to engage in conversation with a tenant nearby.

Stephen made his way round the room, determined to fulfil his mission of conversing with each of his tenants. However, during the conversations, Stephen felt quite distracted, for he found his eyes kept searching the room for Miss Travers. He was eager to speak to her to check all was well after the incident with the punch, but he was prevented from doing so because he kept being approached by guest after guest. Stephen also felt obliged to ask some of the young ladies to dance as this was a ball after all, and the host should lead by example. His dance partners were all smiles and eager to please him, and all in all they danced well, but by the tenth dance he was rather tired of the same questions from his dance partners. He found himself wondering what conversation with Miss Travers would be like. Yes she was beautiful, but could she offer more lively conversation than he had had so far tonight?

Stephen was in much need of refreshment and so he made his way over to the refreshments table where David poured him some more punch. Reverend Travers was making his way there too.

“Your Lordship. I have to say this is a very grand evening. You have done such a wonderful job with the decorations.”

“Well, that was all my mother’s work.” Stephen replied.

“Ah, you know I thought I could sense a woman’s touch in it all.” Reverend Travers commented. “I was thinking my Lord, and forgive me if this appears impertinent, but we have not yet had the pleasure of having you join us for our Sunday services.” He said nervously.

“Yes, you are right.” Stephen sighed. “In truth, I am not sure that it would be right for me to attend.”

“And why, may I ask, do you think that?”

“Because I am not at all convinced that your God exists.” Stephen admitted.

“Ah. So you know your commandments, but you are an agnostic? Then perhaps you should come along and let me try to convince you?” Reverend Travers said smiling at him.

Stephen chuckled uncomfortably. “I fear I may need quite some convincing.”

“I believe I am up for the challenge Sir. But if the thought of my sermons isn’t appealing, how about the music? My daughter is quite the musician you know, she sings and plays the organ beautifully.” Reverend Travers commented.

This information peaked Stephen’s interest, although he tried not to show it. “I am fond of music, although jazz is more to my taste over hymns.”

“Yes, Lilian is rather fond of it too. Can’t see the appeal myself, but no doubt that is because I am getting on in years! I expect there was good jazz music in New York?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“I think you’ll find that we British lot are rather nervous of this new music phenomenon compared to you Americans.”

“I get that impression.”

“Although I am led to believe there is a new jazz club in Ashton which is popular.”

“So I’ve been told.” Stephen said.

“Yes, Lilian keeps on asking me to let her go, but I am rather hesitant as to whether a clergyman’s daughter should be seen at such an establishment.”

Stephen didn’t answer. It was not for him to comment on Reverend Travers’ parental concerns, although in his view, the fact that Miss Travers was a clergyman’s daughter should not prevent her from going any more than any other young lady. As if she knew that they were talking about her, Miss Travers came over which caught Stephen a little unawares and he suddenly felt rather nervous. “Miss Travers.” He said greeting her as she approached and he noticed her countenance falter slightly.

“My Lord. Forgive the interruption, I was just getting Mr Greaves a drink.” She said, looking between Stephen and her father.

“Not at all. I was just talking with your father about the jazz club in town.”

“Oh. Are you a fan of jazz?” Miss Travers replied, her eyes widening as they had obviously landed on a topic she was interested in.

“Very much so.” He replied, smiling softly. “I gather you are a fan too?”

“Oh yes, I love the music. It is so creative.” Miss Travers said, beaming. “But I have only listened to it on the gramophone. I’m yet to experience it live.” She added, and Stephen noticed she nervously looked to her father.

“Maybe one day you will.” He commented, thinking he would love nothing more than to accompany her to a performance.

Miss Travers smiled politely. “I best get this to Mr Greaves.” She said, turning her head to the far side of the room and Stephen’s eyes followed hers. He saw Mr Greaves sat in a chair talking to a young gentleman. Miss Travers seemed incredibly devoted to him and Stephen found himself wondering why she chose to stay at his side and not join in with the dancing when she was obviously fond of music.

He cleared his throat to break him out of his musings. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss Travers.” Stephen replied. She curtseyed politely and then left. Stephen’s eyes followed her as she crossed the room.

“She’s such a good girl. Always thinking of others.” Reverend Travers said. Stephen turned round to face him.

“Your daughter seems like a real credit to you Reverend.”

“Thank you my Lord, I agree. She is so much like her mother.” He added, a slight sadness in his voice, and Stephen felt it would be impudent to ask him more. “I must not keep you from the rest of your guests. Perhaps I will see you in church tomorrow?”

Stephen smiled. “Perhaps.” He replied and the Reverend bowed his head at him and walked off across the room.


	13. Lilian

Lilian walked back to Mr Greaves, drinks in hand, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. As soon as Lord Olson had shook her hand she had felt it again, the somersault in her stomach and then something more, like a tingling sensation spread throughout her body. She hoped that she been able formulate a coherent reply when she had spoken to him just now as she found his New York accent combined with his deep tones incredibly dreamy! Meeting him properly had not so far given her any perspective on the matter at all, in fact, she was probably even more taken with him than she was before. Lilian smiled slightly to herself thinking she really was a fool!

“Ah, thank you Lilian my dear.” Ernest said affectionately as she handed him his drink. “I am so dreadfully sorry for ruining your gloves.”

“I know. And I’ve told you to stop apologising. It is only a pair of gloves, and it is so hot in here anyway, to be frank I am pleased to be rid of them.”

Ernest smiled at her. “You know you really must not spend all you evening sat with an old codger like me. You should be dancing. See that young gentlemen there?” Ernest said pointing. “He was asking after you. I’m sure he will need no encouragement to dance with you.”

Lilian looked over to the man that Ernest was pointing to. It was Fred Grant. Perhaps Dorothy was right about his interest in her after all, but Lilian wasn’t at all sure whether she wanted to encourage him. As she looked at Fred, he caught her eye and smiled at her. Lilian quickly turned back to Ernest. “That may be, Ernest, but I would much rather sit here with you.” She replied.

“Oh nonsense, look, he’s coming over now.” Ernest said.

Lilian looked over again. Fred was indeed walking over to them. It was not that she didn’t want to dance, but she was worried about Ernest. He had already spilled his punch and she was sure he was struggling to catch his breath, no doubt because the room was incredibly hot and stuffy due to the number of bodies in here.

“Hello Lilian.” Said Fred as he approached.

“Good evening Fred.”

“I must say, you are looking very fine tonight.” Fred said, looking her up and down, and Lilian wasn’t sure what she thought about the tone with which he addressed her, nor the fact he was admiring her figure.

“Thank you.” She replied.

“I was just coming over to see whether I could persuade you to dance the next dance with me?” He said.

“Oh…” Lilian said, not sure how to respond, even though she had half suspected that he may ask her, but before she could say any more, Ernest started having a coughing fit.

“Fred, would you be so kind as to fetch some water for Mr Greaves?” She asked him as calmly as she could.

“Of course, one moment.” Fred said as he rushed over to the refreshments table.

As they waited for the water, Ernest’s coughing fit started to get more and more violent and Lilian was getting very worried. “Miss Travers?” Came another voice which despite the situation made her heart skip a beat. She looked up. It was Lord Olson. “Can I be of any assistance here?”

“Thank you, your Lordship. It is only a coughing fit, but I think we ought to get Mr Greaves home.” She replied, a slight urgency in her voice.

“Certainly, I will get my chauffeur to take him.” Then turning to Ernest he said. “Mr Greaves, lean on me and we will take you somewhere more comfortable.” Lord Olson nodded to one of the footman to help and they escorted Ernest out of the side door and into the library, Lilian following. The footman poured Ernest a glass of water and he tried to sip some between the coughs.

“Your… Lordship, Lilian… so sorry…”

“Don’t try to talk Ernest, it will only make the cough worse.” Lilian pleaded, her hand on his as she knelt down in front of him. “Just try some deep breaths, that’s it.” She replied her attention so focused on Ernest that she could not see the gentleman in the room regarding her closely.

After a few minutes, the coughing fit subsided. “Oh I am so very sorry.” Ernest said.

“Please, there is nothing to apologise for.” Lord Olson replied. “My chauffeur is ready to take you home whenever you feel up to moving.”

“That is very kind of you my Lord, thank you.”

“I’ll come with you.” Lilian said.

“No… No, you must stay here and enjoy yourself. I will be fine, don’t you worry.” Ernest asserted.

But Lilian was worried. “Ernest…” she said her voice pleading.

“No. I insist you stay here.” Mr Greaves said stubbornly as he let out another cough and she knew she had to give in, otherwise he would work himself up and have another fit.

“My chauffeur will make sure Mr Greaves is well taken care of Miss Travers.” Lord Olson said reassuringly, his eyes looking at her softly. He really did have lovely blue eyes, but now was not the time to admire them.

Lilian felt completely torn. She did want to stay and to dance, but she also wanted to make sure Ernest was safely home. “Very well. But at least let me see you into the car, Ernest.” Lilian said, not at all sure that this was the right thing to do.

Ernest nodded in consent. The footman and Lord Olson helped Mr Greaves to his feet and led him to the castle entrance where a car was waiting outside the front door. Lilian kissed Ernest on the cheek goodnight.

“I will call on you before church, and then bring you some lunch after the service.” She said.

“If you must.” He replied.

Ernest got into the car and it drove off. Lilian watched as the car made its way down the track and out of sight, once again oblivious that the gentleman standing next to her was gazing at her quietly. She turned to face him and smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, your Lordship for your kindness.” Lilian said shyly.

He smiled at her, and Lilian thought it was truly a beautiful smile. “My pleasure.” He said. A gentle breeze blew around them and Lilian was grateful for it, for the ballroom was stiflingly hot, but it also made the reality of the situation come to light as she suddenly became aware that they were both alone as the footman had returned to the ballroom and for some reason it made her nervous. “May I accompany you back inside Miss Travers?” Lord Olson asked.

“Thank you my Lord, but actually I would be grateful for a moment longer out here in the fresh air. It is very warm inside that ballroom.” Lilian said.

“Then may I join you?” Lord Olson asked.

Lilian was taken aback by his request. “Oh, please do not trouble yourself. It would be wrong of me to keep the host away from his guests.”

“Hmm… Well I can hardly leave you out here by yourself.” Lord Olson said. “And in any case, I find myself in need of some respite from all the hosting… and dancing.” 

“You are not fond of dancing?” Lilian asked him.

He smiled at her again, a half smile this time, but there was still a twinkle in his eye and it made her heart flutter. “I am very fond of dancing. But not so fond of all the attention.” He admitted.

Lilian smiled in return. “Yes I can imagine. And how are you settling in to your new home?”

Lord Olson looked at her thoughtfully for a moment as if wondering how to respond. “It’s… different.” He replied. Lilian regarded him, full of curiosity as to what he meant, but feeling like she couldn’t pry, so she just smiled at him politely and looked back out towards the road and sighed deeply, enjoying the moment away from all the hustle and bustle of the ball, but equally trying to calm her racing heart.

After a minute or so of companionable silence, Lord Olson said. “Miss Travers, you are the lady that I saw on the road the day I arrived at the castle, are you not?”

Nervously she looked back at him. So he had recognised her after all. “Yes, that was me.” She confessed.

“I thought so.” He said, a somewhat satisfied look on his face which Lilian didn’t quite understand. She also didn’t know how to respond so she simply smiled at him again. Perhaps sensing her reserved nature, Lord Olson changed the subject. “Your father told me Mr Greaves is your next door neighbour?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Lilian confirmed.

“You seem very close… you and Mr Greaves.”

“We are.” Lilian responded. “He likes to say he’s my grandfather when he’s teasing me.” She said, her voice and countenance becoming sad.

“What’s wrong?” Lord Olson asked, clearly noticing her change in expression.

Lilian flitted his eyes to him briefly, but then she looked away, embarrassed for letting her emotions get the better of her. “Oh. It’s just, well I expect you gathered this from tonight, but Mr Greaves is not very well. In truth, I’m worried he does not have much longer left in this world.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, his voice full of concern.

“Thank you.” Lilian said. “He hasn’t been well since his wife died nearly a year ago.” She paused, her thoughts on Ernest and his weariness tonight and how much it saddened her to see him fading. “Do you…” She said, then stopped as she suddenly remembered who she was talking to.

“Do I?” Lord Olson said, prompting her to say more.

Lilian bit her lip. She had already said too much. In fact why was she still talking to him? He was the Earl of Ashfield, and here she was getting all emotional and contemplative on him, not to mention the fact being in his presence was making her heart run wild. But she couldn’t very well not finish her sentence now she had started it. She took a deep breath. “Do you think it’s possible to die of a broken heart?” Lilian asked quietly, blushing and still avoiding his gaze.

Lord Olson didn’t answer immediately as he seemed to contemplate his answer. “I think that’s perfectly possible. For if you’ve given your heart away to someone and they leave you, surely there is no way to truly get it back.” He said softly.

Lilian braved herself to look at him. He was looking at her curiously and it made her feel rather self conscious. “I think I’d like to go back inside now.” She said.

“Of course. But will you do me the honour of dancing the next dance with me, Miss Travers?” Lord Olson asked.

Lilian was caught off guard again. She hadn’t expected to dance with him, although she certainly had entertained the thought of doing so, in fact more than that, she had wished for it. “Yes.” Lilian said her voice slightly hoarse as she was struggling to find her voice and Lord Olson gave her another beautiful smile which gave her butterflies.

Lord Olson opened the door for her and ushered her inside as they made their way back through the castle to the ballroom, their footsteps echoing on the marble floor of the entrance hall. With every step they got closer to the ballroom, Lilian felt a growing feeling of trepidation, for if even Lord Olson’s presence was affecting her so much, what would it be like to dance with him? Would she be able to maintain her composure? The footman opened the doors to the ballroom to let them through and Lilian was sure everyone was staring at them as they entered. There current dance was only halfway through and Lord Olson leaned closer to her. “Excuse me, Miss Travers. I will be back for our dance in a moment.” He said as he made his way across the room. Lilian watched him for a moment, until she was pounced upon by Dorothy.

“Lilian Travers!” Dorothy said her eyes wide. “What are you doing entering the ballroom with the Earl?”

Lilian blushed. “He arranged for his chauffeur to take Mr Greaves home and was good enough to see him safely off with me. Then he accompanied me back here, that is all.”

Dorothy smirked at her. “Uh huh.” She responded.

“Dorothy, please don’t insinuate something inappropriate happened. It wasn’t like that. It was entirely innocent.”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I… Well, if you must know he’s asked me to dance the next dance and you know I hate being in the spotlight.”

“Are you sure that’s what it is?”

“Dorothy!” Lilian chided.

“I’m only teasing. You need to lighten up more. Have some wine.”

“No, I’m fine thank you.”

“Where have your gloves gone?”

“Oh, Mr Greaves had an accident with his drink.” Lilian said looking down at her bare arms. She had forgotten she wasn’t wearing any gloves and now she was thinking that this would be totally inappropriate for her dance with the Earl.

“Well at least he didn’t get any on your dress.” Dorothy commented.

“Can I borrow yours to dance?” Lilian asked.

Dorothy sighed exasperatedly. “Fine. Hang on, hold this.” But just as Dorothy was about to pass Lilian her drink to hold the music stopped and Lord Olson was standing right in front of them.

“Miss Travers?” Lord Olson said extending his hand. Lilian hesitated slightly for she was discomforted by the fact she was wearing no gloves but there was nothing she could do about it now. She lightly placed her hand on his and looked up at him demurely. He was looking at her with an intense expression and she could have sworn that she felt him brush his thumb over her knuckles which caused an explosion of butterflies in her stomach.

Lord Olson led Lilian through the crowd to the dance floor and once again she could feel the eyes of the room on them. She really hated being the centre of attention, so she looked ahead and tried to block them out. They got to the middle of the dance floor and the music began. It was a waltz. Lord Olson gently pulled Lilian closer to him and slipped his hand on her back as she put her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance.


	14. Stephen

The room faded away and Stephen’s mind emptied of everything except the woman in his arms and in particular, her small and soft un-gloved hand in his. He hadn’t noticed until he had taken Miss Travers’ hand that she was missing her gloves. Stephen didn’t care for etiquette, but now he understood why such accessories on a woman were a necessity on occasions such as this for the moment he had taken her hand, he had felt something like a bolt of electricity run through his veins. And now here she was, in his arms about to dance to the intimacy of a waltz, her bare arm and hand on his shoulder seeming to burn through his jacket and shirt and touch his skin.

His eyes lingered on hers. Miss Travers had striking blue eyes which Stephen could easily find himself getting lost in. His eyes moved to her lips which were plump and covered by a thin layer of red lipstick. They were parted slightly, as if she was trying to catch her breath, a wholly innocent look, but one he found incredibly alluring. Her cheekbones were well defined, her nose more than agreeable and her neck… He knew shouldn’t be looking any further down her body, but he couldn’t help it because he was completely captivated by her.

It wasn’t just her beauty that had charmed Stephen, but also Miss Travers’ wholly compassionate and thoughtful nature. Her genuine concern and devotion to Mr Greaves seemed to outweigh her desire to indulge in the jovialities of the evening – and even though Stephen was the host, he found he wasn’t offended by it, in fact, to the contrary, he actually admired her for it. Miss Travers and Mr Greaves clearly had a special relationship and he wondered why that was. More than that, her question about dying of a broken heart had also revealed something deeper about her, and her hesitance to share her thoughts with him demonstrated that she had no ulterior motive in gaining his opinion on the matter, other than it was just something she was thinking about. Miss Travers had not sought to impress him or flatter him like all the other young ladies he had met tonight, but had just been herself and this made her even more attractive and appealing to him. She was certainly like no other woman Stephen had ever met before and he was intrigued and incredibly drawn to her.

The music started and somehow Stephen’s feet began to move as he led Miss Travers around the dancefloor. It was like an out of body experience. He locked his eyes on hers, unable and unwilling to look away. Although Stephen had danced many a waltz before, it had never dawned on him how close one needed to get to their partner. In this moment the awareness of how close their bodies were made his heart race - their hips almost touching and the flowing skirts of her dress catching between his legs. As if in a trance he continued to glide across the dancefloor, his feet seeming to move of their own accord, his eyes never leaving hers. Miss Travers was a very graceful dancer who let herself be willingly led by him, yet appeared to contemplate his every step like they were in perfect sync with one another, a feeling he had never felt on the dancefloor before. She was undoubtedly the most agreeable dance partner he had had all evening… But there was something else happening on the dancefloor than simply just a dance. It was something much more profound. A stirring or awakening of something deep inside of him that he couldn’t quite comprehend because he had lost himself in the moment.

When the dance came to an end, Stephen was hit by a pang of disappointment. Reluctantly he loosened his hold on Miss Travers as she stepped back from him and curtseyed politely before letting go of his hand and clapping the musicians. Despite the dance coming to an end, Miss Travers did not break his gaze and Stephen was just about to ask her if she would dance the next one with him, when they were interrupted.

“Lilian. My Lord.” Came a voice and Stephen tore his eyes away from Miss Travers to see who was talking. It was a young gentleman he had met in the receiving line. He couldn’t recall his name but remembered that his father was one of his farming tenants. He was quite handsome and Stephen deliberated whether he and Miss Travers were dating seeing as he addressed her by her first name. The thought was not a pleasant one. Stephen nodded at the gentleman to acknowledge his greeting, but his eyes sought out Miss Travers again who was now facing the young man.

“Lilian, would you dance the next one with me?” He said.

“Oh, not this one Fred for I am in need of a drink. Perhaps the one after?”

“Of course. Let me accompany you to the refreshments table.” Fred said, holding out his arm.

“Alright… thank you.” Lilian said taking it, albeit somewhat hesitantly, her eyes flitting back to Stephen’s. Did he imagine it, or was there a hint of disappointment there? Whatever it was it jolted him into saying something.

“Thank you for the dance, Miss Travers.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” She replied.

Stephen watched as Fred and Miss Travers went to seek out refreshments. After a few paces, Miss Travers looked back at him briefly and he felt his heart skip a beat. Had she sensed the same thing as he had when they had danced? He continued to gaze after her, completely spell bound until....

“Stephen.” Came another voice, which broke him out of his reverie, and this time he recognised the speaker.

“Aunt Elizabeth.” He said turning round.

“Who was that girl?”

“Her name is Miss Lilian Travers. She is Reverend Travers’ daughter.”

“She’s pretty.” His aunt said eyeing him suspiciously. Stephen didn’t answer for he knew that whatever he said she would use against him for didn’t seem to be able to win with her. “Be careful there.” She said tapping his arm and then left him. Had his aunt suspected something? Was it possible that anyone else in the room could have sensed what he had felt when dancing with her? Stephen turned back to the direction of Miss Travers, his eyes seeking her out again. She was at the refreshments table with Fred… He wished he remembered Fred’s family name, but it escaped him. Miss Travers was smiling politely and he wondered again if there was anything between the two of them.

Stephen somehow managed to stop watching Miss Travers and Fred and sought out another tenant to converse with. However, when the next dance had ended, his eyes instantly lifted to seek out Miss Travers, even though he was in mid-conversation with a gentleman, his wife and their daughter whose names again had escaped him (he really did need to improve on this). Stephen saw Miss Travers being led to the dance floor by Fred and a knot started to develop in his stomach. His eyes flitted back to his present company. He noticed that the daughter was looking at him expectantly, a wide smile on her face. She was obviously wishing for him to ask her to dance, but he was not inclined to dance right now. In fact, he didn’t want to dance at all unless it was with her...

Stephen excused himself and started walking around the room, his eyes focused on Miss Travers. Although she was dancing with another man, it was a joy to watch her dance, for she seemed to move effortlessly about the room. While he was watching her, he was sure their eyes kept meeting. Was she seeking him out as much as he was her?

His mother came up to him as he was watching the dancing. “Not dancing to this one?” She asked.

“No. I think I’ve done my fair share of dancing for tonight.” Stephen said.

“Probably wise, for I have seen the way some of these young ladies look at you. You don’t want to encourage them.” She said.

“Perhaps. But some of them were very agreeable dance partners.”

“Some of them… or one in particular?” His mother asked, her eyes looking out to the dancefloor in Miss Travers’ direction and then back to Stephen.

Stephen sighed. “You’re as bad as Aunt Elizabeth.”

His mother frowned at him, clearly taking offence. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Almost as soon as we arrived here, both you and Aunt Elizabeth seem very keen to express your opinions on my interactions with the opposite sex and my love life.”

“We just want you to make a good match, that is all.”

“Like you and my father, you mean?” He snapped. His mother pursed her lips at his words. “I’m going to get a drink.” Stephen said before she could formulate a reply and he made his way over to the refreshments table once more.

Feeling irritated, Stephen purposefully avoided his mother and aunt for the rest of the evening. He spoke at length to Mr and Mrs Pegg who he learnt ran the village store, and Mrs King who had baked the cherry pie for them along with Mr Williams who was one of his farming tenants. Despite immersing himself in the conversations, his eyes continued to seek out Miss Travers as he longed to know where she was in the room and what she was doing. She had danced two dances with Fred, and then the next ones with two other gentlemen. After she had finished dancing, she seemed to talk to nearly every guest in the room. It was quite impressive, for whenever he looked up, she was engaged with another person, always smiling and giving them her full attention. Stephen also noticed that he wasn’t the only person who was admiring Miss Travers from afar. Whether there was an understanding between them or not, he didn’t know, but Fred was certainly watching her with avid attention. There were also another couple of gentleman who clearly fancied their chances, both of which had danced with her who kept looking in her direction. Did Miss Travers know at all that she was so admired? He suspected from his first impression of her that she did not.

As he was talking to Mr Williams, Reverend Travers approached him, his daughter on his arm. Miss Travers looked up to him and gave him a shy smile which made him feel all manner of things which no doubt his mother and aunt would frown upon.

“Lord Olson, we’ve just came to say our goodbyes. Thank you for a wonderful evening.” Reverend Travers said.

“Thank you for coming.” Stephen replied, trying not to focus his whole attention on Miss Travers, but finding it difficult such was his attraction to her.

“See you in church tomorrow morning perhaps?” Reverend Travers said.

“Yes, perhaps you shall.” Stephen replied as his eyes once again flicked to Miss Travers.

“Goodnight, my Lord.” She said, her eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room.

“Goodnight.” Stephen said, having already decided that come rain or shine, he was going to that church service in the morning.


	15. Lilian

Lilian woke up feeling very drowsy, the effects of a rare late night and a little too much punch. As she became conscious of her surroundings, she started to recall the events of last night and she couldn’t help but smile. The evening had completely surpassed all her expectations… or perhaps not the evening, but the moments she had shared with Lord Olson. Dancing with him had been a truly magical encounter. He was an incredibly good dancer and the dance had made her feel all sorts of things she hadn’t felt before. It was something akin to getting goose bumps when hearing a beautiful song, but much more intense because it had taken her breath away. Lilian had needed a drink afterwards because she had been quite overwhelmed by the experience.

The rest of the evening had been enjoyable too, for Lilian loved to dance and she rarely got the opportunity to do so. Fred had also been a good dance partner, along with Mr Jennings and Mr Williams, but she had not felt the same thing with them as she had felt with Lord Olson. Lilian closed her eyes. She could still see his bright blue eyes when she did, seemingly burned into her memory, but then she abruptly opened them again. What was she thinking? She really ought to stop entertaining the idea of there being anything between them, because he was the Earl of Ashfield, and she was a clergyman’s daughter. Societal norms dictated that he was to marry someone of much higher social standing than her… at least someone with a title, or wealth to their name of which she had neither, even if her father was a gentleman. Any thoughts of a romance were therefore merely a dream. Yes, it was an impossible dream to think anything would happen beyond a dance.

Lilian sighed in defeat and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there for a while still musing about it all until it dawned on her that it was Sunday and she needed to start getting ready for church, along with the fact she wanted to call on Mr Greaves first… Mr Greaves. She realised with a pang of guilt that she had just spent the last ten minutes musing over silly things like dances with Earls when Mr Greaves had been taken ill last night. God forgive her for being so selfish! She quickly washed and got dressed and then headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Her father was already up and sat in the parlour when she got downstairs. “Good morning my dear.” He said cheerfully.

“Good morning father. Sorry, I slept in.” Lilian said as she went through to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

“No need to apologise. It was a late night and I have not been up long myself.” Her father said as he walked into the kitchen to assist her. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Oh yes…” Lilian said with a frown.

“What is it?”

“I’m just feeling a bit guilty in truth.”

“Why?”

Lilian let out a big sigh. “Because Ernest was in a bad state last night and had to leave early, and there I was revelling and carousing all night, not giving him a second thought. And I also think I drank too much punch as my head hurts.”

Her father smiled at her. “Lilian my dear, Ernest would want you to have fun. You are allowed to think about yourself sometimes… and as for the punch, well, we all of us overindulge from time to time. I’m sure you are sorry for it and will keep to your limit next time.”

“You are too soft on me.” Lilian scolded him.

“And you are too hard on yourself. I was there last night too, you acted with nothing but decorum and were all politeness to our hosts and the guests.”

Lilian sighed again. “Perhaps.”

“… and I noticed you dance with a number of young gentlemen.” He commented with a smirk.

Lilian smiled back. “I think you’ll find it was only four.”

“And one of them, the Earl himself.” Her father remarked.

Lilian couldn’t help but blush. “Yes. I was afforded that honour. He is an excellent dancer.”

“Yes, you two made quite the pair.” Her father said. Lilian avoided his eyes because she knew she was going a darker shade of pink. “I do hope he makes it to church today.” He father continued. Lilian didn’t answer for she secretly hoped so too.

After breakfast, Lilian popped in to see Mr Greaves on her way to church. He looked extremely tired and was not up for going with her. There was not much time to talk, but Lilian promised to bring round lunch after church. She hastily made her way there for she was playing organ as usual, and therefore needed to make sure she got there slightly early. Once she arrived, she sat at the organ and began playing some tunes as the congregation arrived. When it was time for the service to begin, her father processed down the aisle and took his place at the front. As he did so, Lilian took the opportunity to look at the congregation before she needed to play the opening hymn and her eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster as she caught sight of Lord Olson and his mother who were sat at the front. Lord Olson gave her a smile which she timidly returned.

After the notices and opening prayer, it was time for the first hymn: Dear Lord and Father of Mankind, one of Lilian’s favourites not only for the tune, but also the lyrics. She attempted to focus on playing as she led the congregation in the singing. The usual crowd were not particularly enthusiastic singers, but for some reason they seemed to have found their voice today – trying to impress the Earl perhaps? When the song finished, Lilian’s gaze flicked to Lord Olson’s once more. He was looking at her again and it gave her butterflies. She shook her head slightly thinking she really must put an end to this before she let herself fall any deeper.

Lilian found it difficult to concentrate during the rest of the service due to the presence of a certain gentleman and was glad when it came to an end for she was feeling a bit light headed and nauseous, probably because of the punch from last night. The congregation exited the church and Lilian hung back to turn off the organ and collect her music books.

“Lilian?”

Lilian whizzed round to see who was talking to her. It was Fred Grant.

“Oh, hello Fred.”

“Lovely service.” He said.

“Yes, it was.” She replied, feeling slightly awkward.

“Did you have a good time last night?”

“Yes thank you. Did you?”

Fred smiled. “Yes. Although my favourite part was dancing with you.” Lilian’s eyes widened at his words and he walked closer to her, stopping only a couple of feet in front of her. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now.” He said, shifting on his feet a little.

“Oh yes?” Lilian said nervously.

“Yes.” Fred took a deep breath. “Look, I’m going to be busy with harvesting shortly and I may not be able to go to church for a while… but I was wondering, maybe when we’ve finished up… would you consider going on a date with me?” He stuttered.

“Oh…” She said Lilian, completely caught by surprise. She tried to find the words, her gaze wandering to the door of the church as some members of the congregation were still making their way out, including Lord Olson. Their eyes met again, but she quickly diverted her attention back to Fred.

“I’m not sure, Fred. I’ve never been on a date before and… well, maybe I should speak to my father first.” She answered honestly, feeling completely out of her comfort zone.

“Alright.” Fred said. “Or I could talk to your father?”

“No…” She said quickly. “No… I will do it.”

“Very well. You’ll let me know… what your father says?”

“Of course.” Lilian replied.

“Because… well… I might as well just say it… I really like you Lilian.” Fred said bashfully, and it made her blush. Lilian offered him a shy smile, but didn’t know what to say in response. Noticing her shyness, Fred said. “So, maybe I’ll see you next at harvest time. When you can help with the tea?”

“Yes, I’d be happy to help.” Lilian said, grateful he had moved the conversation on.

Fred nodded, a sparkle of hope in his eyes. “Good day Lilian.”

“Good day.” She replied as she watched him leave the building.

Lilian waited a few minutes before leaving the church, for she was feeling rather flustered and did not really want to bump into Fred again. When she exited the building, most of the congregation had left, but her father was still talking to Lord Olson and the Dowager Countess. She walked over to them.

“Ah Miss Travers.” Lady Olson said as she approached. “We very much enjoyed your music this morning.”

“Thank you, my Lady.”

“Do you often play the organ at church?”

“Yes.” She replied.

“Lilian plays for us most weeks. She is quite the talented musician!” Lilian’s father said, which she was touched by, but equally it made her blush.

Lilian turned to Lord Olson. “Thank you for putting on such a wonderful event last night, Lord Olson.”

Lord Olson smiled at her. “You’re welcome. I hope you found it enjoyable?” He asked her. His deep voice and New York twang making her feel quite giddy.

“Very much so. I love to dance. It’s a shame we do not get the opportunity to do it so much in Kempton.” Lilian commented.

“Are there not places to go and dance in Ashton?” Lady Olson said.

Lilian looked nervously at her father. She was aware that there were indeed places to dance, include the new jazz club, but she had so far not convinced her father to let her go. “There are indeed, my lady, I just have not been able to go yet.” She said.

“Well then, let’s hope that changes.” Lord Olson said and Lilian’s eyes shifted back to him. “How is Mr Greaves this morning?” He asked.

“A little better thank you, but quite fatigued.” She said. Lord Olson kept his eyes on hers, a soft look on his face and she found herself unable to look away from him.

Lady Olson cleared her throat. “Well, we best be heading back to the castle … Stephen?”

Lord Olson tore his eyes away from Lilian’s. “Yes, quite.”

“Will we be seeing you back here again do you think, Lord Olson?” Her father asked jovially.

Lord Olson looked back at Lilian and said. “I believe you shall.”

“Marvellous!” Her father said delightedly and Lilian and Lord Olson shared a smile at his enthusiasm. They said their goodbyes and Lilian watched them as they headed out of the churchyard back to the castle.


	16. Stephen

Stephen felt restless after his visit to church that morning. He had to confess that he had primarily gone in the hope of seeing Miss Travers. After their dance last night he felt completely under her spell and he couldn’t get her off his mind. The need to catch even just a glimpse of her outweighed anything else. Perhaps that was not the motivation he was supposed to have in attending church, but it was not like he didn’t believe in God, he was just sceptical and hadn’t Reverend Travers said that agnostics were welcome anyway? Despite his… unholy reasons for attending, Stephen had surprising quite enjoyed the service. Even Reverend Travers’ sermon had peaked his interest, well, those parts where he was able to concentrate, which he had found very difficult due to Miss Travers being seated on a pew just across from him. But now he was restless because, in truth, he had hoped that he would have had the opportunity to speak with Miss Travers on her own and it had not materialised. It seemed that church was not going to be the place to do that, especially if his mother felt inclined to accompany him each time.

His mother. God she was infuriating! She had insisted on attending church with him when he had mentioned it at breakfast this morning and then she had the audacity to complain the whole walk home about one thing or another: The sermon was too long, there weren’t enough hymns etc. She was clearly still displeased with him following his comment last night about her and his father, but he hoped that if she disliked church so much, perhaps she wouldn’t come with him again… That would make things easier. At least his mother acknowledged that Miss Travers was a proficient musician. As they were sat at the front of the church near the organ, Stephen could hear her singing and her voice was almost heavenly. It was a shame that the gentleman behind them kept drowning her out with his off key notes, although it was a little amusing. Whilst he had not spoken to Miss Travers alone, Stephen could still sense that there was something between them and he was sure that Miss Travers kept looking in his direction. Every time their eyes met he felt a stirring within him. She looked beautiful in her Sunday best. In fact, he thought she would look good in whatever clothes she wore as she was naturally beautiful and the fact that she could sing and dance capably made her all the more attractive to him.

Whatever happy bubble he had been in at church had quickly dissipated as soon as they had left. Not only had he had to endure his mothers complaints on the walk home, but when they had got back to the castle, Greyson had immediately accosted him to grumble about Mr Rogers again. Then to top it all off, his aunt had spent the entire luncheon talking about her numerous connections with some of the noblest and wealthiest families in the country and the soirees she was planning to attend in the coming weeks. She insisted Stephen should join her in London for a few months to acquaint himself with her social circle and perhaps even meet the King himself! Stephen told his aunt he couldn’t possibly do this right now, not when he had only just taken over the estate, which irritated her greatly. Aunt Elizabeth even brought the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate into the conversation again, suggesting that if Stephen was not inclined to go to London, he should invite them to stay at the castle. Her persistence on this point was really starting to annoy him and he needed to escape for the afternoon, but the question was where… and then he had an idea. He would go and see Mr Greaves - a courtesy call to check he had recovered from his episode at the ball.

As soon as luncheon had finished, Stephen put on his jacket and hat to walk to Mr Greaves’ house, hoping he had read the map correctly to know where to go. It was only a short walk from the castle and he took his time to take in his surroundings as he made his way there. Mr Greaves’ property was set back from the lane at the bottom of a gravel driveway. When he got to the place, he saw that there were in fact, two gravel driveways next to each other coming off the lane, one leading to Mr Greaves’ house and the other to the vicarage. He could just about see both properties over the hedgerows that lined either side of the gravel tracks and it made him pause at the top. Stephen looked at the vicarage. He could so easily change his plans and pay a visit to Reverend Travers instead in the hope of seeing his daughter, but he couldn’t come up with a good reason why he would need to do so. Therefore he decided to continue with his mission to see Mr Greaves.

Stephen walked down the track and came to the front door, which was open because it was a hot and sticky summer’s day. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard voices. Mr Greaves was not alone and he thought he recognised the soft feminine voice of one of the people inside and it made his heart race. Of course she’d be here. Stephen knocked loudly at the door.

“I’ll get it.” She called...

He could hear her footsteps as she approached the door… and then she stood face to face with him. He regarded her as her eyes widened in shock and her hand gripped on the door when she saw him.

“Lord Olson!” Miss Travers said breathlessly.

“Hello Miss Travers.” He replied, his eyes taking her in. She had changed her clothes from church and was now in a much simpler outfit, but she still looked lovely. “I have come to enquire after Mr Greaves.” He explained.

“Oh… Yes, of course.” She said, clearly a little flustered as she smoothed down her skirt with her free hand. “Please come in.” She stepped back from the door to let him pass.

Stephen walked past her and into the kitchen where he waited for her to lead him to Mr Greaves.

“This way.” She said as she led the way further into the house.

“Who is it?” Mr Greaves called from the other room.

“It’s Lord Olson.” Miss Travers called back.

“Lord Olson?” Mr Greaves questioned.

They entered the living room. Mr Greaves was sat in an arm chair, a tray on his lap with the last of his lunch.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch, Mr Greaves.” Stephen said.

“Oh, that’s not a problem, I’m finished now anyway.” Mr Greaves replied as Miss Travers took the tray from him and walked back into the kitchen to deposit it.

“Please sit down, my Lord.” He said, and Stephen took a seat in the chair opposite. “To what do I owe this honour Lord Olson?”

“Well, after your turn at the ball, I wanted to call to see how you are today?”

Mr Greaves looked very surprised. “Oh right! Well, I’m doing just fine thank you.”

“Now I would have thought you’d at least be honest with the Earl of Ashfield, Ernest, even if you cannot be honest with me.” Miss Travers scolded as she returned from the kitchen.

Mr Greaves sighed. “You do make a fuss Lilian. I am perfectly fine!” He said. Miss Travers turned towards Stephen and gave him an unimpressed look. Stephen smiled back at her. Mr Greaves continued. “I am grateful to you, though, my Lord, for lending me your car. It was most generous of you.”

“It was no trouble. I’m just sorry you had to leave early.” Stephen said

“Yes, me too. Lilian was just telling me some of what I missed. Sounds like quite the party.”

“We tried our best on such short notice. At least we’ll have more time to prepare next year.”

“I think you did a very good job.” Miss Travers said.

“Thank you.” Stephen said, turning towards her.

Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment until Miss Travers asked. “Shall I make us some tea?”

“Oh yes please, my dear. That is… if you are planning on staying a little longer, my Lord?” Mr Greaves asked.

“If it is not too much trouble.” Stephen said.

“Of course, no trouble at all.” Mr Greaves replied.

“Then tea would be wonderful, thank you Miss Travers, although I drink it black.”

“Black tea coming up.” Miss Travers said smiling and walking back to the kitchen.

“How long have you lived in Kempton Sir?” Stephen asked Mr Greaves.

“Oh, since I got married, nearly forty years ago. My wife wanted to live in the countryside having lived in town most of her life. She had this idea of us living off the land, growing our own produce and keeping chickens and goats. This property came up for rent and we couldn’t resist it. I hired a workshop in the village for my carpentry business and sold my items in the nearby towns and villages. In fact, there are a number of pieces of my handiwork in the castle. Both your father and your grandfather were admirers of my work.” Mr Greaves explained.

“You will have to tell me which pieces are yours so I can look out for them.”

Mr Greaves chuckled. “I’m not sure I would remember! But all the wooden furniture you see in this house is my work.” Mr Greaves said, looking round.

Stephen examined the chair he was sitting on. The craftsmanship was exquisite. “It is a very fine piece of furniture. I can see why my father admired your work.”

“You look a lot like him.” Mr Greaves commented.

“So I’ve been told.” Stephen said and then sighed deeply.

“It must have been… difficult, living without a father.” Mr Greaves remarked.

Stephen frowned. “I know it wasn’t a conventional arrangement, but I never really thought of it as difficult… it was just normal. And I had my grandfather who was like a father figure to me.”

“Did you visit England at all before coming here?”

“No. In fact, until we moved I had not travelled outside the States.”

“Yes. I suppose the War put all travel aspirations on hold. What are your first impressions of our country?” Mr Greaves asked.

“It’s… green and quiet!” Stephen replied.

Mr Greaves laughed. “That it is, especially here in Kempton, but you’ll find it a bit livelier in Ashton. More going on for you young people, not that Lilian goes out much.” Mr Greaves said, his eyes flitting to the door to the kitchen.

“Why is that?” Stephen asked, intrigued.

“Because she’s so focused on helping other people that she rarely does anything for herself. Certainly she spends far too much time here fussing over me. Plus her father is a bit hesitant about letting her go out.”

“Surely that is a decision Miss Travers can make for herself now?” Stephen said, thinking that she must be of an age where her father’s permission wasn’t required.

“You’d think so, but she doesn’t want to disappoint her father and is keen to seek his approval. See – always thinking of others first.” Mr Greaves sighed. “It’s admirable of course, to be so selfless, but she is young. She should be having more fun… as should a young man like you.” Mr Greaves said. Stephen looked at him slightly confused. Mr Greaves continued. “To be burdened with running this estate at so young an age seems somewhat… arduous.”

Stephen shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable. “Yes, well I always knew it would happen one day, although I confess now it’s actually happened, I feel somewhat… ill-prepared for it.” He said, the thoughts of all the expectations of his mother, aunt and staff had on him coming back into his mind.

“I expect things are run rather differently here in Kempton than they were in New York?”

“Yes, quite. There are definitely a lot of cultural differences, including the food!” Stephen replied.

“And did you enjoy your basket of Kempton delights, my Lord?” Miss Travers said as she walked into the living room with the tray of tea and set it down on the coffee table. Stephen felt a jolt of desire shoot through him as she spoke and he struggled to compose himself.

“Very much so, thank you. Your fruit loaf was delicious Miss Travers.” Stephen replied smiling softly at her, and he saw her blush in response. She hastily started pouring the tea.

“You should taste her apple cake, now that is a masterpiece!” Mr Greaves said.

Stephen chuckled. “In which case, you must bring one round to the castle for us to sample sometime, Miss Travers.”

Miss Travers smiled at him. “If I keep baking cakes for you, I will very soon be demanding payment for them.”

“Payment can be arranged, you’ll just have to let me know how much you want.” Stephen said, enjoying the mild flirtation.

“I don’t think you’d be able to afford it, my Lord.” She said, and Stephen laughed in response making Miss Travers giggle too. She handed him his tea and their fingers touched briefly which made the giggling stop almost immediately and he was sure he heard her gasp slightly at his touch. Miss Travers quickly released the cup and sat down in another chair, avoiding his gaze.

“We were just talking about going out in Ashton, Lilian.” Mr Greaves said. Stephen noticed Miss Travers somewhat nervously take a sip of tea.

“I’m afraid it is a subject I am no expert in.” Miss Travers responded.

“That’s a shame. I was hoping you would recommend some places.” Stephen responded, although it was not so much her recommendations he wanted, but for her to accompany him to such places. 

“I can only recommend places that I have heard of, but are yet to actually go to. The Assembly Rooms, for example, appear to be a popular dancing venue and there are also concerts there. Are you intending to try out the new jazz club soon?” Miss Travers asked him, braving a glance in his direction.

“That is the hope. Aside from my family, live jazz music has been the thing I have been missing the most since arriving here.” Stephen replied.

“Not this jazz music again! Lilian has played me some of it to me on the gramophone, but it is not really to my taste. I much prefer a bit of Debussy or Brahms.”

“Brahms’s Violin Concerto is a beautiful piece.” Stephen said.

“It is, but my all time favourite is Ein Deutsches Requiem.” Mr Greaves replied.

“I thought your favourite was Clair De Lune?” Miss Travers said.

“That was Helen’s favourite.” Mr Greaves said, then turning to Stephen he said. “Helen was my wife. She died nearly a year ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Stephen replied, even though he did know this information.

“Me too.” Mr Greaves said, a sad look coming upon his features.

There was silence for a moment until Miss Travers changed the subject and she appeared to have regained her composure enough to now look at Stephen. “Did my father tell you about our harvest traditions, Lord Olson?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Well, I am helping organise the village fete at the end of the volunteer week in mid-September… and well… may I presume to ask a favour of you?” She asked.

“Ask away.”

“You see… we were rather hoping that you would agree to open the fete? All you would need to do is a short speech to welcome everyone and perhaps a little bit of mingling afterwards. Of course, you would be welcome to stay as long as you wanted.” Miss Travers explained.

Stephen regarded her for a moment as he contemplated his response, and then said. “Oh… I don’t know… it sounds rather daunting.”

Miss Travers frowned at him, and he thought it was an adorable look. “You did a speech last night in front of everyone, rather eloquently I might add.”

“Hmm… Well perhaps I could be persuaded… if…” He paused for dramatic effect and sipped his tea.

“If?” Miss Travers asked.

“If you agree to bake me one of your famous apple cakes.” He replied with a smirk. Mr Greaves started laughing and after the initial surprise at his teasing, Miss Travers joined in too. She had a delightful laugh.

“Fine. If that is what it takes, I will bake you an apple cake.” She conceded, a wide smile on her face which seemed to light up the room.

“Thank you, I look forward to tasting it.” Stephen said.

They spent the next half hour talking about the fete and the harvest season while Mr Greaves shared some anecdotes about Stephen’s father and grandfather. It was so refreshing to talk about something different… and to laugh. It was the first time Stephen had properly laughed since he moved here. He was really enjoying himself, but he could tell that Mr Greaves was tiring and sensed it was time to take his leave.

“I ought to go back to the castle.” Stephen said as he began to get up. Mr Greaves also started to rise. “Oh please, no need to get up Mr Greaves.” He added and Mr Greaves sunk back into his chair.

“I’ll see you out, my Lord.” Miss Travers said as she rose from her seat.

“I am glad to see you doing so well Mr Greaves and thank you for your conversation. It’s been most… refreshing.” Stephen said as he walked over to shake Mr Greaves’ hand.

“And thank you for coming to see me, my Lord.”

“My pleasure. Good day.” Stephen replied.

“Good day.”

Miss Travers led the way from the living room through the kitchen and to the front door where he passed her on the way out, but then paused and turned back round to face her, reluctant to leave when he had the opportunity to talk to her alone.

“Miss Travers, would you be able to help me get my bearings a moment, for your father informed me that there are some good walks around here and I was hoping at some point to try them out.” He said.

“Certainly.” She responded, as she stepped out of the house onto the gravel track next to him. “There is a lovely walk near the river which you can get to not far from here. If you walk back up to the lane and head towards the village for about ten yards, you’ll come to a footpath on your right with a kissing gate…”

“A kissing gate?” Stephen said, the sides of his mouth twitching.

“Yes… It’s just a type of gate designed to stop livestock from getting out of the fields.”

“Why is it called a kissing gate?”

“Because… well, it is because of the game one can play.”

“A game?”

“Yes… you see only one person is able to go through the gate at any one time and you can only get through if you fully close the gate behind you. The idea is that the second person is not allowed through the gate until they are presented with a kiss from the first person.”

“I see.” He replied, desperately wanting to know if she had played that game, but feeling it would be inappropriate to ask her.

“There are lots of them round the village.” Miss Travers added, although the delightful pink colour had returned to her cheeks and she was avoiding his gaze again, so he decided to prompt her for the next set of directions.

“So I go through the kissing gate, and then where will that take me?” He asked.

“If you follow the path down to the bottom of the fields, you will come to the river. You can follow it either way. If you turn left, that will take you an alternative route to the village centre and turning right is a longer, but very picturesque route. After a couple of miles walking along the river bank that way, you will see a footpath on your right and that will take you back up to the lane.” Miss Travers said.

“Thank you, Miss Travers. When I get the time, I will be endeavour to try them out.”

Miss Travers smiled at him. “Thank you so much for coming to see Mr Greaves today.”

“It was my pleasure. In truth, it was a welcome distraction.” He confessed.

“A distraction from what?” Miss Travers asked, but quickly added. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry.”

“No, it’s fine. It is just a little… tense at the castle.” Stephen said.

“No doubt adjusting to your new life is somewhat overwhelming.”

“Quite… You know, it’s strange. All my life I’ve been aware that the day would come when I would move here and take over the estate. But now I’m here, I feel very ill equipped. It is hard trying to meet everyone’s expectations.” Stephen said, looking out over the fields reflectively.

“Then maybe you should stop trying and just be who you want to be.” Miss Travers suggested. Stephen looked at her. She was regarding him closely, the pink flush still on her cheeks, her eyes shining bright. She was so delightfully unpretentious that it made him smile.

“If only it were that simple.” He replied.

“Can it not be? I can’t pretend to understand the expectations on your shoulders. But is it not our choices that define who we are? Yes there may be lots expected of you, but it is your choice who you want to be, no-one else’s.”

Stephen didn’t know how to respond, instead he simply gazed at her. No-one had ever said this to him before. Hadn’t he lived his whole life to date with most of his choices being made for him? But did he even know who he wanted to be?

How long he was looking at her, he didn’t know, but eventually Miss Travers said quietly. “I should go back inside. Mr Greaves will be wondering where I have got to.”

“Yes, forgive me for keeping you away.”

“I don’t mind.” She said smiling. “Thank you so much for visiting Mr Greaves today. It was really thoughtful of you.”

“Of course.”

“Good day Lord Olson.” She said.

“Good day Miss Travers.” Stephen replied as he somehow managed to tear himself away from her and walk back up the gravel track to the lane. Halfway up, he looked back, hoping she was still watching him, but alas, she had returned to the house. He sighed thoughtfully and then continued on his way home.


	17. Lilian

Lilian went home not long after Lord Olson had left Mr Greaves’ house. She’d had a very interesting day… First Fred Grant had asked her out on a date at church, and then she’d had tea with Lord Olson (and Ernest of course). She didn’t know what had surprised her more! It certainly was a lot to process and she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight because of all the excitement.

Lilian hadn’t yet had the opportunity to talk to her father about Fred, but she knew she ought to do it soon for she had promised Fred she would. The thing was, she was not at all sure whether she wanted to go on a date with him, because there was another gentleman that she held in much higher regard… Lord Olson, and she suspected that her encounter with him this afternoon was bound to be very much on her mind for days to come… or at least until she saw him again, whenever that would be.

Lord Olson had seemed a lot more relaxed having tea with them than he had been at the ball last night. Granted, the formalities of the ball and the fact he was meeting people for the first time had perhaps warranted a more decorous approach, but it was nice to see him more at ease. He had even teased her about her apple cake… Lilian was used to teasing from Mr Greaves and her father too, and she often teased them back. But to be teased by Lord Olson who not only was the Earl of Ashfield, but also a very handsome young man, had caught her off guard initially. His playfulness was fun and, dare she say it, even a little alluring and perhaps that is why she had been a little wary at first. But as the conversation progressed, she had been able to embrace it.

Lilian did wonder, however, whether it was it wrong to find such behaviour in a man attractive? She had very little experience of flirtation… she doubted whether she would recognise when a gentleman was flirting with her, let alone how to flirt herself. Was his playful behaviour flirtatious? And why was she even considering flirting with Lord Olson when her growing infatuation with him was not able to come to anything. Was that all it was? An infatuation? She was a fool indeed if she let it become anything else… But then if it was merely an infatuation, how could she explain the burning sensation she had had when their fingers had grazed as she had handed him his tea? Or the way her heart seemed to skip a beat and the room start spinning when his eyes pierced hers? Or the way the deep tones of his voice made her shiver? The feelings he was awakening in her were confusing. She had never experienced anything like it before and it felt… dangerous. Dangerous because anything between was impossible, at least in the eyes of society.

When Lilian entered the vicarage, she couldn’t remember making the walk there from Mr Greaves’ house and it startled her at first. She had obviously walked back in a daze.

“Lilian? Is that you?” Called her father from the parlour.

“Yes, father.” She answered as she took off her hat and went to see him.

“You were gone a while. Is Ernest alright?”

“Yes, Ernest is fine.” She answered as she took a seat in an arm chair. “We had an unexpected visitor.”

“Who?”

“Lord Olson.”

“Lord Olson called on Mr Greaves?” Her father asked.

“Yes. He wanted to check in on him after his turn last night.”

Her father seemed surprised. “Well I say! That is very admirable of him.”

“Indeed.”

“You know, our new Earl is turning out to be a rather fine fellow. First he shows up at church and now he’s doing good deeds. Perhaps my sermon inspired him… I think we’ll make a convert of him yet.” Her father said smiling.

“He certainly seems like a kind person.” Lilian said thoughtfully, but in reality thinking far more of him than this. “He has agreed to open the village fete.”

“Oh, wonderful!”

“Yes, so that’s another thing to cross off the list.” She said, omitting telling him about the bargain she had struck in baking him an apple cake. A frown appeared on Lilian’s face as the replayed the conversation again in her mind.

“Is everything alright my dear?” Her father asked, seeing her expression.

“Oh, yes. It’s just been rather a… strange day.”

“Strange?” Her father prompted.

“Yes. Well, actually is there is something I need to talk to you about.” She said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Alright.” Her father said with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness.

Lilian took a deep breath. “Fred Grant approached me after church. He wants to take me out on a date once he’s finished with the harvesting.” Lilian said quickly and then took another breath.

“Oh. What did you say?” Her father said, nervously fidgeting in his seat.

“I said I would talk to you.”

“Right.” Her father said nodding rather awkwardly. Whilst he knew the day would eventually come when his daughter would want to start dating, he didn’t feel quite prepared for it today. “Well… do you want to date him?”

“I… I’m not sure.” Lilian said honestly, still feeling quite confused by it all. “How do you know if you’re compatible with someone?”

Her father smiled. “Well, I only have my own experience with your mother to go by.”

“What happened?”

“We were friends to begin with, although I always thought your mother was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. I still sometimes can’t quite believe that she chose me. Anyway, as we spent more time with each other and got to know each other better, we fell in love.” He replied.

Lilian considered this and didn’t say anything for a while. Could that happen between her and Fred? He was certainly very handsome, but in time, could she grow to love him? After a couple of minutes she asked her father. “What does it feel like? To be in love?”

“Love is more than a feeling, Lilian. It’s about putting that person’s needs before you own, about making sacrifices, caring for one another, cherishing one another…”

“Yes. I know.” Lilian interrupted. “But… surely there has to be an… an attraction too?”

Her father smiled. “Yes, that too. But honestly I think one just knows when they fall in love. It feels like… like you are only half a person without them.” He said, a sad look crossing his features, but he appeared to shrug it off. 

Lilian smiled at him, but was still deep in thought, and if she was honest it wasn’t about Fred, it was about Lord Olson and the way he made her feel with even the slightest look. Eventually she said. “If I did decide I wanted to date Fred, or anyone else for that matter...”

“Anyone else? Are you expecting another offer?” Her father teased, but he was half serious. Two suitors in one day would be too much for him to take in.

Lilian blushed. “No. It’s just… well I would like to know what your rules are.”

“My rules? Well… let me see…” Her father thought for a moment. “I think I would the young man to have a visit here first, perhaps a meal together so I could get to know him, check his intentions were honourable.”

“That sounds… reasonable.” Lilian replied.

“And if I considered him an respectable and trustworthy gentleman, I would let him take you out on a date but I would need to know where you were going and when you were to be expected home.” Her father said.

“Very well.” Lilian replied. “Then I suppose I just need to think about whether I want to go out with Fred.”

“That you do.” Her father replied.

Lilian let out a heavy sigh. “Would it be alright if I played the piano forte for a little while before supper?” Lilian asked.

“Of course.” Her father answered and Lilian took her position on the piano stool and started playing as she tried to empty her mind of the million and one thoughts now spinning round in her head.


	18. Stephen

Stephen was feeling so much lighter. Ever since his conversation with Miss Travers on Sunday he had felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. Her words were exactly what he needed to hear, and now he was determined to set out on a path that was of his choosing and no one else’s and he wasted no time in doing so. He had spent the last few days visiting his tenants and exploring Kempton and the surrounding area, getting his bearings. One of his reasons for engaging in these activities was to escape the tense atmosphere in the castle between his mother and aunt, but Stephen also wanted to know and understand the extent of his responsibilities. He was eager to learn and asked his tenants many questions about their farming businesses. Many were willing to engage with him and they showed him around their land and equipment and he was often sent home with an armful of produce! Whilst his tenants were a little wary to talk to him at first, they did eventually open up to him about their concerns and worries for their livelihoods. Stephen wasn’t sure what he could do to help, but he hoped that at least in listening and understanding their concerns and situations he could empathise and endear himself to them.

As Stephen explored the area, he would often happen upon a kissing gate which would make him think of Miss Travers. In fact, ever since the ball she had been on his mind a lot. He had never met a woman like her before and she both intrigued and stirred him… there was no doubt about it, he was incredibly attracted to her and he hoped he would have the opportunity to speak with her alone again. Perhaps it was wrong to indulge his feelings for her, for her social standing was far beneath his own, but Stephen found it impossible to deny what he felt. And hadn’t Miss Travers advised him to make his own choices and be who he wanted to be? Well he wanted to know her better, and so he was going to embrace every opportunity to do so.

And so it was on a mild and cloudy Thursday afternoon in August that Stephen descended the grand staircase in Thornberry Castle and made his way to the drawing room for tea with his aunt and mother. His aunt was leaving Thornberry Castle tomorrow and he hoped that with her gone, they could reach some sort of equilibrium in the castle. The footman, David opened the door to the drawing room and he entered. To his surprise, his mother and aunt appeared to be huddled in conversation together on the divan, and seemed to spring apart when he entered.

“Aunt Elizabeth. Mother.” He said eyeing them suspiciously as he went to sit down opposite them and pour himself a cup of tea.

“Good afternoon Stephen. Did you have a productive morning?” Aunt Elizabeth asked him.

“Yes, thank you. I was at Mr Williams’ farm. They grow potatoes mainly, but the price has plummeted in last few years. Despite the abundant crop they are expecting, they are likely to make very little profit. To engage in all that hard manual labour only to gain such a small return seems incredibly unfair.” Stephen mused.

“Yes… well, this is the way society works.” Aunt Elizabeth said.

Stephen sighed, she was right, but it was a very small minded way of looking at it. “That does not mean that it’s right, Aunt. Anyway, what were you two plotting before I came in here?”

“Plotting?” His mother said.

“Yes, I saw you with your heads together. Am I to understand that you are friends now?” Stephen commented.

Aunt Elizabeth and his mother shared a look with each other. “Elizabeth and I have been talking.” His mother said.

“And?”

“And… we think you should invite the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate to stay.” His mother replied.

“Not this again.” Stephen responded.

“Please just hear us out Stephen.” Aunt Elizabeth said.

Stephen groaned in defeat. “Fine. Go ahead.” He said, taking a sip of tea.

“You have been here for over a month and you have not yet met anyone who… who is your equal, let alone made any friends.”

Stephen nearly choked on his tea. “My equal? You mean in terms of title or wealth?” Stephen asked unimpressed by his aunt’s choice of words.

“Naturally.” His aunt replied with certitude.

“Right.” Stephen said in disbelief. “And… I’ve made friends.” Stephen maintained.

“Your tenants and staff do not count, Stephen. You are their superior.” His aunt replied.

Stephen looked at his mother and aunt. “So you are suggesting I invite the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate to stay so I can make friends?”

His aunt huffed impatiently at him. “The fact is that John and Meredith are very well connected, Stephen, and they can introduce you to other like minded people who you can befriend; people who can share their experience of running an estate and give you advice and counsel.”

Stephen paused. His aunt had a point for he had yet to meet anyone whose experience he could learn from. “Alright, I can understand how that would be of some benefit to me.” He conceded.

His Aunt continued, sensing her powers of persuasion were working. “And John and Meredith have two sons, George and Isaac as well as a daughter. No doubt you are missing having male companions of your own age.”

Stephen raised his eyebrows. “You only mentioned they had a daughter before.”

His aunt smiled slyly at him. “That’s because we were talking about matrimony at the time.”

“And will the daughter be visiting too?”

His mother smiled. “We couldn’t well not invite her. And would it be so wrong for you to at least consider her as a potential prospect? Marriage may be far from your mind Stephen, but, it’s not like you will meet any eligible women in Kempton.” She said.

Miss Travers came into Stephen’s mind again and he thought that his mother could not be more wrong on that account.

“So… will you invite the Duke and Duchess to stay?” His aunt pressed.

Stephen was not enthralled by the prospect, but he had to admit that he was missing the company of men his own age and perhaps if they visited, he could persuade them to go to the jazz club with him as he was longing to go but had no one to accompany him. “I suppose they can visit.” His mother and aunt exchanged a satisfied look. “But only for a week mind.” He added.

“I really think it will be to your benefit, Stephen.” His aunt said smugly.

“I suppose we will see, won’t we.” Stephen replied.

Stephen wrote a letter later that day inviting the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate to stay. His aunt was to take it with her to London and deliver it personally.

The next morning, Aunt Elizabeth left Thornberry Castle. After saying farewell to his aunt, Stephen found himself with some free time and as the weather was a little milder, he thought he would attempt the walk recommended by Miss Travers along the riverbank. The walk turned out to be a very pleasant one, in fact probably his favourite to date. He didn’t see a single soul as he strolled along the bank to the sound of the trickle of the river and the birds singing in the canopy of the trees. He was even fortunate enough to spot a pair of kingfishers fishing in the river. He spent a good ten minutes just watching them dive in and out of the water. The sight had cheered him for he had never seen one before and he continued on his way with a spring in his step.

The walk back led him past Mr Greaves’ house and the vicarage and he paused in front of the gravel tracks, wondering if he could pay an impromptu visit to either property. After a minute or so of deliberating, he thought he would call on Mr Greaves as he still couldn’t find a reason for calling at the vicarage, save for a debate on religion, which he wasn’t really in the mood for. And as he had enjoyed Mr Greaves’ conversation last Sunday, although granted Miss Travers had been with him, he decided this was the more favourable choice.

Stephen meandered down the gravel path towards the house, his heart pounding because he hoped Miss Travers would be there. He got to the house and knocked on the door.

After a little wait, Mr Greaves opened the door to him. “Oh… Lord Olson.” He answered, clearly surprised to see him and Stephen felt a little disappointed when he realised Mr Greaves was alone this time.

“Good morning Mr Greaves. I was on my way back from a walk and thought I’d call in to see how you are.” Stephen replied.

“Well, that is good of you Sir. I am doing well, thank you.” Mr Greaves replied, although Stephen could tell this was not quite the truth of it. “Please do come in.” He said ushering Stephen into the house.

“Thank you.” Stephen said as he entered.

“Can I get you some tea?”

“Oh, perhaps just a glass of water. I don’t want to intrude on your time.” Stephen replied.

“Not at all, my Lord. It is an honour to have you visit me, although I confess I am a little embarrassed that you feel compelled to check in on me.”

Stephen smiled. “Well, in truth, it was just an excuse to come and enjoy some more of your invigorating conversation.”

Mr Greaves laughed, but then coughed a little. Stephen hastily grabbed him a glass of water which he sipped.

“Thank you.” Mr Greaves spluttered. Then once he had composed himself said. “Why don’t you come through to the living room.”

Stephen followed Mr Greaves and helped him sit down in his arm chair before taking a seat himself.

“Which walk did you take?” Mr Greaves asked him.

“One Miss Travers recommended. It took me along the riverbank just down from here.”

“Ah, yes, I know the one.”

“I saw a pair of kingfishers.”

“How wonderful! There are a few nesting pairs round here. Lilian often does that walk in the hope of seeing one as it is her favourite bird. She would be most excited to learn you saw them.” Mr Greaves remarked.

Stephen smiled, grateful for the snippet of information on the woman he so admired. “May I ask Sir, how it is you and Miss Travers have such a close relationship?”

Mr Greaves regarded him for a moment, as if wondering if he could trust him with this information before answering. “Well I suppose it has been that way since Lilian and her father moved here from Yorkshire. Lilian was five years old at the time and had just lost her mother. They arrived grief stricken and broken, although they tried to conceal it. Lilian was a curious child. My wife, Helen, found her one day in our paddock feeding the goats and invited her in for some milk and biscuits. After that, Lilian visited most days. I think she craved a motherly figure, and as we only had two boys who were in their teenage years, my wife delighted in doting on a little girl. After that, my wife took it upon herself to look out for the Lilian and her father. We would often have dinner and tea together. My boys too, quite enjoyed having a little girl around and were quite protective of her. I suppose Richard and Lilian just became part of the family after that.” Mr Greaves explained.

“Do your sons not live in the village?” Stephen asked.

“My sons died in the War, Lord Olson.” Mr Greaves replied.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Mr Greaves offered him a slight appreciative smile. “Thank you.”

“Your wife sounds like a wonderful lady.” Stephen said.

“She was. You know there is a Proverb that goes: “Who can find a virtuous woman? For her price is far above rubies. The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil.” There is something to be said about virtue in a woman, and Helen was the epitome of goodness. And whilst Lilian is not related to me by blood, I see a lot of Helen in her.”

Stephen smiled because he agreed that virtue was indeed an attractive quality in a woman and Lilian appeared to have that in abundance.

He spent the next twenty minutes with Mr Greaves, finding he really appreciated his company and conversation, before taking his leave. As he walked through the door, he turned back to Mr Greaves and said. “Thank you, once more Mr Greaves, for the conversation. Would you allow me to call on you again sometime, for I find I quite enjoy your company?”

Mr Greaves looked surprised. “Of course, although I struggle to see how the conversation of an old man like me is so stimulating to you.”

Stephen smiled. “I can assure you it is. It provides some welcome relief to the sometimes tedious and tense discussions in the castle.”

Mr Greaves chuckled. “In which case, I will be pleased to be of assistance.”

“Thank you. Good day Mr Greaves.” Stephen said, reaching out his hand.

“Good day my Lord.” Replied Mr Greaves, shaking it firmly.

They parted ways and Stephen walked back up the gravel track towards the lane. But as he went to turn the corner at the end of the track he walked straight into another person who let out a soft yell and dropped a basket full of goods.

“Oh I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” The person said as Stephen stooped down to help her pick up the goods which had fallen on the floor. Stephen thought he recognised the voice and he looked up and into the eyes of Miss Travers. He couldn’t help but smile at her for he was delighted to see her and she smiled shyly back at him which made his whole being tremor as it acknowledged her presence.

“Not at all, it is I who am sorry, Miss Travers. I hope the goods you bought aren’t spoiled.” Stephen replied as he helped pick up a cabbage and some potatoes and put them in the basket.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Miss Travers said as she stood up and brushed her skirts, appearing slightly nervous and he got up too. “Have you been to see Mr Greaves?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“How did you find him?”

“In good spirits.” Stephen responded.

“Good. I shall go and call on him later.” Lilian said thoughtfully.

They stood slightly awkwardly opposite each other for a moment until Stephen said. “I went for a walk along the riverbank this morning on the route you recommended.”

“Oh yes?”

“Yes. And I saw a pair of kingfishers.”

Miss Travers eyes lit up. “You did?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes. They are quite beautiful birds.”

“They are, although they are quite elusive. You are fortunate indeed to have see one, let alone two.”

“I watched them for a good ten minutes as they were fishing.”

“Well, now I am quite jealous Lord Olson! If only I might have gone on the walk with you then I may have seen them too.” Miss Travers said, but then she blushed dawned on her what she had said and she averted her gaze to the floor, embarrassed.

“If only.” Stephen replied, his voice hoarse and deep as he continued to regard her, thinking he would dearly love to go for a walk alone with her. Slowly and shyly she lifted her eyes and as their eyes met he felt sure his heart was about to burst. He could see that her breathing had quickened and it made him wonder if she was experiencing the same waves of emotion and longing as he was.

Stephen kept his eyes locked on hers for some time and it felt as if they were frozen in time and his mind went blank until finally Miss Travers somehow managed to extract herself from whatever spell they appeared to be under and compose herself as she said. “It was nice to see you again Lord Olson. I hope you have a lovely day.” She said, curtseying slightly.

“You too, Miss Travers.” Stephen replied.

Miss Travers turned away from him and walked down the lane to the vicarage. Stephen stayed where he was and watched her until she had rounded the bend and out of his sight, wishing that he had been able to find a subject to keep her engaged in conversation for longer. How he was ever going to be able to have more than a brief encounter with her alone, he didn’t know, but he longed for it. It seemed unlikely to materialise, given that harvest was coming up and then the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate were probably going to visit. He would just have to make the most of every opportunity he could get… and it would help if he could manage to form a sentence or two in her presence! Stephen let out a long sigh, feeling like a complete buffoon as he walked back slowly to the castle.


	19. Lilian

The next few weeks passed by in somewhat of a blur and Lilian found herself just as busy as ever with the harvest preparations. Before she knew it, it was September and the start of volunteer week on the farms. A decent number of people in the village had offered their services, some of them in the form of extra farm hands and others making and serving refreshments. Lilian had decided to divide her time between the farms, checking how everyone was doing, and finding extra support if needed. Lilian slotted in to whatever role was needed, whether gathering crops, bundling them together, or serving food and drink. She also somehow found the time to bake cakes, biscuits and bread to make sandwiches for the workers. She helped harvest potatoes, carrots, maize and wheat and although her body ached terribly after a full days work and she had blisters on her hands, she found the manual labour really rewarding. Thankfully the weather was dry and not overbearingly hot, although the work did cause her to break out in a sweat.

By the end of the week, Lilian was exhausted. She had stayed up late into the night to bake a few apple cakes to deliver round the farms and was so tired she had fallen asleep without getting changed for bed. She was to spend the final day on the Grant’s farm. If she was honest, she had put off going there because she wanted to avoid a conversation with Fred. Lilian hadn’t seen him since he had asked her out on a date and she still hadn’t made her mind up about what she wanted to do. Furthermore, Lilian was certain that her infatuation with Lord Olson was as strong as ever. To try and repress the feelings he evoked in her, she had tried to avoid him as much as possible and put him out of her mind, which to an extent had been attainable, the harvest preparations providing a good distraction. But whenever she saw the Earl at church, her heart would always leap outside her chest and her eyes would always seem to seek him out.

Lilian made her way by foot to the farm dressed in her simple house clothes and feeling rather nervous, as well as fatigued. When she got to the Grant’s farm, she was met by a small group of people who had come to help for the day. Mr Grant (senior) was there giving instructions to some of them and Lilian went to greet him.

“Good morning, Mr Grant.”

“Hello Miss Travers. What have you got there?” Mr Grant asked looking at her basked.

“An apple cake.” She said. “Along with some lunch items.”

“Oh, wonderful. Thank you.”

“I am at your service today. Where would you like me?” Lilian asked.

“Perhaps you could be in charge of the tea to begin with?” Another voice said cutting in. It was Fred who was smiling at her affectionately. Despite being in his work clothes, he still looking quite handsome.

Lilian faltered slightly. “Of course. I can set up a refreshments station if you like for when you are in need of sustenance. Where would be the best place for it?”

“Well, we are in the East field today, so perhaps by the gate? You will need some help moving the tables.” Fred said.

“Very well.” Lilian said as she made to find some help, but as she walked away, Fred called to her again and she spun round to face him.

“It’s nice to see you again.” He said a little sheepishly.

Lilian smiled politely. “You too Fred.” He walked backwards a few paces still looking at her and smiling, before he turned on his heel to make his way with the extra labourers to the field.

Once the refreshments table was set up, Lilian meandered around in the field behind the horse drawn reaper-binder, gathering some of the wheat that had escaped being bound by the machine and putting it into bundles with some of the other labourers. The time passed by surprisingly quickly and it was very shortly time for tea. Lilian took her position at the table to serve it to the volunteers and farm hands.

“Thank you.” Fred said as he took a cup of tea from Lilian.

“You’re making good progress.” Lilian said as she looked out towards the field.

“Yes, not bad. Pretty good crop this year.”

“Will you get much for it?” Lilian asked.

“Not as much as we should.” Fred said sighing. “But should be enough to get by for a few months, hopefully the year.”

Lilian frowned at him and he smiled at her. “Nothing for you to worry yourself about Lilian. We’ve been through worse and got through it.” He said and wanting to change the subject onto less dreary topics asked: “Are you a fan of horses?”

“Yes.”

“Want to come and meet Horace and Sue?”

Lilian smiled. “Horace and Sue? Where did those names come from?”

Fred shrugged. “I think my sister named them after her childhood toys. They’re really friendly.

“Well, I would love to meet them.”

“Come on then.” Fred said, setting down his cup of tea and leading the way to the horses. Lilian followed. “They’ll be wanting one of these each.” He said, taking a couple of apples out of his pocket and handing one to Lilian.

“Thank you.” She said.

They got to the horses who had been freed from the reaper-binder and were munching on some hay. They offered them the apples which they devoured happily. Lilian gently stroked and talked to Sue as Fred watched her keenly. “Do you ride?” He asked her.

“Yes, but I haven’t recently. Mr Greaves had a pony for a time and I learnt to ride her round the paddock, but that was a few years ago now. I did enjoy it though.”

“Perhaps we could go for a ride together, on our date?” Fred said.

Lilian looked at him timidly. “Perhaps.” She said quietly.

“Have you… have you spoken to your father?” He asked.

“Yes.” She responded, getting more and more nervous by the second.

“And… what did he say?” Fred asked, his eyes piercing hers.

But before Lilian could answer, someone called over to Fred. “What is it?” He shouted back.

“I think we have a problem.”

“Sorry, I better see to this.” Fred said as he excused himself from Lilian and walked over to the person calling him. Lilian watched him go, wondering what the matter was. She saw Fred inspecting the reaper-binder. He looked concerned. She walked over to him and the other workers.

“What’s wrong?”

“The knife is jammed. Must have picked up a stone or something as it’s bent it. It will take a couple of hours to fix.” Fred said.

“Oh no! Is there anything we can do?”

Fred sighed. “The wheat needs harvesting today before it rains. Our only option is to do the rest by hand.” He said looking around. “And we’ll need more hands if we are to finish the field before dark.”

Lilian frowned, thinking things through until she said. “Don’t worry, I can get you some more labourers. You keep going and I’ll be back shortly.” She said, and before Fred could respond, she was gone.


	20. Stephen

“Where are you going?” Stephen’s mother asked him as he was about to head out of the front entrance of the castle.

“I’m going round the farms to see how they are getting on with the harvest.” Stephen replied.

“Again?”

“Yes, mother. It is an important week in the village and it is only right that I show my support for it. Why don’t you come with me? It is quite fascinating see everyone at work.” Stephen asked as he put on his hat.

“No, thank you.” His mother replied.

Stephen sighed heavily. “Suit yourself.” He said and then went through the door and shut it behind him. He had always had a rather difficult relationship with his mother, but things between them seemed worse than ever, even with Aunt Elizabeth having long since returned to London. He hoped that she would be a little more pleased with him when the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate visited in a couple of weeks time.

The volunteer week seemed to be going rather well. There was certainly a good sense of community spirit and the harvest was plentiful. He had even helped out himself with some of the manual tasks, but mostly, people just wanted to talk to him, which he didn’t mind at all, even if part of him wanted to be more useful. Stephen started to walk towards the Williams’ farm, deciding this would be his first stop, but he had only managed to walk a short distance from the castle when his eyes fell upon a figure coming towards him. Although she was a fair distance away, he could sense that it was her: Miss Travers. She was half running/half walking with intention, and therefore clearly on a mission. As she got closer to him, she seemed to slow down, and Stephen notice her try to smooth her skirts again which he was beginning to learn was a nervous tick. It made him smile that he was beginning to know her better.

“Miss Travers? Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Stephen asked her as she got closer to him. She looked rather dishevelled, having clearly been helping out on a farm this morning. There were dark circles under her eyes and there was even some wheat in her hair which she appeared not to have noticed. Despite her unkempt appearance, Stephen thought she still looked as lovely as ever and rather endearing.

“Good day, Lord Olson. Forgive me, I cannot stop for I need to get to the village to see if I can find more labourers for the Grant’s farm. Their reaper has broken down and now they are having to harvest the wheat by hand.” She said, as she went to rush past him.

“Wait…” Stephen said as he reached out and grabbed Miss Travers’ wrist and tugged her back gently to face him. A puzzled expression passed over her face, and realising his actions may have scared her, he hastily released her arm. He swallowed painfully. “Let me help you.” He implored her. Miss Travers stared at him, her chest heaving, her lips slightly apart as if trying to say something, but nothing came out. “I can return to the castle and ask my groundsmen to assist. That should give you another handful workers.” He added.

Miss Travers’ face relaxed as relief swept over her. “Oh thank you, my Lord. That is most generous of you.”

“Come with me and I’ll get Daniels to drive us all to the Grant’s farm.” He proposed.

“Oh, no. I do not want to inconvenience you. I can walk there.”

Lord Olson smiled at her. “It is hardly an inconvenience, for we are all going to the same place.”

Miss Travers smiled back shyly at him. “Yes, true.” She acknowledged.

“You have some wheat in your hair, by the way.” He said, pointing to the place on her head where it was tangled in her hair.

“Do I?” She said, her hands searching for it in her hair, but she missed it.

“May I?” Stephen asked her. Miss Travers didn’t reply, but instead nodded ever so slightly. He reached up and disentangled it tenderly from her hair. When he had removed it, he leaned back to look at her. She had gone a delightful shade of pink and he wondered if her heart was beating as fast as his from the physical contact. He deposited the wheat at the side of the road.

“Shall we?” Stephen said. Again Miss Travers just nodded in response and he worried if he may have gone a step too far.

Now that he had a moment alone with her, he wanted to make the most of it, but words seemed to have escaped him and so they walked in silence until he noticed that Miss Travers keep stroking her hands together and looked in a bit of discomfort.

“Is everything alright Miss Travers?” Stephen asked her.

“Yes, thank you.” She replied unconvincingly.

Stephen stopped and Miss Travers followed suit. “Show me your hands.” He said. A frown appeared on her brow again, but she did as he requested and slowly turned her palms up to show him the blisters.

Instinctively he took her hands to inspect them. Lightly he stroked his fingers over her palms which made her wince. “Sorry.” He said. “Have you treated these with anything?”

“I’ve been keeping them clean and using ice for the pain, but then I have aggravated the blisters more from the work this morning.” Miss Travers admitted.

“I’d say for a couple seem to have burst. We need to clean these up in case they get infected.”

Miss Travers smiled at him. “I didn’t take you for a nurse, my Lord. You are full of surprises.”

Stephen chuckled, glad she was beginning to feel more relaxed with him. “No. There is lots you are yet to learn about me, Miss Travers. And it seems that the same could be said of you. Have you been working on the farms all week?” He asked.

“Yes. I like being useful.”

“To the detriment of your hands.” He said, stroking the less painful areas lightly. 

Lilian smiled guiltily. “So it would seem.”

“Perhaps it would be a good idea to engage in less strenuous tasks this afternoon to give them a rest?” Stephen suggested.

“Yes, perhaps you are right.” Miss Travers conceded.

“When we’re back at the castle I’ll get one the maids to sort you out with some water and soap, and perhaps a dressing.”

“Oh, no that is too much trouble. I’ll go home presently and sort myself out.” She said, about to turn round and walk, but Stephen still had hold of her hands.

“Miss Travers.” Stephen said firmly. “Let me help you. Please.” He said, echoing his words from earlier, his eyes pleading with hers.

“But, what about the farm?” She asked breathlessly.

“They can manage without you for a bit longer. And I’ll send my men on ahead of us.”

“Us?” She whispered, still breathless, her blue eyes wide and beautiful despite the dark circles surrounding them.

He smiled at her softly. “Yes. I’m staying with you until you’re fixed up.”

“My Lord…” Miss Travers started to protest, but Stephen gave her a look which silenced her.

“Come on.” He said, as he let go of her hands and led the way to the castle.

Once they arrived at the castle, Stephen instructed head housemaid, Louisa, to see to Miss Travers while he spoke with his groundskeeper and assistants about going to the Grant’s farm. They were despatched within half an hour and after they had gone, Stephen went to find Miss Travers.

“Stephen, what is going on?” His mother asked as she descended the stairs and met him in the corridor.

“I’ve just sent Gibbins and his team to the Grant’s farm. Their reaper has broken down.”

“Reaper?”

“It’s a machine that cuts and binds the wheat.” Stephen explained.

“Right.”

“So they need help harvesting it by hand until the machine is fixed. I’m just going to check on Miss Travers and then we’ll be heading there too.” Stephen said as he made to walk away from her.

“Miss Travers? What is Miss Travers doing here?” His mother asked, a slight edge to her voice.

“I met her on my way out. She was the one sent to find extra farm hands.”

“But why did she have to accompany you here? Surely she could have walked back to the farm?” His mother asked.

“Mother! It would hardly have been gentlemanly of me not to offer her a lift, especially as I had met her so close to the castle.” He replied impatiently.

“Stephen. I’ve seen how you look at her. Her presence here could hardly be called a coincidence.” His mother boldly stated.

“And would it matter if it were not a coincidence and that Miss Travers was in fact here at my invitation?” Stephen asked.

His mother’s eyes widened. “Then you admit it… that you admire her?”

Her question made Stephen feel exposed, but there was no point in denying it. “I do not see how anyone could not admire her, for she is good and kind…”

“And beautiful.” His mother added.

“Yes, that too.” Stephen admitted.

His mother let out a big sigh and walked up to him and gently touched his arm. “You should not let your head be turned by the first beautiful woman that comes across your path. Remember who you are… and who she is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stephen asked, although he suspected he knew the answer and it angered him.

Sensing his muscles tense under her hand, his mother released his arm. “Stephen, think about it. She is a clergyman’s daughter.”

“And what does that matter?”

“You know it matters. We are nobility… she is… not. There are expectations…”

“Mother, you are hardly in a position to lecture me about these matters. Now please excuse me, I need to see Miss Travers.” Stephen replied tersely as he started to walk away from her.

“I only want what’s best for you, Stephen. I do not want you to have any regrets.” She said.

Stephen halted as his mother spoke, but did not turn towards her. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then walked to the library where Miss Travers was waiting for him. When he opened the door, he didn’t see her immediately as she was stood in the opposite corner of the room, inspecting one of the books. The floorboards creaked as he approached her and she spun round to face him, the book in her hand.

“Forgive me, Lord Olson. I’m afraid I couldn’t resist looking at this one.” Miss Travers said.

“What is it?” Stephen said walking towards her.

“A collection of John and Charles Wesley’s hymns, and it looks like a first edition.” She said, and he could hear the wonder in her voice. Lightly her fingers skimmed over the pages, like she was holding a precious treasure. “Sorry.” She said, as she went to put the book back.

“No.” He said as he stopped her with his hand. “Keep it.”

“What?” Miss Travers said in shock and it made him laugh.

“Keep the book. Or at least borrow it.”

“I couldn’t.” She said.

“You can. All it will be doing here is gathering dust.” Stephen said.

Miss Travers hesitated. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes, of course.” Stephen said.

Miss Travers’ face lit up with delight. “Thank you, my Lord.” She said.

“You are most welcome… How are your hands?” He asked, noticing the dressing on them.

“Feeling much better, thank you.”

“Good.” He said as his eyes met hers again. She really was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met and she had no idea. He couldn’t help his eyes drifting to her lips as he experienced an overwhelming urge to kiss her. It took all his effort not to give into his desires, but somehow he managed it. The strength of his feelings for her surprised him, for he barely knew her and she him, but they were impossible to deny.

“We should go and see what is happening at the Grant’s farm.” Lilian said, breaking Stephen out of his musings.

“Yes. Let’s wait for Daniels in the entrance hall.”

They made their way to the entrance hall and within a few minutes, Daniels returned and they headed back to the Grant’s farm.


	21. Lilian

It was a short drive from Thornberry Castle to the Grant’s farm. Lilian placed the hymn book on her lap and couldn’t help but keep looking at it as they went on their way, occasionally running her fingers over the gold writing. Her fascination with it wasn’t just that she considered the book a treasure, but also the fact that Lord Olson had wanted her to have it. He sat next to her in the back seat of the car, and the closeness of him threatened to overwhelm her. His touch on her wrist, her hair, her hands made her feel a plethora of sensations, all of which she was convinced were only meant to be felt between a husband and wife. Lilian was confused because the feelings felt so right, yet she knew in her head that it was wrong, for they were not married, and they never would be.

When they arrived at the farm, Mr Daniels opened the door to help Lilian and Lord Olson out of the car. Most of the workers were out in the field with their scythes cutting the wheat by hand, while a handful of other workers were gathering the cut wheat into bundles. It looked like really hard work. Lord Olson’s groundsmen were already helping out, but it was clear that the work would take some time.

Before Lord Olson went to find Mr Grant, he stopped and turned to Lilian. “Now, Miss Travers, I’m starting to recognise that look in your eye. As much as you want to help, you really must rest those hands of yours. I would strongly advise you to sit this one out.” He said. Lilian couldn’t respond, for she was completely taken aback that he had been observing her so intently that he knew what her expressions meant. This was the third time today he had rendered her speechless and all she could do again was nod in response.

She watched as Lord Olson made his way over to Mr Grant with Mr Daniels, who also wanted to volunteer and after a brief chat, they were provided with scythes. Before Lord Olson left, however, he started to remove his jacket, waistcoat and hat and to roll up his shirt sleeves as prepared himself to start working. Lilian stood frozen to the spot, her gaze fixed on him as if in a trance as he removed each item of clothing. She didn’t manage to shake herself out of it until Lord Olson was only a few feet away from her.

“Miss Travers? Are you quite alright?” He asked her, clearly concerned as he stopped in front of her.

“Oh yes. Sorry. I…” Lilian swallowed uncomfortably, for she could not admit that she had been staring at him. “Forgive me, my Lord, I’m all over the place.” Lilian admitted.

“Perhaps you should have a sit down and something to eat, for you look rather pale?” Lord Olson suggested.

“Yes, good idea.” She said. Lord Olson smiled at her and then walked past her to deposit his clothes in the car. Lilian slowly made her way towards the refreshments table which Dorothy was manning.

“Lilian! I can’t believe you managed to get Lord Olson here to help! Look at him in just his shirt with his sleeves rolled up – isn’t he dreamy?” said Dorothy all giddy. Lilian didn’t answer as she poured herself some water. “What have you got there?” Dorothy asked, indicating to the book which Lilian carrying.

“Oh, it’s a hymn book.” Lilian answered.

“And what have you done to your hands?” asked Dorothy, noticing the dressings.

“Nothing serious, just some blisters from working all week that needed dressing.” Lilian responded. “So does Mr Grant think they can get all the wheat harvested in time?” She asked, trying to change the subject so that she wouldn’t have to divulge what had happened between her and Lord Olson at Thornberry Castle as it felt rather private.

“I’m not sure, but now they are harvesting by hand, it is a lot more fun to watch!” Said Dorothy smirking. Lilian rolled her eyes at her friend. “What? I am only appreciating the Lord’s workmanship!” Dorothy protested.

Lilian couldn’t help but giggle at Dorothy’s response. Besides, hadn’t she been doing the same Lord Olson? “Well, I suppose it is a little difficult to avoid looking when the men are in full view of us.” She admitted.

“Indeed, and I can guess who it is you can’t avoid looking at.” Dorothy said.

“Who?” Lilian asked, her heart pounding fast. Did Dorothy suspect her admiration for the Earl?

“Why, Fred Grant of course! It hasn’t escaped my notice that he keeps looking in your direction. Has he asked you out on a date yet?”

Lilian didn’t think there was any point denying it. “As a matter of fact he has. A few weeks ago actually.”

“Lilian Travers! Why didn’t you tell me?” Dorothy exclaimed, rather too loudly.

“Dorothy!” Lilian said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry.” Dorothy said in a quieter voice. “This is so exciting. So when are you going out?”

“I haven’t told him my answer yet.” Lilian replied honestly.

“Why not?”

“Because I had to talk to my father first.”

“Oh… That must have been uncomfortable.” Dorothy said.

“I suppose.”

“So are you allowed to date Fred?”

“Well… yes… but…”

Dorothy squealed, interrupting her. “Oh Lilian, I’m so happy for you!”

“But that’s not…” Lilian tried to say.

“Hello ladies.” A voice said which brought the conversation to a halt. Lilian turned to meet the speaker and turned a bright shade of pink, for it was Fred. She didn’t say anything for she was too embarrassed.

Noticing Lilian’s awkwardness, Dorothy said. “Hello Fred. Are you after some refreshments?” 

“I actually just wanted to tell you we’ll be having lunch in ten minutes.” Fred replied, but he kept his attention on Lilian.

“Thank you for letting us know.” Dorothy responded.

“No problem.” He said, then nodded his head to Lilian and walked back into the field.

Lilian felt like she was about to have a heart attack. “Do you think he heard any of our conversation?” She asked Dorothy.

“I doubt it, but why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was embarrassed. Oh no!” Lilian said, putting her head in her hands.

“What’s the matter?”

Lilian sighed. “The thing is Dorothy, I am not at all sure whether I want to go on a date with Fred.”

Dorothy stared at her wide eyed. “Why ever not?”

“Because I… I don’t really have feelings for him in that way.” Lilian admitted.

“But… but you said you liked him?”

“No I did not. You seem to have come to that conclusion by yourself.”

“I… Oh, this is most surprising. I was convinced you two were made for each other.” Dorothy said, clearly shocked.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“Oh Lilian, you do not disappoint me! If you do not like him, then there’s not much that can be done! The heart wants what the heart wants!” said Dorothy.

Lilian smiled. “Yes, indeed.” She said, but then she was hit by a wave of fatigue which made her feel rather nauseous. “I think I need to eat something, for I have certainly overdone it this week and I’m feeling a little faint.”

“Of course, take a sandwich and sit down under that tree for a bit.” Dorothy said, handing over the plate of sandwiches. Lilian took one.

“Thank you Dorothy. I’ll come help with lunch when needed.”

“Very well, but only if you feel up to it.”

Once she had eaten something, Lilian felt so much better and so when the workers came to get their lunch, she was able to assist Dorothy in handing it out to them. When she handed a plate of sandwiches to Lord Olson, he said to her. “Feeling better, Miss Travers?”

Lilian looked up at him. To see him dressed down, his hair unkempt and a smudge of dirt on his face was surprisingly attractive to her and it made him feel less like an Earl and more just like the rest of them. “Oh yes, thank you, my Lord.” She replied. “Are you enjoying the work?”

“It is tough going, but yes. It feels good to be useful.” Lord Olson answered.

“I can understand that feeling.” She said, smiling shyly.

“I know you can.” He said with understanding which made her stomach somersault as she realised he was indeed starting to know her and it made her feel all warm inside. Lord Olson made his way pass her so that she could serve the next person in the queue.

Once everyone had been served, Lilian made her way round the workers with the left over sandwiches and this meant that she inevitably ended up going over to Lord Olson who was standing Mr Grant.

“Can I offer you gentlemen any more sandwiches?” Lilian asked.

“Not for me, thank you Miss Travers.” Mr Grant said. “Please excuse me, I must talk to Fred.” He added, walking off.

“Your Lordship?” Miss Travers said, holding the plate to him.

“No more sandwiches for me, thank you… but I could be tempted by a slice of your apple cake…” He said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

Lilian suddenly gasped and put her hand over her mouth. “Oh, my Lord, I am so sorry! I completely forgot about making you an apple cake.”

Lord Olson chuckled. “Please do not apologise, for I was only teasing. You appear to have had your hands full with other things.”

Lilian felt so embarrassed, until she remembered something. “I know I promised you a whole apple cake, but I did happen to make a few late last night and have brought one to have with tea later. If you still wanted to sample it, you must make sure you take a slice for yourself.”

“I will be sure to, thank you.” Lord Olson said, and frowning slightly as he regarded her intently which confused Lilian.

“Just so that I’m clear, my Lord, you will still open the fete tomorrow, won’t you?” She asked.

“Provided I get that slice of apple cake later, then yes… of course!” Lord Olson said smiling.

“Well, that’s a relief.” Lilian said, also smiling.

The workers were starting to make their way back to the farm. “I best get back to work. Thank you for the sandwiches” Lord Olson said.

“You’re welcome.” Lilian said, but as he made to leave, he stopped and then came back to her.

“Miss Travers… Can I make a suggestion?” He asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way but… perhaps you should go home and rest.”

“Go home?” She repeated, unsure.

“Yes. You have already admitted to being up late last night baking cakes and you seem quite exhausted. Everything is in hand here. I would advise you take the opportunity to rest and prepare yourself for another busy day tomorrow.”

Lilian considered his suggestion. He was right, she was exhausted, and she would be no help tomorrow if she felt like this again. She sighed heavily. “Perhaps you are right Lord Olson.”

“I can get Daniels to drive you back to the vicarage.”

“Oh no…”

“Miss Travers…” He interrupted. “You are always helping other people. For once, will you let someone else help you?”

“But you have already helped me several times today.” She said quietly.

Lord Olson smiled at her. “I’ve not been keeping count. Will you let me help again?”

Lilian looked into his blue eyes. His kindness to her combined with her exhaustion made tears prick in the corners of her eyes. “Yes. Thank you, my Lord.” She practically whispered as the tears threatened to fall, but somehow she kept them at bay.

Lord Olson went to find Daniels and within on a few minutes she was in the car and heading back to the vicarage.


	22. Stephen

Stephen woke up aching all over the next morning, but there was something strangely satisfying about it. The team of workers at the Grant’s farm had ended up harvesting the wheat by hand all day, only just finishing when the sun began to set as the reaper-binder remained out of action. When they had finished, they all celebrated by drinking the Grant’s homemade cider and sharing food together. Despite the fact he was their landlord, Stephen was made to feel really welcome and part of the team. It was a refreshing contrast to his life at the castle, and he found he really enjoyed himself, so much so, that he didn’t return to the castle with Daniels, Gibbins and his men until late into the evening.

As he stirred from his slumber, Stephen started to become aware of his surroundings and his mind very quickly wandered to Miss Travers, and in particular the interaction they had had yesterday. He knew he had taken liberties to touch her, but he was intrigued by the way she had reacted to him when he had. Stephen was convinced that Lilian felt it too: the strong magnetic pull between them which was not only physical, but emotional too. He smiled as he thought she was almost certainly so wonderfully innocent and naïve about these things, that she probably didn’t recognise what she was feeling yet. Stephen’s mind started to wander as he thought more about how much he would like to be the one to lead her to her sexual awakening… No! He shouldn’t think about her like that. She was a lady, and the most virtuous lady he knew and more than that she was the vicar’s daughter. He would respect her and keep his thoughts in check, even though he couldn’t deny that he was physically attracted to her.

Stephen knew it was complicated, or not so much “it”, but his nobility and her commonalty that made things complicated - his mother had pointed that out so blatantly for him yesterday and it frustrated him. Why should it matter that Miss Travers had no title or wealth and he did? All Stephen knew was that he wanted to know her better, because the more he was getting to know her, the more he found he was drawn to her. Would today offer another opportunity for him to find a moment alone with her? He doubted it, for he suspected that Miss Travers would be rushing around ensuring everything was going well at the fete. She was not one to be a bystander, and Stephen admired this about her. If he could just manage to have a conversation with her today though, he would be satisfied and he was determined to have that opportunity.

As fate would have it the opportunity to speak to Miss Travers came about much sooner than Stephen anticipated, for almost as soon as he arrived at the village square a few hours later, Lillian spotted him and immediately started walking over to him.

“Good morning Lord Olson.” Miss Travers said as she walked up to him a wide smile on her face which Stephen couldn’t help but return for she was like a breath of fresh air. Stephen took a moment to take her in. Her outfit today was in direct contrast to what she was wearing yesterday as she was dressed in a smart blue day dress which matched the colour of her eyes, along with a pink hat. He couldn’t say which look he preferred more, for she looked equally delightful in both.

“Miss Travers, how are you feeling this morning?” He asked.

“Much brighter, thank you.” She replied and she certainly seemed to have more of a spring in her step. “How did the rest of the harvesting go at the Grant’s farm?”

“Very well. It was tough going, but we managed to get all the wheat harvested before sundown, although I’ve developed some blisters myself this time.” He said, holding out his hands which she briefly inspected with her eyes.

“Then I hope you’ve taken your own advice about resting your hands today?”

“Unless there is another field of wheat to harvest, I think I’ll be alright.” Stephen replied.

“No, there is just a ribbon to cut today… if you can manage that?” Miss Travers teased, and Stephen chuckled, delighted that she seemed in a playful mood.

“Yes I’m sure I can.” He responded, his smile wide.

“Good, because you would send me into panic mode if you pulled out now.” She commented.

“No, I wouldn’t do that to you.” He replied, his tone more serious.

Miss Travers smiled appreciatively at him. “It was very good of you to help out at the farm.” She said.

“In truth, I enjoyed it. There was something incredibly rewarding about doing the work and being able to see what you had accomplished at the end of a long day.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Miss Travers said.

“You see, Miss Travers, you and I are not so different I think, for we both like to be useful.” Stephen remarked, his mother’s words last night coming to mind.

Miss Travers looked at him curiously. “Yes. Perhaps on that front we are the same, but you forget that I live in a vicarage and you live in a castle.”

Stephen considered her words, wondering if she saw that as a barrier for them being together, if of course she had even thought about it like he had. “I don’t believe that where we live should have a bearing on our characters.” He said.

“Not necessarily, but surely our upbringings and circumstances influence our behaviours and personality traits?” She responded.

Stephen frowned at her for a moment and then smiled. “Perhaps there is such an influence, but a wise person once told me that it is ultimately our choice who we want to be.”

Miss Travers appeared slightly taken aback by his response, but then she smiled at him. “Yes, that person must have been very wise indeed.” She teased and Stephen laughed in response.

“Yes indeed.” He said. “Oh, I sampled a piece of your apple cake yesterday.”

“Oh yes?” She said, biting her lip slightly as she waited for his opinion and it distracted him for a second.

“Yes. It was divine.”

“Better than the fruit loaf?” Miss Travers asked.

“I did very much like the fruit loaf, but I have to agree with Mr Greaves the apple cake was my favourite.” Stephen admitted.

“I discovered the recipe in one of my mother’s books a few years ago. I’ve made so many now, I think I could bake them in my sleep!”

“Are you selling any here today?”

“No. I didn’t make any yesterday… on the advice of my nurse.” Miss Travers said, grinning at him. “… but there are plenty of other delightful cakes to choose from and Mrs King has baked a few cherry pies.”

“I ought to buy one of them for my mother before they get snatched up.”

“They are very popular, but I’m sure we can reserve one for you, seeing as you are the guest of honour, my Lord.” She commented with a twinkle in her eye.

“Thank you, Miss Travers. And what other… privileges does the guest of honour get?” He asked mischievously.

“Oh… Well… not so much privileges, but if you felt so inclined, you could call out the raffle winners a bit later on?” She stuttered as a blush started to appear on her cheeks. “Oh, and I’m sure we could provide you with tea and refreshments… free of charge.” She said.

Miss Travers’ blushing at his flirting seemed to spur Stephen on all the more. “Tea sounds good, but I was hoping for something more… stimulating.”

“Stimulating?” She asked, a little bemused.

“Yes…” He replied.

Miss Travers appeared to consider her response for a moment. “Is my conversation not stimulating enough for you, Lord Olson?” She replied with a smirk. Her response took him by surprise, but he was delighted she was still playing along.

“Of course, but the trouble is that I’m not sure I could get away with keeping you all to myself today… even if I wanted to.” He said.

Stephen closely observed Lilian, intrigued as what her reaction would be to his words. Her eyes widened in surprise and he saw her swallow and take a breath to compose herself. “No, you would not… get away with that…” She stammered as she nervously smoothed her skirts as she attempted to collect herself. “But I am sure there will be plenty of people here today who can offer you as stimulating conversation as me?”

“I’m not sure that’s possible, Miss Travers.” His said quietly, which made her freeze and words seemed to escape her. “But, I’m willing to give it a try.” He added.

Miss Travers looked away and smoothed her skirts again and Stephen smiled rather liking the fact he made her nervous. “Well, alright then. I… I better go and check on… on the cake stall… tell them to reserve you a cherry pie.” She said, clearly flustered.

“Thank you.” Said Stephen.

“And I’ll… I’ll see you in a few minutes for the opening?”

“Indeed.” He said nodding watching her closely.

“Very well.” Said Miss Travers, but she stayed stood with him for a moment with the same curious expression on her face.

“I thought you were leaving?” Stephen said, smiling.

“Yes… I am. It’s just…” Miss Travers answered, but she stopped midsentence.

“What?” He asked.

Miss Travers shook her head. “It’s nothing.” She said, and before Stephen could say anything further, they were accosted by Mrs Atkins and Miss Travers was led away from him.

Stephen’s heart was racing fast after their flirtatious conversation. What is it she wanted to say to him? He made a decision there and then to try everything he could to speak with her again today to find out.


	23. Lilian

It was an hour into the village fete and everything seemed to be going to plan so far. The entire village appeared to have come out to support the event, although Lilian suspected that many came just to see Lord Olson and have the chance to speak to him. He did a short, but eloquent speech and then spent most of the first hour talking to the villagers. Lilian watched him as he did so, impressed by the way he so graciously gave everyone his time, despite the fact that he had teased that he only wanted to talk to her... The thought made her stomach flip and her eyes once again sought him out. Lilian would be a liar if she said she hadn’t enjoyed Lord Olson’s flirting, because she had, but he made her so very nervous… in fact more than nervous… how was it possible that one person’s words or just a look could make her tremble from head to toe?

Lord Olson stirred up such confusing feelings in her and Lilian was about to tell him so when she had stopped herself, for sharing these things with him seemed in appropriate. In truth be told, wasn’t everything about their interaction somewhat inappropriate? What was she thinking indulging in such conversation? She seemed to forget herself around him and it really must come to an end. Yes, she needed to put a stop to this silly infatuation she had and come back to the reality: a reality in which she was just an ordinary country girl and he was the Lord of the manor; and where any hint of romance between them was completely ridiculous.

A voice startled her out of her day dream. “Lilian?”

Lilian spun round. “Oh. Hi Fred.” She replied, and she suddenly felt nervous again, albeit for different reasons this time, for they had not had the chance to finish their conversation yesterday.

“I didn’t see you leave the farm yesterday.” Fred stated.

“No, I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye. I wasn’t feeling well and Mr Daniels drove me home.”

“Yes, Lord Olson told me.” Said Fred with a questioning look in his eye and Lilian didn’t know what to say. “Are you feeling better today?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you.” She replied, clearing her throat. “I hear you managed to get all the wheat harvested.”

“Yes, we did, although I don’t fancy doing it again by hand.”

“It certainly looked like hard work.”

“It was.” Fred confirmed and an awkward silence followed until he said. “You know, we never got round to finishing our conversation yesterday.”

“No. We did not.” Lilian admitted, avoiding his gaze and going pink.

Noticing her shyness, Fred said. “Lilian… I know you’ve not been on a date before, but all I’m asking for is a chance to get to know you better and to show you that I’m actually a quite a nice person. You may even have fun?”

Lilian smiled. “I’m sorry, I’m no good at this.” She admitted, still torn about whether she wanted to go out with him or not, but his words had softened her.

“It’s alright… but I must admit I’m kind of on tenterhooks right now.” Fred chuckled nervously. “What did your father say… about you dating me?”

“He said he would like you to come to dinner first.”

“You mean to suss me out?” Fred asked.

Lilian smiled. “Yes, something like that.”

“Sounds rather intimidating.”

“Well, if you’re not up to it…” She teased, which made Fred chuckle again.

“No. I didn’t say that… I’d happily come round for dinner if that’s what it takes, but you haven’t said what it is _you_ want.”

Fred was looking at Lilian intently as he waited for her answer. Her eyes flicked to Lord Olson. He was looking at them curiously. Despite her obvious feelings for him, she knew that whatever it was between them couldn’t come to anything. Whilst they may be similar in character, their circumstances were so starkly different and even if she wanted more with him than she had now, it was such an impossible situation. Maybe she should start exploring other possibilities? And Fred was a nice guy and handsome and perhaps she would come to love him like her father loved her mother.

She looked back to Fred and said. “Fred… If I’m honest, I’m not really sure… I mean… this is all new to me… but I think… I think I would like the opportunity to get to know you better.”

He smiled at her words. “Then you’ll go on a date with me?”

“If my father is happy to permit me, then yes.” Lilian clarified.

Fred looked delighted. “So I just need to convince your father then?” He said.

Lilian smiled. “Yes, but I wouldn’t worry too much. He’s a big softy really.”

“I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?”

“Yes. We shall.” Lilian replied.

“So… shall I wait to hear from you… about when dinner is?” asked Fred.

“Yes. I’ll let you know. Will you be at church tomorrow?”

“I expect so.”

“Alright. I’ll tell you then.” Said Lilian.

“Good.”

“Good.” Lilian repeated, smiling at him.

Fred started walking off, then turned and said. “Until tomorrow then.” And Lilian nodded in response, and watched him walk away before heading over to the bric-a-brac stall where she took a few deep breaths. Even though she didn’t have the same feelings for Fred, the conversation had been pretty nerve-wracking. She hoped she had made the right choice in going on a date with him. At least she’d been honest that she wasn’t sure, because she wasn’t, not at all. Lilian looked over the Lord Olson again, and her heart started to race as she noticed he was walking over to her. She wondered what he would think about her going on a date with Fred? But then she admonished herself, for he probably didn’t think of her at all.

“Miss Travers.” Said Lord Olson as he stopped in front of her. He didn’t smile at her and Lilian couldn’t quite read the look in his eye.

“Lord Olson. Are you having a pleasant afternoon?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“So the conversation was sufficiently stimulating for you?” Lilian said, and then she reprimanded herself again for she shouldn’t encourage this.

Lord Olson offered her a small smile. “Well, it was a little stimulating.” He replied.

“Can I get you a cup of tea and anything to eat?”

“I’m fine thank you. There was something I wanted to ask you though.”

“Alright.” Replied Lilian, but just as he was about to ask his question, Lilian spotted someone over his shoulder. “Oh… Lord Olson… Erm… we have a unexpected visitor.” She said.

Lord Olson turned round to look in the direction she was facing. It was Miss Peters.


	24. Stephen

“Oh God!” Stephen said when he saw Miss Peters… and then he quickly remembered who was next to him. “Forgive me, Miss Travers.”

“Of course.” She said, looking at him slightly concerned which if he hadn’t been feeling so perplexed at Miss Peters arrival, he would have found it incredibly adorable. “Do you think she’s going to cause trouble?” Miss Travers asked him.

“Honestly? I don’t know. She has every right to be here. It’s not like she’s banished from the village, but why come here?” He said and then he looked around him. As suspected, people were starting to acknowledge her presence.

“Shall I go and talk to her?” She asked.

“No, thank you. It’s fine. I don’t want to drag you into my messy personal matters.” He said, rather embarrassed.

“I don’t mind. Just tell me if you need me to do anything and I’ll do it.” Said Miss Travers.

Despite the situation, he smiled at her. “I know you would, but I think I need to deal with this one.” Said Stephen, as he took a deep breath and started to make his way over, wondering why life had to be so complicated. Maybe it was naïve of him to think that he would never see her again, but he thought he had concluded that particular situation and he couldn’t help thinking that Miss Peters’ presence here was going to cause more trouble for him. She was walking towards the cake stall and Stephen hurried over to intercept her.

“Miss Peters.” Stephen said, and she turned to look at him.

“Lord Olson.” She replied, stopping and offering a forced smiled, no doubt for the spectators benefit.

“I must say, it’s a surprise to see you here. I do hope all is well?” said Stephen.

“… and why should I not come back to the place which was my home for twenty years?” Miss Peters replied in rather coldly.

Stephen breathed out exasperatedly. He did not want a confrontation, least of all with an audience. “That is indeed your prerogative. I meant no offense, but as you did not seem particularly pleased with the arrangements I made for you, I’m sure you can understand my… surprise at seeing you here.”

She smiled slightly. “You’re worried I may cause a scene.”

“Perhaps.” He admitted “…but not for myself. A lot of hard work has gone into today and I would not want anything to spoil it.” Stephen replied.

Miss Peters laughed slightly. “So you say.”

“Miss Peters, please do not play games with me. Why are you here?” Stephen asked, glancing around, as people were starting to stare at them talking.

“I’m here to buy some of Mrs Aktins’ shortbread and show my support for the village. Harvest was always a special time for Frederick and I.” Miss Peters stated. Part of him doubted her motives, but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“Of course. Thank you for your support. I will leave you to your shopping.” He replied and started to walk away from her, until she said.

“Oh, and I wanted a word with you on a… sensitive matter.” Said Miss Peters.

Stephen stopped and closed his eyes momentarily, for he knew there must be more to it. He turned round and walked back to her. “Couldn’t you have written a letter and made an appointment?”

“I tried that, but my letters went unanswered.” She said.

Stephen looked at her suspiciously. “Miss Peters, I have not received any letters from you since you left Thornberry Castle.”

“Well I have written at least three and as you would not answer, I have had to come here unannounced.”

Stephen was confused. What on earth was going on? “Miss Peters, I’m beginning to lose my patience. Please do not toy with me for I have not received any such letters.”

“I can assure you, my Lord, that I have written. Perhaps you should ask your staff… or maybe even your mother what has become of them?” Said Miss Peters.

Stephen’s eyes widened in astonishment at her accusation. Surely his mother wouldn’t stoop so low – would she? He was beyond irritated by this, but now was not the place get into further discussion on the subject. “If it is a meeting you want, I suppose you had better come to the castle later this afternoon. Let’s say five o’clock.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Miss Peters replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some shortbread to buy.” She said as she walked off to the cake stall.

He stood and watched her for a moment, lost in his thoughts about how completely messed up his personal life was. What could Miss Peters want to talk to him about? Hadn’t he been more than generous in his provision for her? Was she lying about writing him letters? Or was someone in the castle intercepting them? And had they intercepted more than just the ones Miss Peters had sent? Could it have been his mother? God, he could well believe it of her and it vexed him greatly.

“Lord Olson?” A small soft voice said near him, breaking him out of his thoughts and instantly having a calming effect on him somehow. Stephen turned round to face her. “I thought you may like a cup of tea.” Miss Travers said as she handed it over to him.

Stephen smiled as he took it, for she had remembered he liked it black. “Thank you, Miss Travers.”

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Yes… No…” Stephen admitted.

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?” She asked.

He smiled at her. “Not this time Miss Travers, but thank you for the offer… and the tea.” Said Stephen, as he took a sip and he started to calm down even more. He felt her eyes on him as he did so and it thrilled him, but also made him nervous at the same time.

“My Lord? You were about to ask me something before we got interrupted.”

“Yes, I was.” He replied, but the trouble was that the question he was about to ask seemed completely inappropriate now for he had been wound up by the fact she was talking to Fred Grant and wanted to ask if there was anything between them… and it really wasn’t any of his business, even if he wanted it to be. He therefore decided he needed to ask a different one. “I have the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate coming to visit next week, along with their two sons and daughter, all around my age. They are friends of my Aunt. They plan on staying for a couple of weeks and as I have not been in Kempton that long, I was wondering if you had any suggestions on where I should take them.” Stephen asked, hoping she didn’t suspect that he had made up the question on the spot.

“Oh… well I am probably not the best person to ask my Lord, for I do not really stray far from Kempton.” She replied, blushing slightly.

“Yes, of course.” Stephen replied, embarrassed he had not thought of that.

“… but I can ask around to get you some suggestions?”

“No… please do not trouble yourself, Miss Travers. I’m sure my mother has come up with an itinerary in any case.” He said as he took a sip from his cup of tea to compose himself, half hoping the world would swallow him up. He cleared his throat and hastily changed the subject. “I expect you will be glad of a rest once the harvest celebrations are over?”

“Well… it will be a bit less busy, that is true, but we have lots going on at school this term.” Miss Travers responded.

“School?” Stephen asked.

“Yes. I teach at the local school a couple of days a week.” She answered.

“You do?” He said, surprised as he didn’t know this about her.

Miss Travers smiled at him. “Yes I do. You see, Lord Olson, there is still a lot you are yet to learn about me.”

Stephen chuckled. “Clearly.”

“Anyway, we’re doing a local history project this term, which I’m not prepared for at all, so that’s going to keep me occupied.” Explained Miss Travers.

Stephen looked at her with curiosity. Just when he thought he had her all worked out, she surprised him again with something else which made her admire her all the more. Miss Travers’ revelation gave him an idea. “If it’s local history that you’re teaching, then you must bring the children up to the castle, for some parts date back to the seventeenth century.”

Miss Travers’ appeared taken aback with his proposal. “Oh, Lord Olson, that is very kind of you, but I couldn’t ask that of you.” She said.

“You didn’t ask, I offered.” Stephen replied, smirking slightly.

Miss Travers looked at her feet and blushed, before meeting his eyes again. “But… but won’t you have visitors?”

“Yes, that is true, but I’m sure it won’t matter if I am away from them for a couple of hours.”

“Lord Olson…” She began.

“Miss Travers.” Stephen said, interrupting her. “Why don’t you like accepting help from me?” He said as he took a step closer to her. She looked up him, her breaths shallow as she bit her lip nervously and it gave him butterflies.

“I… just…” She took a breath and closed her eyes momentarily. “… because you have many demands on your time, my Lord and I don’t want you to… to inconvenience you.”

“Miss Travers, I’m offering to help or assist you because I want to. I do not consider it an inconvenience, far from it.” He said, the tone of his voice earnest. She didn’t say anything in response, but continued to look at him with a stunned expression. “At least think about it… the school trip at the castle.” Said Stephen. Miss Travers nodded timidly in response. “Thank you for the tea, Miss Travers, but I ought to get back to the castle. I have some matters to attend to.” He said, handing over the tea to Miss Travers and not particularly wanting to go, but if he was to meet with Miss Peters later he wanted to be prepared.

“Yes, of course. Thank you very much for your time today, Lord Olson.”

Stephen smiled at her. “It was my pleasure.” He replied, and he meant it.

And with that he left.

***************

Stephen sat in his study, drumming his fingers upon the desk, swirling brandy around a glass. He didn’t normally drink until after dinner, but the seed of doubt Miss Peters had planted in him regarding the missing letters drove him to it. He thought that he was starting to earn his tenants and staff’s respect, but was he just being played like a fool? Was there really no-one he could trust? Not even his own mother? Or was Miss Peters simply trying to unnerve him? Did everyone simply see him as a pawn in a game to be manipulated and moulded to get what they wanted? The whole situation was insufferable and Stephen was exhausted by it and he had no idea how he was ever to gain control of his own life.

There was a knock on the door and Stephen gulped down the remainders of his drink which burned his throat. “Come in.” He said with a croak.

Greyson opened the door. “Miss Peters is here, my Lord. I’ve shown her to the library.” He said.

“Thank you.” Stephen said, getting up and fastening the button on his jacket. Greyson led him to the library and then shut the door behind him. Miss Peters was standing at the far side of the room. He registered her presence with a nod and then walked over to the drinks tray. “Would you care for a drink Miss Peters?” He asked, as he poured himself another brandy.

“Yes, thank you.” She said.

Stephen poured her one and handed it over. “Please, sit.” He said, as he took a seat in an arm chair and she did likewise. “What is it you wish to discuss, Miss Peters?” He asked as he took a swig of his drink, wanting to get straight to business and get this over with as soon as possible.

Miss Peters sat stiff and upright. “I am afraid it is rather a serious matter, my Lord.” She said as she took a breath before continuing. “When I left the castle a few weeks ago, I packed a number of sentimental items that your father gave me through the years. However, when I arrived at the property in Eastleigh I soon realised there were some items missing. It is my belief that someone in this castle deliberately removed them from my suitcases and I’ve come to reclaim them.”

Stephen looked at her in shock and he needed another swig of brandy. “That is some accusation Miss Peters. What items are we talking about?”

“A diamond ring, a locket, a crystal vase and a pair of sapphire earrings.” She said.

“And these were gifts to you from my father?” Stephen clarified.

“Yes, that is right.”

“When do you think they could have been removed from your suitcases?” He asked.

“At any time between Midday on the Saturday until I left on the Sunday morning.”

“And did you see anyone go into your rooms at this time?”

“No, but the maids would have been in to turndown the bed.”

“Is there anyone who had a quarrel with you? Anyone you suspect?” Stephen asked.

“My Lord, I was the Earl’s mistress. All of the servants mistrusted me for that reason. In truth, it could have been anyone in this castle.” Miss Peters answered.

Stephen sighed. He could well imagine that being the case, but something about what she said didn’t add up. “You said you wanted to reclaim the items. Why you think they are still here in the castle?”

Miss Peters shifted in her seat. “As I’ve already said, the servants did not trust me and were reluctant to take orders from me because your father and I were not married. Perhaps someone did not think I was entitled to keep them after your father died for that very reason.”

Stephen sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hands for his was starting to get a headache. “Right. Well I suppose I am going to have to question the servants. Are you sure there is no possibility that you have simply misplaced these items?”

“No, there is not, my Lord, for I am certain that I packed them.” Miss Peters maintained.

Stephen took another drink. This was a serious accusation. If a member of his staff had done this, it would lead to their dismissal and depending on what had happened to the items, he may have to get the police involved. However, the gravity of the offence and the fact that his staff still did not seem to trust him meant that getting to the bottom of this seemed incredibly unlikely.

“Can I be honest with you, Miss Peters?”

“Please do, my Lord.”

“The servants… they have not yet warmed to me as their new employer. I do not think it very likely that anyone will come forward with information, even if I were to offer incentives to do so. Of course, I will do what I can, but I do not want to give you false hope that I can get you back your possessions.” Said Stephen.

“I understand. Thank you at least for being willing to try.” Miss Peters replied.

Stephen sat for a moment in thought, before asking her. “There was something else. What makes you think my mother would hide your letters from me?”

Miss Peters looked at him apologetically. “Lord Olson, it was my affair with your father that drove your mother back to New York. Even though there was no affection in their marriage, I know the affair wounded her greatly and she despises me for it. I can understand how she would not want to see me again and perhaps that was her motive, if indeed it was her that hid them from you. For what it’s worth, your father and I never set out to hurt your mother. Sometimes you cannot choose who you fall in love with, but love chooses you.” She answered.

Stephen regarded her words for a moment and couldn’t help but think about Miss Travers… However, the difference here was that he was not married, and neither was Miss Travers. He would like to think he would be strong enough not to pursue her in those circumstances. “Perhaps, but we have a choice on whether to act on our feelings or not.” He said.

Miss Peters smiled at him. “Yes. You are right. You are wise for your years Lord Olson, and more like your father than you know.” She said as she finished her drink and stood up. Stephen stood up too. “Thank you for your assistance, my Lord. Please keep me informed as to the progress you make in recovering my items.”

“Of course. I’ll get Daniels to drive you back to Eastleigh, for it will be getting dark soon.” Stephen said.

“That is kind of you my Lord, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Stephen accompanied her back to the entrance hall and instructed Greyson to get Daniels and the car. He said goodnight to Miss Peters and then made his way to his room to get changed for dinner.


	25. Lilian

It had been a good day at the fete and church was busier than usual the next day as everyone showed up for the harvest festival. A team of ladies had put together a wonderful display of produce which included pumpkins, potatoes, carrots and marrows and the like along with tinned items. Around the church were also stands of beautiful seasonal flowers. Everyone had been very generous in donating goods which were to be distributed to the poorest families in the village and further afield. Harvest was such a special time for the village and it was amazing to see everyone pull together. Even Mr Greaves managed to rally himself to come, as he had missed a number of services in the last few weeks. Lilian was really pleased, albeit slightly concerned, that he came, but he looked a little brighter than he had been for a long while.

After the service, the congregation made their way out into the churchyard and as usual congregated in groups to discuss all manner of things. Lilian needed to speak to Fred to confirm when dinner would be. Her father appeared rather nervous about the prospect when Lilian had asked him yesterday and she was too. She still couldn’t help thinking whether she was doing the right thing in encouraging Fred, but it was only dinner… and he knew she had reservations about it all.

As Lilian was looking for Fred amongst the crowd, her eyes found with Lord Olson who was talking to Mr Williams and his mother. When their eyes met Lilian felt a something akin to a sharp pain in her heart which in turn made her feel rather faint. What was wrong with her? Why did it feel like she was betraying her heart in agreeing to date Fred? Surely her feelings for Lord Olson were no more than superficial for she hardly knew him, although what she did know of him she admired. How was she ever to get over her infatuation with him if he kept popping up everywhere? Church, the farm, the fete… All their interactions these last few days had been wonderful, yet terrifying at the same time for she could feel that she was falling for him more and more each day. Perhaps if she spent more time with Fred she would be able to rid herself of the hold he seemed to have on her?

Lilian took some deep breaths to compose herself, smoothed her skirts and then continued to look around the churchyard until she was able to spot Fred who was standing with his father. He was looking rather dapper and smiled widely as she approached him.

“Good morning Lilian.” He said, greeting her cheerfully.

“Hi Fred.” Lilian replied nervously.

“The fete appears to have been a great success?” Fred commented.

“Yes, everyone was very generous.” Lilian replied.

“You did a splendid job in organising everything, not to mention the fact you saved the day by getting more hands to help us harvest the wheat.”

“Oh well, anyone would do the same, and to be honest, I didn’t end up helping that much.” Said Lilian as a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You are something special, Lilian Travers.” Fred said softly, making her go a darker shade of pink.

“Are you able to come for dinner on Thursday?” She asked.

Fred smiled again. “Yes, Thursday is good.” He replied, and Lilian smiled shyly in response. “I’m looking forward to it… I think.”

“You really do not need to worry about my father. I think he’ll be just as nervous as you.” Said Lilian.

“I’m not sure about that, but I’ll endure it if it means I get to take you out.” Said Fred and Lilian continued to smile at him shyly until they were approached by someone else.

“Lilian, Fred.” Dorothy said looking at Lilian suspiciously. “Lovely service.” She commented and they nodded in agreement both looking rather sheepish. “I just wanted a word with you, Lilian about the fete proceeds.”

“Yes, of course.” Lilian responded.

“I’ll leave you ladies to it.” Fred said smirking, catching on that Dorothy wanted to talk to Lilian alone and he wandered off.

“What was all that about?” Dorothy scolded. “I thought you weren’t interested in Fred?”

“I know that’s what I said on Friday, but since then I’ve… well I’ve decided that it wouldn’t hurt to give it a go and Fred is coming to dinner on Thursday.” Lilian mumbled.

“Gosh, that was rather a quick change of heart.” Dorothy said.

“Yes I know.” Lilian sighed. “… I told him I wasn’t sure… Oh Dorothy – am I doing the right thing?”

Dorothy smiled at her. “Lilian, it’s OK to be nervous about your first date, but that is all it is, a date. It’s not like you’ve agreed to marry him, I mean, this is the 1920s after all!”

“Yes… you’re right… I’m sorry. I just don’t have no idea what I’m doing.” Lilian admitted.

“Just try and enjoy getting to know him. You never know, maybe you’ll start to like him?” Dorothy said.

“Maybe.” Lilian said as her eyes found Lord Olson again and her heart started pounding.

“Did you speak to Miss Peters at the fete?” Dorothy asked.

“No, I did not.”

“Me neither. I wonder what she was doing there. The discussion between her and Lord Olson looked rather tense.”

“Well, we probably shouldn’t speculate on Lord Olson’s private matters.” Lilian said defensively.

“I suppose not, but it is intriguing. Maybe Louisa will know?”

“Louisa?” Lilian asked.

“The head housemaid.”

“Oh yes. I had a conversation with her at the castle on Friday. It appears she is staying there for the time being, but still keeping an eye out for a new position.” Lilian remarked.

Dorothy’s eyes widened. “Why were you at the castle on Friday?”

Lilian blushed and looked embarrassed. “I… er… I bumped into Lord Olson when trying to find people to help out at the Grant’s farm and we went back the castle so I could get some dressings for my blisters.”

“He walked you back to the castle?”

“Yes.”

“And got Louisa to help you with your blisters?”

“Yes.”

“And then you arrived in the car with him at the farm?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God!” Dorothy said, her eyes literally looking like they were about to pop out of her head.

“Dorothy, remember where we are!” Lilian hissed, looking around to see if anyone could hear them.

“Sorry. I’m just… I’m just… Wow! Why didn’t you tell me you’d had all these moments alone with him?”

“… because… because it is all merely coincidental, it doesn’t mean anything. He was just being helpful and kind. It was nothing.”

“Lilian… this is not nothing! No-one who was there at the Tenants Ball could deny that something was happening on that dancefloor when you danced with him, for you could feel the tension from the other side of the room… I didn’t say anything because I thought things were happening with you and Fred… but now you have been spending time with him _alone_.”

“Dorothy, it’s not like that! We just bumped into each other. Most of the other conversations we’ve had are in the presence of others.”

“The other times?” Dorothy asked. Lilian clasped her hands nervously for she felt uncomfortable divulging the extent of their interaction.

“Yes, you know at church and the fete and the Grant’s farm.” She said, as she cleared her throat, not wanting to admit about the times she had met him at Mr Greaves’ house, but her body language gave her away.

“Lilian – that is not the full extent of it, I can tell for you are an awful liar.”

“I am not lying.” Lilian maintained.

“No, you are withholding information from me. What are you so afraid of?”

Lilian’s heart was starting to race from the direct questions. “Dorothy, please stop making this into something it isn’t. There is nothing of that sort going on between me and Lord Olson and to insinuate anything would be highly inappropriate. I’ve agreed to go on a date with Fred…”

“Even though you don’t like him…”

“I do like him.” Lilian maintained.

“Just not romantically.”

“No… not yet, but I’m opening myself up to that possibility.”

“Sounds like you’re in denial to me.” Dorothy remarked.

Lilian sighed in frustration. “Please can we stop talking about this.”

Dorothy looked at her exasperatedly. “Fine. For now, but this is not the end of this discussion Lilian Travers.” She said, as she turned away and left Lilian standing on her own feeling incredibly unsettled.


	26. Stephen

Seeing Lilian and Fred talking together at church had once again got Stephen thinking that there was something going on between them and it bothered him. It really bothered him, and that combined with the fact he had to deal with Miss Peters’ missing items meant that he was in a foul mood for the rest of the day. Stephen needed to question the servants, but before that, he needed to talk to his mother. He was dreading it and he had been avoiding the conversation as much as possible, however it needed to be done sooner or later. Thankfully, it was his mother that prompted the conversation when they had retired to the drawing room after luncheon.

“When were you going to tell me you had a meeting Miss Peters yesterday?” His mother asked, an edge to her voice.

Stephen took a deep breath to prepare himself. “Do I have to tell you about all my meetings?” He said as he drunk his coffee.

“Given the person it involves, it would be somewhat courteous to mention this one, don’t you think?”

Stephen glanced over to the far side of the room where David was standing. He nodded at him to be dismissed and he left the room.

“I suppose one of the servants told you?” Stephen said as he turned to talk to her once he was sure they were alone.

“Does it matter?” She said.

“Actually, it does matter, because Miss Peters wanted to discuss a serious matter with me that potentially implicates one or more of the servants.” Stephen said

“What do you mean?”

“It appears that some of the items she packed to take with her to the cottage in Eastleigh were removed from her suitcases.”

His mother looked at him in disbelief. “She can’t be serious! Is she accusing someone of stealing?”

“That appears to be the case.”

“And you believe her?”

Stephen frowned at her. “You think she is lying?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“Why would she lie about such a thing? She has nothing to gain by it!”

“How am I supposed to know? She’s just trying to cause trouble if you ask me.” She said.

Stephen regarded her for a moment. “Well, _if_ these items were removed from the suitcases, they have either been sold or they are still somewhere in the castle.”

“Why would the items still be in the castle?”

“They were all gifts from my father. Perhaps someone thought Miss Peters wasn’t entitled to keep them, given she was his mistress.” Stephen said, still watching his mother’s reaction closely.

“I can’t imagine why any of the servants would think such a thing.” She said. “But I suppose it is a possibility. What are you going to do?” His mother asked.

“Question the servants. See if anyone knows anything.”

“Very well.” His mother said, as she sipped her coffee.

“There’s something else I wanted to discuss with you.” Stephen said.

“Yes?”

“Miss Peters said that she wrote to me at least three times requesting a meeting to discuss this, yet I have not received any such letters.” Said Stephen.

His mother’s eyes widened. “So she accuses someone of stealing her items _and_ intercepting your letters?”

“Yes, she does.”

“How preposterous!” His mother said, crossing her legs and taking another sip of coffee as she avoided his eye.

Silence descended for a moment while Stephen considered his next move until he said. “Is it though?”

His mother’s head snapped back to him. “Is it what?”

“Is it so preposterous?”

“What are you saying, Stephen?”

“My father and Miss Peters had an unconventional relationship that caused a huge scandal. Miss Peters said that the servants never accepted her as mistress of this house, so therein lies a motive. Furthermore there are… others who are determined to restore this family’s name in society. Aunt Elizabeth, for example, so clearly pointed out that Miss Peters needed to be cast as far away from Kempton as possible. A servant could easily have acted on someone else’s instructions to ensure she was kept away.” Explained Stephen.

“Are you insinuating that Aunt Elizabeth had something to do with this?” His mother asked.

“It is possible, but given that she has been gone for some weeks now, unlikely.”

“Who then?” She asked. Stephen turned to look at her pointedly. His mother shot daggers at him. “You cannot be suggesting that I had something to do with this?”

“Did you have the servants intercept my letters Mother?” He asked gravely.

His mother looked furious at his question. “How could you even think such a thing, Stephen?”

“Quite easily, Mother. You’ve made it very clear that you are unhappy with the way I am running things around here, not to mention the fact you were very displeased with the arrangements I made for Miss Peters.”

“So you think I would intercept your letters?”

“Yes, I think you might.”

His mother put her coffee cup on the table. “I can’t believe my own son would think me capable of such a thing.” She said.

Stephen glared at her. “I think it’s a fair assumption to make given your recent behaviour.”

“What are you on about?”

“I expressly said that the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate were only to stay the week, yet you deliberately went against me and invited them for two.” He said.

“Stephen, one week is hardly enough time to make a firm acquaintance.”

“That is not the point Mother. Do not try and justify the fact you went behind my back. Who’s not to say that you are doing so again?”

“Now you are just being ridiculous Stephen!” His mother said.

“Am I?” Stephen said as he stood up to pace the room as he was feeling really wound up. “You were meant to be here to support me, but instead, all you’ve done since we arrived here is criticise and challenge the decisions I have made.”

“Stephen, you are a young man with much responsibility. I know this world, I only want to help you and stop you making any mistakes.”

Stephen rubbed his temples and said. “ _A man who never makes mistakes never makes anything else_.”

“What?”

Stephen sighed. “How am I supposed to learn anything if I don’t make any mistakes? And how can I discern what sort of man I want to be if you do not let me?” He said. His mother pursed her lips and avoided his gaze.

“Please just tell me. Tell me if you had anything to do with the letters or Miss Peters’ missing possessions.”

She stared at him for a moment, then said emphatically. “No. I did not.”

For some reason, Stephen still didn’t believe her, but if she flat out denied it, what more could he do? “Fine.” He said somewhat defeatedly, sank back down in his chair and picked up his coffee. He drank a mouthful to help calm him down. “I don’t suppose you have any suspicions as to who may be culpable?”

“None that I can think of.” She replied.

Stephen sighed. “Right. Then I suppose I should start interviewing the servants this afternoon.” He said.

************

The next few days were painful to say the least. Stephen spoke with the servants one by one, but not one of them had anything useful to say about Miss Peters’ possessions. He had a suspicion as to why, but he had to tread carefully if he was going to get to the bottom of it. What was more concerning were the missing letters. The way the post was handled meant that any number of people could intercept them, so he liaised with Greyson to make some changes. Stephen found himself troubled by the whole situation. It was not so much the missing letters that vexed him, but the fact that someone was undermining and keeping things from him. He was supposed to be the head of a grand estate, yet he felt like he had very little control and it was infuriating. After another unsuccessful interview on the Thursday afternoon, Stephen found that he needed to take a walk before dinner to clear his head. He decided to do the river walk that Miss Travers had recommended because it made him think of her, and thinking of her was better than dwelling on the trouble at the castle.

Towards the end of the walk he came to the kissing gate just down the lane from the vicarage and Mr Greaves’ property and as he went through it he spotted a figure coming towards him. It was Fred Grant.

“Lord Olson!” Fred said cheerfully in greeting.

“Mr Grant. How do you do?”

“Very well thank you.” Fred replied, beaming.

“Did you get the reaper-binder fixed?”

“Yes, although it is somewhat redundant now as all the wheat has been cut. We really appreciated your help with the harvesting, Sir.”

“I was happy to help, in fact, I rather enjoyed it.” Stephen commented.

“I could tell. Perhaps we’ll make a farmer out of you yet?”

“Yes, perhaps.” Stephen replied, chuckling. “What are you doing this side of the village?”

“I’m having dinner at the vicarage.” Fred replied rather contritely.

Stephen’s heart plummeted and he felt winded as he registered Fred’s words which appeared to confirm what he had suspected: There was some sort of understanding between Fred and Lilian. He tried to keep a neutral expression, but it was difficult. “You are well acquainted with Reverend Travers and Miss Travers?” He asked, fearing the answer.

“Well, I hope to be.” Fred said smiling coyly as a million thoughts went through Stephen’s mind. He clenched his fists to try take control of his emotions.

“Right.” Stephen mumbled. “In which case, I better not keep you. Good day, Mr Grant.”

“Good day, Lord Olson.” Fred replied as they went their separate ways; Fred towards the vicarage and Stephen towards Thornberry Castle.

Stephen’s legs felt like they were made of lead as he heaved himself back home. A walk had felt like a good idea at the time, but now he had learned that Fred Grant was dining with Miss Travers, his despondent mood had returned with a vengeance such that he wished he had never wandered out so that he would still be ignorant of the fact. Nothing in his life seemed to be going to the way he wanted it and it didn’t look like the next few weeks would be any better. The Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate would arrive in a few days time and he couldn’t help feeling that the visit would be trying. The only thing that could possibly work in his favour is if he could manage to persuade their sons to come with him to the jazz club, for he was in desperate need of a night out or at least a distraction from everything that was going on.

As for Miss Travers, Stephen had no idea what to do. His feelings for her couldn’t be denied and even though he thought she felt the same, it was clear she had reservations. Maybe this was because she was dating Fred? Or was she? For Fred had only said he hoped to be well acquainted with her… but then if that was the case, why did he feel like she was slipping away from him…


	27. Lilian

Lilian was feeling really nervous as she stood in the kitchen preparing a dinner of beef stew and dumplings for her father and Fred, but her nerves were nothing compared to her father’s. He tried sitting and reading in the parlour, but found he couldn’t keep still and instead he started pacing the room and fiddling with his tie. By the time there was a knock on the door, it was a wonder how he couldn’t have worn a hole in the carpet. Lilian answered the door.

“Hi Fred.” Lilian said. Her father appeared over her shoulder.

“Mr Grant, please come in.” He said.

“Thank you Sir.” Fred said politely as he stepped over the threshold and into the kitchen.

“Dinner smells really good.” He said.

“Well… you haven’t tasted it yet!” Lilian said.

“If it’s anything like your apple cake, you won’t find any complaints from me.” Fred said smiling.

“Come through to the parlour Fred, we don’t want to get in Lilian’s way while she’s cooking.” Said her father. Lilian saw Fred falter slightly and she gave him a reassuring smile which he shyly returned.

Her father closed the door between the kitchen and parlour behind him and Lilian bit her lip, wondering what they may be talking when and she felt it again… the pang of betrayal in her heart which made her physically gasp for air. She wished it would go away and tried to ignore it by busying herself with the cooking.

Half an hour later and Lilian, Reverend Travers and Fred were sat round the dining room table enjoying Lilian’s cooking.

“This is delicious, Lilian, thank you.” Fred said having taken a few mouthfuls.

“You’re welcome.” Lilian replied.

“Fred’s been telling me about the harvest and how you came to the rescue, Lilian.”

“Oh, no, it wasn’t me, it was Lord Olson and his staff really.” Lilian said.

“Is Lilian always like this Reverend?” Asked Fred.

Lilian frowned. “Always like what?” She said.

“Always unable to take a compliment?”

Her father chuckled. “Oh yes.”

Lilian found herself blushing.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s an admirable quality to be so modest, but I’ve said this before, Lilian, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Fred said.

“I agree.” Her father said.

“Possibly, but you forget that I left pretty soon after lunch that day.”

“True, but we wouldn’t have got the wheat harvested in time without the extra hands you found, so thank you.” Said Fred. Lilian smiled, still feeling rather embarrassed and kept her eyes down to eat her dinner. “Speaking of Lord Olson, I just bumped into him on the road here.” Fred added.

Lilian’s eyes shot up to meet his as her heart started pounding at the thought Lord Olson had been within yards of her home. “You did?”

“Aye. Looked like he had just done the river walk for he was coming through the kissing gate.” Fred explained.

“Ah, that’s your favourite walk, isn’t it Lilian?” Her father asked her.

“Yes, it is. I wonder if he saw the kingfishers again?” She said without thinking.

“Again?” Fred asked. Lilian went a bright shade of pink as she realised that what she had meant to say in her head had actually come out of her mouth.

She looked at her food when she replied. “Yes… I too have bumped into Lord Olson on his way back from that walk. The last time he had seen a pair of kingfishers fishing.”

“Well that was lucky of him.” Her father said.

“Yes, I was quite jealous for I haven’t seen them at all this year.” Lilian said aware that she was looking flustered and Fred was looking at her intently.

“Do you often go walking?” Fred asked Lilian.

“I try to, but I’ve been rather busy of late what with harvest and all.” She replied.

“Do you go… on your own?” Fred asked hesitantly.

“Most of the time for I quite enjoy the solitude. Sometimes I go with Father.” She said as she braved a look in Fred’s direction. He was looking at her curiously and she instantly felt guilty.

Her father started talking about his favourite walks, but Lilian felt a sense of uneasiness. Did Fred suspect her feelings for Lord Olson? She felt… exposed… why couldn’t she keep her composure when his name was drawn into conversation? After dinner, they retired to parlour where her father asked Fred about the farm among other things, and Lilian tried to engage and act politely, but in truth the uneasiness would not subside and it made it difficult to concentrate.

“Lilian, why don’t you play us a piece on the piano?” Her father suggested.

“Oh… If you like, but Fred has already heard me play at church.” Lilian said.

“I would love to hear you play and sing, Lilian.” Fred said softly.

“Very well.” She said as she made her way to the piano and sat down. The hymn book Lord Olson had given her was sitting on top of the piano and she opened it to find a hymn to play.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that music book before, Lilian.” Her father remarked and Lilian froze, unable to turn round to face him and unsure of what to say…

“No, you won’t have for I am borrowing it.” She said, hoping there would be no more questions, but her father kept on.

“Oh. Who lent it to you?” He asked.

Lilian swallowed uncomfortably as her heart started thumping loudly in her chest again.

“Lord Olson.” She said quietly.

“Lord Olson?” He father repeated.

“Yes.”

Silence descended and Lilian still didn’t turn round from her seat at the piano.

“How did that come about?” Her father asked.

Lilian took a deep breath and turned round to face them. Fred had a frown on his face and her father looked surprised. She could feel herself going red again and she deliberately averted her gaze from them.

“I came across Lord Olson last Friday as I was on a mission to find some more hands for Fred’s farm and he offered to help. We went back to the castle to get Mr Gibbins and his men so they could help too. Some of the blisters on my hands had burst from the work and he offered to get one of the housemaids to clean and dress them for me. Once I had been cleaned up, I waited in the library for him and caught a glimpse of this hymn book. It is a first edition of John and Charles Wesley’s collection of hymns and I was rather excited by the find. Lord Olson was kind enough to say that I could borrow it.” Lilian explained. She had avoided both their eyes as she retold her tale, but now she braved a look at her audience. Fred continued to scowl at her and her father looked rather impressed.

“Well, that is very kind of him. A first edition you say? Can I take a look?” Said her father.

“Certainly.” She said, handing it to him and he put on his reading glasses to inspect it.

“This is indeed an exciting find. I wonder what other treasures are hiding in the castle?” Her father said in awe.

“None that we will ever get to see, I expect.” Fred said. “You were privileged indeed to be invited in, Lilian. Most of us commoners are let through the back door where the servants are.”

Lilian looked rather embarrassed and didn’t know how to respond. Her father handed her back the book. “What hymn will you be playing us?” He asked.

“Love Divine?” She suggested.

“Lovely choice.” Her father said.

Lilian turned round and began to play, trying to give her full attention to the music when her head was all over the place. Somehow she managed to get through all four verses and when she had finished, she turned round to face them.

“Will you play us another?” Her father said.

“If you wish me too.” She said when in reality she did not want to at all.

“Actually, I should probably think about heading back. I’ve got an early start tomorrow.” Said Fred as he began to rise from his seat and Lilian and her father rose too.

“Thank you for coming over Fred. It’s been good to get to know you a bit better.” Her father said.

“Thank you for having me.” Fred said.

Lilian stood a little awkwardly and smoothed her skirts. “Would you like to show Fred out, Lilian?” Her father asked.

Lilian faltered slightly. “Yes… of course.” She replied as she led Fred out of the parlour and through the kitchen to the front door.

He walked past her through the door and then turned to look at her.

“I had a really lovely evening.” Fred said and Lilian smiled coyly in response. “Your father… he asked some interesting questions when we were alone.”

“He did?”

“I think he was trying to suss out what my intentions were and ensure they were honourable.”

“Yes, I expect he was… and what are your intentions?” Lilian asked.

Fred shrugged shyly. “I want to take you out. Just you and me doing something nice together… We could go on a horse ride? It’s nothing fancy, but it could be fun?” Fred said nervously as he waited for a response.

Lilian paused for a moment before answering because she felt so torn, but she had already agreed to go on a date with him. “Sounds good.” She said.

“Maybe, next Wednesday afternoon?” Fred suggested.

“Very well.”

“I’ll see you Wednesday then.”

Lilian smiled politely. “Or Sunday first, at church?”

“Oh yeah, Sunday, of course. I look forward to it.” Fred said as he started to make his way back up the track towards the lane. Lilian watched him for a while. When he was a little way up the lane, he turned round to wave and she waved back.

Lilian retreated back into the house and shut the door behind her. She let out a long breath as she went back into the parlour to see her father.

“Fred’s a nice lad.” Her father said.

“Yes. He is.” Lilian agreed. “We’re going for a horse ride next Wednesday afternoon… if that’s alright with you?”

“Oh. Right. Yes, that is fine. I think young Mr Grant has proven himself worthy tonight.” Her father replied smirking a little.

“Thank you.” She replied. “I think I’m going to call it a night, it’s been rather a long day.”

“Alright. Good night my dear.”

“Good night father” Lilian said as she kissed him on the cheek goodnight and wandered up the stairs to bed.


	28. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting patiently for this one!

The day had arrived for the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate’s visit and Stephen was not looking forward to it at all. Ever since he had stumbled across Fred Grant on his way to the vicarage a few days ago he had been in a rather despondent mood, so much so that even his mother (who had refused to speak to him for a whole two days following their conversation about the letters) had mentioned something to him about it yesterday. He had somehow made an excuse about it, for after his mother’s remarks about Miss Travers, he couldn’t very well admit that his temperament was so affected by the fact she seemed to be dating someone else. 

The Sunday after bumping into Fred was nothing short of torture: sitting in the pew watching Miss Travers play the organ, knowing that his were not the only eyes on her; witnessing Fred go up to speak to her afterwards and her smiling back at him… All of it really cut him deep. He knew that jealousy was an ugly state to be in and he tried to suppress it, but knowing that Miss Travers was entertaining the idea of being with Fred and not him stung. After church, Stephen had spoken to Miss Travers briefly to agree some details about the school trip which was to take place this week, but throughout the conversation she avoided his gaze and quickly made excuses to end the exchange once the business had been discussed. Her lack of engagement bothered him all the more and he surmised it was something to do with Fred which felt like a kick in the teeth. Furthermore, there had been little to no progress regarding the missing items or letters. Stephen had reached a dead end on that account and he didn’t know what his next move would be. In any case, getting to the bottom of it all was nigh on impossible when he had guests to entertain.

The house was abuzz with the servants getting everything ready for the visit. Stephen had agreed a menu with his cook, four bedrooms on the first floor had been prepared, all the silver had been polished and the castle had been spotlessly cleaned from top to bottom. Stephen had to say, he was impressed by the efforts the servants had made.

Stephen decided to retreat to his study as the countdown for the Duke and Duchess’ arrival began. He had just received the latest set of accounts from his accountant and wanted to look through it himself. Having worked in a bank, this was something he could understand and interpret rather easily. He worked for an hour or so until there was a knock on the door and Greyson entered. “It is nearly time my Lord.” He said.

“Thank you Greyson.” Stephen replied, putting down the papers he was reading, getting up out of his seat and buttoning up his jacket. He made his way with Greyson to the front entrance of the castle and took his place in the welcome line at the front next to his mother. They waited in silence for a minute or two until the sound of vehicles approaching hit their ears. Two cars were driving towards the castle entrance and they stopped just in front of Stephen.

Greyson opened the car door for them and the Marlsgate family hopped out, each with a wide smile on their faces as they went to greet him. The Duke went to shake Stephen’s hand first. “Your grace, welcome to Thornberry castle.” Stephen said properly.

“Lord Olson. Thank you for inviting us.”

“May I introduce my mother.” Stephen said.

“Lady Olson.” The Duke said, also shaking her hand.

“It is so wonderful to have you come and visit us, your grace. We were delighted that you accepted our invitation.” His mother responded.

“We were delighted to receive it. This is my wife, Meredith… and you can call me John. I don’t see the need for formalities among friends.”

Stephen smiled at them both, although he thought it rather hasty to be calling each other friends. “Lovely to meet you Meredith.” He said taking her hand.

“You too, Stephen. Elizabeth has told us so much about you.” The Duchess said.

“All good I hope!” Stephen said, chuckling nervously. What had his Aunt said about him?

“Of course! These are our boys, or should I say, young men, Isaac and George, and our daughter Evelyn.” The Duchess said as her children approached one by one. The “boys” (who were actually about Stephen’s age or a little younger) gave him firm handshakes and the daughter flashed him a dazzling smile. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but she didn’t stir the feelings in him like Miss Travers did.

Stephen proceeded to introduce them all to the staff, then, eager for refreshments, they escorted the family to the drawing room for tea. Stephen’s first impressions were that the Duke and Duchess were very pleasant and their children polite. They asked him about life in New York and they even shared a bit about their own experiences of being there (for they had visited a few times) and he in turn asked them about their own place of residence which was London half the time, and the other half of their time was spent on their estate in Norwich. The conversation then moved closer to home.

“So how has it been transitioning from New York to Ashfield?” The Duke asked.

“Well… it’s had its ups and downs to be honest, but now I’ve been here for a couple of months I find that it is starting to feel more like home. Granted, it is much quieter here and there are, of course, things I miss, but the countryside is starting to grow on me.” Stephen said.

“The countryside has its virtues certainly, although I am sure you are missing the… entertainments offered in the big city?” The Duke commented.

“Undoubtedly, but there is a town close by which has places to go. In fact, I was rather hoping to tempt some of you to join me one evening at the town’s jazz club.” Stephen said.

This comment sparked a bit of interest. “What is it like?” Isaac asked.

“To be honest, I do not know, for I have not been there yet, but if it’s dreadful there are other places we can go.” Stephen said.

There was a momentary silence, until Evelyn piped up. “Well, I would like to go with you Stephen.” She said.

“Yes, it sounds like a welcome diversion.” Isaac agreed.

“Then we shall go, perhaps at the weekend?” Stephen suggested.

“Excellent.”

“Have you been to London yet, Stephen?” The Duchess asked.

“No, not yet.”

“Do you not have a London house?”

“No. My father sold it a few years ago.”

“Ah, well... your Aunt will not doubt be willing to host you should you wish to experience a more lively night scene.” The Duke suggested.

“Yes, Elizabeth has already issued us with an invitation.” His mother said. Stephen’s eyes snapped back to his mother. He had no idea the two had been in correspondence with each other and it unnerved him, particularly in the light of the missing letters.

“Ah, then I expect we’ll see you in London very soon.” The Duchess said.

“Perhaps.” Stephen said, looking at his mother quite coldly.

“Your Aunt mentioned that your estate is made up of several farms. Not a particularly sustainable endeavour at the moment.” The Duke commented. “In fact, there have been many amongst England’s nobility who have been in terrible trouble over the last few years because their estates are primarily agricultural. I’m impressed that your father managed to keep this place afloat.”

“You are right it is a fragile situation, but my father appears to have been prudent. We actually let all our farms which have been passed down through generations. Our tenants are reluctant to leave a livelihood that is so integral to their family history and I would not want to force them to do so.” Stephen said. “The village is definitely feeling the brunt of the agricultural depression, but what has amazed me is the community spirit here. Everyone seems to pull together and rally around each other. Why, I even helped out with the harvesting the other week.”

“You did?” Evelyn asked and he turned to look at her.

“Yes, I harvested a field of wheat by hand.”

“That sounds like hard work.” She commented.

“It was, but I enjoyed it.”

“Stephen is friendly with many of his tenants.” His mother said, but he doubted whether her remark was a compliment.

“Oh.” Said the Duke, clearly surprised.

“Yes, well, I’m trying to find my feet and understand how the estate works and part of that means getting to know my tenants. This is a tight knit community and I think it’s important to try and integrate into it.”

The Duke smiled at him somewhat patronisingly. “Very admirable, Stephen, but I think it’s still good to have some… boundaries between landlord and tenant, just like there is between master and servant. Yes be friendly, but you don’t want to get too close. It is a business arrangement after all.” He said as he sipped his tea.

Stephen contemplated the Duke’s words as his mother contributed to the conversation. “Exactly, John, which is why we are so glad you are all here, for we are eager to make new acquaintances amongst the gentry, and have been longing for some much needed diversion from the tedium of day to day life. But before all the excitement begins, would now be a good time to show you to your rooms so you can change out of your travel clothes?”

“Yes, thank you Margaret, that would be most welcome.” The Duchess said, as they all rose and were escorted out of the drawing room to their bedrooms by Greyson and the footmen.

Stephen breathed a sigh of relief as they left and sank back into his chair and his mother did likewise. “So… when were you going to tell me about the invitation from Aunt Elizabeth?” He asked her.

“When you were in a more amenable state to accept it.” His mother replied, pursing her lips.

Stephen sighed audibly at her gibe. “Has there been much correspondence between you since she left?”

“Just the odd letter here or there, mainly about the Duke and Duchesses’ visit.”

“Right.” Stephen said, not sure whether to believe her or not. “Well, perhaps we can see if our guests would like to stretch their legs with a walk round the castle grounds when they return, unless you have anything else planned?”

“No, that sounds like a good idea… but while we’re here, I also wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. Are you sure you cannot postpone the school trip until the Duke and Duchess' visit is over?” His mother asked.

“Mother, we’ve talked about this. The school project is this week. It cannot be delayed.”

“Why you had to offer to do a history lesson at the castle, I have no idea.”

“It was _local_ history, Mother and this castle has many stories to tell.” He said.

“If you say so…” His mother said, eyeing him suspiciously. Stephen didn’t answer, but poured himself some more tea as they waited for their guests to return.

Stephen, his mother and their guests enjoyed a pleasant walk around the castle’s gardens later that afternoon. As they were exploring, his mother suggested, not very subtly, that Stephen give Evelyn a tour inside the castle which was strongly supported by the Duke and Duchess… He agreed to for it would be impolite not to and escorted Evelyn back to the castle, through the main entrance and to the library for the start of the tour.

“If I didn’t know any better, Stephen, I would think that your mother and my parents are conspiring for us to have some time alone together. I wonder why that is?” Evelyn said with a smirk and glint in her eye.

Stephen was pretty taken aback by her forthrightness, but there was no point in denying that he agreed with her. “Yes. I think you’re right. As to their reasons, I have my suspicions.”

“So do I.” She replied giving him a smouldering look.

Stephen cleared his throat suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable being alone with her so he changed the subject. “Are you fond of reading?” He asked.

“Not particularly.” She responded. “But I’ve always been interested in the secrets of these places. Are there are any secret passageways in this room?”

“Yes, there is one actually. If you look closely, you may be able to spot it.” Said Stephen.

Lady Evelyn looked around for a while until her eyes fell on the bookcase. “Ah ha.” She said, delighted as she walked up it.

“Very good.” Stephen said.

“There are several secret passageways in our house, so I know what to look out for. The fact all these books looked the same was a giveaway.” Evelyn said as she ran her hands over the hidden door and found the door handle and gave it a tug. It opened up and on the other side was a spiral staircase. “Where does this go?”

“I believe it goes all the way to the top floor.”

“You believe? You mean you haven’t been up here yet?” Evelyn said, surprised.

“Well… I’m told it comes out in the master bedroom, which was my father’s room.”

“Oh… Did you not want to take that room as yours?” Evelyn asked.

“No. It didn’t feel right somehow.”

“But you’ve still not even been in there?”

“No. Not yet.” Stephen admitted.

“Then let’s do it now, for who knows what treasures may be hiding in there.” Evelyn suggested, clearly excited by the prospect.

 _Exactly why I don’t want to go in there_ Stephen thought, but Evelyn seemed really keen and he had to go in there sooner or later.

“Alright.” Stephen reluctantly agreed.

Evelyn led the way up the staircase which was quite steep in places, not to mention dark. They kept the door open at the bottom so that they could vaguely see where they were going as they had tried to find a light switch at the bottom, but could not. As they got further up the staircase it turned almost completely pitch black and Stephen had to ask if Evelyn was alright to continue. She was determined, however, to get to wherever the staircase led. Eventually they got to the top, Stephen bumping into Evelyn slightly as she came to a halt in the pitch darkness.

“Sorry.” He muttered as Evelyn scrambled around for the door handle.

“Got it.” she said as she turned the knob and opened the door. A dull light poured into the secret stairwell which enabled them to see a little more as they stepped into the master suite.

The curtains were drawn, which explained the dull light and the furniture was covered in white sheets, presumably to protect them from dust. The shapes of a four poster, a divan and two arm chairs, a coffee table, dresser and wardrobe could be seen from beneath the sheets. Evelyn walked straight over to the windows of the dual aspect room and opened the curtains of each, letting in a fountain of light. Stephen walked over to join her as they gazed out to the ground below. As with Stephen’s room, there was a good view of the rear gardens from one of the windows and the large greenhouse could be seen from the other. It was definitely the most superior room of the house, but Stephen couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy being here. The idea that this was where his father breathed his last weighed heavily on his mind: A father he never knew, but whose legacy was resting on his shoulders.

“Want to look what’s under the sheets?” Evelyn suggested. Stephen was unsure. “Oh come on – this all belongs to you now anyway.” She said persuasively.

It was true. It was all Stephen’s property now, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel awkward about it. However, he consented and they lifted the sheets one by one to reveal the furniture underneath. There was nothing particularly remarkable about the furniture, except the dresser which caught both their eyes. It was a beautiful piece of mahogany that had been expertly crafted. Stephen wondered if Mr Greaves had made this piece and he made a mental note to ask him when he next saw him.

“We should open it, see what’s inside.” Evelyn said. Stephen had to admit that now they had started unveiling the room, he was intrigued about what could be in there. “Maybe there are some secret letters or something?”

“I doubt it.” Stephen said dubiously.

“Well… we won’t know unless we look.” She said looking at him for permission to open the top drawer. Stephen nodded at her to give his permission. When they opened the first drawer, it only revealed items of clothing, but Evelyn started lifting up the clothes to see if anything was underneath and that’s when she found it. “There’s something here…” She said, pulling out a jewellery box and then opening it. “Oh, these are pretty.” She said looking at a pair of sapphire earrings. “I wonder what they are doing hidden in here?”

Stephen’s heart began to race. Sapphire earrings… could these be the ones that Miss Peters referred to? Was it possible that the rest of her items were hidden in this room also? If they were, he didn’t particularly want Evelyn to find them with him and then have to explain the situation. They had only just met and he wasn’t prepared to confide in a stranger. He needed to come up with an excuse for them to leave the room, then he would come back this evening to look for the other items without her.

Stephen swallowed uncomfortably as he thought quickly on his feet. “Perhaps they were intended as a birthday present for my father’s mistress and he meant to hide them here?”

Evelyn frowned. “Yes, maybe.” She said, unconvinced.

“We’ve been gone a while and it’s approaching dinner. We should really think about changing.” He said.

“Oh, but I’ve hardly seen anything of the castle yet!”

“You are here two weeks, Evelyn. There is plenty of time to finish the tour.” Stephen responded.

Evelyn sighed. “Very well. Do you think we ought to go back down the passageway?”

“No, not in the dark. We’ll go out the door into the corridor and I’ll escort you back to your room.” He suggested.

Evelyn smiled cheekily. “How very kind of you, Stephen.” She said, putting back the earrings in the drawer and Stephen ushered her out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	29. Lilian

Lilian was feeling really nervous about the school trip and it wasn’t the thought of being in charge of fourteen eight year olds that was making her feel so. Whilst it had been really kind of Lord Olson to offer to show them round the castle, she was now beginning to wonder if it was a good idea. He had guests to entertain after all and she was a little intimidated about the possibility of bumping into the Duke and Duchess. Still, it had all been agreed so there was no going back. She just hoped it would all go to plan and the children would enjoy themselves.

Lilian and the school children walked in a line from the school to the castle, Lilian at the front and another teacher other at the back. It was less than a mile to the castle, but with so many of them, it took a while to get there. They were to meet Lord Olson at the castle entrance for the start of their tour where they were going to be shown a few rooms inside the castle first, and then break for a snack and drink before being taken round the grounds.

As Lilian led the children down the track towards the castle her sense of trepidation started to grow with each footstep and she was sure her heart was pounding at an alarming rate. It was even worse when Lord Olson came into view. She tried to shake herself out of it, for today, she needed to be professional and do her job and try not to get distracted by the way he made her feel.

“Hello Lord Olson.” Lilian tried to say confidently, but there was a quiver in her voice.

“Good day Miss Travers, Miss Russell, children, welcome… to Thornberry Castle.” Lord Olson said as they all gathered round him. “Has anyone been here before?” Lord Olson asked them. A couple of children nodded or put their hands up.

“Does anyone know when the castle was built?” None of the children answered. “No? Miss Travers?” He asked, a glint in his eye.

Lilian was a little caught off guard as he directed the question at her, but she managed to compose herself. “I believe some parts date back to 1633.” She said smirking slightly.

“Very good Miss Travers, you’ve done your homework!” Lord Olson replied, smiling softly at her. “That’s nearly 300 years ago. It was built by Sir Henry Olson, the first Earl of Ashfield. The front part of the castle here is the oldest which includes these impressive turrets. The castle has had many additions and modifications since then, the most recent being in 1795 when the fifth Earl of Ashfield, my great, great grandfather, Lord Thomas Olson, built an extension to the rear of the castle.” The children looked at him wide eyed. “So who wants to take a look inside?”

“Me!” They said one by one.

“Alright then – follow me.” He said cheerfully, looking at Lilian again and giving her a wide smile.

They all followed Lord Olson into the entrance hall, their shoes tapping on the marble floor. There were a few gasps from the children as they looked around, taking in the grandeur of the tall ceilings which were elaborately decorated and the paintings and tapestries on the walls. Lord Olson proceeded to give a little talk about some of the features in the entrance hall. The marble floor, for example, was actually a fairly recent addition having been installed in 1852 by his grandfather. After a few minutes in the entrance hall, they headed to the next stop of the tour: The library. Lilian couldn’t help but exchange a look with Lord Olson as she recalled the last time she had been in this room and Lord Olson had given her the hymn book. Being in here brought to the surface all manner of feelings she was trying to suppress and she was starting to feel rather hot and flushed. She moved to stand near a window which was slightly ajar to try and catch some fresh air whilst she listened to Lord Olson talk about some of the unique book collections they had here and the secret passageway, which Lilian had not spotted at all when she had last been in the room. They then headed to the ballroom.

If Lilian had felt flustered in the library, somehow it got worse in the ballroom, for this is where she had danced with him. As she entered the room, she could almost still hear the music and see the dancers in her mind’s eye. The things she had felt when she had danced with Lord Olson came flooding back to her for it had been a truly magical experience. Her heart was pounding fast and the room started to spin as she began to imagine being held in Lord Olson’s arms and gliding around the room with him. Lilian was in so much of a trance that she didn’t hear Lord Olson’s question to her.

“Miss Travers?” Lord Olson said, a slightly amused look on his face. Did he suspect what she had been thinking about?

“Yes?” Replied Lilian, snapping out of the spell this room seemed to have cast on her.

“I was just telling the children about the Tenants Ball.”

“Yes. It was a wonderful event.” Lilian said, having gone a bright shade of pink. Lord Olson was now looking at her curiously and she deliberately averted her gaze from him to try and get a grip on herself.

“Indeed it was.” Lord Olson said softly and then cleared his throat. “The Olson family have many traditions that have been passed down through the generations. The Tenants Ball is actually a rather recent tradition which was started by my father. Before that, the Earl would invite his tenants for dinner once a year to celebrate the harvest. Now, I have a challenge for you all. There is a secret passageway in this room which leads to the kitchens. The idea was that the servants could slip in and out of the room without being seen. Go and have a look round and see if you can find the door.” He said as the children started to run about the room.

Lord Olson walked up to Lilian. “Is everything alright Miss Travers?”

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Are you sure? For your mind seemed to be somewhere else when I was talking just then.”

“I… I was just remembering the last time I was in this room.” Lilian stammered. “… and how much I long to go dancing again.” She said, although it was actually more specific than that, for she longed to dance with him.

Lord Olson smiled a little sympathetically at her. “I hope your father permits you to go soon.”

“Yes, well, he has his reasons, and to be fair to him, I haven’t pushed the matter.” Lilian admitted.

“Why not?”

“I… I don’t know really.”

“Perhaps you could ask again?” Lord Olson suggested as he looked at her rather intently. Lilian didn’t know how to respond for she was beginning to get lost in his gaze…

“I’ve found it!” Yelled the voice of a child from the corner of the room, once again bringing Lilian back to reality. Lord Olson smiled at Lilian and they both bounded over to the place where the child was who had found the secret door.

The children enjoyed the rest of the tour immensely. Lord Olson was very engaging and they appeared to hang on his every word. It was soon time for a break and Lord Olson led them out to the rear gardens of the castle where they sat on the grass to eat a snack. After they had their snack, Lord Olson showed them round the gardens, introducing them to Mr Gibbins and his team who were trimming the hedges. Lilian was quite taken by the rose garden which had a tunnel of climbing white roses over a walkway. The feature had been installed by his grandfather in memory of his wife after she had died. Time seemed to fly by and soon it was time for lunch which they had in another part of the castle grounds on the edge of a small glade of trees next to a muddy stream. The children sat on the grass to eat their sandwiches and were then permitted to go exploring. Lord Olson stayed with them all, but did not eat anything himself.

“Are you not going to eat anything Lord Olson?” Lilian asked him.

“Oh, no. We have luncheon with my guests scheduled in an hour or so.” He replied.

“Do the Duke and Duchess not mind you being called away to be with us all this morning?”

“Well, the whole family appear to be quite late risers, hence the later time for luncheon, so my absence won’t be noticed much. In any case, I am glad to be free of them for a few hours.” He admitted.

Lilian frowned at him. “Are you not enjoying their visit?”

Lord Olson sighed. “It’s not so much that, for I know it is expected of me to host prestigious guests. It’s just… the timing could be better. Things in the castle are rather… complicated.”

“Complicated? How?”

He took a deep breath. “Someone has been intercepting my letters, items have gone missing and I’m sure my mother is hiding something from me.”

Lilian’s eyes widened. “Oh. Wow. That’s a lot going on!”

“Indeed.”

“Why would anyone intercept your letters?” She asked.

“I’m not sure yet, but I have my suspicions.” Lord Olson sighed deeply again. “And I found the missing items yesterday. They were hidden in my father’s room.”

“That doesn’t make much sense.”

“No. Well, the items were gifts from my father to Miss Peters. That’s why she appeared at the fete the other day as someone had removed them from her suitcases before she left. I think whoever it was thought she wasn’t entitled to keep them.”

“… but if they were gifts from you father…”

“Yes, I know, but she was his mistress. Even though they lived as though they were husband and wife for over twenty years, it was still scandalous. Someone obviously still harbours some ill feeling towards her… I haven’t told anyone I’ve found the items yet and I’m not sure exactly what my next move is, but I need to think of something to try and get to the bottom of what’s going on right under my nose.” Lord Olson paused, obviously wanting to say more. “It’s just so infuriating. I feel like I have no control over my own life and I have no idea who I can trust. It’s exhausting to be honest.” He said. “I mean… even the Duke and Duchess’ visit has been carefully orchestrated by my mother and Aunt. My mother deliberately went against me and invited them for longer than I had instructed. I can’t believe I can’t even trust my own mother!”

“That sounds really difficult.” Lilian said. “I don’t suppose there is anything I can do to help?”

“Thank you Miss Travers, but I don’t think so.” He replied and then appeared rather conflicted. “I’m sorry, I should be burdening you with all of this.”

“It’s fine. You have helped me many times now Lord Olson, and I am happy to return the favour, even if it is just a listening ear.” She said.

He turned to smile at her, but then suddenly their conversation was brought to a dramatic halt by a loud scream. Their heads turned in the direction of the voice and both of them began to run towards it.

“Miss! Miss! Reggie’s fallen down the ditch into the stream.” One of the children yelled.

Lilian watched as Lord Olson ran ahead of her and went down into the ditch. She got to the edge a little after him and looked down. Reggie was sat at the bottom, caped in mud and sobbing uncontrollably. Lord Olson made his way down carefully to get to him for it was a steep drop to the bottom. She held her breath until he got safely to Reggie. When Lord Olson reached him, she could see him trying to reassure the boy and check him out. Reggie seemed to calm down a bit.

“How is he?” Lilian shouted down rather worried.

“He’s fine. Just some cuts and bruises.” Lord Olson shouted back. “We need to get him out of here though and clean him up.”

Lilian watched as Lord Olson helped Reggie up the bank and when they were near the top, she held out her hand to Reggie, pulled him up and enveloped him in a hug, forgetting that he muddy.

“Oh Reggie. Look at you!” She said.

Lord Olson emerged after him and she couldn’t help but omit a little giggle as he was covered in mud too.

“What is it?” Lord Olson said, smiling himself.

“I do not think it is just Reggie who needs cleaning up, my Lord.” Lilian commented looking at him.

“No – I think there are three of us.” He said looking at her. Lilian looked at herself realising that she too was now wet and muddy.

“Ah.”

“I’m sure we have some spare clothes in the castle for both of you. Come with me and we’ll get you sorted out.” He said. Lilian was about to protest, but Lord Olson interrupted. “And there is no point in protesting, Miss Travers as I won’t take no for an answer.” He said smirking at her.

Lilian looked at him with wide eyes amazed that he appeared to know her so well that he could pre-empt what she was going to say. “Very well. Lead the way Lord Olson.” Lilian said, getting up and taking Reggie’s hand. “Come on Reggie, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

After instructing Miss Russell to watch the children, Lilian and Reggie followed Lord Olson back to the castle.

“David. This young man has had an unfortunate accident. I don’t suppose you could fix him up with some clothes?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m sure we can find something my Lord.” The footman replied.

“Miss Travers. I’m sure my mother has something you can borrow.”

“Oh… no… Lord Olson, I couldn’t borrow your mother’s clothes.” Lilian stuttered.

“Of course you can. David, once you’ve sorted Reggie out, would you go and ask my mother for some clothes for Miss Travers?” He asked the footman.

“Of course, my Lord.” The footman replied.

“Bring them to the spare room on the first floor along with a wash basin.” Lord Olson said. David went off to get the clothes, taking Reggie with him, leaving Lilian and Lord Olson alone in the entrance hall. When he had gone out of view, Lord Olson said to her. “Come on, this way” and then to Lilian’s complete surprise, he took her hand and began to lead her down the hallway. She was sure her heart skipped a beat when he did so and her stomach somersaulted in such a way it made her feel rather off balance. He seemed to sense that she was nervous and squeezed her hand as if to reassure her as he continued pulling her gently along with him.

They reached the bottom of the grand staircase and Lord Olson started to lead Lilian up the stairs, still holding onto her hand and her heart started pounding more heavily inside her chest. It felt rather intimate to be led upstairs where all the bedrooms were, and although the reason for going up here was entirely innocent, it did feel a little inappropriate. What would happen if someone saw them like this? They walked up one flight of stairs to the first floor and stopped outside a bedroom door. Lord Olson opened the door and led Lilian inside.

“Here.” Lord Olson said as they entered the room, but he did not let go of her hand as he pulled her round to face him. His eyes appeared to scan her face and he broke out in a shy smile. “You have mud on your cheek.” He said.

“I do?” Lilian said breathlessly.

“Yes. Just here.” He said as he lifted up his free hand and gently touched her cheek. Lilian closed her eyes at his touch as a warm feeling start to spread from where his hand touched her cheek all the way through her body and when she opened her eyes again, Lord Olson was staring at her, his eyes almost black and it was rather bewitching. He hadn’t removed his hand from her cheek, but was stroking it tenderly with his thumb. Lilian was sure he had moved closer to her and it made her tremble. She couldn’t help but turn her gaze to his lips and the first time in her life she experienced the desire to kiss someone.

“Miss Travers?” Lord Olson whispered and Lilian’s eyes lifted back to his as he started to lean in even closer to her and she anticipated the touch of his lips on hers... until there was a noise behind them on the landing and Lord Olson quickly released his hold of her and stepped away.

A face peered round the door a moment later. “Oh Stephen. It’s you.” A fine lady said. “I thought I heard someone up here.” She said, looking between them both.

Lord Olson cleared his throat, clearing a little ruffled. “Yes, well, as you can see, there was an incident outside and Miss Travers and I have come out rather worse for wear. We are just waiting for David to return with some clothes for Miss Travers.” He said. Evelyn looked at them suspiciously. “Oh forgive me, Miss Travers, this is Lady Evelyn Marlsgate.”

“Nice to meet you, my Lady.” Miss Travers said trying to get her breath back.

“Miss Travers is a teacher at the school.” Said Lord Olson.

“It certainly seems like you have had quite a lively morning.” Evelyn remarked, still looking between them.

“Yes, the children have enjoyed it immensely. Lord Olson is quite the tour guide.” Lilian replied.

“Yes he is. He was kind enough to give me a private tour yesterday where we explored the secret passageways and ended up finding some hidden treasures.” Evelyn said as she put her hand on Lord Olson’s upper arm.

Lilian forced a smile, but her intimate gesture did not go unnoticed and even though she thought that there had just been a moment between her and Lord Olson, she felt like she’d been stabbed in the heart and tears started to prick in the corner of her eyes. She swallowed uncomfortably. “This castle is certainly full of some wonderful artefacts. It is quite the treasure trove.” She managed to say, although her voice was rather croaky from fighting back the tears.

At that moment, David arrived with a wash basin and some clothes.

“Ah, David. Thank you.” Lord Olson said to him. “Now excuse me ladies, I must go upstairs and change myself. I’ll meet you back in the entrance hall in a few minutes, Miss Travers where hopefully Reggie will be cleaned up too.”

“Thank you my Lord.” Lilian said, as Lord Olson left the room followed by Evelyn and David who shut the door behind him.

Lilian let out a long breath as the couple of tears she had been holding back fell down her cheeks. She felt like such a fool. She had almost let herself be kissed by Lord Olson, at least, that was what she thought was about to happen before they were interrupted. But to see him with Lady Evelyn made her painfully aware of how utterly ridiculous that was. Lady Evelyn obviously had designs on him and how could she ever compare? Lady Evelyn was rich, titled and beautiful and she… well she was not any of those things. What was more, she had no right to be jealous anyway, for she was going on a date with Fred tomorrow. Why did the situation have to be so confusing? Why did Lord Olson have to conjure up such feelings in her? It would be so much easier if he didn’t. Whilst Lilian was so uncertain about a lot of what she was feeling, there was one thing now she was sure of and that was this: her heart was going to be broken one way or another and she needed to prepare herself for it.


	30. Stephen

The situation was insufferable. Miss Travers had all but run away from Stephen when he had returned from changing after rescuing Reggie from the stream and he knew why. He had got too close, moved too quickly and it had spooked her. Stephen had very nearly kissed her, and he thought she wanted to kiss him too, but now, after her reaction, he’d obviously misjudged the entire situation. God he was an idiot!

Furthermore, Stephen had had to endure an afternoon of Evelyn fawning all over him. The odd touch here and there, the fluttering of her eyelashes and sickening smiles. She may well be beautiful, but she knew it, and that’s why he was not in the least attracted to her. Yes, Miss Travers’ beauty had captivated him, but it was not just that, it was her humble and gentle spirit that moved him and everything about her seemed to draw him in. Perhaps that’s why Stephen had forgotten himself with her that morning for he felt quite literally under her spell. He had at least had the chance to say goodbye to her as the children made their way back to school after lunch, but she had only briefly met his eye and her expression was quite unreadable.

It was now approaching dinner and Stephen was desperate to escape the castle and he knew exactly the place he needed to go. Making his excuses, he put on his coat and hat and headed out the door and towards Mr Greaves’ house. He rapped on the door when he arrived and heard footsteps approach to let him in.

His stomach flipped when the door opened for looking at him wide eyed was none other than Miss Travers. Why hadn’t he thought that she would be here? For now she was standing right in front of him, he felt quite unprepared to see her.

“Lord Olson! What are you doing here?” Miss Travers said, quite astonished by his presence.

“I just thought to pop by and see Mr Greaves before dinner.” He said.

“Oh. Yes, of course. I’m sure he would be happy to see you. Come in.” She said, opening the door to let him in.

Stephen could sense the tension between them as soon as she shut the door behind him and it was rather unbearable. He wanted to address the elephant in the room.

“Miss Travers… about earlier…” He began.

“Ernest is just through here, my Lord. Please follow me.” Miss Travers said, interrupting him and opening the door to the living room. He didn’t want to leave it like that, but he had no choice but to step into the room where he saw Ernest was sat in his favourite armchair. He looked… different… frailer.

“Ah, Lord Olson. I wondered when I might see you again.” Mr Greaves said, his voice hoarse.

“Yes, forgive me, Mr Greaves, I have been meaning to call for a while, but time escaped me.”

“Of course, no offence taken. I have no doubt there are many demands on your time, and I am grateful that you take the trouble to visit me. Please sit.” He said, indicating to an chair. Stephen sat down. “Lilian has been telling me all about the school trip. It seems like you had quite a busy morning!”

Stephen’s eyes glanced over to Miss Travers who had sat down in another chair, but she was looking down at her hands in her lap. “Yes, it was rather more eventful than I hoped it would be.” He said.

“We were lucky Reggie only came out of it with some cuts and bruises. It could have been a lot worse.” Miss Travers said, still avoiding his gaze.

Her response confused him. She hadn’t mentioned her fears to him when they were alone. In fact, hadn’t she laughed when he had emerged from the ditch covered in mud? “Yes. I suppose so.” He muttered.

“Perhaps… perhaps if you’d warned us about the ditch then the accident would never have happened.” Miss Travers said, now turning towards him, her eyes narrowed. Was she angry with him?

“I’m sorry if you think that, but I thought the children were old enough to know to be careful.” He maintained.

“Well they clearly weren’t! When I think of what could have happened…”

“Miss Travers, it was an accident and Reggie was fine.” Stephen said.

“Lilian, children have accidents all the time, you can’t wrap them up in cotton wool.” Mr Greaves said.

“… but this was on my watch. Their parents entrusted them to me… I should have… I should have…” She took a deep breath. “I should never have accepted your offer, Lord Olson. It was a bad idea.”

“Miss Travers, please don’t say that. I thought it was a really good day. The children enjoyed themselves. I enjoyed myself. I thought you enjoyed it too?” said Stephen, feel more and more bemused by her behaviour.

“I was… I did… but…” Miss Travers said.

“Lilian, what is all this about?” Mr Greaves said.

Miss Travers appeared to attempt to collect herself. “Forgive me Ernest. I am tired. It has been a long day. I should go for my father will be home soon and I need to make supper.” She said rising, and Stephen rose too. “Goodbye.” She said, glancing at Stephen briefing and hastily walked out the room.

Stephen looked to Mr Greaves who was looking at him curiously. “Should I go after her?” He asked him.

“No. I think she needs some space.” Mr Greaves said. Stephen nodded and sat down. He did not understand what had just happened. “Lord Olson, I do not wish to pry, but did something happen today between you and Lilian?”

Stephen looked at him guiltily and nodded again. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. It was as he feared, he had scared her.

“You are in love with her.” Said Mr Greaves and it was more of a statement than a question.

Stephen looked up at him, stunned and he didn’t know how to respond. Whilst he knew that he was attracted to Miss Travers, he had not really thought about whether it was love… but it was… of course it was! Despite the situation, Stephen found himself smiling shyly. He was in love! In love with Miss Travers and it felt… confusing… and wonderful, yet… painful at the same time.

Mr Greaves started chuckling at him as he processed it all. “Oh my dear boy! There is no point in denying it for it is written all your face.”

“Mr Greaves…” Stephen started.

“Ernest.” He said.

“Ernest… If… If I am in love with Lilian… then I’m obviously completely out of my depth here.” He said.

“Yes, I can tell.”

Stephen took a deep breath and rubbed his knees nervously. “The thing is, every time I think we’re getting closer, Lilian retreats away from me. I know… I know my position makes it difficult, intimidating even, but… if she knew me at all, she would know I don’t care about all that.”

“Lord Olson…”

“Stephen.” He replied.

Ernest smiled at him. “Stephen. You must see that the situation is sensitive. Just look what happened with your father.” Ernest said.

“But this is different. I am not married.” Stephen said.

“No, you are not, but social status still means something to people, you know that, and Lilian knows that. Lilian… she is a quiet gentle woman, she doesn’t want to be the centre of attention. Any relationship with you would throw her into the spotlight and no doubt that frightens her.”

“I know. I understand that, I really do. But isn’t love supposed to conquer all?”

“In fairy tales maybe, but this is real life Stephen. Real life is hard and messy. I’m sure you could offer Lilian a wonderful life, but it is so different to anything she has ever known.”

Stephen sighed. “What we are speaking of is all hypothetical anyway, for I do not even know if she feels the same way. I know that… that there are other admirers…” He said.

“Indeed there are.”

“I know it is somewhat… impertinent to ask, but do you know… do you know if things between Lilian and Fred Grant are serious?” Stephen asked.

“Ah yes, Fred Grant. I only know that he had dinner with Lilian and Richard a few days ago and he is taking Lilian riding tomorrow.” Ernest said.

“Right.” Stephen said, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut again.

“I don’t think you need to worry there though.”

“What makes you think that?” Stephen asked, suddenly a little more hopeful.

“Let’s just say, it’s a feeling. You need to be patient with Lilian Stephen. Pretty soon, she’ll be in need of a friend, not a lover and I really hope… I really hope you will be that to her.” Ernest implored.

Stephen was confused again. “What do you mean?”

Ernest sighed. “I had a visit from the doctor. I do not have much time left.”

“I’m sorry, Ernest.”

“So you see, you must be a friend to Lilian. She will need you… when the time comes.”

“Of course. I will a good friend to her, I promise.”

Ernest smiled. “I know you will Stephen.”


	31. Lilian

Lilian woke up the next morning feeling really guilty for the way she had spoken to Lord Olson. She had said some things in anger, but the truth was that she was not angry with him. It was fear and worry that led her to say the things she did. She was worried about Mr Greaves; so deeply worried about him for he was looking very frail and she caught him trying to catch his breath every so often. The thought of losing him was more than she could bear. More than that she was afraid… afraid of the feelings Lord Olson invoked in her and afraid of having her heart broken and her anger at Mr Greaves’ house yesterday was simply because she didn’t know how to handle the explosion of emotion she was feeling. Lilian knew she needed to apologise to him, but how she would explain herself she didn’t know. Her guilt, however, compelled her to set things right and there was no time to waste.

Lilian quickly got dressed, cooked and ate breakfast and then headed out the door. The sooner she could get her apology out the way, the sooner she would hopefully feel better about things. She hastily walked to the castle, down the track and up to the front door and then hesitated. Was she supposed to call round the back at the servant’s door like Fred had said? She really had no idea and in any case she did not know where the servant’s entrance was. Lilian’s heart was starting to race as she began to wonder whether this was a good idea, but she was here now so she might as well get on with it. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

A servant answered the door. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“Good day. I… I do not have an appointment, but I wonder whether it was possible to have a quick word with Lord Olson.” Lilian responded.

“It’s Miss Travers, isn’t it?” The footman asked.

“Yes. That’s right.”

“Please wait just here in the entrance hall and I’ll be straight back.”

“Thank you.” Lilian responded as she entered the castle, her shoes pattering on the marble floor as she did so.

The footman walked off and Lilian looked around her anxiously. Even though she had been here a few times now, the castle looked as imposing as ever with it’s high and elaborately decorated ceilings and the shimmering marble floor. After a few minutes she heard Lord Olson approaching and she began to get a tingling sensation all over her body. She gulped a few times and took some deep breaths to gain control of herself.

“Miss Travers? What can I do for you?” Stephen asked as he came into the entrance hall, smiling softly at her.

His voice stirred something deep inside her and Lilian felt her heart beginning to race. She cleared her throat. “Hello Lord Olson. Please excuse the impromptu visit. I know you have guests, so I hope this is not a bad time.” She said, her voice trembling as she smoothed her skirts.

Lord Olson continued to smile at her and looked at her curiously. “Not at all.”

Lilian nodded. “Good.” She said, biting her lip slightly. “I came to apologise for my outburst yesterday.”

“There really is no need...”

“Yes there is.” Lilian interrupted. “I said some things I didn’t mean and I’m sorry.” She said pausing before continuing. “I do not hold you responsible for what happened to Reggie, I know it was an accident and I am not angry with you, not in the slightest, even though it came across that way.” Lilian stopped.

“Then, if not me, what is it that has made you angry?” He asked.

“I’m not angry. I… I am afraid.” Lilian admitted.

“What are you afraid of?”

 _You and the way you make me feel_ Lilian thought, but she couldn’t admit this to him. “Nothing that I need to concern you about my Lord.” She said. Lord Olson frowned at her in response. “Anyway, I hope that you’ll forgive me.”

“Of course.” Lord Olson said and she braved a look into his eyes which were boring into hers rather intensely.

“I should go for I don’t want to keep you away from you guests.” She said as she turned to leave.

“Miss Travers?” Lord Olson said and she turned back round to face him. “Wait a moment for me to get my coat and I’ll walk you back home.”

“Oh…” Lilian said surprised. “That is really not necessary, my Lord.”

“Maybe not for you, but it is necessary for me, for I need an excuse to leave this castle.” He said cheekily and rolling his eyes. Lilian couldn’t help but smile in response. “I’ll just be a couple of minutes.” He said, as he walked down the corridor.

Shortly after he left, Charlotte heard some footsteps coming up the corridor and a voice called out. “Stephen? Is everything alright?” Lady Evelyn suddenly appeared in the entrance hall. “Oh, hello again Miss Travers.” She said, surprised to see her.

“My Lady.” Lilian said politely, although her heart throbbed as she recalled the way Lady Evelyn had clung to Stephen yesterday.

“Where is Stephen?”

“He is just getting his coat I believe.” Lilian replied, feeling awkward.

“Oh, are you going somewhere?” She said, her underlying tone rather accusatory.

“Just home, my Lady.”

“Stephen is walking you home?” She said surprised.

“Yes, for I only live a short distance away.” Lilian clarified as she felt even more uncomfortable.

Lady Evelyn pursed her lips. “Miss Travers, is there something going on between you and Lord Olson?” Lady Evelyn asked rather bluntly.

“Oh… no, nothing like that.” Lilian replied, although the almost kiss came to her mind, but she couldn’t as well admit that.

“Then why else would he walk you home?”

Lilian opened her mouth and didn’t know quite how to respond at first, until finally she found some words. “… because he is a kind person, and I’d like to think we are friends.”

Lady Evelyn looked at her suspiciously. “Miss Travers, I don’t mean to be so blunt, but I feel I should say something before you let yourself fall any further… Whatever you may wish to happen with Stephen, you need to know that it is quite impossible. He needs to marry someone rich and someone with status. He cannot marry someone… well, someone whose social position is so far beneath his own, and his tenant no less! It would be a huge scandal and you would both come to resent each other for it. I’m sorry to have to tell you, but I would not want you to get your hopes up.”

Lilian looked at her wide-eyed, momentarily stunned and offended by her forthrightness, but somehow she managed to compose herself. “I am very aware of my position in society as well as his, but please do not jump to conclusions about what my wishes or intentions are for you do not know me. I can tell that I am intruding on your time. Please can you tell Lord Olson that I had to leave, excuse me….” She said as she went to the front door, opened it and walked out the castle.

Hastily Lilian started walking up the track, tears pricking in her eyes until she heard someone calling after her, but she didn’t stop until he was right behind her.

“Miss Travers. What is going on?” Lord Olson said as he came up next to her, slightly breathless from running to catch her up.

“I don’t know anymore, Lord Olson, what is going on?” She said, a little angrily as she kept on walking.

“Well, I thought I was about to walk you home, but you ran off without me.” He said, making Lilian stop to look at him. He looked concerned and confused. “Did Evelyn say something to you?”

Lilian looked back at him. “Only what I already knew.” She replied cryptically.

“Miss Travers…” Lord Olson began.

“Lord Olson… please, just let me go home.” She pleaded, pretty convinced that Lord Olson could see the tears in her eyes which were threatening to fall.

“If that is what you want, then of course I will… but… but I wish you would tell me what the matter is.”

Lilian paused. She wanted to tell him, but what was the point, for it would only cause her pain to do so. Instead she said. “I can’t tell you, I’m sorry, now please excuse me.” She answered as she started walking off.

“Why can’t you tell me? For we are friends, are we not?” He called after her.

Miss Travers stopped and turned to him again as he came to stand close to her. Were they friends? Could they be when she felt this way about him? She sighed deeply. “I would like to think so.” She said, the close proximity making her even more on edge.

“Then please, talk to me.” Lord Olson pleaded.

Lilian looked at him and felt her heart breaking. She swallowed uncomfortably. “Lord Olson, even if we are friends, this, whatever this is right now, is not appropriate. You are the Earl of Ashfield and you should not be walking a clergyman’s daughter home alone.”

“Miss Travers…”

“Lord Olson.” Interrupted Lilian. “Please… you have guests to attend to and I need to get back home.” She said, looking to him to be dismissed.

Lord Olson sighed heavily in defeat and nodded.

“Thank you, my Lord. Goodbye.” Lilian said and then left, and only when she was out of the castle gates did the tears start to fall.


	32. Stephen

Stephen watched as Lilian walked quickly back up the castle track and out of sight. Each step she took away from him felt like a stab in his chest. He wished she had confided in him, wished to be the one to comfort her, but she would not let him. Ernest was right. Lilian hadn’t run away because he had moved too fast or got too close. It was because she couldn’t see past the fact he was the Earl of Ashfield and she was his tenant. But Stephen was not going to let his position jeopardise his future happiness. He was going to find a way to convince Lilian that they could be together. He would be patient, as Ernest had advised, and he would be a friend to her as he had promised, but now he had admitted the of depth his feelings for Lilian to himself, he was not going to give up.

Stephen trudged back to the castle, making his way through the front door into the entrance hall. He didn’t feel much like returning to his guests, especially as Evelyn had obviously said something to upset Lilian and he was worried he may say something to her that he would later regret. There was also something else he needed to take care of and time was of the essence. Therefore, rather than re-join his guests, Stephen decided instead to go and hide in his study where he was granted about half an hour’s peace until his mother entered the room.

“Stephen? What are you doing? We’ve all been wondering where you are?” She said, clearly displeased with him.

“I needed some time alone.” Stephen confessed.

“Well I’m afraid you do not get that luxury, not when we have guests to entertain. It was bad enough that you were engaged with other things most of yesterday.”

Stephen sighed angrily. “Mother, please do not provoke me, I am not in the mood for it.”

“Fine, but we are going out in a few minutes for a walk and I hope that you will be joining us.” She said.

“I’d rather not thank you. I have some business to attend to.”

“Business? What business?”

Stephen stared at her unimpressed. “Mother, I am the landlord of a large estate, there are many matters that demand my attention.”

“Surely it can wait until the Duke and Duchess return to London?”

“Possibly, if my mother hadn’t invited them for longer than I had planned…”

“Oh Stephen, you can’t still be mad at me for that. Besides, I see that you and Evelyn are getting on rather well.”

“It hasn’t escaped my notice that you have trying your hand at match making Mother, even though I expressly told you not to.”

His mother smirked. “But Evelyn is lovely, don’t you think?”

Stephen sighed. “Yes, she seems lovely, but that does not mean she is the girl for me.”

“How can you say that? She is beautiful, witty and smart…” said his mother persuasively.

“She may be all those things Mother, but you cannot force someone to feel something that they do not. I am not about to tie myself to someone whom I have no affection for.” _And not after what happened between you and my father_ Stephen added in his head.

“Perhaps if you stopped drooling over Miss Travers, you would open yourself up to the possibility of a more suitable match.” She said. Stephen took a sharp intake of breath at his mother’s words and clenched his fists. He didn’t want to lose his temper with her, but she seemed not to have heeded his earlier warning. “Evelyn said she had called this morning. What did she want?”

“Mother, that is none of your business.” He said.

His mother huffed in response. “It is my business when it concerns this family’s reputation.”

Stephen couldn’t believe his mother’s words. “This family’s reputation?” Stephen said and then took a deep breath. “Mother, I do not want to have this conversation with you right now.”

“I just think you should give Evelyn a chance. She would be a great match for you. For us. She likes you. I can tell.” His mother continued, despite his request.

Stephen sighed irritably. “It is not what I want Mother. This is _my_ life. Not yours. I will not let you use me to fix your mistakes.”

“That’s not what I’m doing!” His mother maintained.

“Isn’t it?”

“No. I just want the best for you.”

“If you want the best for me, then please stop interfering and let me make my own decisions, my own mistakes.”

His mother was silent for a moment. “She has really got in your head, hasn’t she?”

“Who?” Stephen asked, although he knew the answer.

“Miss Travers.”

“This has nothing to do with Miss Travers.”

“Oh I disagree. It has everything to do with her.” His mother replied, looking at him through narrow eyes.

Stephen was fuming, but somehow he managed to control his temper. “Was there anything else I could help you with Mother?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“No. That is all for now.”

“Please make my apologies to John and Meredith. I will see you all for luncheon.”

“Fine.” His mother said, as she turned around, opened the door and walked out the room, forcefully shutting the door behind her.

Stephen sank back into his seat and sighed deeply, trying to rid himself of the anger he felt at his mother’s words. Still, at least there was a positive in all this, and that was that he did not have to accompany his guests this morning. It was true that he had business to attend to, but not of the general nature he had alluded to. No, because ever since he had found Miss Peters’ items in his father’s room he was trying to formulate a plan to catch whomever it was who had hidden them there.

Other than Lilian, Stephen had not told anyone that he had found the missing items, although Evelyn, of course, was with him when they discovered the earrings, but she didn’t know the significance of the find. His plan would depend on her silence, but he didn’t think that she would mention the fact they had been snooping in his father’s drawers to anyone for it was rather an unladylike thing to do. Stephen had gone back into his father’s room that evening, after everyone had retired for the night and found the other objects also hidden in the drawers and ever since then the cogs of his brain had been working to hatch a plan to catch the culprit who had hidden them. His plan was rather simple, but he needed someone to help him, someone he could trust, and therein lay the problem. The only person he thought he could trust (and on this he wasn’t 100% sure) was his own valet, Mr Rogers. Should he risk getting him involved? Well, he didn’t really have any other choice. Eager to put a lid on the matter, Stephen had decided to execute his plan today and there was no time to waste. As soon as he was sure that his guests had left for their walk, Stephen went to find Mr Rogers…

***********

When Stephen arrived for luncheon, it was rather an awkward affair at first. It was clear his guests were rather put out that he had abandoned them, despite his mother saying he had been called away to deal with some urgent business. He would have to make it up to them for even though he was finding hosting rather tedious, it would not be wise to be in their bad books.

“How was your walk this morning?” Stephen asked, trying to initiate conversation.

“Very pleasant thank you Stephen.” Meredith replied politely.

“I was sorry to have missed it.” He said.

“Well… it couldn’t be helped.” John said.

“No. Indeed, but I am sorry all the same. I am pleased to report that my business is done for the day, so I am now at your disposal.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” His mother said, rather more harshly than necessary.

Stephen took a swig of drink to try and wash away the awkwardness. “The trees at this time of year are quite something to behold, are they not?” He said, trying to kick start the conversation again.

There was a brief pause before Evelyn said. “Certainly, Stephen. Very beautiful.”

“The countryside is indeed stunning, Stephen. You have a very fine estate here.” Said Meredith. “I can see why you have a growing affection for the place.”

“Yet you still must visit London.” John said rather insistently.

“I will certainly consider it.” Stephen replied forcing a smile and then taking a mouthful of food.

Thankfully the rest of the luncheon was not so awkward and conversation flowed better. After they had finished eating, they retired to the drawing room for tea and Stephen took the opportunity to have a private word with his mother while their guests were reclining on the divans.

“Mother, I’ve been thinking.” Stephen said.

“Oh yes?”

“I think it’s time we sorted out father’s room.”

“What? Now? Why?”

“Yes, well, Evelyn and I had a peak in it on our tour the other day and it got me thinking that it’s about time I really should face it. I can’t imagine there is much in there anyway as Mrs Thomas had it made up for me when we arrived.”

“You went in there with Evelyn?” His mother said, her eyes widening in intrigue.

“Yes, for it is the most superior bedchamber in the castle… Nothing untoward happened.”

His mother smirked. “I should hope not. But why exactly do you want to sort out your father’s room, surely a servant can do it?”

Stephen shrugged. “I suppose it is my way of saying goodbye to him. I know I didn’t know him, but he was still my father and I’m supposed to be continuing his legacy. I was rather hoping you would help me.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Unless it would make you uncomfortable?”

“Oh… I don’t know Stephen. It may open old wounds.”

“Or perhaps it will help heal them?”

“Perhaps.” She replied weakly.

“Well, as our guests are late risers, I thought I may take a look tomorrow morning. You are welcome to join me.”

His mother shifted on her feet. “Tomorrow?”

“Yes. For now I’ve made up my mind I just want to get on with it.”

“Right… Very well. I will think about it.” His mother said as she made her way back to their guests and she failed to notice the breath of relief Stephen released when she left him. Now he would see if his suspicions were correct.

***********

Stephen tried to relax during the rest of the day, but it was difficult for his plan was in motion and he was anxious it would go well. He hoped he was acting natural, but there were a couple of occasions when he was asked a question and his mind was elsewhere. However, it wasn’t until dinner that what Stephen expected to happen happened.

Greyson approached him and whispered in his ear. “My Lord, your presence is needed in the library as a matter of urgency.”

“Excuse me one moment.” Stephen said to his guests, as he rose from the table and made his way to the library with Greyson.

Greyson opened the door and Stephen entered the room. He saw Rogers stood next to one of the armchairs which was facing away from him. He could only see the top of the head of the person sat there whom Rogers was guarding. He walked round, his heart thumping from the anticipation of finding out who it could be… and he was quite surprised when he saw them… It was Catherine, one of the housemaids and she looked tearful.

“Greyson, Rogers. Please would you wait outside the door.” He said, his voice laced with disappointment.

“Certainly my Lord.” Greyson said and Rogers nodded to him.

The door shut and silence filled the room. Stephen took a seat opposite Catherine and sighed heavily.

“Do you know why you are here, Catherine?” Stephen asked.

Catherine nodded and some more tears fell down.

“Why were you trying to remove Miss Peters’ belongings from my father’s room?”

Catherine looked confused. “Miss Peters’ belongings?” She said. “But… I didn’t know they were Miss Peters’ belongings.”

“Who did you think they belonged to then?”

“I… I was told they were Lady Olson’s.”

“Who told you that?” Stephen asked. Catherine looked afraid. “Catherine, please tell me. It is really important that I get to the bottom of this.” He pleaded. Catherine didn’t say anything. “Would you like me to tell you what I think is going on?” He said. Catherine just looked at him and he took this as permission. “I think someone told you to remove those items on my mother’s orders. Is that right?”

Stephen waited for a response. Eventually Catherine nodded.

“Now it’s really important that you tell me who that was. Can you do that?”

Catherine bit her lip nervously. “I don’t want to get anyone into trouble. They’ll know I told you.”

“Catherine, I need to have people around me I can trust. At the moment, you are the one who is in trouble for you were the one caught taking the items out of the room. You can see that you are in a very precarious position. I could order your dismissal right now.” Stephen said.

“Oh please do not do that, my Lord. I need this job.”

“Then you need to start talking Catherine, for it sounds to me like you are the scapegoat here.” Stephen said.

He watched as some more tears started to fall down Catherine’s cheeks. “Louisa asked me remove the items from your father’s room. She said that Lady Olson had requested her to do it, but she had to turn down the beds. So she asked if I would do it instead. I honestly had no idea that they were Miss Peters’ things. I thought they belonged to Lady Olson.” Catherine said rather desperately.

“Alright. Thank you for telling me.” Stephen said as he got up from his chair and walked back to the door and opened it to see Greyson and Rogers waiting in the hallway. “Greyson, please can you fetch Louisa for me and bring her to my study.”

“Of course my Lord.” He said, as he walked off.

“Rogers, please can you stay with Catherine.”

“Yes Sir.” He replied.

Stephen went to his study. He didn’t want to interrogate Louisa in front of Catherine and he didn’t want to let Catherine go yet in case she tipped anyone off for he still wasn’t sure who he could trust. A few minutes later and Louisa arrived in his study. He invited her to sit down and she appeared rather nervous.

“Louisa, I have been wondering, you have been looking for a new position for a while now, why is it that you remain at Thornberry Castle?” He asked as casually as he could.

Louisa was surprised at his question. “Well… my Lord, I was perhaps a little… unhappy here when you first arrived for I felt like I had been passed over for promotion. However, on reflection, I have come to… to appreciate what I have here.”

“So you do not wish to leave anymore?”

“No, my Lord.”

“Right. In that case, why did you appropriate Miss Peters’ possessions and hide them in my father’s room?” He asked.

Louisa’s eyes widened. “Excuse me, my Lord?”

“Why did you appropriate Miss Peters’ possessions and hide them in my father’s room?” He repeated, although he was pretty sure she heard him the first time.

“I… I did not, my Lord.”

“Then who did?”

“I… I don’t know my Lord.”

Stephen sighed. “I know you told Catherine to remove the items tonight. We caught her in the act. You obviously knew they were hiding in there. What did my mother offer you?”

Louisa looked at him wide eyed again. “I… I do not know what you mean, my Lord.”

“Well, you are still here, some three months after saying you wish to leave, so there must have been some sort of incentive for you to stay, for I cannot believe that it is simply a change of heart.” Stephen said.

“It was a change of heart.” Louisa maintained.

Stephen sighed heavily again and rubbed his temples. “Please be honest with me Louisa. What did my mother promise you? A lady’s maid position? A pay increase? Because you know that she has no power over that. Any promotions, any pay rises, the ultimate decision rests with me. Tell me what you know, or I’m going to be forced to have to dismiss you without a reference.”

Louisa looked horrified for a moment, but then a look of defeat crossed her face. She composed herself and said “I was only acting on Lady Olson’s orders.”

“And what exactly did my mother order?”

“There were… there were certain items that Miss Peters had which Lady Olson said did not belong to her. Lady Olson said they were family heirlooms and they needed to be retrieved and kept at the castle. I could well believe that Miss Peters would try and take things out of the castle which did not belong to her for I never liked her. I was her lady’s maid for a time, but… well, it didn’t work out. Lady Olson knew I was looking to leave, but she said that a position would be opening up as it was likely you would be wed very soon. She said if I helped her out, she would see that I would be the new Countess of Ashfield’s lady’s maid.”

Stephen tried to remain calm, but Louisa’s account vexed him greatly. “So you removed the items from Miss Peters’ suitcase and hid them in my father’s room.” He prompted.

“Yes. Lady Olson thought it the last place you would look to find them. Then, this afternoon, she came to find me and said that you were going to sort out the room tomorrow and the items needed to be retrieved tonight. I knew that some of the servants suspected me of removing the items, seeing as I was the housemaid that went into Miss Peters’ room to turn down the bed when they first went missing, so I thought it best to ask someone else to retrieve them instead. I asked Catherine to do it.”

Stephen was quiet for a moment processing what she told him.

“Am I… am I going to be dismissed my Lord?” Louisa asked, her lower lip trembling.

Stephen didn’t answer her question, but instead asked. “Why did you not confess when I asked you about the missing items?”

Louisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if trying to stop the tears from flowing. “Because Lady Olson told me not to. She said if I told you, she would see to it that I would be dismissed. And now… now I am going to be dismissed anyway…” She said, letting out a little sob.

Stephen sighed heavily. His mother really was impossible, but what he didn’t understand was why his mother didn’t come to him when she believed Miss Peters was taking items out of the castle which did not belong to her. Why did she insist on doing everything behind his back? Not only that, but why had she lied to him when he expressly asked her about it? It both saddened and angered him that he couldn’t trust her.

“Thank you for being honest with me Louisa.” Stephen said softly. Louisa looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears.

“My Lord?” She said, awaiting her verdict.

“I know you acted on my mother’s orders, but I wish you would have come to me first. If you want to keep your position here, then there is something you need to do for me.”

“What’s that, my Lord?” Louisa asked.

“I need you to tell my mother that you successfully removed the items from my father’s room.”

“You want me to lie to her?”

“Yes I do.”

Louisa looked a little unsure, but eventually she agreed to it and returned to her duties of turning down the beds. Stephen took Greyson back with him to the library to see Rogers and Catherine where he also told them not to say a word about what had happened. With Part A of the plan now complete, Part B would resume in the morning, and so Stephen went back into the dining room and tried to act normally…


	33. Lilian

Lilian had agreed to meet Fred at his farm on the Wednesday afternoon for their date. She was nervous for this was her first date and she had no idea what to expect. She had spent a fair amount of time deciding what to wear, but as she was meant to be riding a horse, she decided on a simple brown skirt, blouse and cardigan which she would typically wear about the house to do her chores in. On top of that she put her coat, for the weather was starting to turn cooler given it was late September.

Lilian walked to the Grant’s farm and when she arrived knocked on the door of the farmhouse, holding her breath until it was opened by Fred, but before they could say hello to each other from behind his heals came bounding two very lively springer spaniels.

“Oh… hello there.” Lilian said as she bent down to pet them and they jumped up all over her making her giggle.

“Oi! Midge, Rosie, come here.” Fred said firmly and then he proceeded to attempt to pull them off her. He managed to tug the dogs away from Lilian and shut them back in the house where they then started barking to be let back out.

“Sorry about that.” He said, blushing and running his hand through his hair. “They are rather lively… and affectionate.”

“It’s fine.” Lilian said, standing back up and smiling reassuringly at him.

He smiled widely at her. “Perhaps we should start again? Hi Lilian.” He said sheepishly.

“Hi Fred.” She replied.

An awkward silence fell between them until Fred asked. “Do you want a drink first, or would you like to go and get the horses?”

“The horses I think.”

“Very well. Let’s go then.” Fred said as they started making their way towards the stables.

“Are we riding Horace and Sue?” Lilian asked.

“You will be riding Sue, but I am riding Benji.”

Lilian smiled. “And was Benji the name of a childhood toy too?”

Fred chuckled as the awkwardness appeared to be dissipating between them. “I honestly can’t remember! He’s a beautiful animal though and great to ride.” He replied.

“How many horses have you got?”

“Just the three. They all work on the farm. We ride Benji and Sue, but Horace doesn’t like it so much.”

“So you have the horses and the dogs… and chickens as well I see.” Lilian commented, as she noticed some chickens around the yard.

“Yes, but that’s it. We did try and keep sheep for a while, but it was more trouble than it was worth. Trying to look after the crops as well as doing the lambing nearly killed me. If it was more profitable and we could afford the extra farm hands, then we’d consider it again, but for now, we’re sticking to the crops.”

“Does all your family work on the farm?”

“Everyone except my youngest sister, for she is still at school. Are you… fond of animals?” Fred asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Yes. One can’t really escape being round animals when you live in a predominantly a farming community, although I’ve never owned any myself.” Said Lilian. “I used to help Mrs Greaves with feeding and mucking out the goats when I was younger. I also helped look after the pony for a time.”

“So you know how to tack up a horse then?” Fred asked.

“Oh, well… I think I can remember how, but you may have to remind me.”

“We’ll do it together then.”

“You may also have to remind of the basics of riding.”

“Sure, no problem. I assume you’ll be riding side saddle?” Fred asked, looking Lilian up and down and noticing she was wearing a skirt.

“Yes, if that’s alright?”

Fred smiled. “Of course. We have all the tack here.”

They had reached the stables now and Fred led her in to see the horses and introduced her to them. Together they tacked up the horses one at a time until they were ready to be mounted. Fred helped Lilian up onto Sue and gave her some instructions on how to control the horse and they set off on a hack across the fields. It took a bit of getting used to as Lilian had not ridden in quite some time, but Sue was patient with her and Lilian soon got the hang of it. They walked for the first part as Lilian got used to being back in the saddle, but then Fred encouraged her try trotting. This was about as much as she had learnt on Mr Greaves’ pony and therefore Lilian decided not to try to canter, instead preferring to just watch Fred canter on Benji around the field. He was a very adept rider and it was a joy to watch him in action and if her heart didn’t belong to someone else, perhaps she would have felt attracted to him… and therein lay the problem.

The truth was that even though she was having a pleasant time with Fred, Lilian could not stop thinking about the way she had parted with Lord Olson that morning. She knew she had to prepare herself for heartbreak, but she never thought it would hurt so much and even though the date was a welcome distraction, the dull ache in her heart wouldn’t go away. Evelyn had upset her, that much was true, but she had only confirmed what Lilian already knew: That there was no possibility of anything remotely romantic with Lord Olson. The trouble was that even though Lilian had tried to suppress the feelings that he invoked in her, every time she had an encounter with him she seemed to fall even further down the rabbit hole. What was worse was that there was just no avoiding him. Lord Olson was her neighbour and her landlord and he came to church every week. If Lilian was going to see him on a regular basis, she would have to come to some sort of acceptance with the situation and hopefully in time the pain would fade. Perhaps they could even be friends for hadn’t Lord Olson asked if they were friends? Friendship was better than nothing at all, and she felt she would very much like it if they were.

Lilian’s head was so full of Lord Olson and she knew it shouldn’t be, but as there was little chance of conversation with Fred whilst they were riding, she couldn’t help but fill the silence with thoughts of him, and in particular the way he had held her hand and caressed her cheek. He had done so with such tenderness and his touch had brought back the sensations she had felt when he had touched her before. Just thinking about it made her heart race. What would it be like if he kissed her? She had never been kissed before. Would she be any good at it? Thoughts of kissing brought her back to reality. Would Fred want to kiss her? This was a date after all. She had no idea whether a kiss was expected on a first date and it made her feel rather uncomfortable.

As she was musing about these things, Fred came back and fell in beside her. “How are you getting on?” He asked.

“Good, I think. Sue is being very patient with me.” Lilian responded.

Fred smiled. “She is a good horse. Are you sure you don’t want to try a canter?”

“No, thank you. Just trying to keep balanced when trotting is hard enough.”

“That’s because you’re riding side saddle.” Remarked Fred. “You’d find it much easier if you were riding astride.”

Lilian looked over to him. “Yes, you are probably right, but I have never tried it… and nor do I have anything appropriate to wear.”

“My sister has some jodhpurs I’m sure you could borrow next time.” Fred said.

Lilian was rather taken aback by the last two words of Fred’s sentence and she didn’t know what to say, so she just smiled back at him. Did Fred assume that there was going to be a second date? Did she want to have a second date with him?

Whether he noticed her hesitance or not, Fred said. “Shall we start heading back? Then perhaps we could have some tea?”

“Sounds good.” Lilian replied.

They started back and as before there was not much opportunity to talk, at least not in depth and Lilian was beginning to feel a growing sense of trepidation. They arrived back at the stables in no time and then proceeded to untack and groom the horses. Fred spent the first part issuing instructions on how to do it properly and is it was quicker to do one horse each, they didn’t really talk much until the horses were done and they had made their way back to the farmhouse, where Lilian was once again leapt on by the dogs, which seemed to lesson her anxieties a little. She also met Fred’s mother in the kitchen who was making pastry for their dinner and offered them some homemade biscuits. They washed their hands and Fred made tea while Lilian was directed to the living room followed closely by the dogs who had taken a shine to her.

When the tea was made, Fred brought it into the living room on a tray and poured a cup for Lilian and handed it to her. “Thank you.” She said as she took a sip for all that riding had made her very thirsty. Fred took a seat in an arm chair opposite her.

“So I heard from my sister that you went with your class on a school trip to Thornberry Castle yesterday.” Said Fred.

Lilian almost faltered and choked on her tea. She did not particularly want to discuss the school trip with Fred. She swallowed uncomfortably. “Yes, that’s right.”

“What was that like?” He asked, seeming to examine her closely.

“It was great, actually. Lord Olson took us round some of the rooms, showed the children some secret passageways and told us the family history. Then we went round the gardens. The children loved it.” Lilian said.

“I heard there was an accident.”

Lilian was shocked at how quickly the news had spread. “Oh, well, yes, but no one got seriously hurt. Reggie Barnes fell into a ditch, but only sustained some cuts and bruises and was covered in mud. Lord Olson fixed him up with a change of clothes.” She replied, not meeting his gaze for that was only half of the story, but she didn’t want to have to explain the rest of it.

“Did you bump into the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate?”

“No, but I did meet their daughter, Lady Evelyn.” Lilian admitted.

“What is she like?” Fred asked as he took a swig of tea.

Lilian paused for a moment for the dull ache in her heart was now begin to transmute into something much stronger as she recalled her exchange with Evelyn this morning. “As you would expect really. Very elegant and well spoken.” She replied as she drank more tea to try and dampen the pain as tears were beginning to prick in the corners of her eyes.

Fred shook his head. “Such a different world to ours eh?”

Lilian forced a smile a nodded even though his statement hurt her all the more. “You have a lovely home here Fred.” She said, deliberately changing the conversation.

“Thank you. Although it’s a bit crowded now us four children are all grown up. I’m actually thinking it’s about time I moved out and got a property of my own.”

“Oh… really?”

“Yes… well, when the time comes, I could hardly expect my wife to want to live here with my parents.” Said Fred as he looked at her rather intensely.

Lilian’s eyes widened. “No… I suppose not.” She said and wanting to divert herself from the awkwardness she was feeling, took a nibble of his mother’s biscuits. “These are delicious.”

“Yes, my mother is a great cook, as are you. Your apple cake was really good.”

“Thank you.” Lilian said as she went to eat the remainder of the biscuit.

“So… how are you enjoying your first date?” Fred asked Lilian.

Lilian looked at him rather apprehensively. “I’m having a nice time, thank you.”

“Is it what you expected?”

“I didn’t know what to expect to be honest. I’ve not done this before.”

Fred smiled at her reassuringly. “I really don’t understand that.”

Lilian frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… I don’t understand why you haven’t gone on a date before.”

Lilian blushed. “Well, no one has asked me before.” She said shyly and looking down at her teacup.

“Yeah, I really don’t get that.” Fred said and making Lilian blush all the more. Slowly she raised her eyes to his. He was looking at her softly from across the room, but it did not provide any comfort. Instead she felt rather flustered. “Come out with me on Saturday night.” He said.

“Pardon?” Lilian responded, surprised.

“There are a few of us going to the jazz club in Ashton. Come with us.”

“I… I can’t. My father… he… he is wary of letting me go.” Lilian admitted.

“Oh… right… Maybe I could speak to him?”

“I don’t know…” She said, unsure.

“Can’t hurt to try.” Said Fred shrugging. Lilian bit her lip as she thought about what Fred was saying. She wasn’t sure about going on a second date with him, if it was a date at all for there was a group of them going, but the invitation to go was incredibly tempting.

“The jazz club is really good and Dorothy’s going too. I’m sure I could convince your father to let you come… and… well, I’d really like to see you again.” Fred continued rather earnestly.

Lilian tried to keep her expression neutral, but inside she was facing a raging battle. “I have longed to go to the jazz club for quite some time, that much is true…” She started, but Fred interrupted.

“Then let me talk to him. How about I walk you home and I can discuss it with him today?”

“Oh…No, Fred. It’s a good half an hour walk to the vicarage and then you would have to walk all the way back. Please don’t put yourself out on my account.” Lilian said.

Fred smiled at her. “Maybe I want to put myself out…”

Lilian looked at him nervously feeling very conflicted. “Very well.” She consented.

“Great.” Fred said getting up. “No time like the present. Let’s go then!” Lilian got up to. They collected their coats and headed back the vicarage.

The walk back was filled with talk about the jazz club and other places Fred tended to go out in Ashton. Lilian asked a fair amount of questions, for now that there was a possibility of going there she was beginning to feel a little excited, even if she was conflicted too. When they reached the vicarage, Fred came in with her and asked her father about whether he could take her there. Her father asked a number of questions, but Fred was very persuasive and given there was a group of them going, he ended up consenting. Lilian was delighted! She escorted Fred back out of the house.

“So… I’ll see you on Saturday then?” Fred said shyly as he stepped out the door.

“Sure.”

“Pick you up at seven?”

“Great.” Lilian said, but then suddenly the nerves kicked in as she realised that if Fred wanted to kiss her, this would be the moment.

“I… I had a really nice time with you today, Lilian.” Fred said. Lilian just nodded shyly in response for she was too nervous to speak.

Fred stepped closer, making Lilian’s eyes widen. Perhaps he sensed her anxiety, for instead of leaning in to kiss her, he took her hand and gave that a kiss instead.

“Goodbye Lilian.” Fred said as he backed away, let go of her hand and made his way back up the track.

Lilian let out a silent breath in relief. “Goodbye Fred.” She called after him and the shut the door behind her.


	34. Stephen

Stephen got up early the next day to begin Part B of his plan to resolve once and for all the mystery of the missing items and letters. After hastily getting dressed with the assistance of Rogers, they both went to his father’s room to check that the items were still there, which they were. It therefore seemed that Louisa had done what he had asked. Now all that was left was to confront his mother…

As Stephen made his way downstairs to breakfast, he tried to prepare himself for what was undoubtedly going to be a difficult conversation. He felt a keen sense of betrayal and he struggled to understand why she would hide this from him. There was also now no doubt in his mind that she was also behind the missing letters, but could he get her to confess to that as well?

Stephen ate breakfast by himself in the dining room as he read his mail and the paper, trying to keep himself occupied while he waited for his mother who joined him fifteen minutes later.

“You’re up early.” His mother commented.

“As are you.” Stephen said, trying to keep composed.

“Yes, well… I decided I would help you with your father’s room after all. It’s time to get… some closure.” She said as she poured herself a coffee.

“I agree.” Said Stephen. The footman gave his mother her letters and Stephen raised his eyebrows at her. “More correspondence from Aunt Elizabeth?”

“Perhaps.” She responded cryptically.

Stephen glanced over. It did not look like his aunt’s writing. “Still keeping secrets from me then?” He said, his temper beginning to rise again.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stephen.” His mother replied dismissively, yet she kept the letter out of his view.

Stephen returned to the paper, but he wasn’t really reading. He was trying to calm himself down, for it would not do if he were to lose his temper with her now. He barely said a word to her as they finished breakfast and then made their way to his father’s room. The room was dark, for the curtains were drawn, and so the first thing Stephen did was go and open them. The room was just as he and Evelyn had left it and Stephen still felt rather uneasy being in here. He stared out of the window readying himself for his next move.

“Why are the sheets already off the furniture?” His mother asked.

Stephen turned round to face her. “Oh, Evelyn and I wanted to look what was under them.” He said rather nonchalantly.

“You did?”

“Yes. And we looked in some of the drawers over there.” Said Stephen, now regarding his mother more closely. She seemed to go a little pale and didn’t respond. “And I found something quite… interesting,” He said as he walked over to the drawers and opened the top one. Slowly he uncovered each item from it’s hiding place and put them on the top of the drawers as his mother watched him.

“Do you know what these are Mother?” Stephen asked her quietly.

“No…” She said.

“Then let me enlighten you… They are Miss Peters’ missing possessions.”

“What are they doing in your father’s room?” She said, avoiding his eye.

“That is also an interesting story.” Stephen said. “It appears that Louisa hid them here.”

“Louisa?” His mother replied, now looking more apprehensive.

“Yes. On your orders…”

His mother stared at him, wide eyed. “Is that what she told you?” She asked. Stephen nodded. “And you believe her?”

“Yes.” Stephen said. “We caught Catherine attempting to remove the items last night. She was requested to do so from Louisa, who in turn was acting under your instructions.”

His mother stood and stared at him for a moment. “I can’t believe you would take a servant’s word over my own.”

“Mother, there is little point in denying it. It was only you I told about my plans for sorting out my father’s room. None of the servants knew. And in any case, what possible reason could Louisa have for hiding these things? She wanted to leave here, so it was not her loyalty to this family. It makes more sense for her to sell them rather than hide them.”

“And you suppose I have a better motive?”

“Perhaps. Louisa said that you thought the items were family heirlooms.” His mother’s chest was heaving as she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. She turned away from him and put her hand on her head.

“Mother… Just tell me the truth.” Stephen pleaded. “Why take these objects away from Miss Peters and hide in them in here?”

His mother sat down on the divan, took a deep breath and then looked up at him. “Before she left, I had an… an altercation with Miss Peters.” His mother began. Stephen lent back against the drawers and watched her as she began to tell her tale. “I saw her wearing some sapphire earrings which I instantly recognised as a pair which your father had given me on our first wedding anniversary. I confronted her about it and she denied it outright. She said that Frederick had given them to her years ago. I then grew suspicious as to what other items she may be claiming were hers and so I… I snuck into her room when she was out and searched it. I found the vase which was a wedding present from my uncle and aunt, a diamond ring which was a birthday present and a locket which Frederick gave me on our engagement with a photo of him in it. Finding these things… it sparked something in me… jealousy I suppose.”

“Mother… are you sure these were things Father gave to you? It’s just… you haven’t seen them for years.”

“Yes. I am certain.”

“But Miss Peters claims they were gifts from my father.”

“He may well have given them to her, I don’t know. But they were not his to give. They were mine.” His mother said.

“So you bribed Louisa to recover them for you?”

“I hardly bribed her…”

“Incentivised then… I know you offered her a lady’s maid position for my future wife, whoever you intended that to be.” Stephen said.

His mother shifted in her seat. “Yes… well I could hardly be caught smuggling them out of her room. I needed someone to help me. The truth of it was that I didn’t want _her_ to have them. It felt… wrong.”

Stephen sighed deeply. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I… I don’t know really.”

“And the letters?”

His mother sighed in defeat. “Yes I confiscated the letters. I didn’t want her coming back here.”

“Mother…” Stephen began.

“You don’t know what it was like Stephen! Knowing that your husband was sneaking around with someone else, letting her into your home, sleeping in his bed, hearing the servants gossip. It was insulting and painful. I hated him. And I hated her.” She said, but although she was clearly emotional, there were no tears in her eyes. “So yes… I had the items removed and hidden and yes I had the letters intercepted. She had no right to keep those things… she has no right to anything. I was Frederick’s wife not her.”

Stephen looked at his mother. “But Mother, you lied to me.”

“Yes I did.”

“Why?”

“… because… because I was angry with you for taking her side.”

“I did not take her side.” Stephen maintained.

“Yes you did! You gave her a house, an allowance.”

“Because my father requested it.”

“You never even knew your father!”

“And whose fault is that?” He said, raising his voice to her and she flinched. He rubbed his forehead and took some deep breaths to calm himself. “You coming here… it’s not about supporting me is it? It’s about you and restoring _your_ name, _your_ status, _your_ reputation.”

“That’s not true...”

“Yes it is… That letter you were reading. Who was it from?” He asked. His mother pursed her lips and didn’t respond. “Tell me.” He said through gritted teeth.

She gave in. “Lady Newton.”

“And who in God’s name is she?”

His mother swallowed. “Another friend of your aunt’s.”

“Let me guess, she has a daughter of marrying age.” Stephen said. His mother looked at him guiltily. “For God’s sake Mother!”

“Stephen… this is all for your benefit…”

“I will not have you and Aunt Elizabeth try and set up me up with a marriage partner, do you hear me? It will be my choice and mine alone.”

“Stephen…” His mother implored.

“I don’t even want to hear it, Mother. All this scheming, and going behind my back… I’ve had enough. I just don’t trust you anymore.”

“What are you saying, Stephen?” His mother asked quietly.

“I’m saying… I’m saying that perhaps you need to think about going home.”

“Home? This is my home.” She said adamantly.

“No it’s not.”

Her eyes widened. “You want me to go back to New York?” She said shell shocked.

“I think that may be a good idea.”

“Stephen… You can’t mean that?”

“I’m sorry Mother. I can’t… I won’t do this with you anymore. Either you put an end to the manipulation and the lies or you have to leave.” Stephen stated, and with that he stormed out of the room and headed out of the castle for a walk to clear his head.


	35. Lilian

It was a little over an hour until Fred was due to call at the vicarage to collect Lilian and take her to the jazz club. As Lilian was sure she had nothing suitable in her own wardrobe to wear (seeing as she had never been to this kind of establishment before), she had asked Dorothy to borrow one of her outfits and also if she would like to get ready together beforehand. Dorothy arrived after supper with a big bag of clothes and they headed straight for Lilian’s bedroom where she proceeded to take out each outfit and laid it out on the bed. Lilian’s eyes widened as she took in the dresses which were a lot shorter in length than she was used to and had plunging v necklines.

“Oh Dorothy… I don’t know about this.” Lilian remarked as she ran her hand over the material of one of the dresses which had impressive fringing at the bottom.

Dorothy smiled reassuringly at her. “Let’s try one on first before you cast judgment.”

Lilian took a deep breath. “Very well.” She said.

Lilian took off her house clothes and put on the first dress. It was navy blue with an elaborate cream embroidered pattern and cream fringing at the bottom. It had short sleeves and the skirt stopped just below the knee, revealing Lilian’s slim calves. The v neckline was actually not as revealing as Lilian first thought it might be. If she had been more endowed in the chest department, it may have revealed some cleavage, but as she was not, that was not a concern. However, as Lilian was more slender than Dorothy, she found that if she bent over, the dress gaped so that it would be easy for someone to look down and see her underwear and as she would be dancing around, she couldn’t afford that risk. So the first dress was deemed unsuitable.

The next dress, a black one, showed far too much leg for Lilian’s liking as it stopped just above the knee (as Lilian was a couple of inches taller than Dorothy) and another black dress seemed to swamp her figure. The final dress she tried, however, was perfect. It was an emerald green colour with intricate black beading forming swirling patterns on the silky fabric and black fringing at the bottom of the skirt. The skirt still revealed her calves, but to a more comfortable degree and the v neckline was very modest. The dress hung on Lilian’s figure perfectly and in accordance with the fashion of the day. Dorothy was delighted with the results and helped Lilian to do her make up and style her hair, accessorising it with the beaded headband Lilian had worn at the Tenants Ball.

Fred arrived (looking very dapper) just as the women had finished getting ready and he couldn’t disguise his admiration for Lilian when she opened the door to him and he saw her.

“Wow!” Fred said simply, his eyes wide as he took her in.

Lilian blushed profusely. “I know… it’s very different… I’m not sure it’s me really…” She said as she nervously smoothed the skirts of her dress.

“You look… just wow!”

“So you approve?” Dorothy said smirking behind Lilian.

Fred smiled widely. “Very much so.” He replied making Lilian blush all the more, if that was possible.

Dorothy and Lilian retrieved their coats and then they started to make their way by foot to Ashton, joining up with Harry Williams and Martha King along the way. They were quite a merry party on the walk there and with every step they got closer to town, Lilian was feeling more and more excited. When they entered the club, Lilian couldn’t help but gasp. She had never been to a place like it before. It was full of people all dressed rather glamorously who were either sat drinking round tables or dancing in pairs along to the music. The music was incredible and it was played by a fairly large ensemble consisting of piano, double bass, drums, saxophone, trumpet, trombone and a singer… and it was the singer which Lilian concentrated on because her smooth husky tones were delightful. They deposited their coats in the cloakroom and then found a table. Fred and Harry went to buy the drinks while the ladies sat down. Lilian was still gazing round the room, her eyes wide with amazement as she took everything in.

“So Lilian, what are your first impressions?” Dorothy asked.

Lilian smiled widely. “It’s wonderful!” She said.

“Welcome to the roaring 20s!” Dorothy said grinning. “God I’m so happy your father finally let you come out!”

“Me too.” Lilian confessed. “I should have asked Fred to plead my case much sooner.” She said.

“So are you and Fred an official couple now?” Martha asked.

“Oh…” Lilian said in response as she felt the now familiar stab of betrayal in her heart. She swallowed uncomfortably. “I don’t know. We’ve only had one date.”

“He seems awfully keen on you.”

Lilian didn’t know what to say, so she just smiled.

“And what about you and Harry, Martha? You’ve been together a while now haven’t you?” Dorothy asked.

Martha let out a somewhat giddy smile. “Yes, nearly six months.”

“So is he the one?”

“I think so.”

“I’m happy for you.” Dorothy said.

“And you, Dorothy? Are you dating anyone?”

“Oh, I am enjoying the single life right now. It has the advantage of being able to dance with whomever I want.” Dorothy replied gleefully and they all giggled.

“Well, there certainly seems to be many potential partners here tonight.” Said Lilian.

“Indeed there are. Some of them are rather handsome too.” Said Dorothy, her eyes flicking across the room and meeting the eyes of a gentleman in his tuxedo who she smiled at.

“Oh Dorothy!” Lilian said rolling her eyes at her.

“What? I fully intend on enjoying myself tonight.” Dorothy said.

“So I can see.” Lilian replied.

The gentlemen returned with drinks and they sat a chatted for a while until Dorothy suggested it was time to dance.

“Lilian, will you dance with me?” Fred asked.

“Actually, would you mind if I sat this one out Fred?” Said Lilian. “I want to just sit here for moment and soak it all in.”

“If that’s what you want. But I will be wanting a dance with you at some point.” He said cheekily.

“Of course.” Lilian responded politely, for she could hardly deny Fred a dance when he had invited her here.

“Dorothy, will you oblige me?” Fred asked.

“Why not!” She said.

Fred took Dorothy’s hand and walked her to the dancefloor. Harry led Martha there too which left Lilian alone at the table, but she didn’t mind. She had never danced to this type of music before, so she wanted to watch the steps. More than that, she wanted to listen… properly listen to the music and get lost in it, which was impossible to do with conversation and dancing – after all, that was the main reason she really wanted to come here. So Lilian sat and she listened and she watched, enjoying absorbing the ambience and the atmosphere along with the musicality. The music gave her goosebumps and Lilian was so lost in the moment that she did not notice a gentleman approach her until he was right in front of her…


	36. Stephen

The days following Stephen’s conversation with his mother were rather awful. As they still had guests, they had to try to keep up the pretence of being a happy family, and therefore spoke to each other with forced politeness, but only when absolutely necessary. Stephen was in desperate need of an escape and the only thing that kept him sane during those days was the thought of being able to go to the jazz club on Saturday night, even if George, Isaac and Evelyn were to accompany him. And so it was on the Saturday evening that the party of four were driven by Daniels into town to the club and as soon as Stephen entered, he felt right at home. This was his kind of place! They headed straight to the bar to get drinks and then had to stand at the edge of the room as all the tables were taken.

“Popular place.” Remarked George.

“So it would seem.” Stephen agreed. “Music is pretty good too.” He added, looking over to the band who were playing out a very lively number.

“The music… yes. And there are some good-looking girls here too.” Isaac said, his eyes scanning the room. Evelyn rolled her eyes at him but he did not notice. “Like that beauty over there for example.” Exclaimed Isaac. Stephen’s eyes followed Isaac’s across the room and that’s when he saw her. It was Lilian and he couldn’t quite believe his eyes because of all the places to see her, this seemed like the most unlikely setting. Yet here she was, across the room from him looking, absolutely breath-taking.

“Is that Miss Travers?” Evelyn asked, but Stephen, didn’t answer her.

“Excuse me.” He said and made his way towards Lilian, his feet appearing to move on their own accord towards her. Lilian didn’t notice him until he was almost right in front of her which made her jump.

“Lord Olson.” She said, although over the music it was hard to hear her voice as her table was right next to the band.

“May I?” Stephen said, indicating to a chair. Lilian nodded at him looking rather apprehensive. Stephen sat down and leaned close to her to speak into her ear so she could hear him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He said, noticing that she shivered when his breath hit her ear and her reaction stirred him.

“No, this is my first time here.” Lilian replied, also speaking into his ear. It didn’t escape him, that if he turned his head he could easily kiss her.

“Mine too.” Stephen said smiling and she returned a shy smile in response. “Who are you here with?”

Lilian spoke into his ear again. “Just some friends, but they are dancing at the moment.” She said as he followed her eyes to the dancefloor where he saw Fred Grant dancing with one of Lilian’s friends he had seen her with at church along with Mr Williams (junior) and another girl he recognised from the village.

“They left you on your own?” Stephen questioned, a hint of concern in his voice.

“I am quite alright, my Lord.” She answered seeming a little uncomfortable and who could blame her after their last encounter. “Who are you here with?” Lilian asked.

“The Duke of Marlsgate’s sons and Evelyn.” He explained and Lilian nodded in acknowledgement, her eyes flicking across the room where she saw them. Stephen noticed her expression shift as she fiddled with the glass she was holding. Her body language made it was clear that Evelyn had said something to upset her and it angered him, but he wasn’t going to waste his time thinking about that. They were both here now and Stephen intended to make the most of the opportunity to spend some more time with her.

“Can I get you another drink?” He asked, noticing Lilian’s glass was almost empty.

“What about your guests?” She asked.

“They’ll be fine for a few minutes.”

Lilian hesitated for a moment and glanced at the dancefloor again, before turning back to him and nodding. Stephen led the way to the bar which was a little further away from the music and therefore quieter so they were able to talk more easily. He ordered some drinks and Lilian asked him. “Are your guests enjoying their stay?”

He looked at her curiously, for she appeared rather tense. Was she still upset from the last time they had spoken? “I’m not sure to be honest. I think they want more in the way of entertainment.” Stephen replied.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin in trying to entertain such prestigious guests.” Lilian replied, avoiding his gaze.

“Well… if we were in New York, entertainment is easy to come by. There is not so much going on in Ashfield.” Said Stephen.

“No. I suppose not. Do you miss the big city?”

“Of course, although I am developing a… a fondness for the countryside.” Said Stephen.

His response seemed to make Lilian relax a little and she braved a glance and smile in his direction. “Do you mean to say that the city boy is being drawn in by the charms of country?” She asked, and although her question was a little more playful, he could tell that the tension was still there. He wished she would feel more at ease in his presence.

“So it would seem. I have missed this though.” He said, turning to the musicians and dancers. He could feel Lilian’s eyes on him as he did so. He turned back to her. “Are you enjoying your first experience of live jazz Miss Travers?”

Lilian’s eyes seemed to brighten slightly. “Yes, it is wonderful.”

“This place certainly seems a fine establishment and the musicians are very good.”

“Yes, they are. How does it compare with the clubs in New York?” She asked.

“Well…I suppose it depends where you go. There are the exclusive clubs like Barron’s and the Cotton Club where the rich and famous tend to hang out. They’re good, but the company is a little stifling. I much prefer the underground clubs, they have the best atmosphere.”

“Underground?”

“Yes… what with the alcohol prohibition in New York, there are clubs which have emerged in secret. But the music… it is incredible and people can mingle with each other freely without the need to segregate black and white. It is somewhat… illegal, but at the same time rather liberating.”

Lilian smirked. “I didn’t take you for a lawbreaker Lord Olson.” She said, but then blushed and bit her lip, a little embarrassed by what she had said.

Her question and reaction made Stephen feel rather nervous as to whether this snippet of information had changed her opinion of him. “Yes well… perhaps in my youth I may have been rather frivolous, but I would like to think I have reformed since then… or at least, I am trying.”

Lilian smiled, her first proper smile of the evening and she finally held his gaze. “Well, Lord Olson, I think a little frivolity can be a good thing in the right context. Sometimes it helps to escape the… seriousness of day to day life.” She said and Stephen’s heart started to race at her playfulness as he looked deep into her eyes which she now kept locked on his.

“Is this what tonight is, then Miss Travers? A night of frivolity?” Stephen said rather flirtatiously.

His words seemed to have the desired effect for her beautiful blue eyes widened and her lips parted as she seemed to struggle to formulate a reply. “Perhaps.” She said quietly. If possible Stephen’s heart started racing even faster. He wanted more than anything to reach out and draw her into his arms but this wasn’t the place for it.

The drinks arrived and they each took a sip, Stephen to try and tame the onslaught of nerves he was feeling. “How did you convince your father to let you come tonight?” He asked her.

“Oh, well, it wasn’t me really. Fred convinced him to let me come.” Lilian responded.

“Fred Grant?”

“Yes.” Lilian said, blushing again.

“He seems like a nice fellow.” Stephen said, and despite the jealousy he felt, he meant it because he didn’t have anything against the man.

“He is.” She agreed, avoiding his gaze.

“So how come you aren’t dancing up there with him?” Asked Stephen, once again feeling a sense of trepidation about her answer for he still didn’t know if whatever it was between Lilian and Fred was serious.

“I… I just wanted to listen to the music first. I mean properly listen to the intricacies of the melodies and the rhythm and the bass. The energy in the room is quite extraordinary. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced anything like it.” She said and he could hear the excitement in her voice.

Stephen smiled at her. “You are an avid observer Miss Travers.”

Lilian smiled shyly back at him. “Yes I am. I confess that I am most comfortable when I am blending in the background.” She admitted.

“Ah, well then we have a problem.”

“What problem?” She asked confused.

“… because… how can you blend into the background when you so clearly stand out?” Said Stephen. Lilian once again appeared stunned by his words. “I have a confession to make Miss Travers.” Stephen said as he stepped closer to her which he noticed made her gasp and it spurred him on.

“You do?” Lilian replied rather breathlessly.

“Yes. I’ve been wanting to dance with you again ever since the Tenants Ball.” Stephen said, watching her as she continued to stare wide-eyed at him. “May I have this dance?” He asked softly as he put down his drink on the bar and held out his hand inviting her to take it.

Lilian’s eyes flicked towards his hand. “I… I don’t think I know the steps.” She said apprehensively.

Stephen smiled at her. “Just follow my lead.” He said, his hand remaining in place, his eyes pleading with hers to take it.

Hesitantly Lilian put down her drink and then slid her hand in his and he started to lead her to the dancefloor. Stephen stroked his thumb over her knuckles as they went, because even though he had held her hand before, he just wanted to make sure this was real, for he had been dreaming of dancing with Lilian again for weeks. When they got to the dancefloor, Stephen turned to face Lilian and gently placed his hand on her lower back as she put her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were shining brightly and he noticed she was trembling slightly. Stephen smiled at her again to reassure her, and then he began to lead her round the dancefloor.

Even though she appeared nervous at first, Lilian very quickly submitted to Stephen’s lead. If she didn’t know the steps, no-one would be able to tell as she was clearly a proficient dancer. Just like the first time he had danced with her, Stephen felt a powerful connection with her for when they danced she appeared to anticipate his every step. The music was a lot livelier than the waltz they had danced to at the ball, but he still felt completely entranced by the moment, his eyes never leaving hers, not even for a second. As Lilian got more comfortable with the pace of the music, he started to twirl and spin her around which made them both giggle. In fact, Stephen didn’t know the last time he had smiled so much. It was fun and he felt free and weightless for the first time in weeks.

As the song came to an end, Stephen and Lilian broke apart and clapped loudly with the rest of the crowd, wide smiles on their faces. Stephen wanted to keep dancing with her, but he knew he was neglecting his guests and ought to go back to them. As they were clapping, they were approached by Lilian’s friends.

“Lord Olson! What a surprise to see you here.” Said Fred. He did not look impressed to see him.

Stephen tried to appear friendly. “Yes, it is my first time here, just like Miss Travers.” He replied.

“We wondered where you’d gone when you weren’t at the table.” Fred said, turning to Lilian.

“We were just getting a drink.” She replied.

“That was my fault, Mr Grant.” Stephen said, coming to Lilian’s defence and feeling the tension which then increased tenfold when Evelyn’s voice called his name.

Stephen sighed heavily and looked over at Lilian who seemed to falter slightly at the sound of Evelyn’s voice. He turned round to face Evelyn. She was accompanied by her brothers who were looking curiously at the group. “Are you going to introduce us, Stephen?” She asked.

Feeling rather awkward, Stephen replied. “Certainly. Evelyn, you’ve met Miss Travers before, and this is Mr Grant and Mr Williams who let two of the farms on the estate.” He paused, because he couldn’t for the life of him remember the names of the two other women. Thankfully Lilian came to his rescue.

“This is Miss Atkins and Miss King.” She said.

He looked at her with appreciation. “Thank you Miss Travers. May I introduce you all to Viscount Marslgate, Lord Marlsgate and Lady Evelyn, guests of ours at Thornberry Castle.” Stephen said.

Everyone smiled politely, but did not say a word to begin with, until Lilian broke the silence “How are you enjoying your stay?” She asked politely.

“We have been well looked after thank you.” Isaac said, but he wasn’t looking at Lilian as he replied. He was looking at Dorothy who was smiling at him rather beguilingly.

The music started up again and Isaac went up to Dorothy to ask her dance. Fred whisked Lilian away and Mr Williams went with Miss King leaving Stephen standing with Evelyn and George. He felt obliged to ask Evelyn to dance, and of course she accepted as George found another partner.

They glided around the room in silence to begin with, until Evelyn commented. “How strange that we should see Miss Travers here.”

“Why should it be strange?” Asked Stephen.

“Well… This is the third time I have met her now and we’ve only been here a week. I do not think I have even met one of my father’s tenants more than once.” Evelyn said.

“Yes… well this is a small community, you are bound to bump into the same people every so often.” Stephen said, not particularly liking Evelyn’s comments.

“Clearly.” She replied as they spun around the room. “Miss Travers seems to be having fun with that farmer tonight. I sense there is something between them.” Stephen clenched his jaw in response. He suspected what Evelyn was trying to do, but he was not going to let her get to him. Evelyn tried again. “She is a pretty little thing, I suppose she has many admirers in the village.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Stephen said through gritted teeth, although he suspected there were a fair few in addition to himself and Fred.

“Really? As Miss Travers intimated that you two were _friends?_ ” Evelyn said, emphasising her last word.

Stephen was getting more and more irritated. “Evelyn, may I ask to where these questions are leading?”

“I was merely making some observations about your… acquaintance with Miss Travers. It is not often that a gentleman makes his excuses from me to go and seek out a commoner.”

It took all of Stephen’s willpower not to stop dancing and leave Evelyn stranded on the dancefloor. “Miss Travers is indeed a friend of mine and I went over to see her for she was upset last week after stopping by the castle… in fact after she had spoken to you.”

“Speaking with me?” Evelyn said feigning surprise. “I cannot imagine what I said that caused her to be so.”

Stephen snorted slightly. “Well… you would say that.”

“Perhaps she is just overly sensitive.” Evelyn remarked.

Stephen shook his head slightly in exasperation and bit his tongue. It would not do to cause a scene on the dancefloor. He endured more talk from Evelyn as best he could throughout the remainder of the dance, and then when it was over, immediately excused himself from her before he said anything he would later regret and headed to the bar to get a drink.


	37. Lilian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**  
> This Chapter alludes to the committal of a sexual offence, but is not explicit.

What had started as a good night was quickly becoming rather a nightmare. The magical dance Lilian had shared with Lord Olson had left her feeling confused and guilty. She had not come here to dance with him, she had come here with Fred and it was clear Fred was most put out by the fact she had danced with Lord Olson before him. Lilian tried to make it up to Fred by dancing a few dances with him, but she could still sense he was annoyed. Even when they retired to the table with some more drinks, the conversation seemed rather forced. It was just the two of them as Dorothy, Harry and Martha had all gone off somewhere and Lilian spent the whole time wanting the ground to open and swallow her up. So when Fred asked her if she wanted to get some fresh air, Lilian leapt at the chance as fresh air seemed like a good idea when she was feeling so tense and uncomfortable.

“Have you seen the others?” Lilian asked as they stepped outside the main entrance into the cool and clear night.

“No I haven’t.”

“I hope they’re alright.”

“They’ll be fine.” Fred said, appearing a little jittery. “It’s beautiful clear night.” He commented.

“Yes, it is.”

“Are you having a good time?”

Lilian forced a smile. “Yes, very much so, thank you.”

“Good.” Fred said as he took a step closer to her and put a hand on her waist.

Lilian’s eyes widened in surprise. “Fred?” She asked.

Fred smiled shyly in response and leaned down to attempt to plant his lips on hers, but Lilian shrunk backwards and took a step away from him. Fred looked back at her, confused and hurt.

Lilian’s heart was throbbing now and she wasn’t sure what to say, but she needed to be honest with him. “Fred… I’m… sorry.” She said. Fred stared at her. “I can’t do this to you, it’s not fair.” She continued.

“It’s Lord Olson, isn’t it?” He said quietly.

“What?”

“You like him.”

Lilian looked at him wide eyed. “I… I…” She stuttered, but she couldn’t get the words out.

“It’s obvious, I can see the way you look at him. You don’t look at me like that.”

“Fred…”

“I’m such a fool.” He said running his hand through his hair. 

“Fred, don’t say that. I… I have enjoyed my time with you it’s just… It’s just I do not have feelings for you in that way.” Lilian admitted.

Fred shook his head and sighed heavily. “But you do for him?”

Lilian simply looked at him, not sure what she could say for what was the point of admitting her feelings for Lord Olson when they could never be together.

“Did you know he would be here tonight?” Fred asked.

“No, of course not.”

Fred sighed and shook his head. “He’ll only break your heart, you know Lilian. You and me… we’re not made to be in his world.”

“I know.” She replied quietly.

Fred started pacing about in irritation. “I have to go.”

“Very well.” Lilian said. Fred started to walk off. “Fred?” She called after him. He turned round to face her. “I really am sorry.” She said, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes.

“Me too.” He replied as he turned around and walked off leaving Lilian feeling absolutely terrible.

Lilian stood and watched Fred walk away until he was out of sight, his words ringing in her ears which made her heart ache. Fred was right of course… right about everything. She did like Lord Olson. No, it was more than like and it was more, so much more than just a mere infatuation for she wasn’t just attracted to him; she cared about him, really cared about him and she was beginning to think that he cared about her too. Despite the complete and utter hopelessness of the situation, there was no point in denying it anymore. She was in love with him, and that’s why it hurt so much.

A couple of tears ran down Lilian’s cheeks. She wanted to go home too. It was time to find Dorothy and leave. She walked back into the club and looked around. How was she supposed to find Dorothy in this crowd? Her eyes searched every figure on the dancefloor but Dorothy was not there and neither was she sat at the tables nor in the lavatories. Lilian was starting to get worried now. Where had Dorothy got to? She headed over to the bar, but there was still no sight of her. However, she did spot Stephen who was standing with Evelyn and one of her brothers. Thinking there was no other option than to seek his help, Lilian decided to approach him, her heart starting to race with each step she got closer to him.

Lightly she touched Stephen’s arm to get his attention. “Lord Olson?” Lilian asked timidly.

Stephen turned round to face her, giving her a shy smile at first, but then, noticing Lilian’s anxious expression, his look turned serious. “Miss Travers? Is everything alright?”

“Yes… I mean… No. Forgive me for interrupting, but… have you seen Dorothy?” Lilian asked.

“No, sorry.” He replied. Lilian nodded and bit her lip. She was getting worried now. Where could she be?

“Let me help you find her.” Stephen suggested.

Lilian would usually have protested, but at this moment in time she was in need of his assistance. “Thank you, my Lord.” She said rather relieved.

Stephen put down his drink. “Where have you looked so far?”

“The dancefloor, the bar, the lavatories.”

“Perhaps she went to get some fresh air?” He said.

“I have just come from outside, but I suppose we may have missed each other.” Lilian replied.

“Let’s check again then. Come on.” Stephen said as he put down his drink and started to walk away from the bar.

“Wait! Stephen? Where are you going?” Evelyn called after them.

Stephen sighed. “I’ll be back shortly.” He called over his shoulder to Evelyn and then continued walking through the throngs of people towards the exit, Lilian following him.

“What happened to Mr Grant and Mr Williams?” Stephen asked Lilian as they approached the exit and the crowd had thinned.

“Mr Grant went home. I have not seen Mr Williams or Miss King. I think they went somewhere else.” Lilian responded, not looking where she was heading until she walked straight into Stephen for he had come to an abrupt halt in front of her. He reached out and put his hands on her waist to keep her steady as she held onto his forearms. His firm hands on her waist felt like they were burning a hole through her dress, yet it somehow made her feel safe. “Forgive me.” She whispered.

“They all left without you?” Stephen said, his voice laced with concern.

Lilian looked up to him. He had an intense expression on his face. “Yes… and Dorothy too.” She said.

Stephen released his hands from her waist and took her hands in his, clasping them tightly. “We better find her then and I’ll see to it that you both get home safely.”

“Lord Olson…”

Stephen stepped closer to her. “No arguments, Miss Travers.” He said, his eyes searching hers fervidly. Lilian simply nodded in response. Stephen let go of one of her hands, but kept hold of the other, interlacing his fingers with hers as he led her out of the door of the club. The feel of her hands in his seemed to strengthen her and give her courage. Dorothy was not outside the main entrance of the club, but there was a side alley next to the building which led to the back of the property. Even with the lights of the venue shining through the windows, it was difficult to see anything down there.

Stephen was looking down the alleyway, a frown on his face. “Do you think she may be down there?” Lilian asked.

“I think we ought to check. Stay behind me.” Stephen said as he began to lead Lilian slowly down the narrow path, still holding her hand tightly. They crept along, neither say a word as the jazz music played faintly in the background. There was a noise up ahead.

“Did you hear that?” Lilian whispered.

“Yes.” Stephen whispered back and stroked his thumb over her knuckles as if to reassure her. They carried on as the noise got louder.

“No… No... stop.” Came the voice of a woman which chilled Lilian to the bone, for it sounded a lot like Dorothy, and she was obviously in trouble.

“Miss Atkins?” Stephen called loudly.

“Damn!” Came the voice of a man.

“Dorothy?” Lilian called.

“Lilian! Lilian!” Dorothy cried out.

There was a sound of rushing feet coming up to them as the silhouette of Dorothy came hurtling towards them. Lilian let go of Stephen’s hand and caught her. “Dorothy?” She said shocked as Dorothy crashed into her and starting sobbing in her arms. Stephen still stood in front of them as if taking up a guard’s position.

“Go back and get your coats and then I’ll meet you at the entrance to take you home.” Stephen said.

Lilian didn’t need to be instructed twice. She hastily walked a still sobbing Dorothy back up the alleyway feeling rather shaken and her heart thumping loudly in her ears. Lilian gently tried to calm Dorothy with some soothing words as they went to collect their coats from the cloakroom. Coats retrieved, they sat down on a wall as they waited for Stephen to return. Lilian kept her eyes fixed on the entrance to the alleyway, praying that Stephen would return to her unscathed, for who knew who was down there and what he was capable of. It made her feel sick to her stomach and she held onto Dorothy tightly as much for her own benefit as well as hers as they waited with bated breath.


	38. Stephen

Stephen clenched his fists in front of him, readying himself for whomever was further down the alleyway. He had been in a fair few scrapes in New York in his youth, but he was not a skilled fighter… in fact he would describe himself as more of a conscientious objector for in his experience (especially after living through the War, although not fighting himself for he was too young to be conscripted), fighting was the cause of problems rather than the means by which to resolve them. However, now was the time when he considered fighting was justified for there was no doubt in his mind that the man further down the alleyway had assaulted, or at least attempted to assault Dorothy and he needed to be held accountable.

Stephen could feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins which heightened his senses as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and his ears listened out for any sound of movement up ahead (which was difficult with the jazz music in the background). He couldn’t see anything in front of him and so slowly edged his way forwards down the alleyway. “I know you’re down here.” Stephen shouted, but there was no reply. He kept walking forwards until he came to the back of the property which appeared to lead to another street. He looked about him. “Goddamnit!” He cursed, for the perpetrator had clearly made an escape and was now nowhere to be seen. He searched around him for a while, frustrated that he had not made to run after the attacker sooner, but his search was to no avail.

Defeated, Stephen walked back up the alleyway, the effects of the adrenalin making him feel alert as he started to process more what had just happened. The attack was not the only thing on his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Fred had left Lilian on her own. Had they had an argument? Even if they had, Fred shouldn’t have left her here, especially not in the light of the attack. What if it had been Lilian down that alleyway and not Dorothy? The thought made him feel physically sick.

When Stephen came to the end of alleyway he found Lilian and Dorothy huddled together sat on a wall. Lilian looked incredibly relieved to see him and Stephen was relieved to see her too. He wished more than anything that he could hold her in his arms for he felt an overwhelming need to protect her and keep her safe. He recalled the way he had clasped her hand in his which had done on impulse at the time and which despite the seriousness of the situation had made the blood in his veins boil. But Dorothy needed Lilian more than him right now and it was not the time to indulge in such physical affection.

As Stephen approached, he shook his head to Lilian to indicate that he had not caught the culprit. Dorothy was looking at the floor and trembling slightly. Stephen crouched down in front of them. “Miss Atkins are you hurt?” He asked gently. Dorothy glanced up at him and shook her head. “Do you know who your attacker was?” She looked at him again, her eyes fearful. “Can you tell me who it was?” A couple of tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head. Stephen sighed in frustration, but he couldn’t compel her to tell him. “Alright.” He said getting up. “Just give me a minute to attend to my guests and then I’ll get you both home.”

“Are you going to tell them what happened?” Dorothy stammered.

“I won’t give any details, Miss Atkins. I’ll just say there was an emergency and you had to go home.” He explained.

Dorothy seemed to find this acceptable, and so Stephen went back into the club and sought out Evelyn and George who were still at the bar. Evelyn was not at all pleased that he would be leaving them for a while to take Dorothy and Lilian home, but as he only had one car, they couldn’t all go together. He explained he would be back to pick them up after he had dropped the ladies home. Once back outside the club, Stephen led the way to the car with Lilian and Dorothy following him. They walked in silence, no-one really knowing what to say in this situation, until they reached the car. Daniels spotted them as they approached and he got out of the car.

“Daniels, we are taking these ladies home.” Said Stephen.

“Very good my Lord.” Daniels said as he opened the door to let Dorothy and Lilian in the back seats while Stephen sat in the front.

The journey back was silent save for the odd sniffle from Dorothy and it exemplified the seriousness of what had happened, or at least what could have happened, for Dorothy had said she wasn’t hurt. It made Stephen angry that there were men in this world who just took what they wanted regardless of the harm it did to others, but Dorothy’s reluctance to talk meant that inevitably the perpetrator would get away with it. They headed back to Dorothy’s house first. Lilian went inside with her for a few minutes whilst Stephen stood outside by the car, for the adrenalin rush had caused him to be a little restless and he couldn’t sit still in the car. Lilian walked up to him when she came back out the house.

“Her mother’s with her now. I had to tell her what happened for Dorothy is still in quite a state.” Lilian said and Stephen noticed she had tears in her eyes. “I… I think I know who it was too, the attacker.” She added.

“Who?” He asked. Lilian hesitated slightly, as if unsure of sharing the information with him. “You can tell me, Miss Travers.” Stephen implored.

“Lord Marlsgate.” She said quietly.

Stephen’s eyes widened in shock. Could that be true? “What makes you think that?”

“Well… Dorothy was dancing with him a lot, in fact, I don’t think I noticed her with anyone else all evening. And then when I lost her, I didn’t see him in the club either.”

Stephen considered this information which was incredibly vexing. Like Lilian, he had seen Isaac dancing with Dorothy for most of the night, but would he really attack her? As he had only formed the acquaintance and didn’t know him well at all, it was perfectly plausible.

“If that is the case, Miss Travers, then this complicates matters.” He said.

“Yes, I understand, but I don’t see why the nobility should be immune from accountability for their actions.”

“No. I quite agree.” Stephen said. “The trouble is Miss Atkins is not willing to tell anyone who it was. The police won’t be interested if she will not report the crime.”

Lilian looked at him determinedly. “Perhaps not the police, no.” She said simply.

The penny dropped and Stephen understood what she was trying to say. “He will just deny it you know.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try to find out the truth.” Lilian said, challenging him. Stephen put his hands on his hips, hung his head and sighed. Why was everything so difficult? He raised his head again to look at Lilian. Her bright blue eyes were searching his. “I know he is a guest and his status is higher than yours… but I do not think that any man should get away with… with what he did… or could have done to Dorothy.”

Stephen continued to consider this and ran his hands through his hair. To question Isaac would put him in a difficult position indeed. His guests were related to royalty and were friends with his Aunt. It would not do to offend them… but did he really care about offending them when the situation was so serious?

“I will do what I can, Miss Travers.” Stephen promised. Lilian smiled and nodded at him appreciatively. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

They both got back into the car and Daniels drove them the short journey to the vicarage. He parked the car at the top of the track leading to the house, for it was not wide enough for a car to go down and he opened the door so Lilian could get out of the car. Stephen got out of the car too.

“I’ll walk you to your door.” Stephen said, for the track was only barely lit by the car lights and the lights of the vicarage. He expected Lilian to protest, but she did not. They walked down the path slowly side by side, Stephen wishing that the track was a mile long instead the 100 yards it actually was for all he wanted was to be alone with her and for as long as possible.

Whilst it would be perfectly agreeable to him to simply walk in companionable silence there was something he wanted to talk to her about and so he braced himself and said. “Can I ask you something, Miss Travers?”

“Of course.” She responded.

“Why did Mr Grant leave you at the club?” Stephen asked gently and as it was dark, he didn’t notice Lilian falter.

“It was my fault really.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” He commented.

Lilian sighed heavily. “I should have been more honest with him from the start.”

Stephen couldn’t help but question her further as his heart started to race even faster. “Honest about what?”

“About… about my feelings.” She replied hesitantly. Stephen didn’t respond but waited for her to say more, which she did. “I suppose I thought perhaps my feelings would change if I gave Fred a chance. Or maybe I was just flattered by the fact he asked me out for I had never been on a date before. But… but we just aren’t suited. I feel terrible.”

Stephen couldn’t help but be slightly cheered by the fact that Lilian had admitted she didn’t have feelings for Fred, but he didn’t think she should feel bad about being honest with him. “Even if you left him disappointed that is no excuse for leaving you at the club. No gentleman should do that.”

“Perhaps, but I do not hold it against him for I should have behaved better myself.”

“Then you are a much better person than I am.”

In the darkness, Stephen couldn’t see Lilian smile. “I can’t agree with you there, Lord Olson, for I think you have proven tonight that you are a good man. A very good man. Without you, we wouldn’t have found Dorothy.”

“… I didn’t catch the perpetrator though.”

“No, but you tried… you are still trying… and isn’t that all that we can do?” She replied.

Lilian’s words of encouragement made Stephen feel all warm inside. They had reached the door of the vicarage and Lilian stopped outside the door. Stephen could see her features more clearly now as they were lit up by the light seeping through the windows; the sparkle in her eyes, the sleekness of her neck, the fulness of her lips which he had been longing to kiss for weeks now. The last time he had tried to kiss her they had been interrupted by Evelyn. Would she let him kiss her now? Or would it be a bad idea to try, for the night had been rather eventful and she’d already had to turn one suitor down.

In his hesitance to do anything, Lilian said. “Thank you for your assistance tonight, Lord Olson.”

Stephen pulled himself out of his thoughts. “You’re welcome Miss Travers. I’m really glad you came to find me.”

“Me too.” She said quietly.

They stood staring at each other and if Stephen was going to make a move, then this was the moment… but the words of Mr Greaves came back to him and made him pause: Lilian needed a friend right now, not a lover and he had promised Mr Greaves that he would be a friend to her. Kissing her right now did not seem like the right thing to do. He took a deep breath, readying himself to say goodbye and trying to gain control of himself.

“Goodnight Miss Travers.” He said, his voice hoarse from all the effort of holding back.

“Goodnight my Lord.” She replied, then opened the door and went inside the house.

Stephen stood outside the vicarage door for few seconds, already regretting his decision and desperately wanting to knock on the door and bring her back out… Somehow he tore himself away and started making his way back up the track.


	39. Lilian

Lilian closed the door behind her, leant her back against it and took some deep breaths. Her first night out at the jazz club was a lot more eventful than she had wanted it to be: almost getting kissed by Fred; and then Dorothy getting assaulted… And not to mention the fact that she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Stephen. How could so much have happened in just a few hours? Would every night out be like this? She almost wished she had never of gone… but then she wouldn’t have danced with Stephen and he wouldn’t have held her hand like that. Lilian closed her eyes, still trying to gather herself. She could almost still feel Stephen’s hand clasping hers. Was he still outside the door? Or was he already back in the car and making his way home? Her thoughts were making her heart race and the room spin… or perhaps that was the alcohol she had consumed? She opened her eyes and poured herself a glass of water.

As she sipped her drink, exhaustion suddenly washed over her and Lilian started to make her way through the kitchen towards the stairs, but as she opened the door of the kitchen into the parlour she spotted her father who was reading by the fire. He had obviously waited up for her, and she was suddenly nervous for she had no idea what she would tell him about the night’s antics, for if he knew what had happened, she doubted whether he would let her out again. Yet she couldn’t lie to him, for not only was she a dreadful liar, but she always felt compelled to be honest with him, perhaps due to the fact he was the parish priest. Hopefully she would be able to avoid the conversation tonight.

Lilian’s father looked up at her and she forced a smile in return. “You’re back earlier than expected.” He commented.

“Yes.” Was all Lilian could respond.

“Did you have a good time?”

“Yes, thank you.” Said Lilian and before her father could ask her anything else, she said. “Would you mind if we continue this conversation tomorrow, Father? It’s just I am awfully tired.”

Her father looked at her curiously. “Of course, my dear.”

“Thank you. Good night.” She said, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight.” Her father replied, frowning at her slightly.

Lilian trudged up the stairs, changed out of her clothes, flopped on the bed and was asleep within seconds.

************

As it was Sunday the next day, Lilian and her father did their usual routine of getting ready for church. Reverend Travers left early with his sermon notes (thankfully not wanting to talk about last night’s events as his mind was on his sermon), leaving Lilian to call on Mr Greaves. Mr Greaves was much too frail now to attend church himself and so Lilian’s father had taken to popping round to read the bible and pray with him after the service.

Almost as soon as Lilian opened the door to see Ernest, he started asking her about her night out. She tried to just brush off his questions with yes/no answers, but he was persistent and eventually he twigged that something was up.

“Lilian… forgive me, my dear, but for someone who has been desperate to go to this… jazz club for some time now, you do not seem particularly enthused about it.” Ernest remarked.

“No. The thing is Ernest, the evening was much more eventful than I had hoped.” Lilian said. Ernest did not respond but looked at her to continue. “It... it didn’t work out with Fred.”

“Ah.” Ernest said, knowingly. “No. I didn’t think he was right for you.”

Lilian looked at him surprised. “You didn’t?”

“No.”

“Maybe it would have been helpful for you to say something before I agreed to go on a date with him.”

Ernest smiled. “I think you needed to work that out for yourself.”

Lilian sighed. “Perhaps. That’s not all of it though. Something... horrible happened. Someone was assaulted.”

Ernest’s eyes widened. “Assaulted? Who?”

“I… I’m not sure they would like me to say, but it was quite an ordeal. If Lord Olson hadn’t of intervened I dread to think what could have happened.”

“Lord Olson was at the club?”

Lilian blushed. “Yes, he was. He was good enough to see me home safely.”

Ernest’s eyes widened even further. “You mean Mr Grant did not escort you home?”

“No.”

“What a rascal.” He said, and then started coughing as he was getting worked up.

Lilian hastily grabbed a glass of water and knelt down next to him. The coughing fit took a while to subside, but when it did, Lilian took one of Ernest’s hands in hers.

“I am sorry Ernest, I shouldn’t have distressed you so.” She said.

“It is not your fault, my dear. It’s this cough… I can’t seem to shift it.” He said, looking at her sadly and tears started to fill Lilian’s eyes. “Now, now, my dear, the fit is over. I shall be alright.”

“I don’t want you to leave me.” She whispered as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks.

Ernest smiled at her softly and he cupped her face with his hand. “I know.” He replied. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Ernest said. “You must go for you will be late for church and who will play the organ if not you?”

Lilian nodded and got up from the floor. She wiped away the tears that had fallen. “Is there anything you need before I go?”

“Perhaps a blanket? For it is feeling rather autumnal.”

Lilian went to grab a blanket and she stoked the fire and put an extra log on it too. “That should last you until I am back from church. We have lamb for Sunday lunch today.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright if I leave you here?” Lilian said, feeling anxious.

Ernest tried to smile reassuringly at her. “Of course. Now go.”

Lilian smiled and made her way to the door, before turning back and giving him a kiss. Ernest chuckled. “Go on… off with you.”

Somewhat reluctantly Lilian walked out the house and made her way to church.

********

Dorothy was not at church that morning which did not come as a surprise to Lilian, but it made her feel even more worried about her. Perhaps she had been hurt after all? Dorothy had not shared exactly what had happened to her in that alleyway, but whatever it was had distressed her greatly and Lilian could not stop thinking about it so much so that she was distracted for most of the service and played rather one too many wrong notes during the hymns. Also notably absent from church was Fred, Lord Olson and his mother. Again, Lilian was not surprised by this, for it was expected that Fred would want to avoid her and Stephen and his mother had guests to attend to. She wondered if Stephen had managed to speak to Lord Marlsgate yet? For there was no doubt in her mind that it was him who had assaulted Dorothy. Stephen had promised to do what he could, and she believed he would. Perhaps she asked too much of him to do so, but Lilian felt strongly that whoever had attacked her friend needed to be held accountable.

Determined to see that Dorothy was alright, Lilian went up to Mrs Atkins after the service and asked if she could visit that afternoon, which Mrs Atkins agreed to. And so Lilian set off to see Dorothy after lunch (which she had with her father and Mr Greaves). When she entered the house, Dorothy was sat in the living room with a cup of tea. She looked rather pale and tired, like she’d not slept at all that night.

“How are you feeling Dorothy?” Lilian said, once Dorothy’s mother had left the room.

“Alright.” She said, avoiding Lilian’s gaze.

“We missed you at church today. In fact, there were quite a few of the usual crowd missing. Lord Olson and his mother were absent, probably because of their guests. Fred wasn’t there either.” Lilian said, trying to kickstart the conversation.

“What happened to Fred last night, Lilian? Why did Lord Olson have to take us home?” Dorothy asked.

“Oh… Well… I ended things with Fred and he didn’t take it very well.”

“So he just… left?” Dorothy asked disbelievingly.

“Yes. And I couldn’t find you or Harry and Martha either, so that’s why I went to find Lord Olson as he was the only person I knew there.”

“I’m sorry I left you.” Dorothy said, her eyes filling with tears.

Lilian put down her tea and went to sit beside her. She took her hand. “None of this is your fault Dorothy.”

“I shouldn’t have gone off with him… but he was charming and lovely… I was flattered that someone like him would be attracted to me.” She said, beginning to sob. “It was me that kissed him, Lilian. I encouraged him.”

“But Dorothy, you said no, I heard you.”

“Yes, but before that I let him… I let him do things I shouldn’t of. Oh Lilian! I was so stupid.” Dorothy said letting out another sob as the tears continued to fall.

“I will not have you blame yourself for this, Dorothy. Regardless of what happened beforehand, you told him to stop and he didn’t. Even taking you down that alleyway was most ungentlemanly. Have you talked to your mother? Are you going to go to the police?”

“No!” Dorothy almost shouted. “No. I just want to forget about it.”

“But Dorothy…”

“No Lilian. They would never believe me.”

“So you are going to let him get away with it?”

“What more can I do? He is a Lord and I am… I am just a stupid woman who let herself be taken in by him.”

“So… so it was Lord Marlsgate then?” Lilian asked tentatively.

Dorothy looked at her and nodded. “Please don’t tell anybody, Lilian, about any of this. I couldn’t bear it if anyone knew.”

“Of course I won’t, not if you don’t want me too.”

“Do you think Lord Olson will tell anyone?”

“No.” Lilian said, without hesitating.

Dorothy nodded. “He acted very honourably last night. I am most grateful to him.”

“He is a good man.”

Despite the situation, Dorothy smiled at her friend. “I can see why you like him.” She said. “Is that why you broke things off with Fred?”

Lilian sighed and nodded. “Dorothy… I think I am in love with him.” She admitted.

Dorothy’s eyes widened at her confession. “Does he feel the same?”

Lilian shrugged. “Sometimes I think so. But… but nothing can come of it.”

“No… I suppose it cannot.” Dorothy agreed. The friends, both now feeling melancholy continued to hold onto each other’s hands.

“Anyway. I did not come here to talk about me.” Lilian said. “Shall I go and see if your mother has any of her delicious shortbread for us?”

Dorothy smiled shyly. “Yes please.”

Lilian gave Dorothy’s hand a squeeze, got up and made her way to the kitchen.


	40. Stephen

Stephen had slept terribly. After dropping off Lilian at the vicarage, he had returned with Daniels to the jazz club to take his guests home. Without wanting to make a scene, he had not confronted Isaac there, nor had he done so in the car and by the time they got back to the castle, the opportunity did not present itself either. So he had gone to bed with the conversation hanging over him and slept fitfully. It was approaching noon the next day and Stephen had still not seen Isaac, but he had asked Greyson to instruct him to meet him in his study after he had been given something eat.

Finally, there was a knock at the door of his study, and Stephen called the person in, knowing it to be Isaac, and he readied himself.

“Stephen. You asked me to come and see you.” Isaac said.

“Yes. I did.” Stephen responded. “Please take a seat.” Isaac sat down opposite Stephen. “I’m afraid I have something… serious to talk to you about.”

“Something serious? With me?”

“Yes.”

“Well let’s get it over with then.” Isaac said, sighing.

Stephen chose his next words carefully. “There was an… an incident last night. Miss Atkins, the young lady you danced with, was assaulted.” Stephen said, watching Isaac’s reaction closely.

“Assaulted?” He said simply.

“Yes. The perpetrator scarpered and I was unable to apprehend him. Obviously I am keen to find out who it was and hold them accountable.”

“And what has this got to do with me?”

“The thing is Isaac, the last person Miss Atkins was seen with… was you.”

Isaac remained expressionless and silent for a moment, until he said. “And?”

“And… well… naturally I have to ask you whether were involved.”

Isaac kept his expression completely neutral. “So you think I had something to do with it?”

“Isaac, the fact is you danced with Miss Atkins for most of the evening and therefore I think it is reasonable to ask you to account for your whereabouts.” Stephen said, his eyes narrowing, not appreciating the way Isaac was deflecting his question.

Isaac lent forward on the desk. “Is this how you usually treat your guests, Lord Olson? With an interrogation.”

“It is hardly an interrogation. I have only asked you one question, although your reluctance to answer it is somewhat suspicious.”

Isaac chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I wonder what my father would make of your… question?”

“And I wonder what your father would think about your behaviour towards Miss Atkins, Lord Marlsgate.” Stephen said through gritted teeth

“My behaviour? And what about her behaviour? She wanted it just as much as I did.”

“That is not what it sounded like to me.”

“Oh come on Stephen! Surely you must have enjoyed some of the benefits our position in society brings when it comes to the opposite sex. I mean, the girls are more free in their sexuality than ever before. It is the ultimate compliment for a girl to be shown attention from men such as us. Let’s make the most of it!” Stephen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He sat frowning at Isaac for a moment as he tried to formulate a response. Seeing that Stephen still looked unimpressed, Isaac continued. “She’s only a commoner.”

His comment made Stephen see red. “She is a woman that deserves your respect, regardless of her social status. Miss Atkins said no. She was most distressed by your…your advances. If you were a true gentlemen you would not have forced yourself upon her.”

“Careful, Lord Olson.” Isaac whispered. “It would be to your detriment to offend me.”

“We’ll see.” Stephen said as he stared at him for a few seconds, before he stood up and walked to the door of his study, opened the door and ushered Isaac out.

***********

“Stephen!” The Duke of Marlsgate said as he burst into Stephen’s study not long after. “Is it true? Did you accuse Isaac of assaulting a young woman last night?”

Stephen rose to his feet. “Yes.”

“Why… this is absolutely outrageous!”

“He pretty much admitted it to me, John.”

“That is not what he said.”

Stephen sighed and sank down into his seat. This is what he had expected after Isaac had left the room. The Duke continued to stand. “No. I suppose he didn’t.” Stephen said as he rubbed his temples. “The fact is, John, I witnessed an assault on a woman. A woman who had been dancing with Isaac for most of the night. When I asked Isaac about it, he admitted that he had… he had been intimate with her.”

John shifted on his feet. “That is not particularly, unusual behaviour for young men of your generation.”

“No, but the woman in question clearly protested against his advances. I heard her. More than that, she was extremely distressed after the event.”

John considered this for a moment. “I am sure this is simply a misunderstanding. And in any case, you can hardly blame Isaac for getting carried away. What young women wear these days, how they behave… it sends out a message which can be… confusing.” John stammered.

“I don’t think it is fair to blame this on the women. We are gentlemen after all and therefore should act in a respectful manner regardless.”

“So now you accuse my son of not being a gentleman?”

Stephen hesitated for a moment for he was clearly on the verge of offending his guests, but he was fed up of all the pretence. “I do not consider he acted so in this instance, no.”

John looked exasperatedly at him. “You really are something, Lord Olson!” He said shaking his head as he took a seat opposite Stephen. “I know you are a young man still trying to find his way, but by God you are not making it easy for yourself! Perhaps it is the cultural differences, I don’t know…” He mumbled more to himself than Stephen. “This visit was a favour to your aunt. Our families have been good friends for many years so of course, my wife and I were delighted to help. Us coming here, it was supposed to be the opportunity for you to begin your integration into high society, to restore your family’s reputation which, let’s face it, had almost been tarnished beyond redemption… I am a cousin of the King! Association with my family can only advance your prospects. By God, I even was thinking of you marrying my daughter!”

John paused to collect himself. “I happen to like you, Lord Olson. You seem a good and principled young man. But I need to ask you, are you willing to let the opportunity of restoring your family’s name fall away just because you want to take the moral high ground on something as trivial as this?” John asked. Sensing he wanted to say more, Stephen did not respond.

John sighed heavily and turned to face Stephen. “I happen to believe in second chances Stephen. If I didn’t, then we would never have come here. I am therefore prepared to overlook your impertinence if you are willing to make your peace with Isaac and say no more of this for the rest of our visit.”

Stephen considered John’s words, but the image of Lilian kept coming to mind and he couldn’t help thinking of what he would do if it was Lilian who was assaulted and not Dorothy. He couldn’t simply ignore what had happened. Stephen cleared his throat. “I appreciate you coming here John, and the support you have shown my family. It is indeed an honour to have you as our guests. But I’m afraid, after what I witnessed, I can’t just sweep this under the carpet.”

John stared at him for a moment in disbelief, then said. "What are you saying, Stephen?"

Stephen sighed. "I'm saying... That if Isaac will not own up to what he has done, then I think he should return to London."

John's eyes widened. "If that's how it is then I am sorry to say that we will all be cutting our visit short. And as to the situation with Evelyn…”

Stephen nodded his head. “I understand.”

The Duke rose to his feet. “May I suggest that we keep this… this little disagreement between ourselves?” He said. “It wouldn’t do to start any rumours about what happened.”

“As you wish.” Stephen said.

The Duke sighed in frustration and then left the room.

**********

“What in God’s name have you done?” His mother said as she stormed into Stephen’s study around half an hour later.

“Hello mother.” Stephen said coldly.

“This is some week you’re having. First you threaten to put me on the next ship back to New York, and now for some reason, our guests have decided to leave tomorrow and I am in no doubt that it is down to you! What is wrong with you?”

“I do not have to justify myself you.”

His mother leant on the table. “You are acting like an insane person!”

“It is insane to want to have control over my own life? Or to act with honour and respect?”

“How is it honourable and respectful to offend our guests?”

“I did not intentionally offend them. It was a disagreement on a matter of principle.”

“Damn your principles, Stephen! Do you realise what you’ve done? John and Meredith are related to royalty! If anyone hears that we insulted them thus, we will be ruined!”

“What does it matter who they are related to?”

“It matters. You know it matters, do not be so naïve!”

“So now I am naïve and insane, and you accuse me of being offensive?”

“Stephen…”

“Mother… this visit was your idea, not mine. I do not care to be associated with royalty. I just want a happy home and a peaceful life. I have compromised on many things to accommodate our guests, but I cannot compromise on my moral integrity.”

His mother’s expression shifted as it dawned on her what this was really about. “This has something to do with Miss Travers, doesn’t it?” She said. Stephen didn’t answer, but looked away from her as he felt his temper rising. “I can’t believe you would give up everything for someone with such inferior status to our own.”

“I don’t care about her social status!” Stephen retorted angrily and running his fingers through his hair. “She may be inferior to me in social standing, but what she lacks in status she more than makes up for in goodness. Lilian would never ask me to give up anything that I did not want to give up. But you, mother, you would ask me to give up my chance of happiness, my integrity, my principles and for what? The chance to socialise with people I do not care to be associated with? Does our family’s reputation really mean that much to you? I’m not going to repeat yours or my father’s mistakes mother and neither will I let you try and fix them through me. This is my life, my estate, my future.”

“Fine.” His mother said standing up. “I am not going to apologise for wanting the best for you in life.”

“What you think is best for me is very different to what I think is best for me mother. Which is why this doesn’t work anymore.” Stephen said a little bit more gently.

“No. Clearly not.” His mother agreed. She turned towards the door and left the room.


	41. Lilian

When Lilian returned from visiting Dorothy on the Sunday afternoon, her father found the opportunity to quiz her about the events of the night before. It was an awkward conversation and Lilian had to confess to breaking things off with Fred, him leaving her at the club and Lord Olson taking her home. Not only that, but she also had to tell him about the assault, although she refrained from saying who was assaulted. Her father was naturally very concerned about it all. He was very angry with Fred and had a mind to go round to his farm and have a word with him. Lilian had to practically beg him not to and to her relief he agreed. Furthermore, her father was not at all keen to let her go out in Ashton again. After her experience, Lilian had to admit that she was not that keen either and she told him he needn’t worry on that account.

Thankfully, after the events of the weekend, Monday passed by without incident. Lilian visited Mr Greaves in the morning and then headed to school where she had a very ordinary day of teaching. After school, she went back to the vicarage where she changed into her cotton house dress and began to prepare supper for herself, her father and Mr Greaves. Her father was out visiting a parishioner so Lilian found herself alone in the house, which was not unusual for her father was regularly out this time of day.

As Lilian was chopping up some vegetables in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. She put down her knife, smoothed her skirts so as to try and look a little more presentable, and opened the door.

Lilian’s eyes widened slightly as she took in her visitor. “Hello.” She said, smiling despite her surprise.

“Hello Miss Travers.” Stephen said, his eyes seeming to take in her domestic attire which made her rather self-conscious. He offered her a coy smile in return. “Forgive me… is this a bad time?”

“No… You have caught me preparing supper that is all…” Lilian paused, wondering why Stephen was here and then it dawned on her that he might not be here to see her after all. “If you are after my father, I am afraid he is out visiting a parishioner, but he is due back shortly if you wanted to wait for him?” Lilian said rather hurriedly.

“I did not come here to see your father. I came here to see you.” Stephen said, the deep tones of his voice combined with his New York twang making Lilian shiver slightly.

“Oh.” Was the only reply Lilian managed.

“May I come in for a moment?” Stephen asked and then realising that he had invited himself in, clarified. “It’s just I have some… sensitive news to deliver.”

“Oh, yes, of course…” She said as she stood back to let him through the door and felt the heat in her cheeks rising. She smoothed her skirts again in an attempt to compose herself as Stephen removed his hat and Lilian closed the door behind him.

Alone in the kitchen they faced one another and Lilian felt rather nervous for Stephen had never been in her house before and she suddenly regretted having not tidied up before he came. But then she remembered that he had come unannounced and therefore she could in no way have anticipated his visit. Trying to get herself together and remember her manners, she asked him rather awkwardly. “Can I get you a drink of anything?”

“No, I do not want to intrude on your time. I only wanted a quick word.” Stephen said. “I wanted to let you know that my guests left this morning. I doubt very much we will see them round here again.”

Lilian frowned at him. “What happened?”

“I confronted Isaac and he pretty much admitted that he was the one we heard in the alleyway, but he showed no remorse for it. When his father found out that I had accused him of assault, he decided they would have to cut their visit short.”

Lilian felt a little uncomfortable for she had encouraged Stephen to confront Lord Marlsgate. “I am sorry that I asked you to put yourself in that position, my Lord.”

“I’m not.” Stephen responded taking a step towards her which made her take a silent, but sharp intake of breath. “You were right to ask me to do so. I couldn’t let him stay under my roof after what he had done.”

“Even so, the fact the Duke and Duchess left early must have repercussions for you.”

Stephen smiled at her. “Perhaps, but right now, I find that I do not care about such things.”

Lilian was confused. “Why not?”

Stephen continued to look at her softly. “Because it is more important for me to stand up for what I know is right than to care what people think of me.” He said.

Lilian took in his words which made her smile. “You see, Lord Olson. I said you were a good man.”

Stephen smiled back. “I’m not sure about that… but I am trying.”

Lilian smiled even wider as they just gazed at each other for a moment and it wasn’t long before Lilian felt the room starting to swim. She held on to the kitchen worktop for support until something occurred to her. “Actually, I am pleased that you stopped by, my Lord, for I have been meaning to return the clothes your mother lent me after… well, after getting caped in mud on the school trip.”

“Ah yes.”

“Just give me a moment.” Lilian said, as she hastily left the room to retrieve the clothes. She took the opportunity of being away from Stephen to take some deep breaths to try and slow down her racing heart. A minute or two later she returned to the kitchen with the clothes and handed them over to him. “They are freshly laundered. Please do pass on my thanks to your mother.”

“I will.”

Silence descended between them once more. “Thank you, my Lord, for stopping by and for… well, for everything you did on Saturday. I know Dorothy is most grateful too.” She stuttered.

“How is Miss Atkins?”

“She was still rather shaken when I saw her yesterday.”

“Yes, no doubt. When you see her next, would you please let her know that Isaac has gone back home?”

“Of course. I also need to ask… well, Dorothy wanted me to ask, if you would not speak of what happened to anyone.”

“You can count on my discretion, Miss Travers.” Stephen said.

“Thank you, my Lord.”

“I am sorry that your first night out took rather a dark turn.”

“Me too, although there were some parts of the evening that were most enjoyable.” Lilian said as her dance with Stephen came to mind.

“Indeed, there were.” Stephen replied and Lilian wondered if he was thinking of their dance too. “I hope that what happened won’t put you off going out again.”

Lilian shifted on her feet. “I don’t know, Lord Olson, my father… he will worry.”

“What if… what if I were to take you out… do you think he might approve then?” Stephen asked as he looked at her rather intensely.

Lilian had to hold onto the kitchen worktop again for she was sure her legs were going to buckle from underneath her. Had she heard Stephen right? Had he asked if he could take her out?

Lilian struggled formulate a response. “I think… I think perhaps it is a little too soon to… to broach that subject with him.” She stammered.

Stephen was still looking at her in a way that made it hard to look away from him. “Yes, perhaps you are right, but I do hope that he will let you go out again soon, as I would like to dance with you again.”

“You would?” Lilian asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes. I would. Very much.” Stephen responded. Lilian just stared at him, her lips slightly parted, her mind now completely blank. She suddenly felt a heat rise inside of her and she was sure the air was thinning for she was finding it harder to breathe. “I should let you get on.” He said.

“Yes.” Lilian said, trying to get the room back in focus. “Thank you for calling, my Lord.” She said as she let go of the kitchen worktop and made her way rather unsteadily to the door to open it for him, grateful for the cool air which came into the room as she did so.

Stephen stepped out of the door and turned to face her. “Good day, Miss Travers.” He said.

“Good day, Lord Olson.” She replied.

Stephen put his hat back on and started to make his way up the gravel track, the bundle of clothes in his arms. Lilian watched him for a moment and then closed the door. She went over to the kitchen sink and splashed some water on her face in an attempt to rid herself of the hot flush she appeared to be having, before going back to chopping the vegetables.

**********

The next couple of weeks seemed to pass by in rather a blur. It was approaching the end October and there was a noticeable chill in the air. After the eventual night at the jazz club, life had been a lot more mundane for Lilian, but busy nonetheless. Day to day life revolved around teaching in the school and taking care of Mr Greaves who she saw every morning and every evening. If she was honest, Lilian was purposely keeping busy for being occupied distracted her from her worries about Mr Greaves; and thoughts about Stephen and all the moments they had shared over the last few weeks… along with the impossibility of any sort of romance which threatened to break her heart into tiny pieces.

And so it was on a gloomy Wednesday morning that Lilian started her day by making her way to Mr Greaves’ house before school to check on him. As usual, she let herself into the house and called out to him to let him know she had arrived. There was no sound in return. She took off her hat, gloves and coat and walked into the living room quietly, thinking he may have dozed off in his arm chair, as sometimes happened if he had had a bad night. He was not there, which was unusual as he was always up this sort of time. Her heart started to beat faster as it felt like all the blood had drained from her veins as she suddenly felt something was dreadfully wrong. Moving more quickly now, she made her way up the stairs. “Ernest?” She called again rather frantically. There was no reply. Lilian hesitated at the bedroom door, her hands shaking as she reached to turn the door handle. The door creaked as she pushed it open gently.

The curtains were drawn in the room and the dark silhouette of Ernest could be seen in the bed. She could hear him breathing heavily and she exhaled loudly in relief. She opened the curtains slightly so that she could see him, but not enough to wake him and wandered over to the bed. “Ernest? It’s Lilian.” She said gently. “Ernest? Can you hear me?” Ernest did not move. Tentatively she reached out and touched his forehead. He felt cold. Trying to remain calm, Lilian went to fetch a blanket and then lit the fire in Ernest’s room. Having done her best to warm him up, Lilian left him and ran to the vicarage to fetch her father.

Lilian’s father was just getting ready to head out the house when Lilian came bursting through the door.

“Father… come quick. It’s Ernest. I think he’s taken a turn for the worse.” She said.

Her father hastily put on his shoes and coat and followed Lilian to Ernest’s house and up the stairs into his room. As soon as her father entered the room, his face drained of all colour. He didn’t say anything and Lilian found the silence suffocating.

“Father?” She asked timidly, afraid of his answer.

Her father looked over to her sadly and said. “It is time.”

“No!” Lilian gasped. “No! I am not… I am not ready to say goodbye.” She said as the tears started spilling from her eyes.

“Oh my dear, I know.” Her father said, as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a while as the tears started to fall thick and fast.

“I must… I must get a message to the school. Tell them I cannot come in.” Lilian said, as she wiped away her tears.

“Yes. I will go into the village now and deliver the message and fetch the doctor.” Her father offered.

“Thank you, father, for I do not want to leave him, not until…” Lilian started, but the words got stuck in her throat. “How long… before…?”

“I couldn’t say, but the doctor may be able to tell us more. I will be as quick as possible.”

“Very well.” Lilian said. She took a chair and placed it next to Ernest’s bed. She touched his forehead which was still cold.

Her father hurried out the room and Lilian heard him make his way down the stairs and out of the house. Alone with now with Ernest, she tried to prepare herself for the next few hours which she knew would be some of the hardest of her life.


	42. Stephen

It had been just over two weeks since Stephen’s guests had left and his mother was still was not talking to him. He didn’t particularly enjoy being at odds with his mother, but he did at least finally feel like he had an element of control over his life. The first thing he did once his guests had left was to write to Miss Peters regarding her missing possessions. In the letter he had to inform her that her entitlement to them was disputed by his mother and he as yet had not received a further response from Miss Peters on the matter. He hoped this meant that the matter had now concluded, but for some reason he doubted that would be the case.

Stephen did, however, receive another letter a couple of days after the Duke and Duchess of Marlsgate had left from his aunt. She was most displeased that the visit had been cut short, although it appeared that the Duke had not told her the full details of what had occurred. Stephen did not feel the need to respond to her letter and once read, he threw it in the fire. With no guests to entertain, Stephen immersed himself in the business of running the estate. With no interference from his mother or aunt, he finally felt he was beginning to get to grips with his new position. Unfortunately, that meant that there were some difficult conversations to be had with a couple of his tenants who had missed the latest rent payments.

It was late afternoon on the Wednesday and Stephen had just finished a meeting with his accountant. As he opened the door of the study to usher out his guest, he happened upon Greyson, Mrs Thomas (who it appeared had just returned from an excursion) and David whispering together in the entrance hall.

Mrs Thomas and David presently walked away to attend to their duties whilst Greyson let the accountant out of the front door. Stephen lingered in the entrance hall.

“Greyson. Is there something going on?” He asked him expectantly.

“Yes. My Lord, Mrs Thomas has heard some news in the village. It seems that you will be looking for a new tenant.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mr Greaves has passed away.”

Stephen looked at Greyson wide eyed. “When?”

“This morning.” Greyson replied sombrely. The shock of the news momentarily paralysed Stephen. Noticing his shock, Greyson said “My Lord?”

Stephen raised his eyes to him. “Fetch me my coat and hat.” He said. Greyson rushed away to get his things. As soon as he had retrieved them and put them on, Stephen practically ran to Mr Greaves house. When he got there, he knocked loudly on the door, but there was no reply. He opened the door anyway.

“Miss Travers? Reverend Travers?” He called out as he entered the kitchen. There was no reply. Tentatively he went through to the living room which was empty. Should he check upstairs? For some reason he felt compelled to. He skipped up the stairs and apprehensively opened the door to Mr Greaves’ bedchamber. “Miss Travers?” He said, before he entered.

But Lilian wasn’t in the room. It was empty, save for the body which lay still and cold in the bed. Stephen had never seen a dead body before and therefore hesitated before he got closer. Slowly he tiptoed up to the bed and looked down at Mr Greaves. If he had not known he had passed, he would have thought he were sleeping. He looked… peaceful, yet distant. A wave of grief washed over him. Even though Stephen had only know Mr Greaves for a few short months, he had become fond of his company and appreciated his counsel. Sighing heavily, he left the room, and shut the door behind him. If Lilian wasn’t in the house, perhaps she was in the garden.

Stephen walked round to the back garden and then he saw her. Lilian was sat on a tree stump looking out into the distance. Despite the cold, she only wore her day dress and a cardigan. He jogged over to her and she looked over to him as he approached. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears and it broke his heart to know she was in pain. Stephen knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his which were icy cold.

“Lilian, I’m so sorry.” He said, his voice hoarse from the depth of emotion he was feeling along with the realisation that this was the first time he had called her by her first name. Lilian just looked at him numbly. “Is there anything I can do?” Stephen asked her.

Lilian shook her head slightly, but then changed it to nod in the affirmative. “Please… please can you just sit here with me?” She asked quietly as more tears started to fall.

“Of course.” He said, getting up. He sat down next to her and without really thinking pulled her into his arms so that her head rested under his chin, and she didn’t resist him. He held Lilian like this for a long time as she sobbed silently in his embrace, her hot tears soaking his coat, but he didn’t care. He stroked her head gently without saying anything because he knew that no words could help soften the loss she was feeling. Eventually Lilian pulled away from him and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“You don’t have to apologise.” Stephen responded as he dared to raise a hand to her cheek to wipe away one of her tears. “Lilian… you must know that I’d do anything for you.” He said earnestly, his eyes piercing hers, his hand staying on her cheek. Stephen wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but in this moment, words were not necessary.

Lilian stared back at him, somewhat bewildered by his words. “Thank you.” She whispered and then she started to shiver as a gust of wind blew around them.

“Here.” Stephen said, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. “We should get you inside to warm up.”

“Yes.” Lilian said, consenting as Stephen got to his feet and helped Lilian up. She appeared to be rather unsteady, so he kept his arm around her and led her back inside the house. Stephen helped her into an arm chair, still wrapped in his coat and lit the fire in the living room.

“Where is your father?” He asked Lilian.

“He has gone with the doctor to the undertakers.” She replied, still shivering. Stephen wondered how long she had been sat outside in the garden by herself. He found a blanket and placed it over her, rubbing her arms gently as he did so.

“Let me make you some tea.” Stephen said, not really knowing how to do it, but Lilian needed something more to warm her up. Lilian simply nodded in return.

Stephen went to the kitchen and tried to figure out what to do. Making tea surely couldn’t be that difficult – could it? As he was finding his way around the kitchen, Reverend Travers walked through the door.

“Lord Olson! What are you doing here?” He asked him.

“Reverend Travers. I came here to offer my condolences and see if I can be of any use.”

“That is very kind of you my Lord, but I think we have it all in hand. The undertaker is on his way to collect the body.”

“Right.” Stephen said rather awkwardly. “I found Miss Travers in the garden. I’m not sure how long she was out there, but she was very cold. I’ve lit a fire in the living room and found a blanket. I was going to attempt making tea…”

“Thank you, my Lord, that is very good of you. I can take it from here.” Reverend Travers said as he found the kettle and filled it with water.

“Yes, of course.” Stephen said, sensing that Reverend Travers wanted him to go. “I will just retrieve my coat and be on my way.”

Stephen went back into the living room whilst Reverend Travers tended to the tea. He knelt in front of Lilian who was staring into the fire. “Lilian?” He said softly and she turned to face him. “Your father has returned. I’m going to head back to the castle.”

“Yes, of course. Your coat.” She said as she freed herself from the blanket wrapped around her and the coat and handed it to him. Stephen helped tuck her up again in the blanket.

“There.” He said, when he did it. “You should be starting to warm up a bit now.”

Lilian nodded in response. “Thank you for coming by.” She whispered.

Stephen smiled at her and reached out to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear, but kept his hand on her cheek. “You’ll let me know if you need anything?” He said, his eyes searching hers.

“Yes.” She replied.

Stephen rose up to his feet, but kept his hand on Lilian’s cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, closing his eyes and breathing her in as he did so. He didn’t want to leave her, but he sensed it was right to do so. He moved away from her, sighing deeply and wanting to say more to her, but now was not the time.

“Goodbye.” He whispered.

“Goodbye.” Lilian replied.

Stephen left the room and went back into the kitchen. “Please let me know if I can help in anyway.” Stephen said to Reverend Travers.

“That is very good of you, my Lord. We will.” Reverend Travers said.

Stephen nodded at him, went out the house and walked back to the castle.


	43. Lilian

_“Lilian… you must know that I’d do anything for you…”_

Even though he had said them over a week ago, Stephen’s words kept going round and round Lilian’s head. They spoke to her heart and stirred something deep within her. Could he possibly love her like she loved him? He had been so tender in his words, his touch, his kiss on her forehead; and so thoughtful, not only on the day Mr Greaves had died, but every day since. Stephen had arranged for his cook to prepare a meal for her and her father once a day which was delivered by various members of his staff. He had also sent some beautiful anemones from his garden which had been expertly cultivated by Mr Gibbins, his gardener and these were taking pride of place on the dining table. As well as Stephen, the whole village had seemed to offer their condolences because everyone knew how close the families were. The vicarage had received a number of deliveries over the past few days of biscuits, cakes and pies along with other supplies. Although the sting of grief was ever present, the little gestures of kindness were such a blessing and made Lilian’s grief much easier to bear.

Lilian’s father had been busy organising everything for the funeral which had meant that father and daughter had not had much time to talk together since the day Ernest had died. Lilian suspected that her father was deliberately keeping busy as a way of coping with his grief. As Lilian couldn’t face singing and playing at the funeral, the other organist, Mr Hamilton had volunteered to play in her place and Stephen had offered to do the bible reading which her father was very pleased about, as it felt somewhat appropriate for the Landlord of the estate to be involved in some way given Mr Greaves had been a longstanding tenant. Stephen had visited the vicarage a couple of days ago for tea and to discuss the details of the funeral along with clearing out Mr Greaves’ property, for which Stephen again offered his services. Whilst Mr Greaves did not have a substantial amount of possessions to his name, he had not thrown away any of Helen’s belongings following her death and therefore there were quite a few things to sort through. However, before they could sort through anything, there was the matter of Mr Greaves’ will. Lilian and her father had been invited to see Mr Greaves’ solicitor next week to go through the details.

Lilian hadn’t said much during the conversation between herself, her father and Stephen save to thank him for his gifts and kindness. Her quietness was mainly due to the fact she was a bag full of nerves for since Mr Greaves’ death, it felt like something had shifted between the two of them, something deep and passionate and she was sure that she loved him now more than ever. Lilian’s father had even commented that she was noticeably quiet, and she had blamed it on tiredness. If Stephen had been nervous about seeing her again, he did not show it and had acted like the perfect gentleman – as if he could do anything else in her eyes. However, throughout the meeting they kept exchanging fleeting glances and each time their eyes met, Lilian’s stomach would do the strange somersault she had come to expect when being around him. Her father seemed rather oblivious to it all, which Lilian was relieved about for she had no idea how to explain everything to him.

Yet despite the intensity of her feelings, Lilian’s head was still filled with doubt; not so much about the reciprocity of her feelings, not after what Stephen had said and done, but the impossibility of any relationship between them. She wanted nothing more than to be with and belong to him, but she could not see how they could be together when they were from such different worlds. Evelyn’s words kept coming back to her about the scandal it would cause if they were to marry and how they would come to resent each other for it. Every time she thought about it, the tears would threaten to fall, such that she was sure she was nearly always crying from either grief or heartache and she wondered when the pain would end.

On the day of the funeral, Lilian wore a black dress which she had bought for Helen’s funeral only 12 months before. Dorothy had offered to accompany her to church as her father needed to be there beforehand to welcome the congregation. They walked there arm in arm, holding on to each other for support. Ever since the incident at the night club, the two had become even firmer friends than before and just like Lilian had been there for Dorothy’s hour of need, she had come to return the favour.

The funeral was everything a funeral should be, but Lilian was so consumed by her own grief that she hardly noticed what was happening nor who was there, for she knew that once the funeral was over she would have to say her final goodbye. It wasn’t until the burial had concluded that Lilian finally registered the many people that had come to show their support. One by one, they came up to Lilian to offer their condolences and say how lovely the service was, not that Lilian had been paying attention. Lilian was just about to start to think about leaving to get back to the vicarage for the wake when someone unexpected approached her.

“Hello Lilian.” Fred said.

“Hello.” Lilian answered, but before he was able to say anymore, Dorothy had marched up to them.

“You’ve got a nerve coming here, Fred Grant after abandoning us the other night!” Dorothy said angrily.

“Dorothy…” Lilian hissed. She didn’t want a scene, it was a funeral after all.

Fred looked thoroughly admonished. “I know… I mean… that’s partly why I’m here. I wanted to apologise.” He said. Dorothy crossed her arms and huffed at him. Seeing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Dorothy, he turned to Lilian. “Look, I’m sorry. I was upset, but that didn’t excuse my behaviour. I shouldn’t have just left without seeing you home first. It was most unbecoming of me. I hope you can forgive me… both of you.”

Lilian didn’t say anything in response, she just looked at him sadly for her grief right now outweighed any sort of ill-feeling towards him. Dorothy did not respond either.

After a tense silence, Lilian said. “It was good of you to come today, Fred. Everyone’s support and kindness has meant a lot.”

“I am truly sorry… about everything.” Fred said.

“I know.” Lilian said. “Me too.” They shared a smile together.

“I best be getting back to the farm. I’ll see you around Lilian.” Fred said.

Lilian nodded in return and Fred set off.

“You let him get off pretty lightly.” Dorothy said.

“Dorothy, the last thing I want today is an argument.” Lilian retorted somewhat exasperatedly.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I wish I had your goodness.” Dorothy sighed. “Oh, my mother is flapping at me, so I best go. I’ll see you at the vicarage in a bit.”

“Alright.” Lilian said as Dorothy gave her a hug and she watched her go. Lilian then looked round the rest of the churchyard. Most of the funeral party had left, save for a couple of stragglers, one of which was Stephen. He was on his own looking at one of the gravestones. Despite the doubts Lilian still felt, she couldn’t help but wander over to him. He looked up as she got closer and smiled softly at her.

“Thank you for your reading, Lord Olson.” Lilian said.

“It was an honour.” Stephen replied. “Your father’s eulogy was very moving.”

“Was it? I confess, I couldn’t really concentrate on what was happening during the service. I shall have to read it another time.” She admitted.

“That’s understandable.”

“Are you coming to the wake?” Lilian asked, a little anxious about his answer.

“If you want me to.” Stephen replied, tenderly.

His words caused her heart to flutter. “Yes. I would like you to come.” She said.

“Then I shall.” He replied, his eyes piercing into hers.

Lilian gave him an appreciative smile which he returned. “What were you looking at over here?” She asked as she gazed down at the gravestone he had been examining.

“Oh, nothing really. I suppose I was looking for a little solitude.”

“In which case I shouldn’t have disturbed you, forgive me.” Said Lilian, feeling a little embarrassed.

“No. You aren’t disturbing me, far from it. It’s just being here got me thinking about my father. You know I haven’t even visited his grave yet. It’s in the castle grounds, but I have avoided it to date.” He mused. “Forgive me, I should not be talking about myself today.”

“To be honest, it is good to talk about something else.” Lilian said sighing. “Someone just has to say his name and the tears seem to start flowing. I wish I was stronger.”

“Loving someone so deeply is not a sign of weakness, Lilian.” Stephen said softly. The sound of her name on his lips was so overwhelming that the tears started to prick in her eyes again.

“I miss him.” Lilian whispered. “… and it hurts.” She said, as she wiped away a couple of the tears that had fallen and avoided his gaze. Stephen didn’t say anything, but just looked at her, his face full of concern. “I don’t know how I’m going to get through the next few hours without turning into a puddle.” She said, smiling slightly and trying to make light of the situation to dispel the tension.

“I could always come and rescue you if things get too much?” He suggested, making Lilian look up at him and smile, a little amused by his suggestion.

“How would you do that?” Lilian asked.

Stephen shrugged. “I’d pretend there was some sort of emergency that needed your attention.”

“An emergency?”

“Yes. Like the pies are burning… or the tea has been over-brewed.”

Lilian giggled and Stephen did too. “Yes, we can’t have over-brewed tea at a wake, that would be an unmitigated disaster!” She said playfully.

“Exactly my thinking! You see… there are ways to escape.”

“Yes, perhaps there are.” Lilian agreed still smiling and thinking how truly wonderful he was. “Thank you, my Lord. I really appreciate all you have done for myself and my father this past week.”

Stephen’s look turned more serious again. “You’re welcome.” He replied.

“I should start heading to the vicarage to get ready for our guests. I’ll… I’ll see you there then?” Lilian asked.

“Yes. See you there.” Stephen replied, nodding at her as she walked away to find her father to walk back to the vicarage.


	44. Stephen

Stephen was finding the day hard going. It wasn’t so much the fact that it was a funeral that he found hard, but more that he had to sit back and watch Lilian go through it without being able to comfort her. How he longed to just hold her in his arms, like he had on the day Ernest had died, but he couldn’t. Not here in front of so many prying eyes. To get her alone and somewhere private was all that he could think about, and he fully intended on putting his escape plan into action. Throughout the wake, he was waiting for an opportunity to steal Lilian away under the pretence of an emergency, but it was difficult because everyone seemed to want to talk to him, which was the one of the disadvantages of being the Earl as he was assumed to be the prestigious guest. He wished people did not see him like that… Lilian didn’t see him like that, and that was one of the many reasons why he loved her, because she saw him for who he truly was and not what she thought he should be.

An hour or so into the wake, Stephen saw Lilian heading to the kitchen having offloaded some food on trays to the mingling guests. He made his excuses to Mr Pegg who was talking to him about the Christmas stock they were expecting at the village store, and followed her into the kitchen. Unfortunately she was not the only one in there; Dorothy was in there too. He caught them midway through a conversation.

“Oh, hello Lord Olson.” Dorothy said.

“Hello Miss Atkins.” Stephen responded, feeling a little rumbled as he noticed Lilian avoiding his gaze, seemingly feeling the same. “How are you?”

“I am well, thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

There was a momentary silence. “If you’ll excuse me, I was just about to hand out these drinks.” Dorothy said with a slight smirk.

Stephen nodded and opened the door for Dorothy as she headed out with a tray of teas and coffees. He shut the door behind her and looked over to Lilian. She was looking at him shyly, a beautiful pink tinge across her cheeks.

“How are you bearing up?” Stephen asked.

“Oh, not too bad thank you. At least, I have not turned into a puddle yet!” She replied.

“That’s good. Do you… do you want to get some fresh air?” He asked timidly.

Lilian looked a little unsure and smoothed her skirts, making him smile. “Perhaps just for a minute.” She replied.

Stephen smiled even wider as his heart started pounding in anticipation of spending a moment alone with her. They grabbed their coats, went outside the door and walked towards a small orchard which could only be seen from the kitchen window of the house.

“Are these apple trees?” He asked as they walked through the small glade.

“Yes.”

“Do you use these apples in your cakes?”

“Yes. We had a bumper crop this year which was good for I have had a high demand for cakes over the past few months.” Lilian responded.

“Well, I can understand why your cakes are so popular, for they are quite delicious.”

“Thank you, although I have to say I have never tasted anything quite so exquisite as your cook’s desserts. The trifle she made the other day was simply divine.”

Stephen smiled. “Yes, Mrs Green is rather a wonder. She even tried cooking some American dishes when we first arrived, but I find I have adjusted to the English cuisine rather well.”

“Then you can count yourself a true Englishman now if you like the cuisine.” She said, making Stephen chuckle.

“Yes, perhaps, although I don’t think I will ever lose the New York drawl.”

“No, that quite distinguishes you from everyone else… but in a good way.” Lilian replied, and then blushed, perhaps realising that she had all but admitted out loud that she found his accent attractive. “How are things at the castle? The last time we spoke about it, you were having a… a trying time.” Lilian asked, hastily changing the subject.

“Yes… well…” Stephen sighed. “Things are not so good to be honest.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Did you find out who hid Miss Peters’ possessions?”

“Yes. My mother.”

Lilian’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“Because apparently the items were actually gifts from my father to her, at least that is what she says.”

“You don’t believe her?”

“I don’t know what to believe from her anymore… I’ve… I’ve told her she ought to think about going back to New York.”

“You have?”

“Yes. She won’t respect my decisions, she goes behind my back and she lies to me… I just can’t do this with her anymore.”

“But… but she’s your mother.” Lilian said.

“Exactly! She was supposed to come here to support me, but all she’s done is make life more difficult.”

“No… I mean… I can understand that the situation is wearisome, but… she’s your mother. Would you really send her away?” She asked gently.

Stephen looked at her, at first a little frustratedly, but then the frustration quickly melted away as he noticed the soft look in her eyes. He sighed heavily. “I don’t know what else to do, Lilian. Her being here… it’s not working. We’re just making each other miserable.” He said.

Lilian looked at him curiously for a moment and then said. “I suppose it was always going to take some time for both of you to adjust to your new lives here. Maybe your mother is struggling to find her place, her role? You are the Earl, you have your responsibilities and duties, but what about her? Yes she came to support you, but perhaps she needs something else… something to make her feel… useful and valued?”

Stephen considered her words. “You mean, you think she’s just bored?”

Lilian smiled. “Not so much bored… more… unsettled.” She shrugged at him. “It’s a theory.” She said.

“Well… who knows when it comes to my mother. She is rather an enigma.”

“It can’t be easy living in the same house when there is such ill-feeling between you. I do hope you are able to resolve matters with her.” Lilian said.

“I’m not sure that’s possible when we are at such odds with one another, but we’ll see.” Stephen responded as he continued to gaze at her. Could she tell how much he admired her? The way she challenged him, her empathy, her wisdom… the fact that she was so genuine and honest… everything about her character was so good and pure. The proverb Mr Greaves had quoted to him one time came back to him; about how a virtuous woman was worth more than rubies and it made him smile.

“What is it?” Lilian said, noticing his change of expression.

“I was just remembering something Ernest said to me one time.” Stephen said and he noticed at the mention of his name, Lilian took a sharp intake of breath and a sadness could be seen in her eyes. Instinctively he walked towards her and took her hands in his. “He was so proud of you.” Stephen said softly.

Lilian nodded back at him as he could see her attempting to hold back the tears. Tenderly he caressed her knuckles with his thumbs. She cleared her throat. “Your offer… of helping clear out the house… do you… do you think you’ll have some time next week?”

“For you, I have all the time in the world.” Stephen said, his eyes boring into hers, the butterflies in his stomach increasing with every breath.

“… then will you come next Thursday afternoon? As by then we will know what the will says and whether he has left any items to anyone.” Lilian said.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Lilian said appreciatively. “We best get back inside, people will be wondering where we are.”

“Yes, quite.” Stephen said, wishing the time didn’t have to come to an end, but this was a wake of which Lilian was the host, so he couldn’t keep her to himself for long. He reluctantly let go of her hands and then they made their way back to the house.


	45. Lilian

Lilian was in shock. Herself and her father had just returned to the vicarage after a meeting in Ashton with Mr Greaves’ solicitor and the contents of his will had completely taken Lilian by surprise.

“Tea, my dear?” Her father asked her.

“Please.” Lilian answered as she took of her coat, hat and gloves and made her way to the parlour. She sat in an arm chair, deep in thought as her father made the tea, barely noticing when he came in and stood in front of her with the cup and saucer.

“Oh… thank you father.” Lilian said as he handed it to her.

Her father sat down in an arm chair opposite. “Are you alright?”

“Yes… just… surprised.”

“I confess, I am not. I expected it after we received the solicitor’s letter requesting our attendance.” Her father responded. “You were like family to Ernest… and Helen come to that. Of course he would want to leave you his residuary estate.”

Lilian sighed as a tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away with her free hand. “At least we can make a start on the house tomorrow now we know the gifts he made.”

“Do you really want to start that tomorrow?”

“Yes. It’s not fair to keep it full of Ernest’s things when Lord Olson could be letting it to a new tenant.”

“Is Lord Olson pressing to have it cleared out?”

“No… No… of course not, he is too good to even think that.”

“Then I do not see the urgency…”

“I need to do it father.” Lilian said, interrupting him. “It will be good for me… It will help me to… to say goodbye.” She said as more tears flowed from her eyes.

“Of course, you do whatever you need, Lilian.” His father said gently, acknowledging her reaction. “But, unfortunately I cannot help tomorrow as I have a prior engagement.”

“It’s alright, Lord Olson said he would come tomorrow afternoon to help me.”

“He did?”

“Yes. You remember he did offer to do so when he came round for tea.”

“Oh yes, I remember. Well, I am glad you won’t be doing it alone.”

 _“Me too.”_ Lilian said in her head.

The next day, Lilian set to work on clearing out Mr Greaves’ house. As Stephen was not going to be helping her until the afternoon, she decided to make a start bagging up the clothes to donate to charity. She also had to hunt around for the objects that Ernest had decided to gift to people to ensure that these were not bagged and taken away. The morning went by fairly quickly and Lilian found all the sorting surprisingly therapeutic. She went back to the vicarage for a short lunch, before returning to the house to begin sorting through the living room.

Stephen arrived shortly after Lilian had resumed her work, letting himself in through the kitchen door. “Lilian?” He called. Lilian jumped with a start at the sound of her name. He had used it a few times now, but it still stirred a barrage of feelings in her each time.

“In here.” She called back, her eyes nervously looking at the door and waiting for him to enter. Stephen stepped through into the living room and gave her a wide smile.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hello.” She echoed, feeling a heat starting to rise in her. She wished it wouldn’t for now wasn’t the time to have a hot flush.

“How did it go with the solicitor?” asked Stephen, as he removed his coat and hat and laid them on an armchair.

“Oh, fine. Bar a few items, Ernest left everything to me.” Said Lilian.

Stephen did not seem at all surprised by this news. “You were really special to him.”

“He was special to me.” Lilian said quietly, the tears threatening to fall again. She took a deep breath. “Anyway, we have work to do.” She said, trying to shake them away.

“Yes. What would you like me to do?” Stephen asked.

Lilian thought for a moment and then proceeded to instruct Stephen to wrap up and box a tea set which had been left to Ernest’s great niece whom Lilian had never met. Once he had finished that, she got him to sort through Ernest’s record collection whilst Lilian started wrapping up ornaments and photographs. This part seemed to be a lot harder than the clothes and she was finding herself getting a little teary which she tried to hide from Stephen by keeping her back to him. As such, Lilian didn’t see Stephen put a record on the gramophone and she jumped slightly when the music started. It was _Ein Deutches Requiem_ , Ernest’s favourite classical piece and it was hauntingly beautiful. She continued to stand by the sideboard, as she closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. She could see why this was one of Ernest’s favourite pieces.

Even though she had her back to him and her eyes closed, Lilian could sense Stephen as he approached her. When he was right behind her, he placed his hands lightly on her upper arms and slowly brushed them down the sleeves of her cardigan to her hands. His touch, even though through thick layers of clothing, made Lilian shiver as her heart rate increased and when their hands met, he gently caressed her fingers with his.

“Dance with me.” Stephen whispered, his breath tickling the back of her neck and Lilian’s legs felt like they were about to give way underneath her at his words. It wasn’t particularly music one could dance to, but neither Lilian nor Stephen considered this as the need to be close to each other in this moment overwhelmed them. Slowly, and somewhat timidly, Lilian turned around, their hands breaking apart momentarily as she did so, only for them to find each other again as soon as she faced him. Their eyes met and Lilian was instantly lost. Stephen was looking at her with an intense expression, his blue eyes piercing hers and she found she couldn’t look away. They got into their dance stance and began to sway slowly to the music.

Lilian felt as if she were in a dream… a very good dream. It was the third time she had danced with Stephen and each time she felt the same magnetic connection with him. They were not really dancing given the music was not intended for it, but instead they simply clung to each other and swayed about the room. Lilian felt as light as a feather – she felt so safe, so secure because she trusted him entirely. More than that she felt… home, like she belonged here, in his arms. The intimacy of the moment made her breathless as she became more aware of his hand on her back and his face just inches away from hers.

Lilian wished she could stop time and make this moment last forever, but after a few minutes the music came to the end of the movement and the gramophone cut out. They stopped swaying, but stayed in their dance pose as they continued to gaze at one another until Stephen’s eyes flicked to Lilian’s lips. Lilian froze as she anticipated what was about to happen next and Stephen slowly leaned towards her. Sensing her inexperience, Stephen ever so lightly brushed his lips against hers and Lilian closed her eyes. Whilst the feeling was foreign to her, as this was her first kiss, it felt wonderful to have him so close… so close that she could smell his cologne, a musky, but very pleasant scent. Stephen pulled back slightly and then kissed her again, this time firmer and more assuredly as he pulled Lilian even nearer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips were so soft and warm against hers and a tingling sensation began to spread throughout her body.

Stephen pulled back to kiss her again, and this time, Lilian found herself kissing him back. As she began responding to him, Stephen moved his hands from Lilian’s waist up to gently cup her face. Shyly she kissed him back, pressing her lips against his, not sure whether what she was doing was right, but the need to have more of his lips on hers outweighed her insecurities. He was so tender with her that she found she began to forget herself… until suddenly it hit her like a full force gale. She was kissing the Earl of Ashfield… And whilst it felt right in her heart, it was not right in her head, because even though she wanted this more than anything, the whole situation was impossible.

Lilian pulled away from Stephen and looked at him, her face lined with worry as she tried to catch her breath. “Stephen… What are we doing?” She whispered.

He looked back at her confused at first, but then his expression softened as he seemed to understand what she was feeling and he threaded his fingers through her hair. “Lilian… I’m kissing you… because I am in love with you.” He said quietly.

Lilian’s heart seemed to throb at his words, desperate to echo them, but her head would not allow it. “No… no you mustn’t say that.” She said as she took his hands and removed them from her face.

“What? Why not?” Stephen said, obviously hurt by her reaction.

Lilian took a step back from him and released his hands. She looked at him desolately. “Stephen, can’t you see that this is impossible?”

“Why? Why is it impossible?” Stephen said, his voice cracking from all the emotion.

“Because… because you are an Earl and I am a clergyman’s daughter.” She stated.

“That doesn’t matter to me.” He said stepping forward, but Lilian backed away and so he stopped in his tracks.

Tears started to prick in her eyes. “Stephen, I was not born to live in castles and dine with Dukes and Duchesses. I don’t belong in that world. I’m a simple country girl. Think what happened to your father. They would never accept me.”

“They would accept you if you were my wife.” He said emphatically.

Lilian’s eyes widened at his words and she was speechless for a moment. Did he just admit to wanting to marry her? Collecting herself she said. “No they wouldn’t, and you would end up despising me for it.”

“You’re wrong. What anyone thinks doesn’t matter to me. Whatever world you think I’m in… I would give it all up in a heart beat if it meant I could be with you.” He said.

“You don’t mean that.” Lilian said, as a tear slid down her cheek.

“I do mean it. I love you. I want to marry you.” Stephen said as he tried to step closer to her again, but again she backed away.

“No… no you don’t want to marry me.” Lilian maintained, a lump forming in her throat.

“I don’t?” He said, bewildered.

“No. I’m… I’m not right for you.”

Stephen frowned at her. “Is that what you really think? Because what happened just now felt right to me. You’re the only one… the only one who accepts me for who I am, who doesn’t try to manipulate me or mould me into something I’m not.” He took a breath, his emotions getting the better of him. “And I know in my heart that you’re the right… no, the only woman for me.”

“Please stop.” Lilian said as more tears started to fall, the lump in her throat now hurting as she tried to stop the flow of tears. His words, meant so tenderly only gave her pain because she thought they could never be.

Stephen stopped again. “Lilian...” He pleaded.

“No. I can’t… I can’t do this with you.” Lilian said. Stephen looked on at her hopelessly. “I can’t…” She said as the sobs started. “I’m sorry.” She said as she turned and ran out the room from him.

Lilian could hear him following her. She ran out of the door and down the lane. “Lilian!” She heard him shout after her, but she still kept running until she went through the kitchen door of the vicarage, closed it behind her and broke down.


	46. Stephen

Stephen stood shell shocked on the track just outside Mr Greaves’ house. He could almost feel physical pain in his heart as he watched the love of his life run away from him. The further away Lilian got, the more it hurt and Stephen was starting to find it difficult to breathe. He held onto the doorframe and rested his head against it, the effect of confessing his feelings and her reaction to his confession taking its toll. Stephen started to process everything Lilian had said to him about the impossibility of them being together; her fears about not being accepted into his world and about him despising her... How could she think that would happen? He could never despise her. He loved her! She was all he wanted and he didn't care about what anyone else thought. Perhaps she just didn't love him like he loved her? No. No he didn't believe that, not after the way she looked at him, the way she danced with him... the way she kissed him. God that kiss! Was there ever anything quite so perfect as that kiss? The silky softness of her lips as she shyly pressed them against his was the most incredible feeling. More than that, it was the tenderness and innocence by which she kissed him back which had threatened to undo him, for he was sure that that had been her first kiss… but would it also be their last? The thought was almost too much to bear.

Reluctantly Stephen stepped back into the house and closed the door behind him feeling quite distraught. Now Lilian had left him here, he wondered what to do. He returned to the living room and decided to finish the task of sorting through Ernest’s records to try and distract him from all the thoughts spiralling round in his head. After he completed that task, he was at a bit of loss. He didn’t want to do something that Lilian wouldn’t want him to do yet he was unwilling to leave things unfinished. He decided to sort through the books and a few other things, thinking if she didn’t return to the house while he was here, he would leave her a note to tell her what he had done.

Lilian, however, did not return, even though Stephen spent a good hour or so still at the house. Whenever he heard a noise, he would look up to the door and expect her to walk in, but she did not and his heart would sink. What would be his next move? How could he convince her that they could be together? He had all but poured his heart out to her earlier and still she had run away. Was he too intense? Was it the fact he spoke of love and marriage that had scared her? No. It wasn’t what he had said. It was class differences and social expectations that were threatening to keep them apart and Stephen was sick of it. He never wanted the Earldom in the first place, and now it was the only thing keeping him from being happy.

Stephen stayed in the house a little longer, sorting through the things when he finally heard the door open and instantly his heart started thumping. Had Lilian returned? What would she think if she still found him here? The living room door opened… and in walked Reverend Travers.

“Lord Olson! You’re still here?” Reverend Travers said.

Stephen felt a wave a disappointment crash over him. “Yes Sir.” He replied, wondering if he had seen Lilian and whether she had said anything about what had happened between them.

“Lilian sent me over to check on you.” Said Reverend Travers.

A glimmer of hope seemed to stir in him. “She did?” Stephen responded.

Reverend Travers smiled. “Yes. She said if I saw you to give you her apologies for having to go back home and leaving you here. Her headache does not seem to be subsiding.”

 _Her headache?_ Stephen thought. _So that is what she told her father._ “I’m sorry to hear that.” Stephen said. “Please… please would give Miss Travers my best wishes.”

“Of course.” Said Reverend Travers. “It looks like you’ve made lots of progress.” He said, glancing round the room.

“Yes, I think so. Although, I wasn’t sure if Lilian wanted to look through the books at all, so I’ve left the box unsealed.” He said, mistakenly saying “Lilian” instead of Miss Travers and wondering if her father noticed.

“That is thoughtful of you, thank you.” He said as he looked at Stephen curiously. “What did you think of your gift from Mr Greaves?”

“My gift?” Asked Stephen, confused.

“Lilian didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

“Oh. It is unlike her to forget. Well, Mr Greaves left you something in his will. Let me see if I can find it, one moment.” Said Reverend Travers as he made his way pass Stephen and up the stairs. Why hadn’t Lilian told Stephen that Mr Greaves had left him something in his will?

Reverend Travers returned a couple of minutes later. “Here it is and it comes with a note.” He said, handing over a small package.

Stephen took it from him, frowning. “What is it?”

“It is his wife’s wedding ring.” He replied.

His answer took Stephen completely by surprise. Why would Mr Greaves give him his wife’s wedding ring? Perhaps the letter would explain more. He would read it when he got home. Feeling rather awkward, Stephen just nodded in acknowledgement.

“I suppose I best be getting back to the castle, for it is approaching time for dinner.” Said Stephen.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for your help today, Lord Olson. Lilian and I really appreciate all the kindness you have shown us.”

“You are welcome to call on me if you need anything more.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Stephen nodded again, said his farewells and then made his way back to the castle. At the top of the narrow lane which led to the front entrance, he stopped and sat down under a tree to open the letter Mr Greaves had given him, thinking he may want a little solitude when he read it. It read:

_Dear Stephen_

_Having had no daughters of our own and losing our sons all too soon, my wife, Helen, wanted Lilian to have this ring as her wedding ring. It was Helen’s mother’s before her and she wanted to keep it in the family – and Lilian is family to us._

_It was both mine and Helen’s dearest wish to see Lilian happily married, but unfortunately that was not to be. Perhaps it is a little presumptuous of me to be entrusting this ring to you, but I have seen for myself the seeds of love begin to blossom between you, which is why I was not at all surprised you confessed as much to me. In that conversation, you asked me if love could conquer all, and I said, perhaps in fairy tales. Well… Helen was my fairy tale, and yes life was messy and hard, but we had each other, and that was enough to get us through even the toughest times. If you truly love Lilian, and Lilian loves you, then I have no doubt that you both will also get your fairy tale._

_So when the moment is right, it is my wish, and Helen’s, that you give Lilian this ring. She will recognise it I am sure, as she would often ask Helen about it when she was younger._

_You are a good man, Stephen. I thank you for your company and your refreshing conversation! I wish you every happiness._

_Yours truly_

_Ernest Greaves_

Stephen had to read the letter several times before it finally sunk in what Ernest had left him and why. Somehow it made him feel more hopeful that someone, albeit someone from beyond the grave, was rooting for them, because he was the only one that was. Stephen knew that right now, Lilian didn’t see a future for them, but he would change that - he had to, for the sake of his own happiness, and hers too, he believed. He rose to his feet, feeling a little more determined and walked down through the avenue of trees towards the castle entrance.


	47. Lilian

The next couple of weeks seemed to pass by agonisingly slowly. Lilian and her father finished sorting and clearing out Mr Greaves’ house which currently lay empty. New tenants were due to move in shortly - just in time for Christmas. Lilian went back to school to resume teaching, which acted as a good distraction as she tried to adjust to the new routine of not seeing Ernest everyday. Her father resumed his parish duties and life, as people say, went on. Except life felt rather empty without Ernest around and Lilian was in low spirits. She was much quieter than usual and had surprised her father when she decided she wouldn’t volunteer to help with the Christmas preparations in the village this year, something she had been involved with for a few years now.

Lilian’s father assumed that her low spirits were due to the grief she was still feeling for Ernest, and that was partly true, but it was more than that. Her heart was broken. Lilian thought that she had prepared herself for heartbreak but nothing she could have done could have prepared her for what she actually experienced. It was like there was no more colour in the world and she could only see things in black and white. She had no appetite and little energy or enthusiasm for anything. She found herself going on long walks by herself along the river, lost in her thoughts and feelings about someone who could never be hers and she had lost count of the nights where she had cried herself to sleep.

There had been only one occasion when she had seen Stephen since the kiss and his confession, and this was at church. It had been awful. Lilian had tried to avoid his gaze throughout the service and then deliberately stayed in church after everyone had gone under the pretence of sorting out her organ music so that she wouldn’t have to speak to him in the churchyard. Her plan had worked well the first time, for they managed to miss each other, but it was now Sunday again and she knew he would be there and she have to go through it all again.

Sunday mornings were a little different now that Lilian no longer called on Mr Greaves before church. Rather than sit at home while her father made his way there early, she decided to accompany him. When they got to church, Lilian set up her music and turned on the organ whilst her father set up the communion table and then went to the vestry to change into his robes and to pray. While he was doing so, Lilian decided to wander round the churchyard. Inevitably she came across Ernest’s grave and she stopped when she came to it. The funeral flowers had now died and Lilian instantly regretted having not brought any with her to replace them. She let out a sad sigh.

“Hello Ernest. Hello Helen.” Said Lilian quietly, for Ernest had been buried with his wife. “I can’t tell you how much I miss you both.” She continued, sighing heavily as the tears threatened to fall again. “I don’t know how to do this. I feel so lost, so empty. I didn’t it expect it to hurt this much.” Lilian paused as the weight of grief combined with heartbreak felt suffocating. “It’s my own fault. I should have guarded my heart, should have kept my distance and not indulged my feelings for I knew all along that nothing could come of it. I was selfish. I wanted him to love me… and he does love me… and I love him. How am I supposed to get through this? How can I bear seeing him knowing he can never be mine?” Lilian rambled, the tears now falling. She continued to stand by the grave for some time, desperately trying to stop the flow of tears for the congregation would start arriving soon and she didn’t want to be all puffy eyed, particularly not in front of Stephen. She took some deep breaths to calm herself. “I’ll be back with some flowers tomorrow.” She whispered as she walked away from the grave and back into church.

Lilian took her place at the organ as the congregation started arriving. She tried to avoid looking at the entrance as the people filed in and took their place in the pews, but found her eyes kept glancing there. However, Stephen and his mother did not turn up at church and Lilian didn’t really know how to feel about it. Part of her was relieved, but the other part was longing for just a glimpse of him. After church the congregation mingled in the churchyard as normal and Lilian went up to see Dorothy.

“Hi Dorothy.”

“Hi Lilian. I heard from my mother that you aren’t helping out with the Christmas activities this year?”

“No. That’s right.” Confirmed Lilian.

“Why not?”

Lilian shrugged. “I thought I would have the year off.”

“But… but surely it will be good to have a distraction, to keep busy?”

“I don’t know, Dorothy. After everything that’s happened I want to take a step back. My heart’s not really in it.”

Dorothy looked at her friend, concerned about her. “I really hope you will reconsider. We need all the help we can get for Lady Olson has some ambitious plans.”

“Lady Olson?”

“Yes. Lord Olson heard about our plans for the decorating the village and offered to make a donation for buying the trees and lights. He also thought Lady Olson may like to be involved with organising the Christmas fete and now she is chairing the committee. My mother’s not too happy about it, but Lady Olson does have some good ideas.”

Lilian considered what Dorothy was saying. It seemed like Stephen was taking her advice and encouraging his mother to get involved in something. She hoped this meant things were better between them. “Well… I look forward to enjoying everything you have planned.”

“Lilian…”

“Dorothy, I know you mean well, but I’ve made up my mind.”

Dorothy sighed in defeat. “Very well. Speaking of Lady Olson, I wonder where our Earl is this morning?” She said with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t know.” Lilian said avoiding her gaze.

“No I suppose not. It is unlike him to miss a service though, isn’t it?”

Lilian shrugged in response. Tears were beginning to prick at her eyes again and she tried to swallow them down.

“Have you had any more encounters with him?” Dorothy said, giving her a knowing look.

“Not for a couple for weeks.” Lilian admitted, clearing her throat to try and get rid of the lump that was forming at the back of her throat.

“You never did tell me what happened when I left the kitchen at the wake.” Dorothy said, as if insinuating something must have happened.

“We just talked, that’s all.”

“Well, he seemed very eager to have a moment alone with you. Are you sure nothing else happened?”

Lilian took a sharp intake of breath as the heartbreak was threatening to overwhelm her. “Dorothy, please can we not talk about this here.”

Suddenly noticing that her eyes were shining with tears, Dorothy said. “Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” Lilian looked at her friend appreciatively and then cast her eyes over the groups of people congregated in the churchyard. Her father was having what looked like an intense conversation with Mr Williams and she noticed other people were also looking a little worried. What was going on? They walked over the Dorothy’s mother and Mrs King.

“Is something the matter?” Dorothy asked, looking at her mother’s concerned expression.

“It’s little Reggie Roberts. There’s a rumour going around that he’s got flu.” Mrs King said. Dorothy and Lilian’s eyes widened. Even though the Spanish flu epidemic was over eight years ago, every time there was a case of flu (as was inevitable in the autumn and winter months), the villagers got nervous.

“I knew that he was unwell as he has been off school. Is it very serious?” asked Lilian.

“Yes, they called the doctor yesterday. He is very unwell indeed.”

“Is he the only case?” Dorothy said.

“No, his siblings have had it and Mrs Roberts, although not as bad.”

“Has anyone been to visit them?” Lilian asked.

“Mrs Williams has dropped round some provisions I believe.” Said Mrs Atkins.

“I will pop by this afternoon, see if I can help.” Lilian suggested.

“Is that wise? What if you catch it?” Mrs King said.

“Reggie is in my class at school. I feel I ought to go and see him.”

All three ladies exchanged a look, for they knew no words would stop Lilian from going for once she had decided on a course of action, there was no persuading her otherwise.

“Well… if you must, I suppose we cannot stop you.” Said Mrs Atkins.

Lilian forced a smile in return. She knew the ladies thought her foolhardy, but she regularly visited the sick and was aware of the risks of contracting the same diseases, but nothing was going to dissuade her from visiting Reggie. He was her pupil and the family needed support. It also gave her a mission, for she was sure the fulfilment she got from helping others would act as a good distraction from what she was feeling. Determined to carry out this duty, she bid her farewells to the group, went to find her father and set off home to the vicarage.


	48. Stephen

Stephen woke on the Sunday morning feeling absolutely terrible. His whole body ached, he felt hot and then cold and he had the worse headache he had ever had. He couldn’t even get out of bed he felt so dreadful. The only time he had ever felt so ill was when he had scarlet fever as a child. It was such an inconvenience being sick, for Stephen was desperate to go to church to see Lilian. The other week when he had seen her had been hell. He had stayed after the service, exchanging small talk with the parishioners in the churchyard for quite a while, waiting her to come out of church, but she did not. As his mother was keen to get home, he had to leave without seeing her. He knew she was avoiding him, and perhaps church wasn’t the best place to try and have a conversation, but he couldn’t see any alternative opportunity for Stephen didn’t think it proper to turn up at the vicarage unannounced, not after what had passed between them.

To say that he had dwelt on the exchange between them at Mr Greaves’ house was an understatement. Stephen had thought about it, analysed it and dissected it for hours on end to try in some way to come up with a more convincing argument for them to be together and allay Lilian’s fears about becoming his wife. He had rehearsed the conversation in his head many times, but the truth was that he would only be repeating what he had told her that night, and if that hadn’t convinced her, then he didn’t know what would. He also didn’t think that telling her about Ernest’s letter was a good idea. There must have been some reason for Lilian not telling him about Ernest’s gift, and perhaps it was because Lilian suspected Ernest’s intentions for doing so and so she did not want to give Stephen false hope. Hope. Was there any hope left for them? Stephen had to believe that there was because he knew there was no one else he wanted but her. He may have had a few flings in New York, but this was nothing compared to what he felt now. This was it for him. Lilian was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and if he couldn’t have her, he wouldn’t have anyone.

When Mr Rogers came into his room to see whether he could assist Stephen with getting dressed, he was a little shocked to see the state Stephen was in and immediately went to fetch his mother. She arrived a few minutes later in her dressing gown.

“Stephen?” She said, coming to the foot of his bed.

“Good morning mother.” Stephen replied, squinting through the pain in his head.

“You look terrible.”

“Thank you.” He said sarcastically.

“I’ll send for the doctor.”

“No. Not necessary. I just need to sleep it off.”

“Stephen…”

“Mother. Stop fussing. It is just a virus.”

His mother sighed. “Fine, but I will have someone check in on you every hour.”

“As long as they don’t wake me up, then fine.” Stephen replied, closing his eyes as he heard his mother and Mr Rogers leave the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when they went and tried to rest. He was grateful that things seemed to be a little better with his mother. He had taken on board what Lilian had said and suggested his mother get involved with the Christmas activities planned in the village and she seemed to have risen to the challenge. That wasn’t to say things weren’t still a little tense, but at least they were on speaking terms again and she seemed to have heeded his warning about no longer meddling and scheming behind his back… at least for now.

Stephen tried to sleep and found himself drifting into feverish dreams which were rather bizarre and disturbing. At some stage he started to hear voices and he couldn’t work out if it was real or in his dreams.

“We thought to send for you at once, my Lady.” He heard Greyson say. “We tried to rouse him, but he has been unresponsive… Should we send for the doctor?”

“Yes. Yes please go at once.” His mother said, a note of panic in her voice. Why was she panicking? There was the sound of a door closing. “Stephen? Stephen, we’ve sent for a doctor. Can you hear me?” She said. Stephen tried to speak, but nothing came out as he faded back into a dream…

He could hear more voices, but couldn’t quite make out the words. There was a deep male voice among his mother’s and Greyson’s and someone was prodding him. What was happening? Where was he? Why couldn’t he open his eyes? Why did everything hurt so much?

“Looks like much the same virus as what is going round the village.” The deep voice said.

“Yes, I heard the Roberts’ children have had it and the Williams’ too.” Greyson chimes.

“Williams? Well, I’m sure Stephen visited there a few days ago, but he never said anyone ill.” Said his mother.

“It seems to be contagious at least two days before symptoms appear. I am not going to pretend this isn’t very serious, Lady Olson. The next 24 hours will be critical.”

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying that if the fever doesn’t break soon, then you may need to prepare yourself for the worse.”

“But… but he is a fit and healthy young man! How can this be?”

“I cannot say, my Lady. This appears to be a rather aggressive strain of the flu, but I am doing all I can. We must pray that my treatments start having an affect.”

The voices became hushed again and Stephen slipped into another stupor…

_Stephen opened his eyes and there she was, more beautiful than ever, her hair flowing golden about her shoulders, her eyes bright and entrancing, her lips full and alluring. She seemed… happy and Stephen smiled widely at her, but as he did so, her expression changed and the tears started to fill her eyes._

_“Lilian?” He said, his voice full of concern. He reached out for her hand, but she pulled away from him. “Lilian… please.”_

_“I’m sorry.” She said. “Can’t you see that this is impossible?”_

_“Lilian…”_

_“I’m sorry…” She said again as she began to fade away._

_“Lilian!”_

“Greyson. Fetch Miss Travers.” Stephen heard his mother say faintly as he succumbed again to his fever.


	49. Lilian

Lilian awoke with a start. It was still dark outside and at first she wasn’t sure what had woken her until she heard the banging. Someone was at the door. She leapt out of bed, put on her dressing gown and slippers and opened the door of her bedchamber. Her father opened the door of his bedchamber at the same time and they shared a worried look. If someone was knocking on their door at this time of night it usually meant someone was in need of a priest…

Hurriedly they both went downstairs through the parlour and the kitchen to the front door and opened it anxiously.

“Mr Greyson?” Her father said. Mr Greyson stood in front of them looking quite worried.

“Apologies for the late hour, Reverend. I have come from the castle and… and Miss Travers’ presence is required as a matter of urgency.”

“Lilian? Why would Lilian be needed at the castle at this time of night?” Her father asked.

Mr Greyson looked a little uncomfortable. “It is Lord Olson, Sir. He appears to have caught the flu virus going round the village and he is very unwell. He has been asking after Miss Travers and… and Lady Olson asked me to fetch her without delay.”

Lilian felt like she had been doused with a bucket of icy water. “Stephen is unwell?” She clarified.

“Yes. The doctor said the next 24 hours will be critical.”

Lilian knew what this meant for she had heard it from the doctor a few times before when she had visited people on their sick bed and she was suddenly very afraid. “Just give me a few minutes to get dressed.” She said, as she rushed back through the parlour.

“Lilian, wait a minute. What is going on?” Her father called after her.

“Father, you heard Mr Greyson. Stephen is sick and he needs me.” She said rather frantically still making her way to her bedroom.

“… but this doesn’t make any sense. Why would he need you specifically?” He called after her as she started up the stairs.

“I can’t talk about this now father.” She said as she got to the top of her stairs and went into her bedroom.

A few minutes later Lilian was dressed and ready to go. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Mr Greyson there and her father, who was also dressed.

“Father?” She said.

“Well I can hardly let you got without me, it would be completely improper.” Replied her father firmly. Lilian nodded in acceptance and they followed Greyson out the vicarage, up the path and towards the castle.

The silent walk to the castle was unbearable and it took Lilian a lot of effort not to break from the party of three and run there. What if they got there too late? Lilian bit her lip to try and stop the tears. She needed to be strong for him. She prayed silently as they walked that God would heal Stephen for she knew she couldn’t bear it if she lost him, especially after the way they parted. Eventually they got to the front door and Greyson led them down the corridor to the staircase and up the two flights of stairs to Stephen’s bedchamber. Lady Olson and the doctor were stood outside talking.

“Ah Miss Travers.” Lady Olson said, the relief in her voice noticeable.

“Lady Olson, Doctor Briggs. How bad is it really?” She asked, worry etched on her face.

“It is very serious, Miss Travers. The fever has not yet broken. You may find it rather distressing.”

“I have been to see Reggie Roberts, I know what to expect.” Said Lilian, trying to be brave. “Please can I see him.” She said, knowing the tears in her eyes were giving away how she truly felt for she was terrified.

Lady Olson nodded and the doctor opened the door. Lilian could tell as soon as she walked in that Stephen was in a very bad way. He was tossing and turning in the grips of the fever, sweat dripping off his forehead, yet shivering seemingly with cold. One of the housemaids was wiping his brow with a cloth and Lilian went to relieve her.

“I’ll do it.” She said determinedly. The housemaid gave her the cloth while Lilian sat down next to Stephen and took up the job, her hand shaking slightly as she did so. She could tell Lady Olson, Mr Greyson and Reverend Travers were watching her from the doorway, but she didn’t care.

“He may be able to hear you, if you wanted to speak to him.” The doctor said.

Lilian looked over to him. “Thank you.”

“Would you… would you like a moment alone with him?” Lady Olson asked. Lilian’s eyes widened in surprise, for such a suggestion was highly improper, even if he were ill.

“Lady Olson…” Her father began.

“Reverend, my son is grievously ill, I do not think that a few moments alone in a room is a cause for concern.”

Lilian’s father looked quite shocked by Lady Olson’s words. He cleared his throat. “Right. Yes. Very well.” He bumbled, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Lady Olson nodded at Lilian and closed the door behind her.

Alone now in the room, Lilian’s gaze moved from the doorway to the man next to her lying helpless on the bed. Slightly hesitantly, she put her hand on his. He was so hot and clammy and it terrified her. “Stephen… it’s Lilian.” Lilian said quietly as she continued to wipe his brow and he seemed to still a little at the sound of her voice. “I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but please… please don’t give up… please fight this. I know… I know you probably don’t think very well of me right now, but you must know… you must know that I love you.” She paused as the tears started to flow and took a few deep breaths to compose herself before she carried on. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for running away and for not being brave enough. I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought we couldn’t be together, and I still don’t know if that’s possible, but… but my heart… but my heart is yours. It’s yours.” She said as she began to weep. “Please don’t leave me… Oh God, please don’t take him away from me.” She said through the heavy sobs as she lay her head down on his hand, the waves of despair sweeping over her at the thought of losing him such that she didn’t notice his fingers move under her hand.

Reverend Travers came back in the room and saw her. “Lilian?”

Lilian lifted her head off the bed. “Oh father.” She sobbed as he ran over to her and she wept in his arms.

“Oh my darling.” He said as he held her and glanced to Lady Olson who was watching from the doorway before she shut the door again.

Lilian and her father stayed with Stephen for a couple of hours where they noticed very little improvement. Her father sat and prayed silently, but Lilian just watched him numbly. She felt like this must be some kind of nightmare, to first lose Ernest, who was so special to her, and now perhaps losing Stephen, the man she had fallen irrevocably in love with… it felt unfair and cruel. The doctor came in every so often while Lilian and her father kept a silent vigil, but Lady Olson had retired for the night to get some sleep, giving instructions for someone to wake her if anything changed.

After the doctor had finished another one of his observations and left the room, Lilian’s father finally addressed her.

“Lilian?” He said. She looked over to him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but is there something between you and Lord Olson?” He asked gently.

Tears immediately sprang to Lilian’s eyes and she nodded sadly. “He… he told me he loved me.” She said.

Her father looked very surprised. “He did?”

“Yes… and I… I ran away.” Lilian said, full of regret and wiping away some stray tears.

“Do you not love him in return?”

Lilian looked at her father crestfallen. “Of course I love him, but what does it matter? We can’t be together.”

Her father looked at her sympathetically unsure of what to say for the situation was rather complicated. After a while, he asked her. “Why didn’t you tell Lord Olson about Ernest’s gift?”

Lilian sighed. “I don’t know. I suppose I was waiting for the right opportunity to give it to him.”

“Do you think Ernest knew about you and Lord Olson?”

“I never confided in him, but perhaps Stephen did.” Lilian said, then it suddenly dawned on her what her father was saying. “Do you think Ernest left Stephen the ring to give to me?”

Her father smiled at her. “It’s possible.”

“Why would he do that?” Lilian said, feeling upset again.

“I imagine because he wanted you to be happy, just like I do.”

Lilian’s head began to hurt. What was her father trying to say? What was Ernest doing giving Stephen Helen’s ring? Did they believe that she and Stephen could be together? Even if they believed it, what about Stephen’s family for it was his world she would be entering into? This castle would be her home and the way of life would be completely different to the way she lived now. No longer would she need to cook, clean or do the ironing for it would all be done for her by servants. Would she have to have a lady’s maid to help her get dressed? She would have to give up teaching, for no married woman could teach, especially not one married to the Earl. Would it even be proper to still play the organ at church?

Lilian sighed heavily and looked over to Stephen and felt her heart throb with love for him. Whatever her anxieties and misgivings, she wanted to be with him so much it hurt. Was the situation really as impossible as she thought it was? She wanted to be braver, for the sacrifices and changes she would need to make would be scary… but she would make them for him… if he still wanted her. As she continued to gaze at him, she became aware that there was a difference in his countenance. His breathing had become a lot more regular and he looked a lot more peaceful. More than that, there were no longer any beads of sweat gathering at his brow. She walked over to him and touched his forehead. It was noticeably cooler.

“Father.” Lilian said sharply. “Fetch the doctor. I think the fever has finally broken.” She said.

Her father jumped out of his seat and did as she commanded. The doctor came in and Lilian and her father left the room while he examined him. Lady Olson had been summoned and they all stood nervously outside the door waiting for news. After what seemed like ages, the doctor emerged from the bedchamber.

“It is good news.” He said.

“Thank God!” Lady Olson said in relief.

“There is still some way to go, but he is over the worse of it. He now needs plenty of fluids and rest.”

“Thank you doctor.” Lady Olson said.

“I shall stay until he wakes up, but I think you can all now go and get some rest.” Doctor Briggs said.

“Very well.” Lady Olson said. She turned to Lilian and her father. “Thank you for coming, Miss Travers, Reverend Travers, especially at this late hour.” She said appreciatively.

Lilian offered her a weak smile. “Would you… would you please keep us updated as to Lord Olson’s progress?” She asked shyly.

“Yes, of course.”

“Thank you, my Lady.” Reverend Travers said. “Come now, my dear. Let’s go home and get some rest.” He said to Lilian. Lilian’s eyes lingered on the bedroom door for a moment. She didn’t want to leave Stephen, but it was clear that they had been dismissed. She wondered when she would be able to see him again. “Lilian?” Her father said making her tear her eyes away from the door. Lilian nodded in resignation as her father ushered her down the landing and out of the castle.


	50. Stephen

Stephen didn’t wake up until a few hours later and when he did, he was extremely groggy. The doctor came and examined him and made him drink some fluids before ordering him to rest again. As Stephen sank back into the pillows, he started to remember some of the bizarre dreams he had while he was in the grips of his fever… were they dreams though? Because he was sure he could remember voices, and one person’s voice in particular. Had Lilian been here? Surely that was impossible! Yet how were the words she said so clear and memorable? Lilian had said that she loved him! That her heart was his. He needed to know what had happened while he was unconscious.

Stephen eased himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Slowly he pushed himself up to rise to his feet, but the room immediately started spinning, so he sat back down again. Perhaps it wasn’t wise to get up. Was there someone outside the door who could help him?

“Hello there?” He called out.

The door opened, and Rogers poked his head round and saw Stephen sat on the bed and came rushing over to him. “My Lord, the doctor gave strict instructions that you were to stay in bed.”

“Yes, I bet he did.” Stephen said sighing. “I will go back to bed, but I need to speak with my mother. Would you send for her please.”

“Certainly my Lord.” Rogers said, helping Stephen sit back on the bed, propped up by pillows and then leaving the room.

Stephen’s mother appeared a few minutes later. She was still in her nightgown and had dark circles under her eyes. “Stephen. How are you feeling?” She said as she sat down in a chair next to him.

“Pretty awful, but better than I was.”

“You gave us quite the scare.” His mother said, her voice trembling slightly.

“I’m sorry mother.” Stephen said and she smiled weakly back at him. “Mother… I… I remember some things from last night, but I’m not sure if I was dreaming or not. This is probably going to sound really strange but… but was Miss Travers here last night?”

His mother didn’t say anything for a moment as she seemed to contemplate her answer. “Yes. Miss Travers and her father came here last night.”

Stephen’s heart started to race faster. Could it be that she said the words he thought she had. “Why was she here?”

His mother sighed heavily. “During the worse part of the fever, you said her name. I thought… I thought I was going to lose you, I didn’t know what to do. So I asked Greyson to go and fetch her. Miss Travers and her father stayed for a few hours until your fever broke and then returned to the vicarage.” His mother said, and he could see there were tears in her eyes.

Stephen was still taking in the information. Lilian had been here, in this room with him and as he let this information sink in he was getting more and more certain that what he had heard had been real. He looked at his mother who was watching him anxiously. “I need to see her.”

“Stephen, you have only just woken up. We’ve all been through quite the ordeal, you especially. The doctor has ordered you to rest.”

“Mother…”

“Please, Stephen. I cannot tell you how worried I’ve been. It was truly the worst night of my life. Please just do what the doctor says.” His mother pleaded as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks.

“Very well.” He said as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. His mother let out a breath of relief. “But… but I need to tell you something Mother, and I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

She removed her hand from his. “Go on.”

Stephen took a deep breath. “I am going to ask Miss Travers to marry me.”

His mother did not look at all surprised at his statement. “Yes, I thought as much.” She said simply.

“Aren’t you going to try to talk me out of it?”

“Do you think I would be successful?”

“No.”

“Then what would be the point?”

Stephen frowned at his mother. “It is not like you to give up so easily. I know you do not think she is a suitable match for me.”

“No. I do not.” His mother admitted.

Stephen sighed frustratedly. “Well… it would mean a lot if you at least tried to like her.”

“Stephen, it is not that I don’t like her. She is very sweet and kind… and she clearly cares for you, but I just worry about… about what life will be like for you both.”

“You think she cares for me?” Stephen asked.

His mother rolled her eyes. “Is that what you got from what I said?”

Stephen smiled guiltily. “I’m sorry Mother.”

“No you’re not.” She said, smiling back. “You are hopelessly in love with her, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” He confessed.

“Then I hope you receive a favourable answer.” His mother said as she rose from her seat, and then surprised him by kissing him on the forehead. She made to her way across the room.

“Mother?” Stephen called. She stopped and spun round to face him. “Did you hear what Lilian said to me last night?”

“No. I gave her a moment alone with you.”

“You did?” He said, very much surprised by his mother’s behaviour.

“Yes.” His mother said. “Now, rest up and regain your strength. You will need it when you call on Miss Travers.”

Stephen chuckled and his mother smiled too and then left the room.

***********

It took Stephen almost a week to regain his strength. He took his mother’s advice and did not go and call on Lilian until he was completely recovered from the flu. When the day finally came, he felt incredibly nervous. Even though he was now sure of Lilian’s feelings for him, he still wondered whether it was enough to assuage her fears about marrying him. He arrived at the vicarage on the Saturday morning and knocked on the door, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he waited for her to answer the door. Only, Lilian did not answer the door… It was her father, Reverend Travers.

“Lord Olson!” Reverend Travers said.

“Good morning, Sir.” Stephen said. He had expected him to be here and he had planned for this eventuality in the days when he was in his sick bed.

“You look much better than when I saw you last.” He commented.

“Yes, quite. Is… is Miss Travers at home?” Stephen asked nervously. “As I was rather hoping speak to with you both.”

“No. She has gone to the shops, but is due back shortly. Would you like to come in?”

“Yes, thank you.” Stephen said as he removed his hat and walked into the kitchen.

“Tea?”

“Please.”

After taking Stephen’s coat and hanging it up, Reverend Travers made the tea. Stephen sat down in one of the armchairs in the parlour and Reverend Travers sat opposite him, feeling, if possible, even more nervous than before.

“Lilian will be pleased to see you looking so well, my Lord. We were most concerned about you.”

“It was very good of you to come and see me, especially when called upon in the dead of night.”

“Not at all.” Reverend Travers replied.

Stephen shifted a little in his seat. “Reverend, I have something I wish to discuss with you… of a… of a personal nature.”

“Alright.”

“The thing is, Sir… I am in love with your daughter and I would like to ask her to marry me.” Stephen said rather hurriedly because of the nerves.

“Oh.”

“I know that perhaps my position as the Earl means you may have some reservations about it, but all I want is to make your daughter as happy as she makes me. Lilian is the only one who makes me feel that being me is enough, who doesn’t expect me to be anything other than myself, who accepts me for who I am and not who she wants me to be. She is the most… most wonderful person I’ve ever met and it would mean a lot to me to have you blessing to ask her to be my wife.” Stephen said rather earnestly.

“I see.” Reverend Travers said, regarding him closely which made Stephen feel even more nervous. “Lord Olson…”

“Please call me Stephen.”

Reverend Travers smiled. “Stephen. I have no doubt that you love my daughter, but I do admit that I have some concerns. The life you are offering her, even though it would be very comfortable I am sure, will be like nothing she has ever known.”

“I appreciate there will be a lot of change for her and sacrifices too, but I believe we would work through it. The truth is… I don’t want to live my life without her by my side.” Stephen said.

Reverend Travers sighed. “Then I suppose you had better ask her then.” He said smiling.

“You mean… I have you blessing?” Stephen asked in disbelief.

Reverend Travers stood up and he did likewise. “Of course.” He said offering his hand and shaking it. “I may have my concerns, but I also know that you will look after Lilian and make her happy.”

Stephen smiled and let out a breath of relief. “Thank you Sir.” He said.

The noise of the front door opening, halted their conversation and broke the handshake.

“Father, I’m back and guess who I saw in the village store?” Lilian called from the kitchen as she entered the house.

Reverend Travers gave Stephen a knowing look. “No time like the present…” He said, his eyebrows raised. Stephen felt a surge of anxiety.. “Who was that?” Reverend Travers called back to Lilian as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Mrs Roberts. Reggie’s turned a corner and is now on the mend. The doctor is really pleased with his progress.”

“That is good news.” Reverend Travers responded as he made his way to the door to the kitchen and opened it, stopping in the doorway, Stephen behind him.

“Isn’t it? Now Reggie’s eating again, I might take him round some treats, cheer him up a bit.” Lilian continued as she started unloading her shopping to put it away.

“That would be a nice idea.” Said Stephen as he stepped out from behind Reverend Travers to stand next to him.

Lilian gasped when she heard his voice and spun round quickly to look at him, her face white in shock as she registered his presence. As she spun round, she dropped the sack of potatoes she was carrying which spilled all over the kitchen floor. “Oh no.” She said all flustered as she got down on her hands and knees to start picking them up. Stephen hastily went towards her to help. Neither of them noticed Reverend Travers smiling at them and leaving the room, although Stephen heard the kitchen door shut behind him and he glanced over to it and noticed they were alone. They picked up the potatoes and then both went to reach for the last one on the floor. Lilian’s hand got there first and Stephen’s closed round hers, but he did not move. A warmth started to spread from his hand up his arm and towards his heart as it started racing inside his chest. He wanted to sweep Lilian into his arms there and then, but he knew she was still in shock at his presence as he had felt her freeze when his hand had touched hers and her breaths were shallow and unsteady.

Earnestly Stephen looked at Lilian, willing her to raise her beautiful blue eyes to his and trying to be patient, but he could wait no longer. “Lilian?” He whispered. Tantalisingly slowly she raised her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were shining with tears and he felt a wave of emotion crash over him. God he loved her so! Stephen started to get up and pulled Lilian to her feet with him. No sooner had Lilian got to her feet when she suddenly leapt into his arms, flinging her arms round his neck and pressing herself against him, as if in clinging to him for dear life and she began to weep, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Stephen wrapped his arms around her middle and held her to him tightly as he also felt completely overwhelmed by her.

“I was so worried.” Lilian sobbed as she clung to him.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m here.” Stephen said tenderly. They stood in each other’s embrace for quite some time until Lilian relaxed her hold a little and drew her head back to look at him.

Her eyes were puffy and shining with tears and he reached up and cupped her face with his hands as his thumbs wiped away the tears. Lilian clung tightly to the lapels of his jacket, unwilling to break her hold of him. “I’m so sorry…” She began as she looked up to him.

“No, please don’t say that, Lilian, there is nothing you need to be sorry for.” Said Stephen, his voice hoarse. “I heard what you said when you came to visit me when I was sick.” He continued.

“You did?” Lilian whimpered as a couple more tears fell down her cheek and he wiped them away, before he moved his hands to take hers.

“Yes. It was in that moment that I knew I had something to live for.” He whispered as his eyes pierced hers and he stroked her hands softly. He shifted nervously on his feet, for it was now or never. “You once told me that it is my choice who I want to be. The truth is that all I want to be… is yours.” He paused to take a deep breath. “I want you Lilian. I’ve only ever wanted you, and I don’t care what anyone else thinks or expects from me, I don’t want a life without you in it. And if by some small chance you want me too… then I know that we will get through whatever life throws at us… together.” He paused, and dropped down to one knee which made Lilian’s eyes widen in surprise. “I love you Lilian. Marry me. Be my wife.”

Lilian simply stared at him for a moment, tears still falling down her cheeks. Stephen was holding his breath, his eyes searching hers, his whole body tense as he waited for her answer. “Yes.” She whispered with a shy smile. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Stephen released the breath he had been holding and smiled with happiness. He rose up off his feet and swept Lilian into his arms before leaning in to kiss her, his lips passionately colliding with hers, his heart fit to burst. Lilian responded to him immediately as she brought her hands up to his shoulders to cling once again to the lapels of his jacket as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Slowly he moved his lips against hers and she shyly mirrored his movements. The joy Stephen felt about being able to kiss Lilian was indescribable, and even though he wanted more, he knew he ought to practice restraint for she wasn’t his wife yet, but she was going to be… and hopefully soon.

Stephen slowed down the kiss and broke away from Lilian as he tried to catch his breath with her still in his arms. He gazed at her as she did the same, her lips pink and swollen from the intensity of the kiss and her cheeks flushed. He couldn’t help but smile because the thought of being able to kiss her everyday was a truly wonderful feeling.

“We should tell your father.” Stephen suggested once he had caught his breath. Lilian suddenly looked a little worried which made him chuckle. “Don’t worry, he’s already given us his blessing.”

“He has?” Lilian replied, clearly stunned. Stephen nodded and she broke out in a wide smile. He took her hand in his and kissed it, before leading her to the door and into the parlour.


	51. Lilian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so patiently for this one. I thought it may be coming to an end and then I would start the sequel. but on reflection, I think there is still a bit to go with this book. So... hope everyone sticks with it!

Lilian felt like she had been caught up in a whirlwind. She could barely concentrate when Stephen led her into the parlour to tell her father they were engaged for she was giddy with happiness. Her father was thrilled, of course and they started talking about when the wedding might be, Spring time seeming to be the most popular option. After they had broken the news to her father, Stephen asked if Lilian would go with him to the castle to tell his mother and so they left the vicarage and made their way there by foot. Lilian was feeling rather nervous, for telling the Dowager Countess seemed to make the situation more real: She was going to be the Countess of Ashfield and the thought was pretty terrifying.

Sensing her apprehension, Stephen took Lilian’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “You don’t need to be nervous, Lilian. My mother knows I was going to propose to you. She will be expecting us.”

Lilian forced a smile, but in her stomach there were a thousand butterflies for once his mother knew about their engagement, the news would spread throughout the village and she wondered what everyone would make of it all. She had never been at the subject of village gossip before (as far as she knew) and she was not relishing the thought of being in that position. As they walked down the track and the castle came into view the reality of the situation became even more clear: she was going to be mistress of this castle and another wave of anxiety washed over her.

Stephen squeezed her hand, and she looked over to him as he stopped in the middle of the track. “Lilian. Are you OK?”

“Forgive me, Stephen, I’m feeling rather overwhelmed. I suppose I am a little anxious about everyone finding out… Not that I don’t want this, because of course I do… but…”

“It’s alright.” Stephen interrupted as he brought his hand to her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. “I understand. We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to… If you need more time, we can...”

“No.” She said, although speaking was difficult because his close proximity was making her heart run wild. “I want to tell people. I may be feeling overwhelmed but I’ve also never been so happy.” Lilian replied.

Stephen let out a sharp breath of relief. “God I love you Lilian Travers!” He whispered as he kissed her firmly on the lips and it felt as if he was trying to pour some of his strength and courage into her. Lilian instantly melted for to be kissed by him was the most wonderful feeling in the world and when he broke the kiss Lilian couldn’t help but smile widely at him. “Perhaps we ought to try and be a little more discreet?” She suggested.

Stephen grinned, stepped back and looked around him. “There is no-one here. Besides, am I not allowed to kiss my fiancée?”

“I’m not sure. What is the protocol when you are an Earl?”

“Who knows! I am still learning the ropes myself.”

“Then at least we can learn together.” Lilian said as she bravely eased herself up on tiptoes and kissed him again, taking pride in the fact she seemed to catch him completely by surprise.

“I thought we were being discreet?” Stephen teased.

“There’s no-one here…” Lilian replied grinning, as she took his hand and started pulling him towards the castle, making him chuckle as she did so.

They entered the castle hand in hand and were met by Greyson, whose eyes looked like they were popping out of his head as he took their coats and hats.

“Greyson, please would you go and fetch my mother and tell her Miss Travers and I are in the library.” Stephen said.

“Certainly, my Lord.” Greyson replied as Stephen took Lilian’s hand again and led her there.

“Poor Mr Greyson. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack!” Lilian remarked as they entered the library and Stephen closed the door behind them.

“Yes, he is rather stuck in his ways. He’ll get used to the idea though, all the servants will.”

“But will I, I wonder?” Lilian said as her eyes wandered round the library. “I mean… being mistress of this house… having servants… even the title… it is a rather surreal concept at the moment.”

“It still feels like a surreal concept to me too. Remember I’ve only been here for a few months.” Stephen admitted.

“Has it only been a few months? It feels like you’ve been here much longer. Maybe it is because a lot seems to have happened since you arrived.” Lilian remarked.

“Maybe.” Stephen replied smiling, and taking her other hand in his so that they were facing each other. “But they have honestly been the best few months of my life.” He said.

“Have they?” Lilian said as he looked at her tenderly and his fingers caressed hers.

Stephen sighed heavily as his eyes seemed to search hers. “How about we have a Christmas wedding?” He whispered.

Lilian smiled. “Stephen, it would be impossible to plan a wedding in a month! And I can’t just abandon my class with so little notice. I feel I ought to at least see them through to the end of the Spring term.” She said, knowing full well that she would not be allowed to teach once she was married, particularly not if she were a Countess.

“Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry. I am just rather impatient for you to be my wife.” Stephen confessed.

“Stephen, I would marry you tomorrow if I could, but there are other people to think about.”

“I know. Spring it is then.” He replied in resignation.

The door opened and in walked Lady Olson. Lilian sprung away from Stephen and tried to remove her hands from his, but he kept hold of one of them and gripped it tighter. “Stephen, Miss Travers.” Lady Olson said politely and then she noticed their conjoined hands. The tips of her mouth twitched as she said. “Do you have something to tell me?”

“Yes, Mother.” Stephen said, clearing his throat. “I have asked Lilian to marry me, and she said yes!” Stephen said smiling widely and looking over to Lilian adoringly.

“Oh Stephen!” His mother said as she walked over to him and embraced him. Then to Lilian’s surprised she embraced her too. “Congratulations! We must get some champagne.”

“Isn’t it a little early? It’s not even midday!” Stephen commented.

“Oh tosh! My only child has gotten himself engaged. If there was ever an occasion for champagne before luncheon, this is it!” She said as she rang the servant’s bell. A footman entered almost immediately.

“David, please can we have a bottle of the finest champagne in the house?” His mother said.

“Of course my Lady.” David said politely as he smiled knowingly at them all and then backed out of the room.

Noticing his look, Lady Olson said. “We must tell the servants before official word gets out.”

“Yes Mother, I am aware. I’ll do it later. Can’t we just enjoy this for a moment?”

“You’re right. Forgive me, I am getting carried away with myself.”

“Let’s sit, shall we?” Stephen suggested as they waited for the champagne to arrive.

All three of them sat down, Stephen, still finding Lilian’s hand when they did so, which she was grateful for as she was still feeling rather nervous and needed something to keep her anchored.

“So… have you had any thoughts about when the wedding may be?” Lady Olson asked.

“We have discussed it briefly and thought perhaps early Spring, once the school term has finished.” Stephen answered.

“Ah, yes, Spring is a nice time for a wedding and gives the family in New York time to make travel arrangements.”

“Yes, if they felt inclined to do so, but I don’t think Lilian and I want a particularly lavish affair.” Stephen said, looking at Lilian.

Lilian nodded. “No. Just close friends and family.”

Lady Olson looked at them curiously and then addressed Lilian. “I suppose that would be all very well and good if you were marrying a village boy, Miss Travers, but my son is the Earl of Ashfield and people will expecting a grand affair.”

“Mother…”

“Stephen, a wedding presents an opportunity to mingle with society. You are nobility and will be expected to invite some distinguished guests. It could be very advantageous to you. I just don’t think you should rule anything out at this stage.” Lady Olson maintained.

Lilian shifted a little nervously in her seat. She didn’t much fancy her wedding being labelled as such an opportunity. Stephen squeezed her hand and said. “Very well, we will consider all options, but Lilian and I get the final say. It is our wedding after all.”

“That’s all I ask. Presumably you want the ceremony at the village church?”

“Yes, that would be my wish.” Lilian responded simply.

“Then we could have the wedding breakfast here at the castle in the ballroom.”

Stephen looked at Lilian again and smiled. “That’s actually a wonderful idea, for we met for the first time in the ballroom.”

Lilian smiled back at him recalling the moment. “Yes, I agree. I think I would like that.”

“Excellent!” Lady Olson said delightedly.

At that moment David re-entered with the champagne on a trolley, Greyson behind him.

“My Lord, forgive the interruption, but I have a pressing matter I need to discuss with you.” Greyson said as David stopped with the trolley and began to uncork the champagne.

“Can’t it wait Greyson, for we are in the middle of something?” Stephen replied as the cork popped off the bottle and David began pouring the champagne into the flutes.

“I’m afraid not, my Lord.” Greyson said apologetically.

Stephen sighed heavily. “Very well. Excuse me, I’ll be as quick as I can.” He said to Lilian, giving her an exasperated look.

Lilian watched Stephen leave and her anxiety levels increased again for now she was alone with her soon to be mother-in-law. She looked at her and forced a smile as David handed them both a champagne flute.

“Thank you.” Lilian said, taking it. “It feels a little wrong to be drinking this without Stephen here.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to him being called away. Running an estate such as this means that there are many demands on his time, but his absence does not mean we cannot celebrate.” Lady Olson turned and addressed David. “That will be all, thank you.” She said dismissing him.

“Very good, my Lady.” David said as he left the room.

“Congratulations on your engagement.” Lady Olson said toasting her and Lilian smiled shyly in response and took a sip of champagne, making a mental note not to drink it too quickly on an empty stomach.

“Actually, I am glad that we have a moment just the two of us, for there is something I wish to say to you, Miss Travers.” Lady Olson began and Lilian looked at her a little worried. “I must confess that I had other plans in my mind in terms of Stephen’s choice of marriage partner, someone more in his social class…” Lady Olson began and Lilian began to feel even more tense. “But well, I sensed there was something between you when you danced together at the Tenants Ball and it seems that nothing was going to stop love from blossoming between you two. I have my concerns, of course, for you are from such different backgrounds, but I see how happy and in love he is with you and… well, isn’t that all a mother wants? For her child to be happy? And if he is happy with you, then you have my blessing.”

“Thank you.” Lilian replied simply, for she didn’t really know how else to respond.

Lady Olson paused to collect herself. “I also want to thank you, Miss Travers for coming to see Stephen when he was sick. There is not a doubt in my mind that Stephen’s recovery is down to you.”

“Oh, Lady Olson, I really don’t...”

“Miss Travers, please just let me finish. You came without hesitation when I called for you. You stayed with Stephen, talked to him, prayed for him when I had all but lost hope, and I will be eternally grateful to you for that.” Lady Olson said.

“I would do anything for Stephen, my Lady. I love him.” Lilian said, without any hesitation.

Lady Olson smiled. “Yes, I can see that. And please call me Margaret, for we are going to be family. And may I call you Lilian?”

“Of course.”

They shared a smile a paused a moment, each of them taking another sip of champagne before Lady Olson launched back into conversation. “So, Lilian, about your wedding dress. I really think you ought to have a seamstress in London make it for you.”

“London?”

“Of course, my dear, for that is where all the latest fashions are and they are able to source the finest materials.”

“But… I’ve never been to London. I’ve not even travelled outside Ashfield before!”

Lady Olson smiled at her a little condescendingly. “Lilian, you cannot confine yourself to Ashfield anymore. You will be a Countess and your presence will be expected in London on occasion.”

“But Stephen hasn’t been to London yet.”

“No, that is true, but he will be expected to and soon. He has only been putting it off because he is trying to settle in here.” Lilian looked a little uncomfortable as Lady Olson continued. “You needn’t be worried, Lilian, I can accompany you to London and make sure we visit the right places.”

“Thank you Lady Olson… I mean, Margaret. I would appreciate that.” Lilian replied, it still feeling rather strange to be addressing her so informally.

Margaret started talking about various places in London they could visit for wedding items and Lilian just listened, for it seemed that Margaret had thought much more about the wedding than Lilian had and as Lilian was not able to share all this with her own mother, she found Margaret’s enthusiasm rather touching, even if some of the suggestions were rather extravagant for her liking.

As they kept talking, Stephen’s absence was becoming more and more noticeable and Lilian wondered where he could be. She had already finished one flute of champagne (her vow to drink it slowly having all but been forgotten) and Lady Olson had poured her another by the time Stephen re-entered the room…


	52. Stephen

“This had better be good Greyson.” Stephen said irritably as Greyson led him away from the library and his engagement celebrations and towards the entrance hall.

“Apologies, my Lord, but there is a visitor for you and she insisted on seeing you immediately.” Greyson explained.

“Who is it?”

“Miss Peters.” Greyson replied and Stephen froze mid step.

“Why in God’s name is she here today of all days?” Said Stephen through gritted teeth.

“I couldn’t tell you, my Lord.”

Stephen sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. Miss Peters’ presence here was very much a dampener on what should be a happy day. “Sorry Greyson. I’ll speak to her in my study.”

“Very good, my Lord.”

Stephen and Greyson resumed the walk up to the entrance hall where Greyson had left Miss Peters with another footman. As soon as Miss Peters clocked him, she went rigid and set her jaw.

“Miss Peters. This really isn’t a good time…” Stephen said.

“Yes, well, I thought I would come in person seeing as you didn’t receive my letters the last time.” Miss Peters said.

“Still, it would have been more courteous to make an appointment, don’t you think?”

“I only want a moment of your time.” She replied.

“You can have five minutes. We can talk in my study.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Stephen led her to his study, ushered her in and then went to sit down at his desk as Miss Peters sat opposite.

“I assume you are here to discuss the letter I sent you?” Stephen said.

“Yes. I know your mother told you these are items Frederick gave her, but I do not believe it! Frederick would never do such a thing. They were gifts to me.”

Stephen huffed in frustration. “Miss Peters, what exactly do you want me to do? I did what you asked, I found the missing possessions and discovered what happened to them. Now it is my mother’s word against yours as to who they belong to.”

“And I suppose that means you have taken your mother’s side?”

“I know nothing about you, Miss Peters, save that you were my father’s mistress. I also know nothing about my father, so I can hardly discern what his intentions were with regard to these items. If it comes down to your word against my mother’s you can hardly expect me to take your side, especially when you have no evidence that you are legally entitled to these things.”

Miss Peters’ looked rattled. “They were gifts to me.” She almost whispered and Stephen could see there were tears in her eyes and he found himself pitying her.

He sighed. “Miss Peters, my father may well have given you these things, but there is also a possibility he may also have given them to my mother first. As far as I see it, you only have one option available.”

“And what is that?”

“You and my mother need to come to an agreement between you.”

Miss Peters’ face fell. “I very much doubt she will even agree to see me, let alone be willing to negotiate.”

“That is her prerogative, Miss Peters. You did have an affair with her husband.” Stephen commented.

Miss Peter’s scowled at him. “She didn’t love him.”

“And yet, as you even said yourself, she was sorely wounded by your affair.” Said Stephen, who by now had had enough of this nonsense and just wanted to get back to Lilian. “Look Miss Peters, there really is somewhere else I need to be. I do not want to be drawn into this any longer. I can enquire if my mother is able and willing to see you now. If she not, then I’m afraid there is nothing more I can do. Would you like me to summon her?”

Miss Peters stared at him wide eyed as she contemplated his question. Eventually she said. “I suppose there is no other option if you will not believe me.”

“Fine. I will go and speak to her.” Stephen said. He stood up and walked to the study door and opened it. Greyson was outside along with the other footman. He whispered to him. “Please keep an eye on Miss Peters. I won’t be a moment.” He said.

Stephen walked away, but rather than go back into the library, he went up the staircase to the second floor and to father’s bedchamber where the items were being kept. He collected them all and then went back down the staircase towards the study and handed them over the Greyson to hold onto until (or if) he returned with his mother. He walked back to the library and taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered the room.

Of course, the first thing his eyes searched for was his fiancée who he was relieved to see was smiling back at him. Lilian looked so happy and it made all the irritation at having to deal with Miss Peters melt away immediately. He wondered if she knew the affect she had on him.

“Stephen! Finally! Have some champagne.” His mother said, also looking rather merry. He hoped that despite his mother’s reservations about Lilian, they were getting along well.

“In a moment. Mother, I just need to have a word with you first about a sensitive matter.”

“What, now?”

“Yes, unfortunately. Perhaps we could just go out into the hallway for a moment?” Asked Stephen. His mother did not seem impressed. She got up, but kept hold of her champagne as she followed him out into the hallway.

“This must be a pretty sensitive matter if you cannot even speak of it in front of your fiancée.” His mother commented with an air of suspicion. “It is not good to have secrets in a marriage.”

“I am not keeping secrets. It was more that I didn’t think you would appreciate being put on the spot.”

His mother looked confused. “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“Miss Peters is here.” Stephen said bluntly.

His mother’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“She wanted to talk with me about the letter I sent to her regarding the possessions you confiscated.”

“She came unannounced?”

“Yes.”

“Well really. What effrontery!” His mother exclaimed, incredibly displeased.

“Indeed. Anyway, she is still claiming that Father gave them to her as gifts, and as this appears to now be a quarrel between the two of you, I’m afraid I’m washing my hands of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s time to work things out between yourselves. Miss Peters in in my study, Greyson has the items and you can decide between you what you want to do with them. If you cannot agree, I will just sell the lot for I am sick of it.”

His mother was taken aback by his comment. “They are not yours to sell!”

“Oh really? As far as I see it, unless either of you can produce any evidence that the possessions are yours, then by rights they are mine to do with as I please. Now, Miss Peters is waiting. Are you going to see her or not?”

“Now I can understand what you mean by being put on the spot. I can’t believe you are making me speak to _that_ _woman_!”

“Mother, I am not making you do anything. I am simply fed up of being dragged into this matter. Your behaviour in this regard has already caused me enough trouble as it is. Please Mother, I got engaged today. The last thing I want to do is have to deal with this. As it is a dispute between you and Miss Peters, I would be grateful if you could sort this out between yourselves so that I can go back to my fiancée.”

Stephen’s mother softened a little and she sighed. “Fine. I will go and speak with her, although I cannot promise to be civil.”

“Say what you will, I do not intend to be in the room with you while you discuss it. You are grown women, I trust you can sort this out without me. Now excuse me, Lilian is waiting.” He said and without further ado, he re-entered the library and closed the door behind him. Perhaps it was somewhat naïve of him to leave his mother and Miss Peters to it, but he wouldn’t leave Lilian alone in the library, not when this was supposed to be their day of celebration. Once he got back into the room, he saw Lilian inspecting some books on the shelves. He walked over to her.

“You know, I still have that hymn book at home. I must return it to you.” Lilian said as he got closer to her.

“It was a gift. I wanted you to keep it. Besides, all the books in this library will belong to you once we are married.” He said, as he put his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him.

“That’s a rather bizarre thought.” Lilian replied, then a look of concern crossed her face. “Is everything alright?” She said, no doubt noticing the slight tension in his face.

“Sort of. Miss Peters showed up unannounced.”

“Oh. What does she want?”

“She wants her missing things back, but as you know my mother thinks they are in fact her things. Anyway, I’ve told them they need to work it out between themselves.”

“That seems risky!”

“Perhaps, but I don’t really care about it right now.”

Lilian gave him a look. “Stephen…”

“Lilian.” He said back sternly, yet with a smirk. “We got engaged today and I’m not going to let anyone or anything spoil that. All I care about is celebrating with you. That is, if my mother hasn’t put you off?”

Lilian smiled at him. “No, she’s been very enthusiastic actually. I feel she has rather grand plans for this wedding. She wants me to go to London with her to buy my wedding dress.”

Stephen’s eyebrows raised. “She does? Well, then maybe we could all go together?”

“Stephen, you cannot come wedding dress shopping with me, it is bad luck!”

Stephen chuckled. “Don’t worry, I do not intend on doing that. I only meant that if you are going to London, then I would like to accompany you. I will keep myself entertained while you do your shopping, but I could take you out in the evening?”

Lilian bit her lip and it was so alluring that Stephen was sure his heart skipped a beat. “Like on a date?”

“Exactly like a date.” Stephen said, his eyes twinkling.

“Well, I think I would enjoy the experience far better if I knew you were coming too, especially if there is to be a date.”

“It is settled then. Perhaps we can go in a couple of weeks when the Christmas lights have been put up?”

“Yes, I would like that very much.” Lilian said, positively beaming. “I still can’t quite believe this is happening.” She remarked, her eyes feeling like they were piercing his.

“Me neither.” Stephen said as he gripped her tighter. “I hope you know how happy you’ve made me, Miss Travers.” He said, and he could feel Lilian shiver as he said it.

“If it is anything like how happy you’ve made me, then I believe I do.” Lilian replied quietly.

Stephen leaned closer to her, bringing his face to within an inch of hers. “I love you, Lilian.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She replied and he closed the gap between them, his lips gently pressing themselves against hers as the fireworks once again exploded in the pit of his stomach. Slowly and gently he started to deepen the kiss between them as he began to lightly suck on her bottom lip which made Lilian tremble. He wanted to taste her. Tentatively, he started to stroke his tongue along her lips, encouraging her to open her mouth to him which she did and he eased his tongue into her mouth. When their tongues touched, Stephen felt Lilian gasp into his mouth as her hands reached up the back of his neck into his hair to pull herself more towards him. The sweetness of her taste on his tongue and her reaction to him threatened to undo him… Until Lilian broke free of him suddenly.

Panting slightly, and avoiding his gaze, Lilian said. “Forgive me. I drunk that glass of champagne far too quickly and I fear it has gone to my head.”

He put his hand gently on her chin and lifted it so that her eyes were back on his. “If anything, I should be apologising to you. I got a little carried away. Now you understand why I want to bring our wedding forward.” Stephen said guiltily, making Lilian blush in response. “I will try and exercise restraint… at least until we are married.” He promised and then kissed her on the forehead. God their wedding couldn’t come quick enough!

They were still holding each other when there was a knock on the door and reluctantly Stephen let go of Lilian.

“Enter.” He said.

Greyson entered the room. “My Lord… forgive me, but I think you better come quickly.” He said, looking rather flustered.

“What is it now?”

“There is an… an altercation happening in your study and I think someone needs to intervene.”

Stephen was not impressed. “For God’s sake, this really is insufferable on today of all days!” He said, then remembering Lilian was with him said turned to her and said. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“Don’t worry. Perhaps I can help?” Lilian said.

Stephen couldn’t help but smile at her offer. “The last thing I want to do is drag you into all of this.”

“Maybe a neutral third party is what you need in this situation?”

Stephen considered her suggestion. “That is not a bad idea, actually, but are you sure you want to get involved?”

Lilian shrugged. “I’m going to have to get involved sooner or later.” She said quietly, so that Greyson couldn’t hear.

Even though the situation was somewhat annoying, Stephen was quite uplifted by Lilian’s response for it felt like the start of a some sort of partnership. “Very well.” He said. “Lead the way Greyson.”

Stephen and Lilian followed Greyson to Stephen’s study where the sound of loud voices could be heard through the door. Stephen knocked loudly, but the shouting continued, even up until the point when they entered the room and both women froze when they saw them.

The women were stood facing each other angrily with only the desk separating them and everyone was at a loss for words for a moment, until Stephen said. “Miss Peters, you remember Miss Travers?”

“Yes, of course. How do you do Miss Travers?” She replied, still obviously agitated.

“I am well, thank you Miss Peters.”

“Stephen, I do not think it wise to be bringing Miss Travers in here.” His mother said.

“Actually, I think Miss Travers is exactly what you need right now. She is aware of the dispute between you and has offered to act as mediator, for neither of you seem to be getting anywhere without one.”

Miss Peters and his mother cast a look between them.

“Lady Olson, Miss Peters, if you are uncomfortable with me being here, then I will leave, but it seems to me that you could use someone impartial to help focus your discussions. If not me, then I could fetch someone else. My father perhaps?” Lilian said and Stephen was impressed by her assertiveness. He looked at the women expectantly.

Miss Peters was the first to speak. “I would be happy for Miss Travers to act as mediator.” She said.

His mother seemed less keen, but she eventually conceded too. “Very well.”

Lilian then turned to Stephen. “I think I’ve got this.” She said in a hushed voice.

Stephen was confused. “You want me to leave you with them?”

Lilian nodded and smiled at him softly.

“Alright. I’ll be just outside the room if you need me.”

“Thank you.” Lilian said. Stephen exited the room and shut the door behind him, not entirely sure what had just happened.

Stephen paced outside the room study for a good twenty minutes wondering what was going on inside. He could hear the muffled voices of the women in there, but no discernible words. Eventually the door opened and Lilian stepped out first, smiling at him and he breathed a sigh of relief. Behind her came his mother and Miss Peters who were avoiding looking at each other. His mother had hold of the vase, and Miss Peters was carrying some other objects.

“So am I to take it that you have come to some agreement?” Stephen asked.

“Yes, we have.” Miss Peters replied.

“Good. Then I trust this matter is now concluded, Miss Peters?”

“I believe so.” She answered. Stephen couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief and he realised for the first time how stressful the situation had been.

“Would you like Daniels to give you a ride home?” He offered.

“That would be most kind of you, thank you my Lord.” Miss Peters said and a footman led her away.

“Mother, it is approaching time for luncheon, so I ought to escort Lilian back to the vicarage. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to enjoy that champagne.”

“Oh, are you sure you can’t stay for luncheon Lilian?” His mother asked.

“I’m sorry Margaret, but my father is expecting me.” Lilian replied, and Stephen took it as a good sign that they were on first name terms.

“That is a shame. Well, you and your father must come for dinner instead, for there is much to discuss. How about tomorrow night, that is if you do not have any prior engagements?”

“That is very kind of you, Margaret. We do not have any prior engagements and would love to come, thank you.”

“Excellent. Right, I shall see you for luncheon then Stephen. Goodbye, Lilian.” His mother said, and then surprised Stephen again by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodbye.”

Stephen and Lilian watched his mother walk down the hallway for a moment and then turned towards each other. Stephen could not have felt any prouder of his soon to be wife as he did in that moment and words escaped him as he gazed at her in awe and wonder.

“So… are we making our way back to the vicarage?” Lilian asked, bringing Stephen back down to earth.

“Just give me a moment for I am still trying to work out what just happened.”

Lilian smirked at him, took a step closer to him and reached for his hands. “What are you struggling with in particular?”

“Well… it seems to me that my fiancée seems to have worked some kind of miracle.”

“Not really. I think you’ll find there is nothing particularly miraculous about what I did, for I am really quite ordinary.”

“I don’t think I could ever associate the word “ordinary” with you Lilian Travers, for you are nothing short of extraordinary to me.” Stephen said, making her blush. “Thank you for whatever you did in there. You are truly a wonder.”

“It was my pleasure. I want to be useful.”

“And I don’t want you to ever lose that, not ever. I know that by marrying me you are going to have to sacrifice some things and I’m not going to take that for granted. And if you want to keep visiting people, being involved in harvest and Christmas after we’re married, you know I’ll support you all the way.”

“You will?” Lilian said, a little surprised.

“Yes, of course. I love you. I want to make you happy.”

Lilian smiled. “I am happy, but thank you. It means a lot to have you say that.” She replied and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Now, I better get you home before your father wonders where you’ve got to.” Stephen said and he summoned the footman to retrieve their coats and hats.


	53. Lilian

Dorothy stared wide-eyed at Lilian, her mouth slightly agape as Lilian relayed the news about her engagement to Stephen the next day.

“Hang on a minute, let me get this straight. Lord Olson proposed?” Dorothy asked, seeking clarification because Lilian’s news was hard to comprehend.

“Yes.”

“And… and you said yes?”

“Yes.”

“So… you’re going to be the Countess of Ashfield?”

“Yes.”

“Holy Mary mother of Jesus!” Dorothy cursed.

“Dorothy!”

“Sorry… It’s just a lot to take in. I knew you had feelings for him, but I never thought you would marry him… not that I didn’t think you deserved it of course, but, you know, he’s expected to marry someone…”

“Someone of noble birth or with money.”

“Yes I suppose.” Dorothy responded. Lilian bit her lip in agitation. Was everyone going to have the same reaction to her engagement? Dorothy noticed her agitation. “I’m sorry Lilian. I am just stunned that’s all. I’m so happy for you. Really I am. Lord Olson has proven himself a good man and I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you Dorothy.” Lilian replied. “I was so nervous about telling you. I have a feeling everyone else is going to be just as surprised as you are.”

“Perhaps, but they will wish you well I am sure.” Said Dorothy. Lilian forced a smile in response. “So when will the wedding be?”

“We are thinking Spring so I can teach my class for another term.”

“Spring is a lovely time for a wedding. And how did Lady Olson react?”

“She was actually really enthusiastic. She’s offered to accompany me to London to see a dressmaker for my wedding dress.”

Dorothy’s eyebrow’s raised. “That’s very good of her.”

“And my father and I are going to Thornberry Castle for dinner tonight to talk wedding details.”

Dorothy smiled. “I suppose you will have to get used to fancy dinners.”

“Yes. It is going to be so strange not having to cook or clean or shop… or teach for that matter… I wonder what I will do with all my time?”

“I’m sure there must be something that keeps the ladies busy.”

“I suppose it depends on how much Stephen wants me to get involved in the running of the Estate.” Lilian said and then smiled.

Dorothy smirked at her. “What is it?”

“Oh, it’s just something Stephen said yesterday.”

“What was that?”

Lilian blushed a little. “Just that if I wanted to keep visiting people and getting involved in village activities that he would support me. He knows I like being useful and doesn’t want to hold me back.”

Dorothy smiled. “Like I said, Lord Olson is a good man and he clearly adores you.”

Lilian smiled shyly. “I adore him too.” She said, the blush on her cheeks darkening.

Dorothy reached out at took Lilian’s hands. “Then I have no doubt that you will be very happy together.”

“Do you think… I mean… would you consider being my maid of honour?” Lilian asked Dorothy.

Dorothy was really touched. “Oh Lilian! Of course I would!” She said reaching out and giving her a big hug making Lilian giggle. “Oh I am so happy for you!”

“I only wish… I only wish I could share the news with Ernest.” Lilian said, as tears sprung to her eyes.

“I know. Do you think Mr Greaves knew about you and Lord Olson?”

“I think so.” Lilian replied, thinking about Helen’s wedding ring.

“All he would have wanted was for you to be happy.” Dorothy stated. Lilian smiled in response. “So now that you’re going to be married off, I think it’s time I found myself a husband. Do you think Lord Olson will be inviting any friends to the wedding?”

“I have no idea! Most of his family are all in New York. I’m not sure if they will be coming over for the wedding.”

Dorothy suddenly became a little anxious. “You don’t think Lord Marlsgate will be invited.”

Lilian took Dorothy’s hands in hers. “Dorothy, I can promise you that there is no way that family will be coming to our wedding, nor visiting Kempton ever again for that matter.”

************

Lilian expected dinner at Thornberry castle would be like nothing she had ever experienced before. For a start, she had to wear her finest clothes as they were expected to dress up formally for dinner. She decided to wear the blue dress she had worn to the Tenants Ball the previous year, but kept her hair and make up simple yet elegant. She wore her mother’s pearls round her neck with matching earrings. Once dressed she nervously, yet excitedly walked down the stairs to greet her father in the parlour of the vicarage.

“You look lovely, my dear.” Reverend Travers commented as Lilian descended the stairs. He was wearing his one and only tuxedo which had had its last outing at the Tenants Ball.

“Thank you. You are looking very handsome yourself.” Lilian said as she came up to him and fiddled with his bow tie.

“I hate getting dressed up.” Her father muttered.

“Well, we will both have to get used to it from now on, for I expect you will be coming round to dine often when I am married.”

Her father smiled. “You do not have to worry about me, Lilian. I cooked for us both after your mother died…”

“Hardly that much, Father. If I remember rightly, Helen took pity on us and cooked us most of our meals.”

“Perhaps, but I am more than capable.” Her father said stubbornly.

“Of course you are.” Lilian smirked.

“Lilian Travers…” Reverend Travers began, but then there was a knock at the door which made Lilian’s heart skip a beat.

“That’ll be Mr Daniels.” She said as she went to collect her coat.

When they arrived at Thornberry Castle, kindly driven by Daniels, they were escorted to the drawing room by Mr Greyson to meet with Stephen and Lady Olson who were waiting for them. Stephen immediately bounded up to Lilian when he saw her. Even though it had been only a little more than 24 hours since he had last seen her, he had missed her and her appearance took his breath away. The colour of the blue dress really brought our the colour of her eyes which he could so easily get lost in.“Good evening Miss Travers.” He said in his alluring New York drawl as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and whispered in her ear so present company couldn’t hear. “You look beautiful.”

Lilian blushed. “Good evening Lord Olson.” She replied, giving him a dazzling smile, and going a delightful pink colour.

“Richard.” Stephen said holding out his hand to Lilian’s father.

“Stephen, Lady Olson.” Lilian’s father said politely

“Please, call me Margaret.” Lady Olson said, causing Reverend Travers to blush a little.

“Thank you so much for your invitation, my Lady… forgive me, Margaret.” Reverend Travers said correcting himself.

“You are most welcome. I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better and talk about wedding preparations. Dinner will be served in ten minutes. Would either of you care for a drink while we wait?”

Both Lilian and her father accepted a drink and they all sat down on the divans to talk.

“Did Lilian mention my suggestion about going to London to buy the wedding dress?” Margaret asked the vicar.

“Yes, she did. It is very good of you to offer to accompany her.”

“Not in the least. I have no daughters of my own whom I can do this with, so it will be a real honour.” Replied Margaret.

“I will agree a budget with Lilian…” Lilian’s father began.

“Oh no, you needn’t worry about all that. We will pay for everything.” Margaret maintained.

“My Lady… Margaret, that is very generous offer, but I could not possibly accept.. I have been saving up for this day since Lilian was born and I must insist on contributing something.” Lilian’s father insisted.

“Of course, Richard. May I suggest then, that you pay for the wedding dress and we will see to the rest? We plan on having the wedding breakfast here at the castle after all.” Stephen suggested.

“Well… I… I suppose so, if you are sure?” Richard replied.

“Very sure.”

“Right. Well… thank you.”

“Have you thought about bridesmaids and flower girls Lilian? Stephen’s cousin Amelia has two little girls who I am told are rather adorable.”

“Mother, I’ve never even met Amelia or her family!” Stephen hissed.

“You will when we go to London I expect. I think it would be nice to get the wider family involved.” His mother said.

“I have asked my friend, Dorothy Atkins to be my maid of honour.” Lilian confirmed.

Margaret looked a little put out. “Oh. I see.”

“Will your family be coming from New York, Stephen?” Reverend Tranvers asked, hastily changing the subject for he did not want to get involved in the talk about bridesmaids.

“I’m not sure. It is a long way to come. We sent a telegram to them today to inform them of the news and sent a letter to Aunt Elizabeth.” Said Stephen.

“We also need to decide about putting an announcement in the paper.” Margaret said.

“Is that really necessary?” Lilian asked.

“Given Stephen’s position, yes it is my dear. I have drafted something for us to look at over here in the bureau. Richard, would you take a look with me and let me know what you think?” She asked.

“Certainly.” Replied Richard as they walked across the room to the bureau.

Lilian looked at Stephen rather nervously. “Your mother is very… enthusiastic this evening.”

“Yes I know, but she has been planning this moment pretty much all my life.” Stephen said.

“She will let us have a small wedding, won’t she?”

“Lilian, this is our wedding, not hers. We can do whatever we want. But I have to say, she has surprised me with how accepting she has been about our marriage.”

“Your mother thought she was going to lose when you were sick. I did too. It puts things into perspective.”

Stephen smiled back. “Well I hope you know I have no intention of going anywhere.” He said, as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“That is good to know.” Lilian replied, looking back at him softly.

A few minutes later and the party were led into the dining room by Mr Greyson. When Lilian sat down she could not quite believe the number of knives and forks she had been given. At least she knew that you started at the outside and worked your way in! The food was absolutely exquisite. Whilst Lilian had tasted some of the dishes (as the cook had provided meals after Mr Greaves had died), there were many elements that Lilian had never tasted before and there were even a couple of items on her plate that she could not identify at all. Conversation was a little awkward at first, but as the wine started flowing, the atmosphere became more relaxed. Margaret was in her element coming up with ideas about the wedding, most of which were rather elaborate, but Lilian did not want to burst her bubble and so let her talk. It was clear she was excited about it and that alone made Lilian happy. As they all appeared to be getting on well the dinner was a promising start of things to come, for it was likely that they would all be dining together in the near future.

Once dinner had finished, they all retired to the drawing room for coffee and petit fours. Margaret was bending Richard’s ear on one thing or another, and so this gave Stephen and Lilian the chance to talk.

“Are you surviving the evening so far?” He asked her.

“Yes thank you. You must pass on my thanks to Mrs Green for cooking such a delicious feast. I truly don’t think I will need to eat for the next three days!” Said Lilian.

“Mrs Green is a wonder indeed.”

“Eating like this every day is going to take some getting used to.” Lilian commented.

“We don’t have to eat like this everyday if you don’t want to. I’m sure Mrs Green would be happy to discuss alternative menus with you…”

“That would be kind of her, but I’ve nothing against her food. It is the dressing up each time which seems rather unnecessary along with the fact I only have two or three dresses that are appropriate.”

Stephen chuckled. “Perhaps we can have a rethink about the dress code on occasion. Even have dinner in our rooms sometimes… And as for dresses, you do realise my Mother will be intent on buying you new clothes? I expect you’ll come back with more than just a wedding dress from London. Only the best for futurethe Countess of Ashfield.”

Lilian was feeling somewhat overwhelmed. “Yes… of course. Is the intention for your Mother to continue to live here when we are married?”

“I have not had that discussion with her, but yes I believe so. To create an element of separation between us, I was going to suggest that she reside in the West Wing. Miss Peters lived there when my father was alive. I believe they did a lot of things independently. Talking about living arrangements, I was thinking that as you are going to be mistress of this castle, I really ought to give you an extended tour.” Stephen said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

“I think it’s going to take a while for me to get used to that notion.” Lilian admitted. “But I would love another tour. Should we invite my father and your mother to come with us?”

“That would defeat the purpose of the tour.” Said Stephen playfully.

Lilian smirked at him. “And what purpose would that be?”

“To get you alone.”

“So there isn’t really a tour then?”

“Oh there is definitely a tour, but with the added benefit of us spending some time alone together.” Stephen said.

Lilian blushed, but agreed to the proposal. They made their excuses to Lady Olson and her father and left them in the drawing room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Stephen took Lilian’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

“I think you’ve seen most of downstairs now, so shall we start upstairs?”

“Stephen, I’m not sure…” Lilian said uncertainly.

“I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to decide which rooms you want to take.” Stephen remarked.

“Rooms? Surely I only need one room? And won’t we be sharing a bedchamber anyway?” Lilian asked, blushing as she did so.

Stephen smirked knowingly at her as they walked towards the staircase and he squeezed her hand gently. “It is tradition for the Earl and Countess to have separate bedchambers, in fact, in the past there was quite a distance between them for the Countess had the whole West Wing to herself. However, as my mother is likely to be residing there, we’ll have to decide which rooms we want in the main part of the castle.”

Lilian was not really sure what to do with this information and if she was honest, she did not much like the thought of having separate rooms and she stopped in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs. “Stephen… forgive me if this is somewhat naive, but I had always thought husband and wife should share a bedchamber…”

Stephen smiled at her and drew her into his arms, for her innocence was truly endearing. “Do not fear, Miss Travers. I fully intend on having you in my bed every night once we are married.”

Lilian blushed. “Then why do I need a separate room?”

“To store your clothes in, get dressed in, have breakfast in…”

“Breakfast?”

“Yes. Married women get to have breakfast served to them in their rooms.” Stephen explained.

“But what about the gentlemen?”

“We have to get up and eat in the dining room,”

Lilian looked at him very confused and it made Stephen chuckle. “Does it have to be this way?” She asked.

“Not if you don’t want it to be. And I’ve had thoughts about the room arrangements. One option could be to make a door between two adjoining rooms, so that once you are ready for bed, you can come and join me or I join you.”

“Why can’t I get undressed in your room?”

Stephen smiled again. “I would have no objections to that, but if you are dressed like this, you may want your lady’s maid to assist you.”

“My lady’s maid?”

“Yes. I thought perhaps Louisa would be a good fit for you, seeing as you two know each other already.”

“I see.” Lilian said, her head now all over the place. There was a lot to take in.

“Shall we take a look at one of the rooms? Perhaps we should start with the best room in the castle first, which was my father’s.”

“Whatever you think best.” She said.

They ascended the two flights of stairs to the former Earl’s bedchamber and Stephen opened the door. Stephen switched on the lights and the room came into view. The white sheets were covering the furniture, but it did not detract from the grandness of the room.

Lilian’s eyes widened. “Wow! This room is enormous!” She said as walked about the room, still holding Stephen’s hand. “And there is a dual aspect! What do the windows look out onto?” She asked as she walked up to the windows, but couldn’t see as it was dark outside.

“The back gardens and the greenhouse.”

“So the room gets the morning light?” Lilian remarked.

“Yes.”

Lilian looked around. It was certainly a very lovely room, but she could not picture herself sleeping in it. “I don’t know Stephen, this is a lot more space than I actually need. My room at the vicarage only fits a single bed and a wardrobe. What would I fill this room with?” She said.

Stephen pulled Lilian closer to him and smiled at her. “Lilian, I’m sure your wardrobe is going to at least double by the time we get married, but that’s not the point. I want you to find a room you like. If this isn’t it, then we’ll look at the others. We can redecorate as well if you want. This is going to be your home. I want you to feel settled here.”

Lilian gazed into his eyes feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have such a fiancé. “That is very sweet of you, but pray tell me something, why didn’t you want this room if it is the most superior room in the castle?”

Stephen paused to collect his thoughts. “I wasn’t ready to go in here when I first arrived. My father died in this room… a father I knew very little about, yet whose shoes I was expected to fill. I couldn’t face it initially.”

“I can understand that. Do you want to move in here when we are married? It is a big enough room to share.” She said shyly.

“Not particularly.” Replied Stephen.

“Then we should go and look at the other rooms and find one… or two… that will suit us better. How about the room that adjoins yours? Perhaps that could be mine if I need to have my own?”

“Yes, that is a possibility.” Stephen replied, but he was unable to stop gazing at her and he didn’t move an inch. The truth was that there was something he needed to ask her that had been on his mind for a while now.

“Stephen? Is everything alright?” Lilian asked.

“Yes… that is… There was another reason why I wanted to talk with you alone.”

“Alright…”

“Lilian, why didn’t you tell me that Mr Greaves left me his wife’s wedding ring?”

A pang of grief shot through Lilian and the sound of his name. “Oh… I don’t know really. I think… I think I suspected why Ernest gave it to you and didn’t want to come across as presumptuous. It seemed more appropriate for my father to give it to you.” She replied.

“Ernest had deduced out that I was in love with you.”

“He had?” Lilian asked.

“Yes. We spoke about it after the school trip. In the letter that he gave me with the ring, he… he said wanted you and I to have fairytale that he had with Helen. Both of them wanted you to have the ring when you married Lilian.”

Tears immediately sprung to Lilian’s eyes. “They did?”

“Yes. Ernest loved you like a daughter, they both did.” Stephen said as he cupped her face with his hand and rested his forehead against hers.

The tears started to fall from Lilian’s eyes. “I wish he was still here, so he could see how happy I am.” She whimpered, the grief still raw.

“Me too.” He said, as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. They stood together for quite some time in that position as Lilian’s tears flowed silently down her cheeks. Once then tears had stooped falling, Stephen gently pressed his lips to hers in a tender and chaste kiss. “Shall I shall you the next room?”

“Yes please.” Lilian replied.


	54. Stephen

_Reverend R. Travers is delighted to announce the engagement of his daughter, Miss. Lilian Travers, of Kempton, Ashfield to Lord Stephen Frederick James Reginald Olson, Earl of Ashfield. The wedding is to take place on 2 April 1927 at All Souls Church in Kempton. Once married, Miss. Travers will be known as Lady Olson, the Countess of Ashfield._

The announcement was short and simple, but the reaction to Stephen’s engagement was anything thus. He had broken the news to the servants on the day he had proposed, and whilst there had been murmurs in the house following Lilian’s visit that day, the servants still found it difficult to contain their astonishment. Stephen had asked his staff to keep the news to themselves until it had been officially announced, but like any gossip it had quickly spread throughout the village. Lilian had had a tougher time than he had, Stephen was sure of that, for no-one was going to question his choice of bride given his position as landlord. The villagers had all sent their well-wishes, but Stephen had been been made aware of more than one incident where people had made nasty comments which had the potential to upset his future bride. If Stephen was honest, there was a part of him which was worried that Lilian would change her mind. Becoming his wife was going to mean a lot of changes for her: the talk they had had about bedrooms and lady’s maids had shown him that. However, Lilian had dealt with the gossip and comments with all the grace and composure that he had come to love about her and that went a long way to putting those fears to rest.

The reaction of the village, however, was nothing compared to the reaction of his Aunt Elizabeth from whom he had received a very difficult phone call where he had to listen to her rant at him for at least ten minutes until his mother had intervened and taken the phone off him. His mother had then spoken to his Aunt at length. Somehow, and Stephen wasn’t sure how, his mother had managed to alleviate her concerns such that she was even willing to host him, Lilian and his mother in London in a couple of weeks time and Aunt Elizabeth had written to him to confirm as such. When Stephen asked his mother how had convinced her, she said that she had merely stated the obvious: that he was in love and that nothing would change his mind. True, Lilian was a commoner, but his mother had told his Aunt she was a lovely girl and with instruction would make a wonderful Countess. Stephen couldn’t help thinking that there was more to it than this, but he was too shocked to hear his mother say how Lilian would be a wonderful Countess to press the matter further. Besides, the announcement had been published now and so his Aunt, and his Mother, had to accept his choice now regardless.

His choice… and Lilian’s choice of course, for Stephen was in no doubt that it was Lilian who had made the more difficult decision and not him. In fact, in the end, it had not been a choice at all… love had made the choice for him and there was nothing Stephen could do to to resist love’s call. And looking back, Stephen could pinpoint exactly when he had fallen in love with Lilian Travers: It had been the first time he had danced with her at the Tenants Ball and he felt like the luckiest man in the world that she had agreed to be his wife… but that date was still four months away. Four months! He understood the reasons why the date was set as such, but in his opinion, it couldn’t come around quick enough. But if it was going to be four months, then Stephen was going to make the most of it and properly court her.

************

“Where are we going on our walk?” Lilian asked after Stephen had called upon her on the Saturday morning and asked her to accompany him on a stroll. It was a fairly mild day for December, but they were still wrapped up in warm coats and hats.

“I thought the river walk, if that’s alright?” Stephen said as he led her by the hand enjoying its softness and warmth. He’d not been able to see much of Lilian in the last week as she was working and had been drafted in to help with the village Christmas fete which was happening in two weeks time (having been persuaded by his mother).

“Of course. You know it’s my favourite.” She replied.

They got to the kissing gate and Stephen smiled widely as he watched Lilian go through, but he stayed on the other side. “Do you remember telling me about the game one can play with a kissing gate?” He said as he leaned over the gate.

Lilian turned round to face him and blushed. “Yes.”

“I wanted to ask you then, if you’d ever played it before?”

“Well that would have been a rather impertinent question!”

“Yes, I know.” Stephen said, looking at her playfully. “But perhaps it is not such an impertinent question now you are my fiancee.”

“No, I suppose it is not.” Lilian said, now with a glint in her eye.

“So have you? Played the kissing gate game?”

“I have not.” Lilian stated.

Stephen’s heart started thumping in anticipation. “Then will you play it with me now?”

Lilian’s eyes widened slightly. “Stephen, it is a game for children!”

“Surely not! We can’t have children playing kissing games!” Stephen teased.

“Stephen…” Lilian said.

“Lilian… There is no-one here.” Stephen stated. Lilian looked around her to check making Stephen chuckle. “Will you present me with a kiss, Miss Travers?” He asked, his eyes wandering to her luscious lips which were slightly parted.

A little hesitantly, Lilian walked closer to him and was about to respectively give him a peck on his cheek, but Stephen moved his head at the last moment to capture her lips instead causing her to gasp, but she did not pull away from him. Gently he moved his lips against hers, somehow managing to restrain himself from deepening the kiss (probably due to the fact there was a gate between them) and instead just enjoying the fact he could kiss her like this.

“I’ve missed you.” Stephen hummed against her lips.

Lilian pressed her lips more firmly onto his and then broke away from him. “I’ve missed you too.” She said breathlessly and then took a step back, her cheeks flushed. “And now you may walk through the gate, my Lord.”

Stephen chuckled again. “Thank you, kind lady.” He walked through the gate and took her hand in his again. “So how has you week been?”

“Busy, but at least the children at school were a little less lively this week.” Lilian replied, for the week the announcement was made, all the children were bouncing off the walls. Some of the younger girls among them were convinced Lilian was going to be a princess when she married Stephen and she had tried to explain that this was not quite the case.

“Yes, the villagers seem to be a little more accepting of things, at least from what I’ve heard.”

“They were just surprised, that is all and it will take a while for them to get used to the change. Many of them have watched me grow up here and see me as the vicar’s daughter. Now they need to grasp me being a Countess. I still need to grasp that too.” Lilian admitted.

“That doesn’t mean I like it when they made snide remarks.” He said, sighing.

“It’ll pass.”

“I’m sure you’re right. Have you thought anymore about asking Louisa to be your lady’s maid?” Stephen asked her.

“A little. You know I do not need one, but obviously I would want to offer employment to someone if I can. I just wonder if Louisa would want to do it, seeing as we are already acquaintances. Surely she would see it as a step down?”

“Not at all. You will be the Countess and becoming your lady’s maid would be a promotion for her.” Said Stephen. “My mother also sort of promised her she would be the lady’s maid for the Countess when I married.

Lilian frowned. “That was rather presumptuous of her.”

“Yes… one of the many issues I have had with my mother since arriving here. But Louisa is more than capable and you already get along.”

Lilian sighed. “Very well, although she may have to be patient with me for I am not used to having such help.”

“Of course. I’m sure she will understand. I’ve also had some men come in and look at putting in the door between our rooms and redecorating. They seemed to think it wouldn’t be too much work.”

Lilian smiled. “You appear to have been rather busy yourself, my Lord.”

“Anything to get the castle ready for my bride.” He replied, smiling and squeezing her hand. How has it been working with my mother on plans for the Christmas fete?”

“Your mother is really… energised, she has some rather… interesting ideas.” Lilian said smirking and trying to be diplomatic.

“I hope she’s not demanding too much from you, for I rather feel like she’s seen more of you than me at the moment!” Stephen commented.

“It’s nice to spend more time with her and you know I like being busy. I think she is enjoying having a project.” Replied Lilian.

Stephen smiled for it was Lilian that suggested to him that his mother needed a project in the first place. “Yes, I believe she is, although now she has two… the second one being our wedding.”

Lilian sighed. “Yes. I confess I am finding it a little difficult to rein her in on that one. I met Mrs King at the store yesterday and she offered to make the wedding cake. I had explain that Mrs Green had it all covered. I think she was really disappointed. I would really like to involve members of the village in some way, but given your mother’s plans I don’t see how that is possible.”

Stephen stopped in his tracks. “It is our day, Lilian. I’m sure there is someway we can let them get involved. I’ll speak to my mother and try and persuade her that we don’t want a big wedding.”

“You can try that, but equally you can’t ignore all the congratulations you’ve received from noble families across the country. I can understand your mother’s reasons for wanting to invite members of high society.”

“I can’t! These are people I’ve never met in my life. Why would I want them at my wedding?” Said Stephen.

“I agree with you, but your mother does have a point. The wedding does create opportunities for you to meet new people who could be helpful to you.” Lilian said.

Stephen frowned. “I don’t understand. Neither of us like being the centre of attention so why would we want to make what is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, uncomfortable for ourselves.”

Lilian smiled at him. “It is just one day, Stephen and I’m sure we could bear it… For whatever wedding we have, I am still going to be making those promises to you and that’s what matters to me. And after our wedding day, we have our whole lives together. I would endure anything your mother or anyone else has planned for our wedding day for that.” She said softly.

Stephen thought his heart may have stopped beating. How had he ever managed to earn the love of such a woman? He pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t deserve you Lilian Travers.”

“Yes you do. I love you.” Whispered Lilian.

Stephen felt his stomach flip when she said the words for it was so wonderful to hear them and he thought he would tire of hearing her say them. “I love you too.” He breathed and then drew back from her slightly for now seemed like the perfect moment for his next move and his main reason for wanting some time alone with her this morning.

“I have something for you.” Said Stephen and Lilian looked at him a curious expression.

He released Lilian from his embrace, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box. Instantly he felt nervous, and he wasn’t sure why, for Lilian had already agreed to marry him. His eyes flicked to her and he saw her eyes were big and bright and fixed on the box in his hand. He opened it to reveal an art deco engagement ring with a shining rectangle cut sapphire in the middle and smaller diamonds all around the outside.

As soon as he had opened it, Lilian’s bright blue eyes widened and she put her hand on her chest in shock. “Oh my!” She gasped.

“I’m sorry you had to wait a couple of weeks for me to give you this, but it took a bit of time to get you the perfect ring. I wanted to make sure it would go with Helen’s wedding ring.”

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered, quite overcome with by gesture because she wasn’t expecting a ring at all for engagement rings were not the norm in her social class given the expense of buying one.

“May I?” He asked her.

Lilian nodded and held out her left hand which was trembling slightly. Stephen carefully took the ring out of the box and then slowly slipped it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. They both stared at Lilian’s hand taking in the significance of the moment.

“Thank you.” Lilian said for she did not know what else to say. The most valuable item of jewellery she owned was her mother’s pearls. She had never even touched a diamond, let alone owned one.

Stephen lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, smattering kisses over each knuckle and on the sensitive skin on her wrist and then he held her hand against his cheek. “I can’t wait for you to be my wife.”

Lilian just stared at him, looking rather flushed, her chest heaving and the sight was rather alluring. He enjoyed the effect he had on her… in fact he probably enjoyed it too much. He needed to keep a check on himself for there were still four months before their wedding. Reluctantly, he removed her hand from his cheek. “Come, let’s see if we can find my kingfishers.” He said, as he gently tugged her along with him to recommence their walk, feeling full of happiness and love.


	55. NOTE

This is not actually a Chapter (apologies), but more a post to gauge you lovely readers' opinions. Since I started writing a little over a year ago, I have been overwhelmed by everyone's support, especially as I've branched out from fanfic to my own original stories, and your views are really important to me.

I am considering publishing this story (when it is finished) on Amazon. As part of a deal, I can make it available to readers to download to Kindle for free for a limited period. However, I would have to remove it from AO3 and Wattpad when I do this.

How would you feel about this? Do you think it's a good idea? Would you want to download it onto Kindle?

Let me have your thoughts!

Thanks :-)


End file.
